


text

by fireflavoredwhiskey



Series: texting series (ft. iwaoi) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College AU, College Life, Contemporary Romance, Domestic Fluff, Engineering-Student!Iwaizumi, Feels, Film-Student!Oikawa, Fluff, M/M, Narrations start at chapter 6, Past ushioi - Freeform, Slice of Life, Texting series, University AU, and honestly check The Playlist™ out, modern contemporary, story specifically designed to make u scream, the whole series is just so...very..self-indulgent im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 87,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflavoredwhiskey/pseuds/fireflavoredwhiskey
Summary: Six-feet sunshine Oikawa Tooru is a conceited brat. He likes milk bread. Plays a lot of Volleyball for his university. Studies filming, and quite an expert in the art of fake grins and peace signs.He's fucked up, really. But not everybody knows that.Iwaizumi Hajime is an impassive man-of-few-words. Slightly cynical towards most things, his walls are high and mighty. He studies engineering. Self-proclaimed tedious, most of the time. But he's cool, sure, and he has a golden heart.He's fucked up as well, yeah. And sometimes he forgets that.When the two started to know each other over LINE messages ㅡ which are usually half insults and half flirting's ㅡ both begins to see the real and bizarre parts of each other's personality. It's not always witty and cheesy as hell, but hey, it's not an easy love story.And it's a bit of a mess, really.





	1. Is this Matsukawa Issei?

**Author's Note:**

> [The Playlist™](https://open.spotify.com/user/ellesanmiguel/playlist/0SDEExmXUoj7Br9lWdMZlq)

 

 **CONVO** **VIA** : **SMS <L** **INE >**  
**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 **_21 April 20XX_ **  
_**Tuesday,**_   _ **04** :_ ** _32 PM_**

 

 **(Unknown Number):** Is this Matsukawa Issei?

 

 

 

**_21 April 20XX_ **

**_Tuesday, 08:02 PM_ **

 

 **Me:** um no

 

 **Me:** but i do know him. why who's dis?

 

 **Me:** slr, i had class when u texted

 

 **(Unknown Number):** It's ok. I found your friend's uni badge with his ID. Your number was written here.

 

 **Me:** my phone no.???

 

 **Me:** oh the if found pls text the owner???

 

 **Me:** LOL that's our inside joke hahhhaahahhh

 

 **(Unknown Number):** ?

 

 **Me:** anyway yeah, i'll tell mattsun. whered u finmd that?

 

 **Mattsun id & badge:** In the library yesterday.

 

 **Me:** oh ok. i'll text mattsun abt it

 

 **Me:** or do u want his no. instead so u can just txt him urself?

 

 **Mattsun id & badge:** No need for that. You can just tell him about it so he can meet me up at the library and I can give it back.

 

 **Me:** oh ok

 

 **Me:** thought ud be interested in mattsun u saw his id pic lol

 

 **Me:** what's ur name???

 

 **Mattsun id & badge:** Why?

 

 **Me:** why would u be interested in mattsun?? hes cute in person!! ikno he looks like a hermit in his id pic but thats freshman yr and he didnt update it lol we are third yrs

 

 **Mattsun id & badge:** Why do you need my name jesus

 

 **Me:** i'm not jesus lol im not as kind as he is (*¯︶¯*)

 

 **Me:** and oh contact name ofc!!!! :---)

 

 **Mattsun id & badge:** No need for that I'm just returning your friend's ID. Yoy dont need to know me

 

 **Me:** oh

 

 **Me:** rude

 

 **Me:** ok then i'll just name u meanie grandpa lolol

 

 **MEANIE GRANDPA** ( **ˋ﹏ˊ** ): Wtf. You dont even know if Im a guy or not.

 

 **Me:** meanie grandma then (￣∀￣)

 

 **MEANIE GRANDPA** ( **ˋ﹏ˊ** ): I'm a guy what the hell

 

 **Me:** same!!

 

 **MEANIE GRANDPA** ( **ˋ﹏ˊ** ): Just delete my number and our convo after this.

 

 **Me** : ohoho nope grandpa

 

 **MEANIE GRANDPA** ( **ˋ﹏ˊ** ): Wtf

 

 **MEANIE GRANDPA** ( **ˋ﹏ˊ** ): Iwaizumi

 

 **Me:** ???

 

 **Me:** is that ur name??? (ﾟ∀ﾟ　)

 

 **MEANIE GRANDPA** ( **ˋ﹏ˊ** ): My last name yeah. Just tell your friend to meet me at the library tomorrow around noon. 3rd flr. The study section before the multimedia room. Table 6 thats my usual spot

 

 **Me:** ok!!!!

 

 **Me:** aren't u gonna ask for my name too iwa-chan??? :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): I don't need to know.

 

 **Me** : so mean hmmmp

 

 **Me:** should've just let ur name be meanie grandpa

 

 **Me:** i'm famous just so u kno!!

 

 **Me** : guys and girls write fanfics abt me

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): I don't know what you're talkingh about.

 

 **Me:** hahahhhhah nvm

 

 **Me:** i'm oikawa tooru btw (‾︶‾)y

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**21** **April** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **11:02** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** mattsun i found ur id and badge lol u can finally stop arguing with the security guards ヽ(´▽｀)/

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Where did u find it

 

 **Me:** actually it wasn't me it was also a student he texted me earlier

 

 **Me:** remember that sticker with my number???

 

 **Me:** if lost pls text the owner???

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Oh yeah but that was ages ago haha

 

 **Me:** ikr! anyway he told me he's gonna be at the lib tomorrow so u two can meet up

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : What floor?

 

 **Me:** "3rd flr. The study section before the multimedia room. Table 6 thats my usual spot"

 

 **Me:** arnd noon he said :---)

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Ok thanks

 

 **Me:** no prob!!

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Did you know his name

 

 **Me:**  iwa-chan lol

 

 **Me:** iwaizumi. that's all i got from him

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Wow oikawa u gave him a petname you close already

 

 **Me:** lol no he's a meanie i haven't even met him

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : If u say so

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Ill tell you tomorrow if hes cute

 

 **Me:** mattsun i thought ur dating sakura-chan!!!!

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Not for me dumbass for you

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : And no i dont think we like each other that much

 

 **Me:** oh lolol

 

 **Me:** im good. hes a meanie i told u

 

 **Me:** poor you. sakura-chan is hella fine!!

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Yet u enjoyed texting him I know you oikawa tooru

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**22** **April** **20XX**_

_**Wednesday,** **12:07** **PM**_

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Tooru where the fuck is that iwaizumi i dont see anybody here

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Oh wait i think i saw him already

 

 

 

**_22 April 20XX_ **

_**Wednesday,** **12:59** **PM**_

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : I got good news and bad news for you

 

 **Me:** i'm in class

 

 **Me:** but ok shoot

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Good news i think u will like iwaizumi hajime

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Personally not my type but i know yours so

 

 **Me:** shUT UP

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : No kidding he looks grumpy

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : But i think hes more goodlooking than waka

 

 **Me:** waka is fine

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : But iwaizumi is hella fine

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Seriously your vocabulary is growing on me wtf

 

 **Me:** lol ok so what's the bad news

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Bad news he has a girlfriend ?

 

 **Me:** oh well ┐(´д‘)┌

 

 **Me:** why with the question mark "?"

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Im not sure if thats his gf but shes fine and they look good so i assume theyre dating. Shes with him when i saw him and they left together

 

 **Me:** cant help it if he doesnt swing that way

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : You don't know that yet

 

 **Me:** u said he has a gf

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Well yeah u wouldn't know maybe hes bi

 

 **Me:** maybe

 

 **Me:** but im not THAT bad i wouldn't steal someone else's bf

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Fucker. Ushijima has a girlfriend then

 

 **Me:** u kno the whole story mattsun yOU KNO ITS NOT MY FAULT

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : 

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Did you search his fb yet?

 

 **Me:** im iN CLASS EDUCATION IS IMPORTANT

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Trust me this time youll say hes a hot shot

 

 **Me:** u said he's grumpy looking?

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : A bit but hes friendly and cuter than waka

 

 **Me:**  stop it with the waka already

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Sorry

 

 **Me:**  ijust don't wanna remember those times anymore it's making me anxious

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : That's why you need a new inspiration

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : **< ATTACHMENT:** **[LINK]**   **http** **://m.facebook.com/profile.jp?fbid=20997//9?.... >**

 

 

 

**_22 April 20XX_ **

_**Wednesday,** **01:15** _ **PM**

 

 **Me:** ok ur right

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Always am

 

 


	2. Except you, Iwa-chan.

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**27** **April** **20XX**_

_**Monday,** **10:56** **AM**_

 

 **Me:** Hey are you that Oikawa Tooru in the bldg 4?

 

 **Trashkawa:** iwa-chan!!

 

 **Trashkawa:** what do u mean?

 

 **Trashkawa:** i never had class in bldg 4

 

 **Trashkawa:** well maybe once but that's freshman yr

 

 **Me:** You're a varsity player for the volleyball team. That's why your name sounds familiar

 

 **Trashkawa:** oh the poster!!! yikes i don't look good in those hahahha

 

 **Me:** It's cool.

 

 **Trashkawa:** you think i'm cool??

 

 **Me:** The poster's cool not you.

 

 **Trashkawa:** yachi-san made it :---)

 

 **Me:** I don't know who you are talking about.

 

 **Trashkawa:** nvm (─‿─)

 

 **Trashkawa:** i thought you already deleted my contact and our convo??

 

 **Me:** I forgot to

 

 **Trashkawa:** hmm u have no classes?

 

 **Me:** I have at 3

 

 **Trashkawa:** p.m. classes i envyyyy you

 

 **Me:** It's boring. A.M. classes are better.

 

 **Trashkawa:** well i'm not a morning person so i always struggle

 

 **Me:** Why, do you have a lot of morning classes?

 

 **Trashkawa:** tuesdays and wednesdays  </3

 

 **Trashkawa:** instead of having more time sleeping and hogging the bed, i have to start my day at the crack of dawn like wtf

 

 **Me:** You're an athlete you should've been used to it

 

 **Trashkawa:** we train everynight!!

 

 **Trashkawa:** well maybe not every night bec priorities

 

 **Trashkawa:** i don't play volleyball that seriously anymore like i used to in high school. bad knee and all

 

 **Trashkawa:** and film is hard u kno

 

 **Me:** Still. It's better to wake up and sleep at the right time.

 

 **Me:** I used to play volleyball in High School as well.

 

 **Trashkawa:** u really are a grandpa hahahh!

 

 **Trashkawa:** oh really?? what position?

 

 **Me:** Wing spiker

 

 **Trashkawa:** oh i'm a setter!! :---)

 

 **Me:** I know. I saw some of your matches before.

 

 **Me:** Shimizu thinks you're cool. She's a silent fan

 

 **Trashkawa:** oho. is someone jealous?? lol

 

 **Me:** Wtf

 

 **Trashkawa:** shimizu is she ur gf??

 

 **Me:** She's a lab partner what the hell. I don't have a girlfriend.

 

 **Trashkawa:** oh haha i thought she's ur gf

 

 **Trashkawa:** well that's good

 

 **Trashkawa:** i mean, as i always said to mattsun education is more important than anything else

 

 **Me:** Said the one who has his own horde of screaming girls

 

 **Trashkawa:** didn't i tell u i'm famous hahhhhha

 

 **Trashkawa:** but that's only when we have matches tho :---) i think girls just love my spikes and tosses

 

 **Me:** Guys and girls love your spikes and tosses.

 

 **Trashkawa:** lol! what can i say

 

 **Trashkawa:** don't be jealous i'm sure someday u'll have ur own screaming fans as well

 

 **Me:** I never said I want my own fans, Trashkawa

 

 **Trashkawa:** waht the hell?

 

 **Trashkawa:** was that a pet name lol i'm crying

 

 **Me:** That's an insult

 

 **Trashkawa:** hahhahahah! rude!!

 

 **Trashkawa:** but that's a progress in our relationship iwa-chan!!! :---)

 

 **Me:** We don't have a relationship jackass

 

 **Me:** I just texted you because I saw you in that cool poster

 

 **Trashkawa:** hahhaahahahhahhaaha u might be in denial

 

 **Trashkawa:** everybody loves oikawa tooru

                 ヽ(´▽｀)/ ヽ(´▽｀)/ ヽ(´▽｀)/

 

 **Me:** Except me

 

 **Trashkawa:** except you iwa-chan, except you (´⌣`ʃƪ)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER:** **Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**27** **April** **20XX**_

_**Monday,** **12:15** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** mattsun!!!! he texted me first!!!

 

 **Me:** <ATTACHMENT: 8 PHOTOS>

 

 **Me:** and he hAS NO GIRLFRIEND YOU MOTHRF**KeR

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Youre so gay

 

 **Me:** (￣∀￣)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**28** **April** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **09:10** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** what the hell is wrong with these people

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): What's wrong?

 

 **Me:** i went to this bookstore before i go home and they don't have the book i'm looking for ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): I didn't know you read.

 

 **Me:** everybody rEADS

 

 **Iwa-chan** (｀^´):  I mean books and shit

 

 **Me:** oh god u didn't just accompany the word books with shit

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): I just did

 

 **Me:** that's blasphemy iwa-chan :---(

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): I'm not a fond reader sorry.

 

 **Me:** meh

 

 **Me:** well that's not the point!!

 

 **Me:** the point is they didn't have the book in stock and i've been looking for that book for aaaaaages. it's not even newly released wtf!!

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): Don't blame the people in the bookshop jesus christ. It's not their fault you're looking for a book which is not in demand

 

 **Me** : eXCUSE ME

 

 **Me:** well ur not wrong

 

 **Me:** its an odd book really. but i need it so badly.

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): What is the book about?

 

 **Me:** about the whole unabridged documentary series in that e.t evidence they found in yokohama

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): Whoa. You're weird

 

 **Me:** thank you??

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): No I mean, it's cool. I didn't mean it negatively. I just didn't know you're into that stuff. I thought you're looking for a translated joan green book

 

 **Me:**  oh haha well yeah. that kind of stuff fascinates me. that's my favorite topic to film nd document

 

 **Me:** and hey i like JOHN GREEN. i read y.a books as well!! but not so much nowadays.

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): Oh yeah you're a film student

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): Why don't you buy at amazon??

 

 **Me:** meh. waste of money for the shipping fee. i'd be broke

 

 **Iwa-chan** (｀^´): I thought i saw an ad of them that says free shipping for products above twenty five dollars or so.

 

 **Me:** that book can't be twenty u.s dollars when converted from yen wtf but say, it is, i still don't live in america

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): Oh really. I didn't know that

 

 **Me:** now you do haha. they don't ship free internationally for a single simple transaction

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): What's this book's title?

 

**Me: <ATTACHMENT: [LINK] http://google.com/%9373365%#20#....>**

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀^´** ): Cool

 

 **Me:** ikno!! siiiiigh

 

 **Iwa-chan** ( **｀** **^´** ): No, I mean, you're cool. For knowing amd liking these stuff and all

 

 **Me:** oh

 

 **Me:** hahah! again, what can i say, i'm such a cool person lolol

 

 **Iwa-chan** (｀^´): Ugh I'm taking that back you're still trash

 

 **Me:** hahahaaahaa! (*´▽｀)ﾉ

 

 


	3. You didn't tell me it's Oikawa Tooru!

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**30**   **April**   **20XX**_

_**Thursday,**   **05:12**   **PM**_

 

 **Me:**  <ATTACHMENT:1PHOTO>

 

 

 

_**30**   **April**   **20XX**_

_**Thursday,**   **07:18**   **PM**_

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  oh my god where did u find that is that legit oh my fuck

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  sorry for the cursing hahah

 

 **Me:**  Silver owls& co. books and coffee along St. Vincent alley. It's their last stock I reserved it under your name

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  ur amazing!!

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  waiyt do u work there or somethng?

 

 **Me:**  My friend's parents own the place. Lucky they have one more left.

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  w o w

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  seriously wow. ikno this bookshop but i havent tried visiting it

 

 **Me:**  Yeah it's a bit of a drive from uni but really their coffee is great and the place is nice

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  and they even stock rare books!!

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  thank you so much iwa-chan!! i owe u one!!

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  i'll go buy it tomo!!

 

 **Me:**  No problem

 

 **Me:**  You're busy?

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  um a bit lol i've got to search some good scores to finish a vid

 

 **Me:**  Scores?

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  movie sounds and music and stuff :---)

 

 **Me:**  Oh great. Yeah. Later then

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  laters!!! thanks again for the book reservation!!! X

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

**_01 May 20XX_ **

_**Friday,**   **03:12**   **PM**_

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Dude

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Is this ur guy?

 

 **AKAASHI:**  <ATTACHMENT: 2 PHOTOS>

 

 **Me:**  That's Trashkawa

 

 **AKAASHI:**  DUDE

 

 **AKAASHI:**  U DIDNT TELL ME ITS OIKAWA TOORU

 

 **Me:**  Wtf I told you to reserve the book under the name Oikawa Tooru

 

 **AKAASHI:**  I know but u didnt tell me its the oikawa tooru you shit. I thought its someone else!! Where did u meet him u FUCKER

 

 **Me:**  How many Oikawa Tooru's do you know wth? And the fucks wrong with you? He's just that unknown number I texted

 

 **AKAASHI:**  The number in that ID? The hell thats not oikawa!!

 

 **Me:**  Yeah turns out it's his friend. I don't get it either but we're still texting each other.

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Did u know who's Oikawa tooru you shit?

 

 **Me:**  He's the varsity volleyball team official setter yeah?

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Indeed

 

 **AKAASHI:**  And he's ushijima's ex

 

 **Me:**  Yeah I realized it when I saw their poster.

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Yeah hmm u realized it then WHY R U STILL TEXTING HIM

 

 **Me:**  Wtf what's wrong we're just texting.

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Ur an idiot, Iwaizumi hajime

 

 **AKAASHI:**  I know he's pretty as fuck but u know ushijima

 

 **Me:**  Piss off. I'm not doing anything wrong. And as far as I know he and Ushijima are done and that's a lifetime ago.

 

 **Me:**  Besides, I don't even like Trashkawa. He's trash

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Yet you made me reserved a limited edition book for him that's already reserved for a buyer

 

 **Me:**  Well I think he's cool. But he's not that kind of cool everybody knows. He's kind of a dork

 

 **AKAASHI:**  I thought ur gonna ask Rika-san out for a date?

 

 **Me:**  What? Where did you get that?

 

 **Me:** I haven't seen Rika since last year?

 

 **Me:** I'm not even sure if Makki likes her

 

 **Me:**  And you know I don't do relationships. It's all messy

 

 **AKAASHI:**  You heartbreaker, you

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Someday ull be in serious trouble

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Anyway, he's leaving, ur dork

 

 **AKAASHI:**  <ATTACHMENT: 2 PHOTOS>

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Look at the glasses HAHHa he's fucking cute its annoyinhg

 

 **Me:**  Oh shut up

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**03**   **May**   **20XX**_

_**Sunday,**   **01:12**   **PM**_

 

 **Me:**  good morning!!! ∩˙▿˙∩

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  It's past 1 pm it's not morning anymore

 

 **Me:**  well i just woke up hahaha

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  The fuck. Your sleeping routine is as trash as you are, Trashkawa.

 

 **Me:**  there's that pet name again wth (￣∀￣)

 

 **Me:**  i wanna be offended but i srsly think it's cute what's wrong with me?? ∩(︶▽︶)∩

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Everythinhg's wrong with you.

 

 **Me:**  mean as always iwa-chan!!!

 

 **Me:**  but i hope that's not my contact name in ur list :--(

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  What am I going to name you here, "Oikawa-sama"? Fuck you

 

 **Me:**  bad mouth iwa-chan!! why do u like cursing so much!

 

 **Me:**  and no i don't like oikawa-sama that's too much. but i prefer

 

 **Me:**  " TOORU-DONO <(‘∀’●)y "

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Fucker. I don't use emoticons in my contact list

 

 **Me:**  :---( meanie!!

 

 **Me:**  anyway

 

 **Me:**  <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I see you got the book.

 

 **Me:**  i bought it on sat!! :---) that akaashi guy is ur friend right?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Yeah. Why? Did he say something to you?

 

 **Me:**  no lol he didn't talk to me at all but i think he's kind of familiar??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Oh

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I don't know. Maybe you saw him in one of your practice matches

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  How did you know his name?

 

 **Me:**  yeah maybe haha sorry my heads pounding a bit ithink that's making my brain fuzzy

 

 **Me:**  it's on his nametag lol

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  That's because of your shitty sleeping schedule. Try to wake up at the same time every morning

 

 **Me:**  caaaaaan't. sometimes i cram editing vids and stuff

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  How many hours do you usually sleep?

 

 **Me:**  3?? 4??? lol

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  The fuck

 

 **Me:**  bad mouth!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  That's shitty, you know. Your sleeping habit.

 

 **Me:**  i'm anemic actually. but it's okay. i can handle it :---) coffee is my companion every night, every day~

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  And you also have to train for volleyball

 

 **Me:**  as i said, i can handle it (๑^っ^๑)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Your emoticons are fucking creepy

 

 **Me:**  hahhahaaahah! shut up

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**04**   **May**   **20XX**_

_**Monday,**   **09:32**   **PM**_

 

 **Me:**  goodnighttt!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  This is an improvement. You're sleeping early.

 

 **Me:**  lol no

 

 **Me:**  I texted you bec i kno ur abt to sleep grandpa lol

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**   Go to sleep

 

 **Me:**  can't. i need to finish an essay this time

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  You're always busy. It's surprising you can still find time to text me

 

 **Me:**  oh i always make time to text u. it's a precious effort~

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Wow Trashkawa I feel special already.

 

 **Me:**  haha! i sensed sarcasm!!

 

 **Me:**  i just find it amusing, texting u

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Wtf I don't even text you anything exciting

 

 **Me:**  tru haha idk hmmm

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Well thanks I guess? I find myself pretty boring to talk to or to be with, if I'm another being

 

 **Me:**  srsly? ur too hard on urself iwa-chan!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Go finish your essay so you can sleep

 

 **Me:**  haha okk :---) goodnight

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**05**   **May**   **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,**   **02:17**   **PM**_

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I saw you at the school cafeteria

 

 **Me:**  ehhhh??

 

 **Me:**  why didn't u say hi?? :---(

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  You were talking with your friends.

 

 **Me:**  so?? it's just my teammates!! u should've said hi!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Maybe next time

 

 **Me:**  are you shy??

 

 **Me:**  don't be shy, iwa-chan. these jerks will def worship you

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Worship tss. They'll think I'm glaring at them even if I'm not. Everyone does

 

 **Me:**  hahaha! at least ukno u have such a face (｀∀´)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**06**   **May**   **20XX**_

_**Wednesday,**_   _ **09:13**   **PM**_

 

 **Me:**  u asleep?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Not yet

 

 **Me:**  i never asked but how old are you??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  20. You?

 

 **Me:**  hmm same turning 21 this july :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Advance happy birthday then. I'm turning 21 this june

 

 **Me:**  i know

 

 **Me:**  ah i mean i knew you're older lol

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  You know? Are you stalking me on fb or something

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Hey

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Still there?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I know you're not asleep you probably have something to do until midnight at least

 

 **Me:**  you don't know that!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  So what's up

 

 **Me:**  nothing it's just unfair that u already saw me in person but i haven't seen u a single time yet

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Well it's not my fault I always see you when I roam the campus a lot

 

 **Me:**  at least text me when ur arnd!! u sound like a stalker!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Whoa waiyt there who's the stalker now, Trashkawa

 

 **Me:**  lol sorry sprry ok

 

 **Me:**  but anyway since we're talking abt it i sent u a friend request in fb

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Right now?

 

 **Me:**  literally right now but you don't have to accept ukno

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  True

 

 **Me:**  wAHT

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I'm kidding I just accepted your request

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Seriously ur pic sucks

 

 **Me:**  did u kno ur the oNLY one who said that my pic sucks

 

 **Me:**  can u see how many likes each of my profile pic has??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  So what wtf. You're still trash

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me:**  WAHT THE HELL STOP VOEWING MY OLD PHOTOS ILL BLOCK YOUY

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  You don't wear glasses before

 

 **Me:**  um no i don't

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  So is that just to attain a certain look?

 

 **Me:**  my eyesight became bad freshman yr. (T⌓T)

 

 **Me:** too much exposure from laptop. editing stuff and all

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Too bad.

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  What are you doing tonight?

 

 **Me:**  movie scoring~

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Sounds and music?

 

 **Me:**  mmhmm

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  So

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I think you're busy

 

 **Me:**  eh??

 

 **Me:**  oh haha no!! not really. this is easy enough actually, but im having trouble looking for the right track

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Right track for a scene?

 

 **Me:**  yeah. some of them edit first then they'll just overlay the scores after. but for me, timing is always the key to editing and i can't sequence the clips w/o an established track

 

 **Me:**  haha i'm just rambling i'm sorry lol

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  No, actually I kind of get you.

 

 **Me:**  oh? haha. well mattsun always get frustrated when i ramble things like these, so

 

 **Me:**  well then can you suggest some tracks?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Tracks? Like, songs?

 

 **Me:**  yeppp

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  What kind of song? Like rock or pop or something?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Or rather what kind of scene are you actually trying to make?

 

 **Me:**  ohh u kinda know ur way around this huh haha

 

 **Me:**  roadtrip kind of scene. adventure-esque and stuff

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Oh

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Okay waiut

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  <ATTACHMENT: [[LINK](https://youtu.be/Y0jUcR25bcU)] http:// itunes.com/003728282//oq%229/0#/0233?...>

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  This one might work too:

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  <ATTACHMENT: [[LINK](https://youtu.be/OS95nUDem4Y)] http:// itunes.com/913281/0191%119?/0#772828?...>

 

 **Me:**  oh

 

 **Me:**  ukno what ur such a genius why didn't ithink of panic!

 

 **Me:**  and holy f smallpools i adORE SMALLPOOLS

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I didn't expect you to know them

 

 **Me:**  whoa there everybody knows pANIC!

 

 **Me:**  but not most asians know smallpools ikno

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Oh you really do know them

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I'm impressed.

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I thought you'd be the type who sings jpop songs in the shower

 

 **Me:**  i love jpop tho. but western music is ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

 

 **Me:**  ithink i'd go for panic this time :---)

 

 **Me:**  thank you iwa-chan u really are a genius!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Would that be okay, though? For your professors I mean

 

 **Me:**  hmm yea ithink

 

 **Me:**  it's my own vlog. and iwasn't breaking any rules in filming and editing 101. and it's panic! so

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Vlog?

 

 **Me:**  video blog lol. it's a requirement this sem. it's a lot of work but it's super FUN

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I'm jealous of your passionate adoration with your major

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  And yeah Panic! is engaging enough so your "vlog" should go well

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I just thought about this, it's a bit off topic but, you're so calm and confident in person. Nobody will dare to assume you're this insane

 

 **Me:**  hahhahha my closest friends thought the same aT FIRST but try hanging out w me then and u'll see how magnificent and clingy i can be ;---)

 

 **Me:**  ....but maybe that's why some people think i'm nothing but all facade of confidence. all smiles and winks :---(((

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Fuckers. But if you call it a facade then it would really hit you negatively

 

 **Me:**  

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I think you're just suppressing your inner brat self with people who doesn't know you personally

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  It's okay with me I feel like I know the real you. You're a dork.

 

 **Me:**  is that supposed to be an insult iwa-chan?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Whatever works for you.

 

**Me:**

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Well then, I'm going to sleep, Trashkawa. You better wrap that up soon so you can sleep as well

 

 **Me:**  okay iwa-chan :-----) goodnighyt

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**07**   **May**   **20XX**_

_**Thursday,**   **00:17**_   **AM**

 

 **Me:**  <ATTACHMENT: 3 PHOTOS>

 

 **Me:**  mattsun i'm gonna die

 

 **Me:**  he always surprises me with the things he say (;´ຶДຶ `)

 

 **Me:**  idon't think his mouth has filter!!

 

 **Me:**  mattsun

 

 **Me:**  mattsuuuuuun

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Filters are only forcoffee nd cigs, u told me that once

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : AND WAht the fuck tooru its 12 mdnighyt. Go to sleepl

 

 


	4. I remember, baby, come home.

 

  **CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**08** **May** **20XX**_

_**Friday,** **04:31** **PM**_

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ :  <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me:** that's iwa-chaaaaan

 

 **Me:** and company lol he sure have lotsa commoners arnd him hahha!!

 

 **Me:** u always get to see him so unfair

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : That one in snoopy shirt

 

 **Me:** (*¯︶¯*)

 

 **Me:** idk him tho lol

 

 **Me:** why is he at bldg 2 tho

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**08** **May** **20XX**_

_**Friday,** **04:56** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** mattsun saw u at bldg 2!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I'm usually at bldg 2

 

 **Me:** ehh?? that's the engr'ing bldg??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Uh yes because I'm an engineering student

 

 **Me:** oh

 

 **Me:** ehhHHHH????

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** ?

 

 **Me:** but u screamed history major!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I'm chem engineering student

 

 **Me:** oh w o w

 

 **Me:** i'm speechless i rly established the thought of u being history major studnt

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** We never talked about where I'm majoring at

 

 **Me:** yea but we talked a lot abt where i'm majoring at

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I haven't seen Matsukawa at bldg 2

 

 **Me:** he just saw u at the ground lobby when he's passing by

 

 **Me:** were u with ur friends?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Yeah most of them

 

 **Me:** who's that guy with the pinkish brown hair?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** What?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** You mean Makki?

 

 **Me:** oh is his name makki? :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Hanamaki Takahiro. He's my roommate 

 

 **Me:** makki-chaaan lol

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** You're not his type. Makki will just get corrupted by you

 

 **Me:** the hell!!

 

 **Me:** he's not my type either (─‿─)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Okay

 

 **Me:** ok?? what does that mean i feel insulted??

 

 **Me:** ok?? what does that mean i feel insulted??

 

 **Me:**  

 

 **Me:** hey did u die??

 

 **Me:** i'm not interested w him wth （；￣д￣）

 

 **Me:** it wasn't me it was mattsun!!

 

 **Me:** iwa-chan

 

 **Me:** srsly wth??

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**08** **May** **20XX**_

_**Friday,** **05:17** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** <ATTACHMENT: [LINK] http://facebook.com/profile.jp.id./01%/83828282/1%717/...>

 

 **Me:** hanamaki takahiro

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Wth is this oikawa tooru

 

 **Me:**  usaid he's cute (￣ˇ￣)

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Wth no I didnt

 

 **Me:** whatever

 

 **Me:** anyway

 

 **Me:** <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me:** does that mean he knows i'm gay?? "ur not his type"??

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Wtf its obvious youre gay youre always flirting with him

 

 **Me:** i alwys text him that's hardly flirting. haven't even met him!!

 

 **Mattsun** ✔: Doesnt make any difference

 

 **Mattsun** ✔: And so what hes still texting you that means he doesnt fall to those category of peopl u meet who recoils away after knowing ur dick is fucking useless for their daughters

 

 **Me:** mY DICK IS NOT USELESS U HOMO OR U CAN ASK THEM IF U WANT PROOF  <(｀^´)>

 

 **Mattsun** ✔: Your dick is useless to the female populationm wc is actually the 60% of the people who likes you

 

 **Mattsun** ✔: And im not 100% homo im bi YOU HOMO

 

 **Mattsun** ✔: And WHOS "THEM " THE ONLY PERSONM WHOM U HAD SEXC W IS WAKA DONYT MAKE ME LAUGH

 

 **Me:** u are so obnoxious and mean today mattsun i can't blv u became my best friend

 

 **Me:** well then what am i gonna do??

 

 **Mattsun** ✔: I dont know oikawa. Christ no one knows youre such a baby

 

 **Mattsun** ✔: You dont even know if hes straight

 

 **Me:** hes straight ithink??

 

 **Mattsun** ✔: So are spaghetti noodles until theyre wet

 

 **Me:** wth mattsun

 

 **Mattsun** ✔: Its true though

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : I read that somewher

 

 **Mattsun** ✔: And you know what who cares? Its just a crush right its not as if youll chase him till the end hes just a good inspiration

 

 **Mattsun** ✔: Right?

 

 **Me:** hm yea

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT** **OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**09** **May** **20XX**_

**_Saturday, 05:10 PM_ **

 

 **Me:**  heyyy

 

 **Me:** iwa-chaan

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**10** **May** **20XX**_

_**Sunday,** **07:46** **PM**_

 

 **MAKKI:** can u buy me cheeseburger at mcdonalds

 

 **MAKKI:** and we ran out of cheetos go buy some

 

 **Me:** Ok

 

 **MAKKI:** do u know a matsukawa issei

 

 **Me:** Why

 

 **MAKKI:** he sent a friend request at fb?? ur our mutual friennd

 

 **Me:** Yeah he's Oikawa's friend

 

 **MAKKI:** Ur textm8? the oikawa whos y kunimi was sent to hosp?

 

 **Me:** Don't put it that way. That fucker Ushijima is the psycho one

 

 **MAKKI:** tge fuck hes the one akaashi was teasing u abt

 

 **MAKKI:** lol soon u'll end up at hosp like kunimi u troubleseekr hahahah

 

 **Me:**  I don't like Trashkawa you jerk. We've been texting for a few weeks but that's it

 

 **MAKKI:** u smilin a lot on ur fone lately u dont text me that long with much enthusiasmn ever im jealous

 

 **Me:** I don't need to text you. We always see each other at the dorm

 

 **Me:** And also he and Ushijima are done for your info. Can't you get that in your head?

 

 **MAKKI:**  wohohoho (´゜艸゜) y u defensive???

 

 **Me:** I'm not going to buy your cheeseburgers

 

 **MAKKI:** OI

 

 **MAKKI:** OIIUIIII

 

 **MAKKI:** anyway is this matsukawa gay too?

 

 **Me:** I don't know.

 

 **MAKKI:** he doesnt luk like one

 

 **MAKKI:** <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **MAKKI:** ur oikawa is rly pretty boy

 

 **MAKKI:** they rly r bestfriends they have tons of pics 2gder

 

 **MAKKI:** aren't they dating/?

 

 **Me:** I don't think so

 

 **MAKKI:** <ATTACHMENT: [LINK] http://facebook.com/video.jp.93282/?2092?9292%72/1...>

 

 **Me:** What's that?

 

 **MAKKI:** 03:43 - 04:27

 

 **MAKKI:** is that ushijima and ur pretty boy k i s s i n g hahahah its dark but look closely theyre even grinding each other wtfffffff

 

 **Me:** That was last year

 

 **MAKKI:** so?? pretty boy's hot af u can jerk off with this instead hahhahhaah! 

 

 **MAKKI:** well maybe no bc ushijima

 

**Me:**

 

 **MAKKI:** someones not happy lol

 

 **Me:** Where did you even get that?

 

 **MAKKI:** matsukawa issei's acct but pretty boy's not tagged

 

 **MAKKI:** wnder y its not viral?

 

 **MAKKI:** want me 2 make dis vid viral? :D

 

 **Me:** Want me to shave that hair when you sleep?

 

 **MAKKI:** hahaahah chill hajimeee you dont touch my hair motherfUCKRR

 

 **MAKKI:** and hurry up my cheesbrgr!

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**11** **May** **20XX**_

_**Monday,** **01:06** **AM**_

 

 **Me:** <ATTACHMENT: [LINK] http://y.outube.com/watch?918728/18%72/6...>

 

 **Me:** The white one looks like you

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** cats uhhhh

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** they hate me

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** are u talking to me again iwa-chan?

 

 **Me:** What do you mean?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  hm whatever

 

 **Me:** Why are you still awake? I told you to sleep early.

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** filming~

 

 **Me:** You mean you're editing a film again?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** nah i mean literally filming at a site

 

 **Me:** At one in the morning? Are you serious

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** yeah haha

 

 **Me:** Wtf you should shoot tomorrow morning.

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** i need the moon for a scene i can't find any good clip in the internet

 

 **Me:** Are you with anyone?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** um no haha i'm just at tge rooftop of our dorm bldg lolol

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** canon on tripod listening to fall out boy haha

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** the moon looks pretty cool tonite hmm

 

 **Me:** Yeah I see it it's pretty cool

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** wait r u outside?

 

 **Me:** Yeah

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** what are u even doing outside at night grandpa??

 

 **Me:** Bum a smoke. Can't sleep.

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** oh

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** srsly u smoke??

 

 **Me:** Not usually. Just, every once in a while.

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** that's bad iwa-chan!! :---(

 

 **Me:** I know, it just became a habit when i started at college

 

 **Me:** Why? You don't wanna be friends with people who smoke? Hah

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** that'snot what i mean!!

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** i mean its not good but its not my business ukno what ur doing ur already 20

 

 **Me:** True

 

 **OIKAWA** **TOORU:** and honestly it just balances out ur grandpa image lolol

 

 **Me:** What do you mean?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** idk like it was like a james dean-esque inner side of u haha silent mysterious bad boy

 

 **Me:** I'm not mysterious at all. I'm boring

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** ur not

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** ur not boring iwa-chan trust me

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** hey

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** did u ditch me again???

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** or did u die

 

 **Me:** Wtf

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  woHOO HES BEEN RESURRECTED

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** what are u moved by my words haha

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** u sentimental peasant

 

 **Me:** Shut up, Trashkawa

 

 **Me:** Jet pack blues

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** haha!! :---)

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** what?

 

 **Me:** You said you're listening to Fob. Jet pack blues. That's one of my favorite songs by them

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** oh

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** ohHHHH

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** yea!!! :---)

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** she’s singing bby come home in a melody of tears while the rhythm of d rain keeps time

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** i remembr bABY COMEHOME

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** irmmber bBY COMEHOPMEW

 

 **Me:** Wtf

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** ugh so good hahaha i was tryngto sing along but my english is gross wc ew

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** some one might hear i have an image 2protect after all

 

 **Me:** Jesus christ. Such a conceited brat.

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** well well

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** hey i was wondering how come you kno a lot of these songs as well???

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** do u just rly love western music or ur half american or smthing??

 

 **Me:** I almost laugh at that. You're ridiculous

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** haahaahhaah ikno but srsly

 

 **Me:** My college friends like these kind of songs. I guess I got influenced

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** oh

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** hmm yeah actually my dormmate just introduced me with western bands and all

 

 **Me:** Matsukawa also likes western music?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** lol no mattsun isnt a fan. and he isnt my dormmate thank god haha

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** kei-chan was the one who influenced me

 

 **Me:** I think I just assumed Matsukawa is your roommate

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** haha! he's not my roommate but we still see each other arnd

 

 **Me:** Hm

 

 **Me:** Aren't you done filming yet?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** soon~

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** go 2sleep iwa-chan

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** thanks for texting ang keeping me company tonighyt :---)

 

 **Me:** Are you gonna be okay with your own?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** igot my babies w me

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** imean my canon cam and patrick stump

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** and i might even see a real ufo tonight weEHOO

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** u can sleep tight lowly commoner shoo

 

 **Me:** Gopdnight Shittykawa

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** gn (￣︶￣)

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** and hey that's a new petname!!

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** ship progress level: 2.0 !!!

 

 **Me:**  

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** gnight!!!! :---)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

**_11 May_ _20XX_**

**Monday, _10:12_ AM**

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** oh i forgot but

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** <ATTACHMENT: (⇩) 1 MP4 FILE>

 

 **OIKAWA** **TOORU:** that was my other vlog u helped me with

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** panic! is life

 

 

 

**_11_ _May_ _20XX_**

_**Monday,** **11:21** **AM**_

 

 **Me:** You're really good at this honestly

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** well i'm nothing if not a good director

 

 **Me:** You're also good at volleyball

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** waht can isay heh. i'm almost perfect i'm not even trying ukno

 

 **Me:** Oh shut up

 

 **Me:** That escalated from I'm nothing to I'm perfect in less than five mins what the fuck?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** lol!! ihave to sleep now we have a match later tonight

 

 **Me:** Oh where?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** school gym. are u gonna watch???

 

 **Me:** I don't know

 

 **Me:** But goodluck

 

 **OIKAWA** **TOORU:** okkkkk. zzz zZzz

 

**✉   ✉   ✉**

 

"Is that Pretty Boy?" Iwaizumi jumped at the sudden voice at his shoulder, looking over Makki, who was now also hunched in front of Iwaizumi's laptop screen.

"What the hell, I thought you're still asleep," Iwaizumi grumbled, peering back at the video playing.

"Your music is blasting from the speakers, how wouldn't I wake up?" Makki glared, sipping coffee from his mug. "Anyway, what is that? That's Pretty Boy, yeah?"

Iwaizumi didn't answer, watching the video for the second time.

It was a moment before he realized that Makki wasn't saying anything as well. Then, "Tsh," Makki huffed, yawning and turning away. "Whenever I see his face, I remember Kunimi's blasted one. It's making me shudder,"

The video finished. Iwaizumi scowled, "D'you guys hate him?"

"Who? Oikawa?" Makki asked. "Eh, no. Not really. It's just."

Iwaizumi raised a brow.

The other guy hesitated. "Whatever," Then he turned away to dump his mug on the sink.

Iwaizumi suppressed a sigh. It's not that he can blame either party. Kunimi is one of their friends, and the whole fiasco last fall happened partly because of Oikawa. Though now that he has somehow became friends with the grand brat, his way of thinking became sort of.. muddled.

Sometimes, Iwaizumi would want to just casually pop out the question to Oikawa. _Hey,_ _how's_ _Ushijima doing?_ Or, _You were with that Ushijima last year,_ _right?_ because, it's not like he _knew_ Ushijima Wakatoshi. Iwaizumi only knew _of_ the famous ace player from the neighboring school, but he doesn't actually knew him.

But also, sometimes.. No, a lot of times than usual, he would think, _fuck it,_ and just send a simple reply to Oikawa's good morning texts. Because, why does he have to be bothered?

Why do all of them have to warn him about Ushijima? Like that guy still owns Oikawa?

 _Fuckers,_ Iwaizumi thought.

And it's not as if he would be seriously interested with some sassy brat.

He glared at his iPhone, reading Oikawa's last message.

"Oi, do you have classes later?" Iwaizumi shouted at Makki.

"Yeah, until four." Makki shouted back from the bathroom.

"Let's swing by the school gym tonight,"

There was no response from Makki. Then after a few minutes, Iwaizumi heard him say something he couldn't quite decipher.

"I'll take that as a yes," he shouted again.

"So whipped, man," he heard his dormmate said, much louder this time.

 


	5. Is that your Pretty Boy, or I'm just imagining things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> texts/messages with strike-through (ㅡ) and brackets [ ] are omitted and/or not sent   
>    
> 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**12 May 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 12:01 AM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Still awake?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Was that a brace on your one knee?

 

 **Me:**  hey

 

 **Me:**  yeah it is. had an injury before

 

 **Me:**  you came earlier?? ididn't see u :--(

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Yeah I was with Makki

 

 **Me:**  oh the pinkbrown haired cutie

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Are you sure it was Matsukawa who likes Makki?

 

 **Me:**  hm yeah why

 

 ~~ **[ Me:** u jea~~ ~~lous???  ]~~

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Nothing. His hair is not pink. It's light brown

 

 **Me:**  it's pink and it looks good on him so its okk!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  He says thanks.

 

 **Me:**  oh ur dormmate knows me? lol

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Yeah. He saw your video you sent

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  And of course he knew Oikawa tooru

 

 **Me:**  flatterer :3

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  What I wasn't flattering you. I told him you're not that cool and you're actually trash

 

 **Me:**  hey u reputation ruiner!! that's so mean srsly

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I don't care seriously

 

 **Me:**  oh srsly?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Yeah seriously

 

 **Me:**  why did u text srsly

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  To congratulate you on your win earlier seriously

 

 **Me:**  bec it looks like ur flirting w me but thanks v much srsly

 

 **Me:**  yo

 

 **Me:**  hey i'm just kidding ukno hahahha comeback!

 

 **Me:**  comebackk!!

 

 **Me:**  (raspy voice bec rose is dying) jack

 

 **Me:**  ther e s a boat!

 

 **Me:**  come b a c k 

 

 **Me:**  lol waiyt a minute i ccant staph laughing

 

 **Me:**  iwa-chan

 

 **Me:**  oh cmon lowly commoner learn to take a joke

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Sorry, some stray cat wandered again in my room from the window

 

 **Me:**  u r such a gold-hearted grandpa

 

 **Me:**  i bet u gave milk to the poor cat

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  You're not wrong.

 

 **Me:**  knew it

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Go to sleep now I bet you're tired from the game

 

 **Me:**  hm not rly, i would like to play more

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  You have more incoming matches.

 

 **Me:**  yea but

 

 **Me:**  idon't think i'd be playing more this year

 

 **Me:**  bec p r i o r i t i e s

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  But it was just a single game every once in a while right?

 

 **Me:**  hm yea idk

 

 **Me:**  btw why are U still awake??

 

 **Me:**  up for a smoke again??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Yeah. You know me already

 

 **Me:**  nah, just lucky guess

 

 **Me:**  i'll sleep now iwa-chan :---)

 

 **Me:**  i better see u in our next game

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Depends.

 

 **Me:**  gn ∩(︶▽︶)∩

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

**_13 May 20XX_ **

**_Wednesday, 12:16 PM_ **

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  i swear2god milk bread is heaven's grace

 

 **Me:**  You like milk bread?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  im a mILK BREAD MONSTER

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  like, if theres a cookie monster i am def the mILKBREAD MONSTRR RARWRRHGrrrg

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  tbh im pretty sure the cookie monster will bow down to me bec mILKBREAD

 

 **Me:**  Oikawa, there really is a Cookie Monster.

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  iknow wth i made my nephew watch sesame st over and over again

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  even if iknow he didn't understnd a single english word they said

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  poor big bird and elmo and cookie monster </3

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  im the milkbREAD MONSTR THO and i speak japanese so i wIN

 

 **Me:**  If you say so, Milk Bread Monster.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  haven't u triedf milk bread yet its orgasmic u'll srsly cum in ur pants

 

 **Me:**  What the fuck

 

 **Me:**  I don't think I'll ever try milk bread now

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  hah??? r u kIDDING ME

 

 **Me:**  No. That's just downright embarrassing. You have no shame, Trashkawa

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  iwa-chan!! why are u always so mean??

 

 **Me:**  I'm not mean I just always tend to be honest.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  i don't think that's it. u can always be honest w/o being so mean hmm i think u should masturbate more!

 

 **Me:**  The fuck

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  wHOA ITHINK THAT'S IT

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  ithink d reason y u're always grumpy is bec u don't masturbate enough wth!!

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  that's not good iwa-chan!! u should alwayd take good care of ur physical AND mental health!!

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  that's y u need mILK BREAD (´ヮ`)

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  bec that food alone is orgasmic enough aND IM NOT EVEN KIDDINGH

 

 **Me:**  Sometimes I don't know why I keep texting you.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  it's bec ima real bae (❀◦‿◦)

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  say, on a scale of 1-10 how pretty do u think i am??

 

 **Me:**  11

 

**MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  oh i thought ur gonna say a negative ha haha?

 

 **Me:**  I told you I am honest but that's nothing because you are still a shitty brat

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  hm i thought it was already a compliment y do u have to rUIN THE MOMENT FOR ME

 

 **Me:**  There was no moment there, just pure honesty

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  ur always giving me a headache

 

 **Me:**  It's not my fault.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  ikno iwa-chan

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  it was mine

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  it was mine and mine alone

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**15 May 20XX** _

_**Friday, 01:17 PM** _

 

 **AKAASHI:**  dude pretty boy is here again

 

 **AKAASHI:**  <ATTACHMENT: 2 PHOTOS>

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Kenma thinks the camera is cool

 

 **Me:**  He's a film student, of course his camera would be cool

 

 **Me:**  And "pretty boy"? The hell are you teaming up with Makki?

 

 **AKAASHI:**  ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Film student eh what else do you two talk about?

 

 **Me:**  Trivial matters.

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Does he know youre bi?

 

 **Me:**  The topic never came up.

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Oho you two are funny its irritating

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Does he know u know kunimi?

 

 **Me:**  No. I don't know ok? Wtf that doesn't ever matter.

 

 **AKAASHI:**  EASY DUDE CHILL

 

 **AKAASHI:**  You know what I dont know y but the cafe always look a lot better wen Oikawa's here?

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Hajime u can drive here right now! U havent met him in person right?

 

 **Me:**  I'm in my class right now. Shut up.

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Bummer

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Hey ur friday classes start at 2 pm you lame fucker!

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

_**16 May 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 09:10 PM** _

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰**  ﹏ ▰): Do you have a game next week?

 

 **Me:**  kei-chaaaan! ur not goin back here tonight?

 

 **Me:**  and idk maybe why??

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰**  ﹏ ▰): On my way back there at the dorms

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Who are u up against?

 

 **Me:** whoever will win tonight in yoshiki college i guess

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Well theyre up against Shiratorizawa

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): The games over

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): I guess youll be seeing Waka later this week then

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: FACEBOOK <FB_MSSNGR>**

**PROFILE ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

**GROUP CHAT NAME: ILL▼MIN▲E**

**GROUP CHAT MEMBERS:**

● _Akaashi Keiji_

● _Bokuto Koutarou_

● _Haiba Lev_

● _Hanamaki Takahiro_

● _Iwaizumi Hajime_

⊙  _Kozume Kenma_

● _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 

_**16 May 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 10:01 PM** _

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Wat is makki doingf here hes not one of us

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Mean girls motherfuck HAHAHHH

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** the hell and what abt kenma?

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Sorry makki but if ur stayinhg then i think we shuold change our name

 

_Bokuto Koutarou changed the group name to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀_

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** i knew it u just want 2 chnge the grp name wtfff whats w/ the flower❀

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Why wrre all gay here

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** lev's str8

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** heh waiuyt til yaku blow u then tell me if your still straight or not

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** What the fuck

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Or do u like me insdtead levi chan (◕‿◕✿)

 

_Haiba Lev left the group._

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:** LOL

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Waht the fuck!!

 

_Akaashi Keiji added Haiba Lev to the group._

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Bokuto is just kidding, Lev. Bokuto will u shut the fuck up

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Someone's jealuos

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Donyt worry baby your still my bae

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ugh public display of raunchy affection is prohibited here excuse me

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** At least im not siungle

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** i fucking h8 u

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:** Is everybody on line?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** hajime is ol just not checking his fone but hes beside me

 

_Hanamaki Takahiro sent an image to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀_

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** What tge fuck iwaizuni u look ugly

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Hahahhah DAMN

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** he says fuck u bokuto hehe

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:** We'll have a gig next friday

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** YES

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** whayt do you mean are we in a band or somethinh because i alrdy forgoT ITS BEEMN SO LONG THANK GOD

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** WHERE wHEN

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** =D

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:** Oasis. Along Parker avenue. Near that frat house in St therese

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:** Is everybody free on wed and thurs? We'll have practice in Akaashi's place 6pm sharp. Gig's fri 9pm

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** iwa says ok!

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** AMEN

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Roger thayt!!!!

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Copy

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Hey wait i had some business until 6 this Thurs

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** But you can go straight at the studio I'll just follow you guys there.

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Why are yougoing on a secreyt date keiji? Are you cheatiung on me

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Jesus ill accompany my sister on her check up to the doctor

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Oh okay hahgagaga

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**17 May 20XX** _

_**Sunday, 08:57 AM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me:** what is that?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Look at the tshirt.

 

 **Me:** oh

 

 **Me:** "they are real " cute alien head

 

 **Me:** nice

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Are you okay?

 

 **Me:** Yeah my head just hurts a bit but iM ALIVE AND KICKING :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Are you sure?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Hey

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Oikawa

 

 **Me:**  

 

 **Me:** super sure don't worry abt me :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Who says I'm worried, Trashkawa?

 

 **Me:** exactly lol!!

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**18 May 20XX** _

_**Monday, 08:45 PM** _

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Tooru, tsukki said youre sick? Your coach was looking for you earlier you have a match this saturday

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Oikawa tooru

 

 

 

_**18 May 20XX** _

_**Monday, 09:43 PM** _

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Hey

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Noya told me youre all against waka next sat 

 

 **Me:** :--------(

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

**_19 May 20XX_ **

**_Tuesday, 08:48 PM_ **

 

1 Missed Call from: _Waka-chan♣_

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**19 May 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 09:48 AM** _

 

 **Nishinoya(‘∀’●):** are you really sick tooru? coach says u cant miss the game this week. ithink hes askinh yachi san to visit u tomorrow at ur dorm

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**19 May 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 06:01 PM** _

 

 **Me:** heyyy :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Are you okay now?

 

 **Me:** eh??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I thought you were sick since Sunday?

 

 **Me:** oh haha. not really. just a bit fever  & migraine bec stress ugh. the usual~

 

 **Me:** are u busy?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Yeah a bit. I got to go practice.

 

 ~~ **[ Me:** practice for~~ ~~what~~ ㅡ]

 

 ~~ **[ Me:** actually i'm ~~ ~~not f~~ ~~eeling well. i~~ ~~kno~~ ~~this is so~~ ~~sudden~~ ~~but~~ ~~can~~ ~~icall you right now~~ ㅡ]

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I'll text you later.

 

 **Me** : okkk :---)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**20 May 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 12:09 PM** _

 

 **Yachi-san♥** : Toooooru!!! I already told coach ur really not feeling well! He feels bad but he hopes u get better before the match against shiratorizawa. I told him i made sure u took all ur meds. Drink lots of water and eat the fruits i brought :))) get well soon :)))

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

**_20 May 20XX_ **

**_Thursday, 01:56 PM_ **

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Wtf i thought ur faking it? I saw yachi at the gym when i pass by amd she said youre puking ur guts out this morning

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Oikawa tooru what the hell are you dead/?

 

 **Me:** Matsukawa-san its tsukishima. I'm taking tooru to st. Lukes right now. Can you meet us there

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : The hell tooru is this a fuckinh prank?

 

 **Me:** Fucking hell its not. I just got back to the dorms and hes already passed out in the bathroom. I think hes puking continsly since morning. He's also running a fever

 

 **Me:** I also thought hes faking it then i saw some meds on his bed

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Im on my way now. His stomachs not normal hell puke his guts out when he intakes toxic shit

 

 **Me:** Seriously fuyck can you just go over here asap i actually don't know what to do

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Just go straight to e.r theyll know what to do tell them everything. Tell them hes diagnosed anorexia before but his stomachs not normal and he took some toxic shiyt but we didnt know what. Is he burning up?

 

 **Me:** Yeah he said hes freezing but hes burning what the fuck?

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Can you make sure he doesnt fall asleep? And watch out for his nose that usually bleeds like a waterfall

 

 **Me:**  Goddamn

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

 _ **20**_ _**May**_ **20XX**

**_Thursday, 05:15 PM_ **

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Hey

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Oi, Trashkawa

 

 

 

_**21** **May** **20XX**_

_**Friday,**   **08:42 PM**_

 

**Me:**

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  What's up?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Are you ok? No migraines now?

 

 **Me:** yeah :---)

 

 **Me:** nothing serious~

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** What do you mean nothing serious?

 

 **Me:** hahha nothin i'm literally curled up in a ball now, resting, so i'm relaxed now.

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Oh are you home?

 

 **Me:** hey i forgot to ask what are u practicing last time?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Oh that.

 

 **Me:** yeah that??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I think it's better to show you what I'm practicing last night. I'll vidcall you

 

 **Me:**  icant!!

 

 **Me:**  i mean my heads still poundinhg :---(

 

 **Me:** if i got better i think i can but

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** What do you mean? Are you really sick? I thought you're fine already and it's only stress?

 

 **Me:** yes but my migraines are the most unpredictable thing in my life ahah, so

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Oh I see.

 

 **Me:** yeahh :---(

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Well I'm sure there's always a next time.

 

 **Me:** y what are u practicing and u need to show it to me?

 

 **Me:** are u also an athlete? u also have a game or smthng?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** No :)

 

 **Me:** uhh thats creepy that's like the first time u sent a smiling emoticon lol!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** You really are trash.

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  Later then. It's starting.

 

 **Me:** okkkkk (　＾∇＾)

 

* * *

* * *

 

 **CONVO** **VIA: SMS <LINE>**

 **SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi ** **Hajime**

 

**_22 May 20XX_ **

**_Saturday, 03:17 AM_ **

 

 **AKAASHI:**  Oi Iwaizumi. I forgot but this was yesterday

 

 **AKAASHI:** <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **AKAASHI** : Is that ur pretty boy or i'm just imagining things?

 

 **AKAASHI:**  I think hes an emergency patient. Cant see the face easily that bloods a mess

 

 **AKAASHI:** And its weird to take photos of patients u dont actually know lol but he rly looked like pretty boy, yeah?

 

 **AKAASHI:** Iwaizumi?

 

 **Me:**  The fuck

 

 


	6. The inside of Mattsun's mind.

**"STOP. FUCKING. TEXTING."** Matsukawa pointedly stared at his best friend's curled figure on the hospital bed. It was obvious that Oikawa wasn't still feeling well having just his stomach pumped. He was supposed to be asleep and resting, yet there he was, fingers typing weakly on his iPhone.

His eyes were red-rimmed, his hair was not in his usual style (which was always swept outwards and perfectly disheveled), and his face was still milky pale.

But he still wouldn't stop texting.

Matsukawa almost snatched the phone away from Oikawa's hands but the brat was stubborn; he turned away quickly from him and hid under the bed covers (which smelled a lot like hospital detergent and disinfectant).

"I'll just end the convo," Oikawa whispered weakly, throat still swelling. "Sleepy anyway. Drained,"

Matsukawa huffed. "Serves you right, you shit. I'm going to phone your Dad to tell him this stunt you pulled,"

It was almost imperceptible, but Oikawa went rigid under the covers. It was a common gesture for Oikawa, which Matsukawa knows already. It has a lot of meanings, but this time, it says,  _You won't._

"I will," Matsukawa assured.

Oikawa didn't talk back. Maybe it was because of his swelling throat, or just the fact that Matsukawa's threat was truly unnerving. Oikawa wouldn't want his father to know.

Matsukawa knew this. He knew Oikawa like the back of his hand, really, and that was the reason why Matsukawa was a fucking softie. For his best friend anyway. He held his palm to Oikawa. "Give me your phone."

Oikawa didn't move.

"Give me your phone and I won't tell your Dad and your sisters,"

A few moments later, Oikawa eventually gave in, because as stubborn and petulant as he is, he's actually tired and weak. Gastric suction wasn't something that can be taken lightly, after all, no matter how minor or major the process you've undergone.

He thrusted his phone to Matsukawa's palm and curled into a ball again, closing his eyes, his face the only thing visible from the bundle of sheets and comforters. Oikawa was an easy-sleeper, so after about a few minutes or so, his breathing evened and he was soundly asleep.

Matsukawa leaned closer to Oikawa's bed, looking at his face. Carefully, he touched his best friend's forehead, just to make sure his fever has gone down. Oikawa bristled, and Matsukawa snatched his hand away carefully.

His little conversation with him a few hours ago when he first opened his eyes from having his stomach pumped bothered Matsukawa a bit. Tsukishima went back to the dorms already, and they were already settled in a small, dingy hospital private room when he had asked Oikawa what the hell actually happened for him to be in this situation again.

Not that he was always in this situation, having his stomach pumped. But this happened two times before; one time was four years ago, when they were still in High School, and the second time was two years ago when he was diagnosed with anorexia and he took those pills and  _seriously_ , that just made everything worse.

Oikawa has always been under a certain medical condition which Matsukawa didn't get at first but settled with the explanation that his stomach wasn't ever normal and just a little bit of something foreign and toxic will make him puke his guts out, almost literally. That didn't stop him from his all around excellency, though. Oikawa lived normally. His medical weakness was only known by a very, very few people apart from his own family. Matsukawa and Ushijima included.

"Are you alive?" was the first thing Matsukawa asked him when he woke up. Groggy and still dazed.

Oikawa blinked and smiled a bit.

"What happened?" Matsukawa asked softly.

Then his best friend laughed lowly. Matsukawa stared because, Oikawa was laughing after having his stomach pumped.

"What the . . " Matsukawa frowned.

"Mattsun," Oikawa wheezed. "Took the meds. Yachi-san brought. Didn't know what it was," he blinked slowly. "Seemed toxic, so."

And he can only stare, really. "You mean, you willingly took the meds, knowing your stomach will act up again?"

Oikawa closed his eyes, breathing a short laugh. "She wouldn't believe that I was really sick," he defended helplessly, "And she'd tell Coach," he paused, "And I would have to play.."

Matsukawa closed his eyes, leaning away from the other guy.  _Unbelievable_ , he thought. This guy is absolutely unbelievable it actually terrifies  _him_.

Oikawa's hand suddenly reached out, his dextrose tube following his arm. "But it's okay now, Mattsun." He smiled brightly, like he's not confined in a hospital at the moment. Like his hand wasn't hooked to a triple dose of IV meds while they were talking. Like Matsukawa was an actual fool to really believe that  _Oikawa was okay now._

He grabbed his shoulders a little gruffly, earning a tiny  _ah_  from the patient's mouth.

"Tooru," he said leaning down to Oikawa's body. "I know we always joke about him all the  _damn_  time, but I know I'm the only one whom you can actually talk to," He paused, then exhaled a breath. "Don't you really want to see the guy so badly, you'll even pull this fucking stunt just to not play against him?" He blinked. "If that was it, Jesus Christ, you should've told me, and I could've broken your fucking leg so you wouldn't be able to play ever again,  _you_ _ㅡ_ "

Oikawa was staring at him. He opened his mouth, as if to say something but Matsukawa broke away, turning around so that his back was facing him.

Matsukawa sighed. "Do you still like him that much?"

He waited for his best friend's response, and after a while, Oikawa whispered. "No," he said. "But, I am a coward, Mattsun. I'm afraid he'll be, like, my oxygen again the moment I see him."

Matsukawa stared at the wall opposite him.  _Oxygen_. A necessity. He was afraid his feelings might come back when he sees him again.

All those jokes, all those teasing. They all seemed trivial and child-like to Oikawa's real feelings. It was easy to hide your pain in text messages after all, so that's that.

It seemed calm. Everything was becoming still and steady, steady, until there was nothing but silence and the drip of Oikawa's IV and the  _thud, thud, thud_ Matsukawa's heart was making.

He tilted his head back, now staring at the ceiling. "Why can't it just be me?" He said so lowly. "I love you too, you know that."

Matsukawa didn't turn around. He didn't, because he didn't want to see Oikawa's eyes; inhumanly beautiful for a normal shade of brown, with flecks of gold like the precious thing he is.

"I know," Matsukawa heard him whispered. "I know."

 _I know_. It's not a yes, not really. Nor a reciprocation. It's just a recognition that tells him that Oikawa was fully aware that his best friend is in love with him. It might've hurt, still. But for all those years they had been together, Matsukawa already mastered the art of acceptance, so he wasn't complaining.

And he wouldn't, really.

Matsukawa woke up to the sound of Oikawa's phone ringing. The ringtone was an English song. Some kind of pop rock western band that he couldn't quite pinpoint if the music was real or dubstepsㅡ

06:12 AM. It was a Saturday. And the person on the caller ID wasㅡ

_Iwa-chan (｀^´)_

He looked at the sleeping figure of Oikawa. As far as he knew, these two haven't even met or talked to each other. So why..?

The phone kept ringing, and before it woke Oikawa, Matsuwaka slide his thumb across the screen, receiving the call.

"Who's this," Matsukawa said.

"AhㅡerㅡIs this Oikawa?"

It sounded as if Iwaizumi hadn't expected for his call to be picked up.

"Hey, Iwaizumi-kun," he said, slowly stepping outside the room.

"Uhㅡ"

"Hey, um. Tooru's asleep." Matsukawa said. "This is Mattsun." He paused. "Matsukawa, I mean."

"Ohㅡah." Iwaizumi paused, then, "Look, I don't know what's going on, actually, I honestly think it was a bit early to call but I just found out a couple hours ago. I was texting him last night and he said he was fine, but my friend told me he saw Oikawa last Thursday at St. Luke's, andㅡI was just surprised, really because, I thoughtㅡhe was fine, and he told me he was okayㅡ"

Matsukawa chose to interrupt, because it felt like Iwaizumi was in borderline panic. "Iwaizumi-kun," he started. "Uh, yeah. Oikawa was actually brought to the hospital. It was sudden so, everything wasㅡ"

"But he told me he was fine last night,"

"Well, that was Oikawa Tooru for you, I guess. He's like that. He wouldn't want you to worry, I think. Actually, I'm getting myself on the hook here, 'cause he's gonna be mad that I told you about itㅡ"

"H-hang on," Iwaizumi said. "What happened, really?"

"Erㅡhe has a, gastric suctioning, andㅡ"

"You mean, his stomach got pumped?"

"Well yeahㅡ"

"Has he been drinking so much? Orㅡ was he poisoned or overdosedㅡ"

"I don't think this is still my business to tell you but yeah. I mean, he got overdosed, in the simplest way to explain it,"

"What the  _fuck_ _ㅡ_ " (I know, Iwaizumi-kun. What the fuck indeed.)

"But he's okay now." Matsukawa said, not agreeing with himself. "You don't need to worry."

For a moment, there was silence on the other end of the line. "I justㅡhe kind of lied to me. He didn't tell me that he was rushed at the hospital."

Matsukawa raised his eyebrows,  _Why does this bloke sound so upset?_ But really, he has nothing to say about that. "Well, I'm sure he'll wake up soon. Around nine. Or eight. His meds made him drowsy. I'd want you to stop texting him for a little while? If it's not too much? Because, he needs rest. Can you contact him, say, on Monday? Just give him a day off. I'll probably hide his phone away from him, so."

Maybe it was the time because, it was still a little past six in the morning to have this kind of talk, but Matsukawa knew that his words were coming off rude. Frankly, he didn't care much. He just wanted Oikawa to rest for a bit, and as far as he could tell, he can't relax with that goddamned phone always in his hand.

"Yeah, uh, I understand. I'll contact him on Monday." Iwaizumi finally said.

 _Well that was easy,_ he thought, blinking. He didn't even protest. Does he really like Oikawa like all those screen-captured messages implied? It was too early to tell.

Actually, the first time Matsukawa met Iwaizumi Hajime, there were a lot of things that went through his mind; from  _Oikawa will definitely find him cute_  and  _He was really Tooru's type_  to  _I wish I was him._

It was partly his fault why Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed to be closer now, even without meeting each other in the flesh yet. He thought nothing seemed to work; all those mocking jokes and teasings and I-know-you-want-him textsㅡthey all seemed to bounce off. Oikawa might come out as the flirty brat in all of his texts to Iwaizumi but he was fairly sure it cannot easily affect the other party without them actually meeting.

But right now, hearing Iwaizumi's tone as he spoke of Oikawa, and the tilt his voice had, like, he was actually worried about him, made Matsukawa doubt if everything just really bounced off.

He shrugged it off, murmuring a thank you and goodbye when he stepped back in the room again.

As he expected, Oikawa was still asleep. The match would be one in the afternoon, and he already told Tsukki to let the team know that Oikawa was in the hospital.

"But, can you tone it down for a bit?" He requested to Oikawa's roommate.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"I mean, don't tell them he had his stomach pumped. It will just lead to twenty questions, and you don't really want to be cornered by those guys. Just tell them he had some severe case of flu or something so he was rushed at St. Luke's. No need to visit. But he was fine now."

Tsukishima agreed then, admitting the absurdity of it but seemingly scared about the  _you don't want to be cornered_ , so Matsukawa only has one problem left. He got a hospital stationary from the bedside drawers and some pencil. Quickly, he scrawled a note to Oikawa, telling him about Iwaizumi, and saying a sorry in advance for taking his phone.

Around eight, Matsukawa left the hospital with Oikawa's iPhone turned off inside his backpack, just to hide it in his best friend's sight until Monday. He was planning to come back after a quick shower anyway because he knew Oikawa wouldn't eat without company so he had to hurry.

He decided to take the subway, realizing his transportation fare was depleted last night. It wasn't always his choice to take the train, but somehow today, he felt like it was okay and it's like the day to take the fucking subway. He didn't understand the gut feeling, actually. But that was until he was already waiting at the platform and he looked around andㅡ

The other guy on his left has his head bowed, scrolling through his facebook feed, which consisted mainly of memes, memes and.. well,  _memes_.

When the guy felt that he was being stared at, he suddenly shifted and he looked upㅡ

Matsukawa Issei was the type of person who likes to comment about things and characters even at first sight. So the first things that came up to his mind upon seeing this guy (not for the first time anyway, but first time this  _close_ ) were along the lines of  _Wow, I thought his hair was pink. It was really brown_  and  _At farther distance, he seemed taller_  to  _He's really cute._

He almost backpedaled, because he could be wrong, and he might not be  _that_  guy he saw once at building 2, but when he saw that he's wearing that Snoopy shirt again, Matsukawa thought,  _ah, it's really him_.

He didn't understand why, but at that particular moment, Matsukawa seemed to see his best friend at the back of his mind. But he frowned, because, it was making his real vision blurry and he composed himself because, he wanted to see  _this_  guy in front of him clearly.

He kept on staring, and seriously, the scene was odd because the Snoopy shirt guy was also staring back at him, and no one seemed ready to lose at the staring game.

Matsukawa was partly confused, but more than that, he was fascinated. No one ever dared to last more than five seconds of staring contest with Matsukawa Issei and this guy was  _really looking at him._

The train came then. And Matsukawa blinked his half-lidded eyes carefully. He opened his mouth, about to say something over the roaring of the train passing by when Snoopy shirt guy opened his mouth as well.

"Hanamaki Takahiro." Matsukawa said evenly, the same time Hanamaki said, "Matsukawa Issei."

Both names were not a question of identity. It was merely a statement, or for Matsukawa, more of like a rhetorical  _Where have you been all this time?_

He blinked, not understanding his train of thought, and Hanamaki also shifted, "Pretty boy's best friend?"

Now Matsukawa  _was_  confused. " _Haah_?" He said. He was about to ask what the fuck this guy was saying when the train doors opened and the people flooded inside.

He was sure that that's the end of his very weird encounter with the Snoopy shirt guy when the said guy scooted closer to him, letting the people guide them together inside the train.

Matsukawa wasn't sure what to say, or what to feel, but when he looked down on Hanamaki Takahiro's pink brown hair just under his chin, he thought,  _It's a good day to take the subway, after all._

And really, he didn't know then, but that was just the start of everything for him.

 


	7. We found each other.

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

**_23 May 20XX_ **

_**Sunday,** **09:01** **AM**_

 

 **Me:** Oikawa

 

 **Me:** Text me asap when you get your phone back.

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~I was worried you shit **ㅡ**~~   **]**

 

 **Me:** Matsukawa said you're fine now.

 

 **Me:** Get well soon

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**23** **May** **20XX**_

_**Sunday,** **01:12** **PM**_

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~I f~~ ~~eel bad that you're in the hosp right now but I am a bit pissed about you lying to meㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~You could've texted that you're not really feeling well at all wtfㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~**   ~~Can't you get your phone back already this is actually stupid, the fucㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **Me:** You're giving me a migraine

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

 _**23 M** _ **_ay_ _20XX_**

_**Sunday,** **06:18** **PM**_

 

 **MAKKI:** iwa wherre are u? u arent at d dorms i don hav my keys fucker

 

 **Me:** 7 11

 

 **Me:** I left it under the doormat.

 

 **MAKKI:** clazzic

 

 **MAKKI:** why are u at 711?

 

 **MAKKI:** but buy some d0nuts tnx

 

 **Me:** Bought some cigs

 

 **Me:** You haven't paid me for the cheeseburgers yet

 

 **MAKKI:** haa? bullshit i havnt eaten chseburgr since last month

 

 **Me:** Fuck you

 

 **MAKKI:** hahhahaaa im jk buy me some donuts ill pay u back here

 

 **MAKKI:** if ur gonma smoke dont come inside our dorm im begging u

 

 **Me:** Ok

 

 **MAKKI:** and y are u even smoking again are u stressed the hell?

 

 **Me:** What flavor?

 

 **Me:** Donuts

 

 **MAKKI:** CHOCO PEANUYT

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: FACEBOOK <FB_MSSNGR>**

**PROFILE ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

**GROUP CHAT NAME: ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀**

**GROUP CHAT MEMBERS:**

● _Akaashi Keiji_

● _Bokuto Koutarou_

● _Haiba Lev_

● _Hanamaki Takahiro_

● _Iwaizumi Hajime_

⊙ _Kozume Kenma_

⊙ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 

_**23** **May** **20XX**_

_**Sunday,** **08:08** **PM**_

 

_Akaashi Keiji sent 16 images to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀_

 

 **Akaashi** **_Keiji:** Last friday night ヽ(^。^)ノ

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Great job last fri guys! The crowd went wild

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** :-D

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Can't u upload it in an album? The pics

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Wait

 

_Bokuto Koutarou sent an image to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀_

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** HOLUU SHIYT HAHHAHAAH

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** hahahhhhhhhhaaahahaa nice nice nice

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Sersly fuck you all

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** XD

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I can't see anything. It's dark

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Zoomn

 

_Bokuto Koutarou sent an image to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀_

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Wtf

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Is that you Lev?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** jesus. so lewd! i love it hehehe

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Yeag and look at yaku that perverted lil man

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Fuck

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Thats edited :/

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** No it isnt i justy zoom your faces

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Fuck you bokuto

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Hey Im stiull your senpai!

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** And comeon its fuinny as hell caklm your tits man

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Anyway wow iwaizumi yourew alive!!"

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** hhhhhaha iwa needed distraction hes losing his shit since yestrday

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** the fuck bokuto we should rename u here typo error master. use autocorrect wont u

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**   ..|..

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Whayt am i a 35yo lawyer hahaj

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Sorry if myu thumnbs are BIG

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** I like your thumbs babe ;-)

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** No you likew the things mythumbs can DO ;-)

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** ♥(´ヮ`) ♥

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** good lord not hir im begging u stop

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** XD

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Anway what does iwaizumi need distraction for?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** heh hehe

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Shut the fuck up makki I'll kick your head

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I swear your eyeballs will leave your face

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Thats so violent damn

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** i know right iwa likes rough words

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** HAHHA hmm someones cranky tonight

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Did you jerk off well todauy iwaizumi

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** You should bprrow my dildo just use a condom

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Wtf you're a pig Bokuto

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Im kidding hagah as if i have a fuckoing dildo keiju is enough for me ♥

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Whos Keiju ?

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** It was typo i mean you KEIJI

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** HOHHHH?? Thats so suspicious akaashi-san :-(

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Fuck you lev seriouasly

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** " comeon its funny as hell caklm your tits man"

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** i see wat you did der hahahhahhhahaaah

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Why is iwaizumi here he's not usually ol HAHA

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I'll go offline now then. Piss off

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** lol!! iwa's gone mad

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I'll kick your balls when you fall asleep tonight makki shut up I swear

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** i locked the door shithead u sleep der at 7 11 wid ur marlboros hhhhhhhahaha! :P

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** hajime acts like a girl w bleeding vagina

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** That's objectifying womens vagina?? :-(

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** hes always checking his fone and hes got this face:  ˋ︿ˊ

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** I can imagine

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** yeah and when hes charging it in the living rm i was watching tv and hanna's fone in d tv rang for a msg

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** iwa rushed out to his fone bside the tv w dripping shampoo all over his face and HE THOUGHT ITS HES FONE HES SO MAD AT ME I WS SCARED FOR A SEC sriously

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** HHHHAHAHAHA IGOT TEARS IN MY EYES CRYING FUCK

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** he sed 'u shit change ur fucking ringtone!" den hannas fone rang again at the tv and i know its embarasing iwa but its not my fault hana has d same msg ringtone as u hahaahaahhhhahhaa im still wheezng of laughter god

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** and i was just staring at him bc wtf he's mental he should be mad at hanna NOT ME and he dashed out the dorm after he showerd

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** HAGAGAGAHAHAH ID LIKE TO SEE IWAIZUMIS FACE WHEN HE REALIZEFD HES FUCKNG DUMBASS

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Whos hannah anyway?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** hannah montana best of both worlds ☆

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** The hell. so gay

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Wow i dont knmow youre that smart makki thats an englishg show

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** wid subtitles lol

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** LOL !

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Why is hajime so on edge hasn't oikawa texted you?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** pretty boy is in the hosp i heard

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Wheres Iwaizumi

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** EHHHHH? For real??

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** That bloody face was oikawa?

 

_Akaashi Keiji sent an image to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀_

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** I thought its just his doppelganger shit hahah what the hell

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Who the fuckl is oikawa

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Isnt that kunimi-san's ex?? Hes kind of familiar

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** dumbass hes USHIWAKAS ex

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** And we all thought he's kunimis after waka 

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** That oikawa??? At thje frat party last yr??

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** That dudes making ouyt wid kunimi before he was beaten to pulp whemn Waka saw. Hes the real mental one I'm telling youi

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Who? The oikawa?

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** No the waka!! Hes realk insanepsycho 

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** real insane hot psycho tho

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Wth I saw kunimi when he got out from the hosp last year I thought its motor accident? Its not worth it

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Its sort of worth it. we dont call him pretty boy for nothing, kid

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Who the waka?

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** No!! The oikawa wth dude can you follow lol

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Idon't know them very well excuse me. And why is the oikawa in the pic in the hosp? He look shitfaced

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Idk but srsly Pretty boy is fiiiine. I always see him in Silver owl in my shift

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Akaashi-san you dont have a shift. U own silver owl

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Yeah well

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** why are we even talkinh abt pretty boi hahha iwa would be pissed

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** He wont lol!!

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** RIght iwa? :-D

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Where is that fucker

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Oikawas really familiar i think i saw him around campus

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** varsity vball team official setter dumbass

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Oh yeah I remember!

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Hes gay wtf?? My sister has a crush on him

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** lev is dat genuine shock?? like, we ar all gay here wtf??

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Im not

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** There he goews again.......

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** One day u keiji and i wiull have a threesopme im tellinh you

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Ugh GROS S

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** I think hes really cute gay or not. Oikawa♥

 

_Akaashi Keiji sent an image to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀_

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Whoa he really ius. Sorryu keiji ilysm

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Its okay I know XD

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Why is he shiutfaced on first pic

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** I saw him being rushed at emergency rm at St lukes. Dont know what happened though. Ask hajime im sure thats y hes cranky

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Wheres iwaizumi, really?

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Makki?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** he hasnt comeback yet here at the dorms i didnt rly lock the doors u knw!

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Oi wait im confused?? If the waka beat up kunimi how did he get away tho?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** kunimi didnt press charges we dont knw y

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Whoa wth

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** You idiot dont telltales abt this to any other peoiple

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Why would I? I thought Iwaizumi-san is dating him as akaashi impliedf

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** I didnt imply anything??

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** THE FUICK? SERIUOSLY?

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Hajime dates nnow?? :-D

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** And OIKAWA woiw iwaizuni hajime yoiu prick but you have the balls

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I'm not dating anyone shut the fuck up guys seriously.

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** And stop gossiping about Oikawa here in the chatbox you're worse than old women

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Im outta here

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**24** **May** **20XX**_

_**Monday,** **03:26** **PM**_

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** iwa-chan

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i just got my phone from mattsun i'm so so sorry :---(

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** im v sorry i didn't tell you what happened. mattsun told me he talked to u when u called

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** are u in class? text me back when u read this.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** siiigh im here at uni even tho i have no classes i have to say sorry to coach in person

 

 

 

**_24 May 20XX_ **

_**Monday,**_ _**05:06** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** Oi Trashkawa

 

 **Me:** I just got out from class, sorry

 

 **Me:** You're here at uni? When did you get out from the hosp? You shouln't be prancing around the school right now. You should be at home resting.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** u sound like mattsun. and i got discharged last night

 

 **Me:** Well you should listen to Matsukawa if you won't listen to me, you just got your stomach pumped jesus christ

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** it appears to me like ur worried aw

 

 **Me:** I feel bad for Matsukawa for having to take care of a brat like you

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** u feel bad

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** for mattsun

 

 **Me:** Yeah

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** w o w

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** its u who said i just got my stomach pumped and u feel bad for the one who has to take care of me and not myself??

 

**Me:**

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i feel dizzy bec of that realization ha ha

 

 **Me:** No, you feel dizzy because you shouldn't be parading around right now.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i am not "parading around right now" :---( i just have to go find yachi-san to apologize for making her worried. she said she's here in bldg 4, she isnt replying ugh

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i'll look for her here first then i'll go straight home then u can nag at me all you want

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i'll text u again wen i got back iwa-chan :---) enjoy ur boring classes first lol

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~I just got out from my class. We're gonna go down to eat~~ ㅡ  **]**

 

 

 

 **IWAIZUMI LOOKED UP FROM HIS**  phone, distracted.

"Fifth floor," the automated voice inside the elevator said as they stopped at floor fiveㅡ

The white sign on the wall across the elevator box loomed in Iwaizumi's sight as the doors slid opened: BLDG FOUR (4) ● FLR FIVE (5)

"Oi, watch out," He heard Bokuto grumbled out front as a few girls came inside the elevator, smashing Iwaizumi at the very left corner of the box. They were all cramped, but the warning beep didn't ring out, indicating the weight load wasn't full yet.

"I told you we should've taken the stairs," Makki said lowly beside him, their arms touching.

"Bokuto-san's in a hurry," Lev said in the other corner of the box, sticking out like a sore thumb because of his height. "He said he's starving."

"Koutarou is always starving," Akaashi supplied on the other side of Iwaizumi, rolling his eyes. "Where the hell is he, anyway?"

The doors came to a slow shut as Kenma voiced out, "We're up front."

Iwaizumi may not be the tallest of them all, but he was still taller than most of the students inside the elevator, mainly girls. He could see Bokuto and Kenma's figure a little up front, struggling beside a pink-haired girl chewing gum.

They felt the box shudder, and in a few seconds, the elevator stopped. "Fourth floor," the automated voice rang out again as Iwaizumi was about to chuck his phone to his jean pocket, taking a mental note to reply as soon as they got out of this cramped hellㅡ

The moment the elevator doors began to slide open, Iwaizumi already _knew._ He didn't know how he had known or how he had felt it, but if he's going to recall that feeling again, all he could say was it's a mix of intuition, gut feeling and a terrible, terrible case of nerves (which he would never, ever admit out loud because, seriously).

His ears were ringing; his chest was aching because of how fast his heart was beating. Makki must've felt him go rigid because of their arms touching and how Iwaizumi was clutching his iPhone so tightly, forgetting to pocket it at all.

The elevator doors opened completely. And a single person was waiting on the fourth floor.

"Jesus," Bokuto said lowly, "There's no space left for fuck'sㅡ"

Iwaizumi knew Bokuto recognized him immediately because of the way his cursing was cut off. He didn't know if everyone else noticed and seriously, he couldn't think straight. All he could hear was a faint ringing in his ears, accompanied by a very disorienting song which later he would remember as _Young Galaxy's_ "[Pre](https://youtu.be/2zpMEcrxdpY)[tty](https://youtu.be/2zpMEcrxdpY)[ Boy](https://youtu.be/2zpMEcrxdpY)". _Good Lord,_ he thought. The influence Makki and Akaashi has on him.

Iwaizumi Hajime had never been that nervous in his entire twenty (almost twenty-one) years walking on Earth.

_When we were lost,_

_We found each otherㅡ_

Oikawa Tooru was standing in front of the elevator box, hands inside the front pockets of his thin, grey sweater. He was distracted as well, staring at something on his right, and when he realized the elevator was already opened in front of him, he shifted and looked at the scene before his eyes.

But he was looking straight ahead. He didn't even see Kenma and Bokuto up front. Well, Oikawa didn't even know them yet, but still.

Oikawa blinked, seeing the box already cramped. He realized it was uncomfortable to get in and was about to step backㅡ

Two girls at the very front of the entrance squeaked and began to push themselves back, causing a slight groan from the other people at the back and Iwaizumi clutched his phone tighter and he was biting his inside cheek and _why wouldn't the song stop_ _playing_ _in his head?!_

"There's more room, Oikawa-san!" one petite girl gushed, and Iwaizumi couldn't really say or do anything because all he could think was _No, no,_ _not_ _today. Not like this._

He wasn't sure how he looked like at the moment, but there was one thing he was definitely positive about and that is the fact that he didn't want Oikawa and him to meet in an elevator.

It wasn't the first time he saw Oikawa Tooru. He had seen him before, of course. But.. not this _close._

To be honest, he couldn't blame the girls for squishing all of the space left just to make room for Oikawa. He's an easy charmer, after all, and he was also positive that Bokuto and Lev were tongue-tied because of their surprise with Oikawa's sudden godly appearance. And this was all happening in an elevator box. Iwaizumi's life was so, so inconvenient.

He looked _good,_ really. Even for someone who was just discharged from the hospital. It was a bit unnerving, because even if it was obvious for Iwaizumi to see that the way Oikawa's shoulder sagged and slouched screamed weariness, and the lilt of his neck described tiredness, he still managed to look that good.

His hair was still swept outwards but was messier than usual, which, ironically, just added up to his charisma. That was just about his hair, mind you. Despite his paler skin, the tight smile he gave to the girl offering him the space in the elevator, was so cute he shouldn't even beㅡ

Oikawa blinked again behind his glasses, a bit hesitant. But he shrugged nonetheless, and was about to step inㅡ

"Toooooooorㅡuuuuuuuuuuㅡ!"

_"Ooomfㅡ"_

A small figure jumped on Oikawa before he can even step inside the elevator box. They stumbled, almost losing their balance, but Oikawa regained composure and was holding the little figure carefully. Iwaizumi was surprised, but when he craned his neck to see more, he realized that the figure was a girl.

 _Oh._ That must be Yachi-san.

"Tooru!" the small blonde girl was hugging Oikawa, her arms were snaked around his neck. Oikawa was laughing as he bent down. "I didn't know you got out already! Mattsun didn't tell me anything! I'm going to kill himㅡ!"

Oikawa laughed. "There, thereㅡ"

The elevator doors closed. And there was silence until they reached the ground floor. When they all came out and was walking towards the North wing exit of the university, Lev was the one who spoke first.

"I thought he's supposed to be shit-faced and bloody?" Lev said.

"Mm," Bokuto nodded in Lev's words. "He's fucking fine, dammit. Like, seriously, Iwaizumi. You should bang him already."

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Oh really."

Bokuto grinned. "I'm joking, come on," then he bumped Akaashi's shoulder lightly as they walked.

Iwaizumi was staring ahead, walking beside a busy Kenma (with his PSP). Thankfully, _Young Galaxy's_ song had stopped going on and on in his head a little while ago.

"You okay?" Makki asked him.

He raised a brow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Makki paused, then he looked ahead, laughing lowly, shaking his head.

Iwaizumi ignored Makki, even if he heard him snickered "Pretty boy," ahead.

 


	8. Is my contact name on your phone "Milk Bread Monster"?!

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**24** **May** **20XX**_

_**Monday,** **09:12** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** Oi

 

 **Me:** Aren't you home yet?

 

 **Me:** It's been four hours? Don't tell me you're still parading at the uni right now

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** hey

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i was home already around 7 but i fell asleep sry

 

 **Me:** Oh. That's good then. You should still be sleeping.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** ok

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** so

 

 **Me:** So

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** so

 

 **Me:** I know you will not sleep yet, Trashkawa. So you better explain yourself right now

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** hehe

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** would u be lenient if i told u i have a fever rn??

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** like 37.9C????

 

 **Me:** No

 

 **Me:** But you should take some medicine first

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** ˇ▂ˇ

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** kkkk

 

 **Me:** Have you taken meds already?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** yes grandpa

 

 **Me:** Are you feeling okay?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** yeah i'm golden

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i mean i may not be but i still want to text u

 

 **Me:** Me too. Sorry I'm keeping you up.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** :----)

 

 **Me:** So what happened

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** how would i imagine urself as ur saying those words 2me lol

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** *hands on hips*

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** *savagely puts on grumpy face*

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** " so what happened" (  ‾︿‾ )

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** hahhahaaaah h a hahaha

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** im dying of laughtr f *ck

 

 **Me:** You can't imagine those. You haven't even seen me in person

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** udont kno that!!

 

 **Me:** I do know that

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** no u don!!

 

 **Me:** I do

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** how then???

 

 **Me:** Because you'd be texting me immediately saying "Iwa-chan I saw you in the flesh today" and that didn't happen yet, so I know you haven't seen me in person

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** wow u peasant how dare u

 

 **Me:** I'm not wrong, am I?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** no :/

 

 **Me:** On the other hand

 

 **Me:** You are quite very good at sidetracking me.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** waiyt? me? side tracking u? oh come onnnmmm

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** so iwa-chan, what's your fave food?? :--)

 

 **Me:** Really, what the fuck happened to you Oikawa, I'm being serious now

 

 **Me:** And agedashi tofu is my fave food

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** ooh agedashi tofu huh mine is milk bread :---)

 

 **Me:** I know, Milk Bread Monster.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** lol oh wow u still remember that hahahh!!

 

 **Me:** How wouldn't I? You're literally Milk Bread Monster here.

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** waht

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** is my contact name in ur fone mILK BREAD MONSTER ??? WTHHHH

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** not that i am complaining iwa-chan but i think itold you before to name me "tooru dono" !!

 

 **Me:** Oikawa Tooru

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** yes that's me

 

 **Me:** Can we just be serious for a while now? What happened to you the past week?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** :-------(

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i can't

 

 **Me:** You can't what?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** ican't tell you what rly happened

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:** Okay

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** ok???

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** it's ok if idont tell you what happened??

 

 **Me:** I just feel frustrated and dissapointed at myself. I thought we're close enough for you to tell me why were you rushed to the hospital last week and why did you lie about it

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  

 

 **Me:** I'm not pulling the conscience card. I don't want you to feel bad either, but I am frustrated at myself

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** are u goin to stop texting me from now on?

 

**Me:**

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** :------(

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** look

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** it's

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** it's kind of hard to talk abt this thing to other people

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** not that you are 'other people' to me, bec believe it or not iwa-chan, i feel like i'm very close to you right now even tho i havent seen u like eVER. only in fb and that def doesn't count right? and idk its really weird

 

 **Me:** It's not weird. I feel the same

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** oh

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** well yeah, so, it's really hard for me talking about it bec it's only mattsun whom i can open up to abt that

 

 **Me:** So you can't really talk to me about it?

 

 **Me:** Oikawa?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** okay so this is actually not a secret anymore bec i think a lot of people in my circle already knew but just chose to not talk abt it or like shrug it off

 

 **Me:**  Okay?

 

 **Me:**  

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** we had a match last saturday

 

 **Me:** You were still in St Lukes that day

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** yeah so

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** we had a match against shiratorizawa

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i've known it beforehand, like a week and its just so stressful

 

 **Me:** That's when you had those migraines?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** yeah

 

 **Me:** What was so stressful about shiratorizawa?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i guess u really dont kno

 

 **Me:** ?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i had a bad history wid shiratorizawa's ace

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i dont like to see him yet i guess

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** so as mattsun put it, i threw a dumb tantrum

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** at first i was faking about being ill

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** then maybe jesus chose to punish me and my migraines actually took a different turn and became mild fever ukno but if i can get better i can still play for the match

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** the thing is idont want to be on the match

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** for the first time in my life idont wanna play vball if im going to see him

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** so wen yachi-san visited me she wont blv i cant play on sat if she didn't see me take any meds and i was like fuck it and i took the pills

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** its ok for a normal person with a normal stomach i guess

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** but my stomach's pretty much like me wc is a f*cking disaster so next thing ikno is i was throwing up and im freezing and im puking my intestines out then idk it was so confusing, ithink my dormmate rushed me to st lukes and mattsun met us there

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** and so voila my stomachs getting f*ckinhg pumped and yeah ukno the rest

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** that's it.. i guess?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** sorry for so much swearing  >:--)

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** iwa-chan?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** u still there?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** did u fall asleep?

 

 **Me:** Who was Shiratorizawa's ace?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** oh

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** um. ushijima wakatoshi????

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i guess ukno him??

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** iwa-chan?

 

 

 

_Thud. Thud._

Makki shifted his eyes from the TV to look at Iwaizumi's head, repeatedly banging on the wall near the sofa. They were both sprawled in front of the TV, Makki watching Hannah bicker with Lola while Iwaizumi was engrossed with his iPhone, up until he paused for a while then started banging his head lightly against the poor wall.

Makki chose to ignore his dormmate, keeping his eyes back on the TV screen and chewing his Cheetos silently.

It was a long while until Makki snapped. "What the fuck, Hajime, you're going to put a hole on that wall."

Iwaizumi paused, his face stoic yet his eyes were closed.

"If you don't feel well, go to your room and sleep. Christ,"

Iwaizumi banged the back of his skull for the last time and leaned his head against the wall. Makki couldn't quite hear him over the sound of the television but he thought he heard him murmured some words like "still hung up" and "fucker".

Makki scowled, but he put his attention back to the sitcom again and ignored his grumbling dormmate.

 

 

 

_**24** **May** **20XX**_

_**Monday,** **11:09** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** Hey

 

 **Me:** Makki was being an asshole, sorry

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** oh haha i thought u fell asleep

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** so

 

 **Me:** I thought Ushijima and you are done already

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** what

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i mean

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** wow i thought u don kno

 

 **Me:** You guys broke up a year ago right?

 

**MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** waiyt um

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i really don't like talking abt him as much as possible

 

 **Me:** Why? Because you're still hung up on him?

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:**  

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i'm not

 

 **Me:** It looks like you're still hung up on him though

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** well i'm not. dont presume to tell me how i feel

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** sry i just

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i rly dont like talking abt him with anyone except for mattsun

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** ukno what i think i'm not feeling well after all i should go to sleep

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** u should go to sleep too iwa-chan

 

 **MILK_BREAD_MONSTER:** i'll text u tomorrow

 

 **Me:** Good night

 

 

 

When the door of his bedroom creaked open, Tsukishima Kei immediately snapped his eyes awake.

He almost rolled his eyes as he felt his blankets shifted and a warm body cuddled up beside him.

"What now, Tooru?" he deadpanned, looking down at Oikawa's curled figure on his bed.

"Lem'me sleep here tonight." Oikawa mumbled, his eyes closed.

Tsukishima almost protested, but when he felt his dormmate's warm body against his legs, he blinked. "You look like you have a fever. Have you taken your meds?"

"Mmm," Oikawa nodded. "It'll kick in later."

Tsukishima sighed, resigned. It's not unusual for Oikawa to be in such a behaviorㅡa needy brat, despite his cool persona to anyone else who doesn't know him personally. But throughout the years, he had learnt that whenever Oikawa had trouble sleeping alone on his own bed, there was always something bothering him. Something too much for Oikawa to handle alone throughout the night with only his subconscious to be with. Oikawa _is_ strong, everybody knows that. But Tsukishima also knew just how much strength he certainly has before he became vulnerable.

"Don't hog too much of my pillows," he grumbled, lying down again and falling asleep.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

 _ **26** **May**_ **20XX**

 _ **Wednesday,** **04:12**_ **PM**

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Hey

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Hey

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** You didn't text me at all yesterday. I was waiting

 

 **Me:** i'm in my class righyt now

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Ok sorry

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**26** **May** **20XX**_

_**Wednesday,** **04:26** **PM**_

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Tooru do u want to go out for dinner? Ill text tsukki

 

 **Me:** nah idon wanna go out

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Do u have fever again? I told u to drink your meds on time u shit

 

 **Me:** im fine now i just don want to go outside the dorm

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Ok ill bring u takeout what do you want

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Aside from milkbreadf

 

 **Me:** tofu

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Tofu??

 

 **Me:** agedashi tofu

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Where will I get that fuck

 

 **Me:** well u asked me what do i want and i want agadeshi tofu

 

 **Me:** if u cant get it then dont bother ok

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : What the fucks wrong with you? Seriously are yoy okay?

 

 **Me:** i am im going to sleep im sorry mattsun dont hate me

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : I can never hate you fucktard. I will get you some agedashi tofu i will give it to tsukki later

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**26** **May** **20XX**_

_**Wednesday,** **06:16**_ **PM**

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Oikawa

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

 _ **26**_ _**May** **20XX**_

_**Wednesday,** **08:36** **PM**_

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Tooru

 

**Me:**

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Look, I'm sorry ok.

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I'm sorry I attacked you with my words last Monday evening. I read our convo again I realized I'm fucking insensitive

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I'm actually off the tangent bec I should be chastising you for that dumb tantrum. It's lucky you pulled off that stunt the fuck. You should listen to Matsukawa for once

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  But don't be mad

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Are you okay now?

 

 **Me:** i'm not mad

 

 **Me:** it's not ur fault i'm just being a child again sorry

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** No. I'm sorry. Seriously.

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Oikawa

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Are you still mad at me?

 

 **Me:** ??? can never get mad at u

 

 **Me:** i guess im not rly comfortable with talking abt waka yet.

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Why?

 

 **Me:** idk but im not "still hung up on him" anymore

 

 **Me:** just.. a lot of bad memories come back :---(

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** That's the same though. You're still hung up on him

 

 **Me:** are we gonna fight over this??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Is this a fight?

 

 **Me:** *savagely puts hands on hips*

 

 **Me:** *savageluy scowls*

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Wtf

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** What's your thing with savagely doing things, is that your kink or what

 

 **Me:** *savagely gasps* language!!

 

 **Me:**  hmm but well i'm a savage myself

 

 **Me:** want me to prove that 2you??? *savagely wriggles eyebrows*

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** That's so disturbing the fuck

 

 **Me:** lol i'm kidding :---)

 

 **Me:** just tryin to lighten up the mood i feel like we're fighting but were not, it's weird siiiigh

 

 **Me:** so

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** So

 

 **Me:** ok

 

 **Me:** so

 

 **Me:** ididnt kno u already kno??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** ?

 

 **Me:** i mean ikno a lot of people kno abt waka and i but it didnt occur to me ur one of them??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Does that matter?

 

 **Me:** no

 

 **Me:** i mean yeah

 

 **Me:** ur still talking to me?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Why would I stop talking to you? We're friends, right?

 

 **Me:**  

 

 **Me:** yes....

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** It looks as if you thought I should be revolted about you and Ushijima wtf?

 

 **Me:** well arent u?

 

 **Me:** revolted i mean?

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~I'm g~~ ~~ay and it would be nice if u~~   ~~are as welㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** You are absurd, Shittykawa.

 

 **Me:** oh

 

 **Me:** hehe

 

 **Me:** well i'm glad.....

 

 **Me:** anyway, mattsun told me u already knew i was in the hosp when u called last sat

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Yeah

 

 **Me:** how did ukno??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Akaashi saw you at St Lukes. He texted me that he thought he saw someone who looked like you being rushed to ER

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I got worried so I called immediately

 

 **Me:** iknew u were worried :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Well isn't that obvious to begin with?

 

 **Me:** u are so blunt iwa-chan

 

 **Me:** it always surprises me  >///<

 

 **Me:** *savagely cries lightly*

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** How do you even savagely cry lightly?

 

 **Me:** hahhhahhaa hahahah *savagely winks*

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Jesus christ

 


	9. Are you flirting with me again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** let us all pretend that house parties and/or clubbing are normal college stuff in japan/asia; it's more of a western thing irl, after all ;;;u;; i know most people don't mind at all, but some people do so pls forgive meeee im tryin to break this habit when writing an animanga fic lol***

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**27** **May** **20XX**_

_**Thursday,** **08:19** **AM**_

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** a.m classes are a real pain in the ass :---(

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** iwa-chan i just remembered

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** ur bday is less than 15 days away!!!!

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** like 13 days to be exact

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** no like 12

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** ugh you do the math ur the engineering student

 

 **Me:** 14 days actually.

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** oh yeah because your bday is on the 10th of june

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** wow now ur gonna be a 21 y o grown up man iwa-chan!! do u have any bday gift reqsts or bday plans ahead???? :---)

 

 **Me:** I have plans, yeah.

 

 **Me:** I'm going home on the 9th. And my friends want to go to a club on the 6th, which is a Sat night

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** u goin home?? what abt school??

 

 **Me:** It's just two days, Tues and Wed. I can handle it. My mom requested for me to go home. She'll bake a cake and all

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** oh

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** must be nice

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** i love cakes tho :---)

 

 **Me:** Request for your mom to bake one too on your 21st then

 

 **Me:** Your bday is July 20 right?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** yea

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** what's ur mom like?

 

 **Me:** Kind. Nice. Beautiful.

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** like all the other moms, i see :---)

 

 **Me:** Yeah but she's special to me

 

 **Me:** What about your mom?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** hey ithink we have a pop quiz. txt you laters :----)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**28** **May** **20XX**_

_**Friday,** **11:17** **AM**_

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** what do u want for ur bday??

 

 **Me:** Why? Would you get me a gift?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** nah i'm broke ew i'm just curious if u want anything.

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** and as if we'll have time to see each other to celebrate lol spring semester is on the roll

 

 **Me:** You're right.

 

 **Me:** But don't you think it's pretty easy for us to bump into each other around campus?

 

 **Me:** Like, in an elevator

 

 **Me:** Hypothetically speaking.

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** hmm yea. u always see me tho!! but idk why i don't see u around :---(

 

 **Me:** Do you want to see me?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** yea maybe haha!

 

 **Me:** Why only maybe?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** idk lol!! but yeah i'd like to!! but ithink ur shy?? u don ever say hi to me whenever u see me

 

 **Me:** That's because you're always surrounded by a lot of people. Imagine if I just say hi like wtf?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** hahhhhaha i'd probz gape at u like a fish and be like wow iwa-chan ididn't kno ur forehead really look that big LOL

 

**Me:**

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** i'mso funny admit it hahhgagahhhah im so proud

 

 **Me:** Fuck you, really

 

 **Me:** Half of your jokes and remarks that you find funny are not actually funny, they're insulting. How come Matsukawa lasts being with you?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** as i sed before it's bec ima real bae (✿´‿`)

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** and did i hit a nerve????? hahaahahHAHAHAH

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** well i'm sorry ur fb pics say a lot abt ur forehead hahahahhahaha

 

 **Me:** I'm sorry if some of us only goes by being average-looking, you conceited trash

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** lol!! u think ur average??

 

 **Me:** I'm not ugly but I admit I'm not as good-looking as you

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** aww ur makinh me blush stahp

 

 **Me:** Christ

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** hahahahhahahhhahaa ur not average-looking iwa-chan!!

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** and this is coming from oikawa tooru who is my fine, fine self so, trust meee *finger guns*

 

 **Me:** Isn't that exactly why I shouldn't trust you? Because you ARE Oikawa Tooru?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** :----( mean!! ikno you luv me, iwa-chan hehe

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** but hey srsly what do u want for ur bday??

 

 **Me:** You can't give me a new guitar

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** why would u need a guitar tho lol

 

 **Me:** Because I'm in a band...

 

**TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** hahah! nice one nice one i almost fall for that

 

 **Me:** ?

 

 **Me:** I'm not joking though

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** lol sure but what else like, something i can give even if we can't see each other

 

 **Me:** You can deliver a guitar to my dorm address

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  :/

 

 **Me:** I thought you're just curious if I want anything?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** i changed my mind im being kind and generous now so hurry up before i switch decisions

 

 **Me:** Hm I don't know. But I'll think about that for a while

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** okkkkkkk lemme kno

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**29** **May** **20XX**_

_**Saturday,** **06:18** **PM**_

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** do u have classes today?

 

 **Me:** I don't. Why?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** bec for a moment i thought it was you i saw exiting the uni in the north wing lol??

 

 

 

" . . . and I told you to give the book back yesterday. It's your fault why you were charged, after all," Bokuto was rambling.

"Classes were canceled yesterday, idiot. Can't come," Iwaizumi said nonchalantly.

"Well you didn't have classes today as well idi _ㅡmmfㅡ"_ Bokuto cried indignantly, accidentally bumping himself hard on Iwaizumi as he stopped walking abruptly, one hand inside his hean pocket, the other holding his iPhone in front of his face.

Kenma and Kuroo also stopped walking, looking over them.

"What," Kuroo raised a brow.

Iwaizumi looked up from his phone, then swiveled his sight around, looking for a certain six-feet tall, chocolate-brown haired guy. He didn't see any.

"Well, c'mon now, I'm starving," Bokuto said, scowling. "You can text Pretty Boy when we're at Sato's,"

Iwaizumi looked at him, "Why are we eating at Sato's again?" starting to walk again, away from the university's North wing exit.

"Because I _love_ Sato'sㅡ"

"We always eat at Sato's," said Kenma lowly, and Kuroo chuckled beside him ruffling his poorly blond-dyed hair.

 

 

 

_**29** **May** **20XX**_

_**Saturday,** **06:20** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** Oh. Where were you?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** i was at the benches area near bldg 1. craned my neck and i thought i saw u walking towards the exit

 

 **Me:** What's the color of my shirt?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** eh?? uh, black??

 

 **Me:** I think that was me. I gave a book back to the library today.

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** oh

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** HOLUY SHIT

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** you wERE SEVEN METERSW AWAY FROM ME

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** DIDN'T SEE U CLEARLYU THO

 

 **Me:** How did you know it was me then?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** saw the side profile of ur massive forehead like w ow that must be iwa-chan (￣∀￣)

 

 **Me:** Fuck you

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** hahhhahha （〜^∇^)〜

 

* * *

* * *

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**29** **May** **20XX**_

_**Saturday,** **08:21** **PM**_

 

1 Missed Call from: _Waka-chan♣_

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**29** **May** **20XX**_

_**Saturday,**_ _**09:41** **PM**_

 

 **Waka-chan♣:** Tooru

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**29** **May** **20XX**_

_**Saturday,** **11:41** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** mattsun

 

 **Me:** are you still up

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Not really why?

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : What is it tooru

 

 **Me:** he wants to talk to me

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Who iwaizumi? Whatsd the prob i thought you like him

 

 **Me:** not iwa-chan

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : 

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Ushiwaka?

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : I thought i heard he has smokin gf now

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Dont you think this already happened bfore haha

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Hey

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Ill call you waiut

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**29** **May** **20XX**_

_**Sunday,** **11:21** **AM**_

 

 **Me:** have u ever seen somethingh like this??

 

 **Me:** <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** ?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** What is that?

 

 **Me:** bABY TURTLES (*^﹏^*)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Oh yeah you posted a pic on fb.

 

 **Me:** so cutE

 

 **Me:** i think these are the only things that can compete me in terms of cuteness bec BABY TURLTLEWS

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I doubt that.

 

 **Me:** eh?? :3 

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I think the turtles are way cuter than you.

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:** waht happened to you being honest iwa-chan :/

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I'm being honest though.

 

 **Me:** hm well u actually have a point

 

 **Me:** anyway

 

 **Me:** what are u doing bec i'm bored

 

 **Me:** sunday mornin and all~

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Practice

 

 **Me:** for what?? streetgolf or somethng?

 

 **Me:** what do grandpas usually do every sun mornings

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Practicing a song cover with my bandmates I told you I'm in a band. Thirty min break.

 

 **Me:** lol!!

 

 **Me:** iwa-chan it's ok. istill think ur absolutely kewl as a simple grandpa no need to try hard impressing me

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  

 

 **Me:** but bands are so hot, tho (´⌣`ʃƪ)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Are you flirting with me again?

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:** aGAIN??

 

 **Me:** whoahohohoh

 

 **Me:** ididn't know our ship progress is already level 3 point oh!!!

 

 **Me:** and what do u think? does it seem like im flirtinh w u iwa-chan??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** No, I think you're just insulting me, after all.

 

 **Me:** hahahaahahahahhahhhhahhhaha

 

 ~~ **[ Me:**~~   ~~U DENSE STRAIGHT DUMBASㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Don't you have practice as well? Volleyball?

 

 **Me:** i resume training tomo :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Good thing they gave you a week to rest.

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Got to go, though

 

 **Me:** i'm cheering u from here iwa-chan!! streetgolf is fun i heard (^O^) score for me!! 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

 _ **30**_ _**May**_ **20XX**

 _ **Monday,** **04:59**_ **PM**

 

 **Me:** mattsun where are u let's grab dinner before i go to practice

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Cant today. Ask tsukki or yachi

 

 **Me:** ????

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Im with someone

 

 **Me:** date??????????

 

 **Me:** ( ﾟ∀ ﾟ) ok goodluckkk

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**30** **May** **20XX**_

**_Monday, 05:15_ _PM_**

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Where r you

 

 **Me:** vball team club rm. got practice y??

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Did u eat already?

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Matsukawa texted me. Meet me at south exit lets eat before u practice

 

 **Me:** ok... :----)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

 _ **30**_ _**May** **20XX**_

_**Monday,** **05:57** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** i just remembered bec im eating right now but agedashi tofu sucks

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** You tried it?

 

 **Me:** yea last week its ugh. you're really a grandpa. vegetables and all (o´Д`)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** You have no taste in food.

 

 **Me:**  meh maybe but at least i have good taste in guys

 

 **Me:** like standards ukno not like literal taste

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I know I get it. Stop right there.

 

 **Me:** BUT it could also be literally good taste bec ukno (-‿◦)

 

 **Me:** hahhahahahahhhhaahahahha

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** You're such a

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** You sound a bit like Bokuto

 

 **Me:** who's bokuto??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** My pig of a friend. He also shamelessly says lewd things like that

 

 **Me:** lol ithink bokuto and i are gonna be good buddies

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I wish you never meet each other.

 

 **Me:** lolol!! :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  For someone who uses asterisks when using the word fuck, you do have a filthy mind

 

 **Me:** hahhaaahhahaahhhaaahahaaa!

 

 **Me:** u may or may not be wrong, iwa-chan  <(‾︶‾)>

 

 **Me:** gtg!! laters

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Later then

 

 

 

 

 **"HERE,"** Makki put a paperbag on their small coffee table in the midst of their small TV room.

Iwaizumi looked up from his laptop, pausing his typing fingers. "What's that?"

Makki shrugged. "That tofu shit you liked,"

Iwaizumi looked at the digital clock on their wall. It's past 10:30 in the evening. "Did your classes end late?"

Makki didn't answer for a while, then before Iwaizumi heard his dormmate's bedroom door closed, he caught him saying, "I went out on a date,"

Iwaizumi paused, completely surprised. "You met a guy?!" He shouted, knowing Makki can hear him through the thin walls of their small dormroom.

Makki didn't reply, and Iwaizumi just shook his head muttering, "Unbelievable,"

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM** **ACCT OWNER: Oikawa** **Tooru**

 

_**31** **May** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **01:07** **AM**_

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Gnight

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**31** **May** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,**_ _**09:07** **AM**_

 

 **Me:** do u kno a guy named kageyama?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** No.

 

 **Me:** he's in my computer lec class.

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Why do you need that class you're film major.

 

 **Me:** bec the curriculum says so

 

 **Me:** and i need 3 units of this to apply internship probs next yr

 

 **Me:** u really don kno kageyama?? kageyama tobio??

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I don't know. I might have seen him here and there

 

 **Me:** <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** You're in the middle of class that's rude.

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** But yeah I think he's familiar.

 

 **Me:** i have a feeling this boy likes me ╮(╯▽╰)╭

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** How so?

 

 **Me:** he keeps looking at me lol

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** He looks like a freshman you pedo.

 

 **Me:** he IS a freshman tho

 

 **Me:** wait, pedo?? waht tge f*ck!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Don't censor fuck. If you're gonna use the word fuck, use it properly. FUCK.

 

 **Me:** f uu uuuuuu

 

 **Me:** :/

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** F U C K

 

 **Me:** f u    c  

 

 **Me:** f uc k

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Yeah. If you're going to use it, don't use it halfheartedly. Just say fuck you and mean it like a man

 

 **Me:** fu  c k y o iu

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Fuck you

 

 **Me:** fuc   k them

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** FUCK THEM

 

 **Me:** f   uck   h er

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** F U C K  H ER

 

 **Me:** fuck me

 

**Iwa-chan(｀^´):**

 

**Me:**

 

**Iwa-chan(｀^´):**

 

 **Me:** oOPS tobio-chan is looking at me again and i think we have a pop quiz after this lec laters!!

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** What

 

* * *

* * *

 

 **CONVO VIA:** **FACEBOOK <FB_MSSNGR>**

 **PROFILE ACCT** **OWNER:** **Iwaizumi** **Hajime**

 

**GROUP CHAT NAME: ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀**

**GROUP CHAT MEMBERS:**

● _Akaashi Keiji_

● _Bokuto Koutarou_

⊙ _Haiba Lev_

⊙ _Hanamaki Takahiro_

● _Iwaizumi Hajime_

● _Kozume Kenma_

● _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 

_**31 May 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 06:07 PM** _

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  Were goin clubbing on the 6th right? Saturday

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Not to complain but what for again I forgot

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:**  it's iwaizumi's bday on the 10th but its a wed

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:**  and he's going home on the 9th

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Well HELLOP KENMA!!" YOURE HEREW

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:**  piss off

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  hehehj sometimnes you text like iwa ur both always grumnpy

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:**  you always text like a dumb owl it's pathetic

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Fuick you you puddfing head!! 

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  And owls don'"t know how to texct

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:**  exactly

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Fuckl you

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  LOL so everybody in on june6th?

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Lev and makki isnt ol

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:**  ill talk to lev later we have pm class together

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Where is makki that fuckersd always on limne

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:**  He's in, don't worry. He's just busy with someone nowadays

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Eh?

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:**  He had a date last night

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  Whoa :-D

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  Nice nice

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  Whos the guy?

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:**  No idea. He didn't tell.

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Ehehehgege makkis busy screwing someone right noiw aw how cutew keiji im jealous

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:**  pig

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Go offlinme now puddingh this chatboxc is r18 after all hahagaaga

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:**  then don't you think you should leave? you act like you're 12

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Wow Kurooi seriousluy this emo is pissing me offg. Kenma i think ur the one who shouldf borrow my dildo

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:**  you are so pathetic

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Your attitudfe is patheticc

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:**  your relationship is pathetic

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  your lack of an official one is PATHETICV

 

_Kozume Kenma left the group._

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Sigh

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Oh.

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Sorry kuroo wasd that a low blow?

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  Sigh...

 

 


	10. I think I have an answer now.

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**04 June 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 09:08 PM** _

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  6 DAYS TOGO BEFORE UR BDAY IWA-CHAN (*^▽^*)

 

 **Me:**  It's nothing special.

 

 **Me:**  I'm just getting a year older.

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  ofcOURSE it's special. everybody's bday is special :---)

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  and it's okk if u get older u are a grandpa anyway

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  i'm kidding lol

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  anywayyyy

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  you haven't told me what do u want for your bday yet

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  aND DONT TELL ME A GUITAR

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  i saw one was a bajillion yen

 

 **Me:**  You really looked up for it?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  i was only curious...

 

 **Me:**  I still don't know what I want from you for my birthday

 

 **Me:**  Just keep me company, I guess. By texting me. That would be enough

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  i always text u!! it wouldn't be any other kind of special anymore

 

 **Me:**  I don't mind

 

 **Me:**  But I still have 6 days left to think about an answer though

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  hm u'll be clubbin on 6th, right??

 

 **Me:**  Yeah

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** wow w w w w tbh i didn't kno thats ur thinh clubbing???

 

 **Me:** It's not. I'd rather go to house parties where I'm sure I'd know a lot more faces but my friends all insisted since it's my birthday

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  hmm but take care in there okk?? and remember tO STOP MINGLING IMMEDIATLY IF UR BACK HURTS OKK??

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  and don leave ur cane lying around

 

 **Me:**  Seriously what the fuck. I'm NOT a grandpa

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  but u are, iwa-chan. u aaare (─‿─)

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  even the format of ur texting says so lol

 

 **Me:**  A grandpa wouldn't even last a minute with a brat like you. Will bust a vein and all

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  that's not what i meaaaant

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:**  Do you find me boring?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  siiigh here we go again~

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  whoA wait u kno what i just imagined u pouting while saying those

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  "do u find me boring, oikawa??"

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  *savagely pouts*  ('￣  3￣)

 

 **Me:**  Christ, not that savagely doing things again

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  HAHHhahaaaaha ihave tearsd in my eyes

 

 **Me:**  

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  do u wanna hear a joke??

 

 **Me:**  No

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  w o w ijust realized u haven't heard any of my jokes yet, right??

 

 **Me:**  I don't need to hear any of your jokes, Oikawa. Ever.

 

 **Me:**  Please

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  ruuude

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  but don worry

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  i'll be saving them for ur bad days (^ v ^)y

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  next time ur grumpy, i'll surprise u and give u a joke or two

 

 **Me:**  God help me

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  don worry iwa-chan, igotchoo

 

**Me:**

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  sooo

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  as much as ilove to keep teasin u rn

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  i got to finish this essay

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  and a research summary

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  and one more film reaction essay

 

 **Me:**  Your life is fucked.

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  ikno but it's education and it's a PRIORITY ;---)

 

 **Me:**  True

 

 **Me:**  Go on and finish all of those, then.

 

 **Me:**  Goodnight for later.

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  :-----)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**05 June 20XX** _

_**Friday, 03:08 PM** _

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  can anybodyYYY

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  find meeEEEeEE

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  somebody tOOOoo

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  looooove

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  *that sAvage piano riff*

 

 **Me:**  The fuck?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  THEY ARE PLAYIMG QUEEN MY DAY IS COMPLETE ヽ(´▽｀)/

 

 **Me:**  Who are "they" exactly?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  THEY as in silver owls&company coffee and books :---)

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):** uhh that's a mouthful srsly

 

 **Me:**  You're in there again?

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  usually every fridays

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  i love their macchiato

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  and it's relaxing to edit my vids here than back at the dorms

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  and good interior design bec for #instagram 

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  plus good coffee

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  and QUEEN ♔ ofcourse. that's the bonus for today~

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  hanG ON A SEC iwa-chan this part is my fave

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  got no fEEEEEEEL

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  igot no rhythYYYM

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  i just keep losin my beEEAT

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  im okkk im orighyt

 

 **TOORU-DONO(TRASHKAWA):**  i aint gonNA FAAAce noOO defeat

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  ijust gotta get out of tHIS PRISON CELLL

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  oneday imGONABEFREEE

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  looOOOORD

 

**FREDDIE_MERCURY:**

 

**FREDDIE_MERCURY:**

 

 **Me:**  ?

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  (its ur part iwa-chan dont ruin my performance)

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  (don tell me ukno panic! but not queen bec srsly)

 

**FREDDIE_MERCURY:**

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~Jesus christ you're such a c~~ ~~hildㅡ~~ **]**

 

 **Me:**  Find me

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  somebody to looveㅡ

 

 **Me:**  Find me

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  somebody to loOveㅡ

 

 **Me:**  Find me

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  somebody to lOoveㅡ

 

 **Me:**  Find me

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  somebody to lOoveㅡ

 

_< SOME MSGS OMITTED DUE TO SAME CONTENT AND LENGTH  >_

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  can anybody fIND MEEEEEㅡㅡ

 

**FREDDIE_MERCURY:**

 

**FREDDIE_MERCURY:**

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** (come on iwa-chan this part's the last one don be a grandpa)

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~I'm in class you shitㅡ~~ **]**

 

 **Me:**  Somebody to

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**    ;----)

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  lOOOOOOOOooooOOOvvvve~

 

 **Me:**  Find me

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  somebodyy

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  tOOoOOo looveㅡ

 

 **Me:**  Find me

 

 **Me:**  Somebody

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  tOOoOOo lOoveㅡ

 

< _SOME MSGS OMITTED DUE TO SAME CONTENT AND LENGTH_  >

 

 **Me:** Somebody

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** toOOOooooo loooove.....

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** ヽ(´▽｀)/ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ (*´▽｀)ﾉﾉ

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** w o w

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** that was intENSE

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** ihave legit tears in my eyes

 

 **Me:** Because of your soulful performance?

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** lol no

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** im almost cryinh of suppressing my laughterf f*ckkkk

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** icant believe u roll with it hHAHAHAHA !!!!!

 

 **Me:** Yeah I just can't believe that as well.

 

 **Me:** I lost track of what my professor was saying for thirty minutes

 

 **Me:** As if that song was that fucking long. God.

 

 **Me:** Thanks so much for the show, Freddie.

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** hahahaHAHAHAHa!!

 

**FREDDIE_MERCURY:**

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** wait waht

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** u didn't

 

 **Me:** I did

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** u did change my contact name again didn't u

 

**Me:**

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** that

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** is

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** such

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** an hONOR !!!!!

 

 **Me:** What

 

 **Me:** I thought you'd be pissed

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** whY AM I GONNA BE PISSED I AM FREDDIE MERCURY U UNEDUCATED GRANDPA

 

**Me:**

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** hahahahahahahaa ohhh well

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** it's a fine, fine day

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** u savagely entertained me to death iwa-chan :---)

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** even tho i'm getting weird stares here from the employees

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** but itried so hard not to laugh!! i s2g

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** oh no they now think i'm a weirdo

 

 **Me:** Who's staring at you?

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** the cafe has this tall foreigner waiter here and a short dyed-blonde emo ghetto wanna be

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** they're staring at me from the counter for a while now??

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  is that my cue to leave?? it's creeping me out

 

 **Me:** Lev and Kenma

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** ukno them??

 

 **Me:**  Yeah. And I think you're right, that's probably your cue to leave.

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** hmm well i stayed for past an hour now anyway

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** i'll be going then

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** is ur class not yet done??

 

 **Me:**  Thirty minutes or so more

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** lol poor u at least u had me to entertain u for a while :---)

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** laters

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** freddie mercury signin off for nowww

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**05 June 20XX** _

_**Friday, 04:18 PM** _

 

 **Me:** Can you please not play Queen in the cafe at least every Friday afternoon

 

 **Me:** Any other artists except Queen

 

 **AKAASHI:** ??

 

 **AKAASHI:** But Iwa we all love queen

 

 **Me:** I know. But now I missed a pretty good lecture because of Freddie Mercury

 

 **Me:** Jesus

 

 **AKAASHI:** Haaah?

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**06 June 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 08:30 PM** _

 

 **AKAASHI:** Where are you guys im ready to get waaaaaasted

 

 **Me:** Otw

 

 **AKAASHI:** OKk !

 

 

 

 

 **"MATTSUN!"** Oikawa called from Matsukawa's kitchen. "Where are those cream puffs you were hiding? I saw them the other day!"

There was no response at first, but Matsukawa said "How did you know that?!"

"Aha!" Oikawa grinned, having found what he was rummaging for inside the last drawer. "Knew it!"

Matsukawa was scowling when his bestfriend flopped down the sofa beside him, putting his feet on the coffee table. "That's not even mine, Tooru, seriously,"

Oikawa snorted, playing the movie on the TV again. "Then who owns these, dimwit? Couldn't fool me,"

It was a long moment waiting for the opening credits to end so the movie can start. When the animated characters show, Matsukawa clearednhis throat beside Oikawa. "Don't you have some stuff to do?" He asked.

Oikawa shrugged. "It's a Saturday night."

"What about your textmate? Iwaizumi and you are still texting, right?"

"Mmm," he nodded, chewing a handful of cream puffs. "But he went clubbing tonight with his friends, so."

Matsukawa looked away, setting his thick eyebrows in a straight line. He didn't seem surprised, Oikawa took note, but he ignored it.

"Did you have any progress with him at least?"

Oikawa almost snorted. "You know me, Mattsun. I always try to make progress," Matsukawa rolled his eyes, "But _tch,_ I don't know, he's straight, after all."

Matsukawa's eyes were trained on the movie in front of them. Then it flickered to him. "He's bi,"

Oikawa didn't even lose a beat. "How'd you know?"

Matsukawa didn't answer again.

He was feeling something odd already, really. But he couldn't pinpoint it. Oikawa shifted his body so he's facing the other guy. He stared at him with slitted eyes, the movie forgotten for mere minutes. "There's something you're not telling me," he accused.

Matsukawa ignored him.

"Who's that someone you're dating?"

Oikawa waited his reply, but Matsukawa didn't give any.

"Hmp." He lifted his nose in the air, smug. "It's okay, I know you'd tell it to me later on," and Matsukawa made a face saying _Ugh, brat._

Oikawa knew his best friend was dating someone right now. He felt relieved, actually, and he hoped this one lasts for a longer while. Long enough to let his best friend move on with his feelings for Oikawa himself.

It's not that Oikawa didn't like Mattsun. He _loves_ his best friend, ever dearly so. But not in _that_ way. Never in that way. He knew Matsukawa liked him because he thought Oikawa was safe and tranquil and constant, but he believed that Matsukawa didn't know yet that loving someone isn't supposed to be easy and safe and sound.

You are supposed to feel fear and heartache and a whiplash change of emotions that you have to surpass in order to say, _yes, this one is the one._

He hoped Matsukawa might find that one soon, because he wanted his best friend to free himself with his own chain of emotions.

"But Mattsun. Is everything okay with you two at least?" Oikawa tried again. "Who's she anyway? Or is he a _guy?"_ He wiggled his eyebrows.

One of Matsukawa's thick eyebrows twitched, a sure sign of agitation towards his nosy best friend, then he grabbed the pack of cream puffs in Oikawa's hands. "These are _his,"_ he said, sealing the packaging again then standing up to hide it somewhere.

Oikawa snorted loudly then said, "What's his name, Mattsun? Do I know him?"

He waited for a response again, and failed.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, turning back to his movie.

 

✖

 

_Ping!_

Oikawa was a heavy sleeper. But somehow, when his subconscious heard the ding of his phone signalling a new LINE message, he snapped his eyes awake and sat bolt upright. He scrambled to get his fallen iPhone on the floor of Matsukawa's living room, seeing it was exactly 01:31 AM before he swiped his thumb across the screen to reveal the message.

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**07 June 20XX** _

_**Sunday, 01:31 AM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Tooryu

 

 **Me:** iwa-chan??

 

 **Me:** i thought ur having fun tonight?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Youi askled mewhatdo i want for muy birthdauy righyt//?

 

 **Me:** oh my god u have a severe case of text typo error lol

 

 **Me:** oh f*ck are u drunk???

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Itoldf younot to censorthe wordf F U CK

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** tipsy not drunkl

 

 **Me:** are u kidding me u can't even text straight

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Oikawqa ill haveyoui know if im drunk

  

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Youasked me whatiwant from yoiu for mybirthdauy right

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I think havbe an answer now

 

 **Me:** what?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Iwant to hear yourvoice

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Pick upl

 

 ~~ **[Me:** whatㅡ~~   **]**

 

* * *

* * *

 

  **SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**07 June 20XX** _

_**Sunday, 01:43 AM** _

 

Incoming Call:  _Iwa-chan(｀^´)_

 

 

 

He almost threw his phone on the wall.

"Holy shit," Oikawa muttered. He stared down at his iPhone, contemplating whether he'll answer or not.

A few seconds gone by and he was sure Iwaizumi was drunkenly waiting on the other line, probably growing more and more frustrated at the momentㅡ

"Oh fuck it," Oikawa said, and slid his thumb across the screen to receive the call.

He simultaneously stood up, grabbed the fallen comforter on the floor and silently padded to the most secluded part of the tiny flatㅡthe kitchen. He passed by Matsukawa's door on the narrow hallway, hearing his soft snores as he slept. Okay, check. Mattsun wasn't there to see him with his incoming.. _episode._

At least Matsukawa lived alone. No other entities that may show up. (For now, anyway. His last dormmate dropped out of uni and he hadn't found anyone to share the rent with him this semester. It was a wonder how he can shoulder the fees alone. Oh well. Their family knew the owner on the top floor, anyway.) 

"H-hello?" Oikawa said hesistantly as he plugged in both of his earbuds in his ears.

There was faint EDM music playing in the background, but when the other person on the line answered back, it was still clear and oh, sweet Jesus, Oikawa's heart was beating loudly. "Oikawa?"

"Hey," he said lowly. "It's me." Of course he knew it's you, dumbass. Oikawa suddenly became so lame in human communication. "You okay there?"

There was a pause. "Yeah," Iwaizumi laughed. "But Kuroo gave me a few more shots and, you know that fucker. I got a bit tipsy,"

"Hm," Oikawa smiled. Iwaizumi's voice was low and slow and it's honestly making him think things he shouldn't be thinking right at the moment. But God may forgive this guy in the middle of a kitchen floor, swooning to a voice on the other side of a phone call. He was borderline pathetic.

But since he can't do anything about that now, just fuck it, really.

"Why did you call?" Oikawa asked.

"I wanted to hear your voice s'all," he said. "I haven't heard your voice before,"

"You saw me in person already,"

"Yeah, but. This is kind of different. Don't you think?"

Oikawa pursed his lips momentarily. _What kind of different?_ He wanted to ask. "Maybe," he said, laughing. "Your way of thinking right now is fuzzy, Iwa-chanㅡ"

"I like your laugh," Iwaizumi stated bluntly. That shut Oikawa up for a second because, Christ.

"Oh, man," he raised his brows, composing himself. "I guess you're pretty drunk right now, yeah?"

"M'not. Not to the extent."

"Then why are you saying such things?" He asked slowly, testing the waters.

"What such things?"

"Erㅡ I meanㅡ"

"You mean your laugh? Why did I say I like your laugh?"

Oikawa didn't answer, holding his breath.

"Well, that's the truth. I like your laugh, it's, like, good to hear."

He blinked, then exhaled a bit. "I know," letting the smirk be obvious in his voice. He decided to play along. "Everything about me is good to hear, or to see,"

"Oh, not that again, Trashkawa," he groaned.

He laughed again for real, and Iwaizumi was silent on the other line. Oikawa wondered if the reason he was not talking was because he's listening to the sound of his laugh, which was more of a wishful thinking. But with the things Iwaizumi was saying right then and there, it was truly hard to stop himself from assuming.

"Were you asleep?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Um. Yeah," Oikawa said. "I was watching a movie, then I fell asleep halfway. I woke up from your text,"

"Ah, that's why your voice is . . "

Oikawa frowned, "Huh?" He heard the smirk on Iwaizumi's voice as well.

"Nevermind," he paused. "What movie were you watching?"

Oikawa spent a few minutes or so summarizing _Spirited Away,_ and a few minutes more giving his review and critique about it. He was already rambling when he heard the other guy laughing lowly.

"ㅡstory line was perfect, really, andㅡuhㅡare you laughing at me, Iwa-chan?"

"No," Iwaizumi answered. "I'm not laughing at you. I think I'm laughing at _me_ because I can't believe I was enjoying myself hearing your voice going on and on about that movie," he paused, "And _of course_ I already watched that as well. A couple of times, really. Makki made me watch it. It's pretty good,"

Oikawa snorted a laugh, trying to sound pissed. "Then why did you let me summarized the whole film for you, dumbass _."_

Iwaizumi sighed. "Dunno," he said. "Was enjoying myself, I told you,"

Iwaizumi's words were nowhere near R rated, actually. But still, it made Oikawa's blood sing and his toes curl. He sighed inwardly, realizing he has to establish now the fact that the only one who will be thinking filthy things like these between the two of them was only him. As he once implied to Iwaizumi, it was him and him _alone._

The pain of a one-sided infatuation, really.

"Tch," he said, "Iwa-chan, you're not so different in texts and phone calls."

"How so?"

"You're as blunt as ever. And you sound a bit stoic, I suppose?"

"Hm, maybe?" He paused. "You, on the other hand, is a little bit the same and a little bit different,"

Oikawa scowled. _"Hahh?"_

"You're still a big fucking brat, from the way you talk."

His face fell unconsciously. _Was that_ not _impressive?_ Oikawa thought. Probably not. "Are you disappointed?"

Iwaizumi paused, then he laughed lowly. "Disappointed?" he asked. "You're really fucking ridiculous, Shittykawa."

Oikawa didn't get it at all, but he snorted again.

They talked for more than a few more minutes, mostly Oikawa rambling about random things, and Iwaizumi throwing some insults here and there. Trashkawa, Shittykawa. Even Crappykawa. He was drunk, anyway. And Oikawa listened and stayed on the line until he sobered up.

It was normal as breathing, their bantering. Like, somehow, they clicked together yet they're two different parts of a puzzle piece. It was complicated to explain, but that was the closest he can get to elaborate the connection.

He suddenly recalled this feeling. He once felt the same before, with Wakatoshi, but somehow, this new feeling with Iwaizumi was.. _perplexing._ He couldn't describe it but his chest seemed flaring and aching more. His palms were also tingling. He felt relaxed and livid at the same time. Maybe that was the word _ㅡlivid._ Was that supposed to be good? He didn't know.

They talked for a few minutes more, sometimes just insulting each other. When Oikawa heard a voice on the other line that sounded like someone calling for Iwaizumi, he was the one to point that out, saying Iwaizumi needed to go back to his friends now, wherever part of the club he was holed up while talking to Oikawa.

Iwaizumi obliged eventually, both of them murmuring a goodnight.

It was only a few minutes when Oikawa's phone dinged again, stirring him up from his lying position on the kitchen floor. (He hoped no one would ever discover he broke down into a mush after a simple phone call. He wasn't a High Schooler, after all.)

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**07 June 20XX** _

_**Sunday, 02:20 AM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Go to sleep now Trashkawa

 

 **Me:** you are not drunk anymore?? ur texting is fine now :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** I think your voice sobered me up. Thank you

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):** Goodnight

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´):**  I'll text you again soon.

 

 **Me:** gnight iwa-chan :---)

 


	11. You're inside my head an awful lot nowadays.

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM** **ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**08** **June** **20XX**_

_**Monday,** **01:17** **PM**_

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** how do you know ur too drunk to drive??

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** yo

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** yo

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** iwa-chaaAAAAN

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** iwaaaizumiiiii

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** haaaaajimeee

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** hey

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** yo

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** you commoner

 

 **Me:** What

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** well at least u acknowledg ur peasant-ness

 

 **Me:** Fuck you

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** so how do u know ur too drunk to drive??

 

 **Me:**  

 

 **Me:** How?

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** when u swerved before u hit a tree but then u realized the tree was ur air freshener

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** HOLUY F**KKKKKK HAHAAAJWHWHAHAHAH

 

 **Me:** What the fuck

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** waiyt a moment im still recoverinhg again im cryinh

 

 **Me:** That's not evem funny

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** u lying commoner

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** i heard that joke yesterdayh

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** and everytime i remember it i still cry of laughtyer wTFFFFFFF HAHAHAHJA

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** LOL omg

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:**  

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** ok i'm calm now phew

 

**Me:**

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** am i still freddie?

 

 **Me:** Why?

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** lol i still am right?

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** dont ever change that or eLSE

 

 **Me:** Or else

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** or else u'll see how much of a true savage i am

 

 **Me:** Hmm...

 

 **FREDDIE_MERCURY:** "hmm"??

 

 **OBAMA:** don't hmm me iwa-chan

 

 **OBAMA:** i'm serious af

 

 **Me:** Lol okay

 

**OBAMA:**

 

 **OBAMA:** did u just use the word lol??

 

 **OBAMA:** u cHANGED MY NAME DIDNT U

 

 **OBAMA:** THE HELL U COMMONER W MASSIVE FOREHEAD

 

 **OBAMA:** WHO AM I NOW

 

 **OBAMA:** IWACHAN

 

 **OBAMA:** IM MAD NOW WTH WHERE R U

 

 

 

" . . has been considering a visit to the site for more than a year. Abe will hold talks with Barack Obama in his home state . . ."

The voice of the lecturer droned on.

_Bzzt._

_Bzzt._

_Bzzzzt._

"Excuse me," a stern voice said.

Iwaizumi blinked, shifting his hand from covering his mouth. It was distracting having to hear his phone vibrate continuously, signalling new messages from Oikawa. But he kept his eyes trained forward, determined to listen to this lecture about Shinzo and Obama. He could not afford to miss such an important topic again. He has been neglecting taking Politics for the past sem but this time, he needed it to apply internship next year when his fourth year roll off. Fuck their curriculum, seriously.

_Bzzt._

"Excuse me," the stern voice pressed again.

He glanced at the girl beside him. "I'm sorryㅡ?"

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" She raised a brow at Iwaizumi's phone on the desk.

"Oh," he said, suppressing a hysterical grin, because he saw again the texterㅡ _O_ _bama._ "Sorry," Then he put his phone to silent mode.

The lecture rolled off, Iwaizumi fighting down a grin the entire time.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**09** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **09:17** **AM**_

 

 **OBAMA:** have a safe trip goin home (^O^)

 

 **Me:** Thanks. I'll be going at noon.

 

 **Me:** I'll be back in a jiffy anyway

 

 **OBAMA:** won't be seeing u anyway

 

 **Me:** Savage

 

 **OBAMA:** lol!!! thas my son thas my son

 

 **OBAMA:** ur learning omg im so proud

 

 **Me:** I don't know what to say seriously.

 

 **OBAMA:** that's the side effect of texting me for a long time

 

 **OBAMA:** occasional tongue-tied episodes in ur life

 

 **OBAMA:** bec u cant believe ur friends w me

 

 **Me:** Actually you're right, I can't believe I'm friends with you.

 

 **OBAMA:** lol  <(‾︶‾)>

 

 **OBAMA:** ukno what

 

 **Me:** What

 

 **OBAMA:** sometimes i wondered why baseball is gettin bigger

 

 **Me:** Oh please no

 

 **OBAMA:** THEN IT HIT ME

 

 **OBAMA:** ahahagagagaggaahahaja sweet jESUSD

 

 **Me:** I hate puns. They're dumb.

 

 **OBAMA:** lol!!! maybe u do but u cant hate it when im the one throwing it

 

 **OBAMA:** hahahajahahahahjah im so funny ( ﾟ∀ ﾟ)

 

 **OBAMA:** lol!!

 

 **OBAMA:** do u kno what is lol

 

 **Me:** Laugh out loud, dumbass

 

 **OBAMA:** lol is a drowning man

 

**Me:**

 

 **OBAMA:** *lol*  is a drowninh cheerleader

 

 **OBAMA:** HAHAGGAGAGA IM WHEEZINHG I CANT BREATHE

 

 **Me:** Oh my god

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

 _ **09**_ _**June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **02:17** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** I just arrived.

 

 **OBAMA:** good good

 

 **OBAMA:** take a rest

 

 **OBAMA:** wheres ur hometown anyway? forgot 2ask lol

 

 **Me:** Tochigi. Just almost two hrs away from here

 

 **OBAMA:** ooh

 

 **OBAMA:** im from miyagi

 

 **Me:** That's pretty far

 

 **OBAMA:** mattsun and i came from there

 

 **OBAMA:** we don always go back home

 

 **OBAMA:** but when we do we always go back together

 

 **Me:** Sweet

 

 **OBAMA:** haah wtf no

 

 **Me:** Why, you two are best friends.

 

 **OBAMA:** ikno but its not like that

 

 **OBAMA:** and besides mattsun's shagginh someone right now

 

 **OBAMA:** he wouldnt tell who

 

 **Me:** Who uses the word shagging?

 

 **OBAMA:** ME

 

 **OBAMA:** got a prob w that??

 

 **Me:** No, Mr. President.

 

 **OBAMA:**  

 

 **OBAMA:** oh may godf u didnt

 

 **OBAMA:** tell me whO AM I RN??

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:** Obama

 

 **OBAMA:** w o w

 

 **OBAMA:** u keep flattering me w the contact names ur giving me, iwa-chan

 

 **Me:** It was unintentional, believe me.

 

 **Me:** Keep in mind that you'll always be Trashkawa in my heart

 

 **OBAMA:** aw

 

 **Me:** No wait. Ah fuck that came out wrong

 

 **OBAMA:** i'm in ur heart aw

 

 **OBAMA:** aw aW

 

 **Me:** Seriously

 

 **OBAMA:** don worry iwa-chan :---)

 

 **OBAMA:** u'll always be in my heart as well~

 

 **Me:** Don't say things like that

 

 **OBAMA:**  

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~No waiut I~~ ~~didn't meanㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **OBAMA:** u sTARTED IT LOL. i'm just going on w the flow ima flowy person

 

 **Me:** You're a fucking flippant person.

 

 **OBAMA:** hmm try another one im not insulted (─‿─)

 

 **Me:** That's a fact, though. Not an insult.

 

 **OBAMA:** heh heh heh

 

 **OBAMA:** its ok its okk

 

 **OBAMA:** but flippancy aside, kno that thats true

 

 **OBAMA:** ur inside my head an awful lot nowadays

 

 **Me:** What

 

 **Me:** I didn't know that.

 

 **OBAMA:** when i study when i eat

 

 **OBAMA:** when i listen to panic

 

 **OBAMA:** sometimes even when i piss lol

 

 **OBAMA:** when we have practice

 

 **OBAMA:** it's distracting tho when we have a practice game

 

 **OBAMA:** like its wrong to have u inmy head wthhhh

 

 **OBAMA:** like why am i feeling so wrong

 

 **OBAMA:** my heads in the game but my hearts in the song

 

 **Me:** I knew there's something off you shit.

 

 **OBAMA:** he makes me feel so righyyttt

 

 **OBAMA:** should i go for it???

 

**Me:**

 

 **OBAMA:** haahahhahahahahhHAHAHA im watching troy and gabriela rn i cant help it iwa-chan im sprry lololol

 

 **Me:** You really are a savage.

 

 **OBAMA:** haahahahHAHAHAJ sorry duDE

 

 **OBAMA:** at least u get my joke lol!! meaning u've watched high sch musical already

 

 **Me:** Yeah. White people singing in High School. Makki loved it.

 

 **OBAMA:** hahhHAHAHAHHHA its a cool movie after all lol

 

 **OBAMA:** were u creeped out when i told you u were in my mind a lotta time HHHHAHA

 

 **Me:** Not really, no.

 

 **OBAMA:**  

 

 **OBAMA:** ...no?

 

 **Me:** I thought you have classes today?

 

 **OBAMA:** um yeah but it was cancelled hooray

 

 **Me:** You're back at your dorm?

 

 **OBAMA:** hmm but i'm bored

 

 **OBAMA:** and i actually have a LOT of things on my plate :--(

 

 **OBAMA:** and i'm watching hsm rn wthhhhh

 

 **Me:** Guilty, huh?

 

 **OBAMA:** hmm ithink i'll do some editing stuff

 

 **OBAMA:** oh hey kei-chans hoome (=´∀｀)

 

 **OBAMA:** i'll ask him 2go w me 2silver owl for coffee and #chill

 

 **OBAMA:** i'll text u later tonight!!! the 12 midnight bday greeting spot is mINE :---)

 

 **OBAMA:** laters iwa-chan!!

 

 **Me:** Okay. I'll wait.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

**_09 June 20XX_ **

**Tuesday, _02:30 PM_**

 

 **AKAASHI:** Someone wanted to greet you a happy fuckinhg birthday iwa

 

 **AKAASHI:** <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me:**  

 

 **Me:** Kunimi?

 

 **Me:** Wtf

 

 **AKAASHI:** I know right lev flipped out when he came in the cafe

 

 **AKAASHI:** Still sharp as ever haha.

 

 **Me:** Is that today?

 

 **Me:** Right now?

 

 **AKAASHI:** Yeah right this sec. Hes lookng for u and Bokuto too. Told him you went home for a while and bokuto has classes

 

 **Me:** Who's there at the cafe right now?

 

 **AKAASHI:** Me lev kenma. Kuroo just came in lol. Not so many customers

 

 **Me:** Why is he there? Hes enrolled in Yamamori right

 

 **AKAASHI:** Hes applying for internship around here he said

 

 **AKAASHI:** He's not playing anymore though

 

 **Me:** Volleyball?

 

 **AKAASHI:** Yeah his knee got wrecked when he was hospitalized last year

 

 **Me:** The fuck I didn't know that

 

 **AKAASHI:** Yeah well he just told us. Poor guy

 

 **AKAASHI:** Seemed ok now thoughj. Doesnt want to talk about that

 

 **AKAASHI:** Kunimi still has his old friends

 

 **AKAASHI:** U know those creepy coke dealers before? The fuck

 

 **AKAASHI:** They're still creepy shit you should see these guys

 

 **AKAASHI:** Kenma hates them

 

 **AKAASHI:** Dont know why Kunimi still friends with them

 

 **AKAASHI:** Hey you still there?

 

 **AKAASHI:** Iwa?

 

 **AKAASHI:** Yo

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**09** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **02:33** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** Oikawa

 

 **Me:** Hey

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

 _ **09**_ **_June 20XX_**

_**Tuesday,** **03:15** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** Hey

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**09** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **04:12** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** Oikawa. Why aren't you replying?

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**09** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,**_ _**04:31** **PM**_

 

 **AKAASHI:** Iwa

 

 **AKAASHI:** Did you know Pretty boy's abt to swing by the cafe earlier?

 

 **AKAASHI:** Why didn't you stop him you shit

 

 **AKAASHI:** Well its not my business but

 

 **AKAASHI:** Idont know. I think it's inevitable

 

 **Me:** Akaashi

 

 **Me:** He's not replying wtf what happened

 

 **Me:** Akaashi

 

 **Me:** Dude

 

 **AKAASHI:** I don't know what happend seriously

 

 **AKAASHI:** I don't think its something so bad

 

 **AKAASHI:** But I donty think its somethinh good either

 

 **Me:** What happened the hell Oikawa isn't replying

 

 **AKAASHI:** He looked shocked earlierw when he came in the cafe

 

 **AKAASHI:** Kunimi was shockedf too

 

 **AKAASHI:** I guess they didnt see each other since last yr but idk man

 

 **Me:** Did they talk? What did they talk abt?

 

 **AKAASHI:** Wtf I dont know

 

 **AKAASHI:** When Kunimi recovered he came up to pretty boy and whispered somethinh

 

 **Me:** What the hell

 

 **AKAASHI:** Then pretty boy apologized and told his blond friend to go and wait for him I guess

 

 **AKAASHI:** Then he and kunimi went outside

 

 **AKAASHI:** Dunno whered they go

 

 **AKAASHI:** After a few mins pretty boy came back alone. Kunimi left with the coke dealers I suppose

 

 **AKAASHI:** Oikawa looked..

 

 **AKAASHI:** Idk man but Kenma put his macchiato on the house. Imagine that.

 

 **AKAASHI:** Pretty boy didnt talk. The blondie tried to talk to him but he looked pretty shaken

 

 **AKAASHI:** They left afterwards

 

 **Me:** I wonder what Kunimi and Oikawa talked about.

 

 **AKAASHI:** Of course they talked abt Waka and last year the hell

 

 **AKAASHI:** Idk what to say. Kunimi's a good guy, and Idk ur Oikawa that well but he doesnt look so bad either if you know what I mean

 

 **Me:** It's not Oikawa's fault don't fucking pin him into this

 

 **AKAASHI:** WHOA CHJILL IWA I didn't say anything like that

 

 **Me:** Sorry

 

 **Me:** Talk to you later

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

 _ **09**_ _**June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday, 05:41** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** Oikawa

 

 **Me:** Are you okay?

 

 

 

_**09** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,**_ _**07:56** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** Hey Obama.

 

 

 

_**09** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **09:51** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** I'm turning 21 in less than two hours.

 

 **Me:** Thought you'd own the first 12 midnight bday greeting slot?

 

 

 

 _ **09**_ **_June 20XX_**

_**Tuesday,** **10:42** **PM**_

 

 **OBAMA:** hey sorry i was sleeping

 

 **Me:** Oikawa

 

 **Me:** For 8 hours?

 

 **OBAMA:** yea

 

 **Me:** Are you okay?

 

 **OBAMA:** im okay im just thinking a lot of things right now sprry

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~I'll call youㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **Me:** Ok then

 

 

 

**_10 June 20XX_ **

_**Wednesday,** **12:17** **AM**_

 

 **Me:** Oikawa Tooru

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~  ** ~~I guessed you missed the 12 midnight~~ ~~bday greeting slot after allㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **Me:** Gnight

 


	12. So I can find my way out from the shadows.

 

 **THE SCENE CAN NEVER BE** filled with more tension than what it already contains.

Akaashi, Lev, Kuroo and Kenma all stood frozen when they saw who came in the cafe when the entrance bell sounded.

At first, Lev brightened up, saying his spiel, "Welcome to Silver Owls Books and Cafㅡ" But he stopped immediately when he had realized thatㅡ _oh._ Pretty Boy. Plus a tall blondie.

They were all huddled up in the counter when the silent exchange happened. Thankfully, there weren't much customers for today or else, Kenma wouldn't have the first row ticket to this. Not that he's quite enjoying it like a voyeur, no. But more likely, he's bored, and he needed something to care watching about.

That was his initial plan anyway, because frankly, Kenma didn't actually care about the whole debacle. But it all changed when Oikawa and Kunimi left the cafe for quite a while after their murmured conversation.

"Kuroo," Kenma started, about to ask Kuroo's coffee even though he knew it well. "What are you going to ordㅡ"

He paused, seeing Kuroo's gaze transfixed in a particular image in front of himㅡthe blondie.

He was tall, and quite lanky. He was sporting a pair of dark-rimmed glasses but he didn't give off an aura of a hispter, or a nerd. It was the opposite, truth be told. The way he was standing, with both hands deep in his pockets, and a deep furrow in his brows intended at the door where Oikawa and Kunimi just exited through, gave off the vibes of being cool, calm, andㅡ oh fuck it. The blond _was_ beautiful, all right. He couldn't blame anyone for ogling such a sight. But Kuroo was looking at him with a fascination in his eyes that made Kenma's chest hurt a bit.

He wished he could catch Kuroo looking at him like that, just once.

"Kuroo," he tried again, tugging his shirtsleeve.

Kuroo blinked, then he looked at Kenma. "What?" he smiled. There was tightness in his eyes.

Kenma stared. "I asked you what you want,"

"The usual," Kuroo promptly answered. "Blueberry,"

Kenma was reluctant to let Kuroo's shirtsleeve go, but he was working, and he has to make Kuroo's blueberry smoothie real quick. "Right," he said, and set to work.

His head was somewhere else while his physical body was inside the kitchen. And if Kenma would be willing to admit, it was probably because of Kuroo and Oikawa's blond friend.

It's not like Kuroo was his to make himself worried about him. But actually, _that_ was the problem.

He was still nursing his hurt pride about Bokuto's snide remark last time: _Your lack of an official one is pathetic._ Relationship that is. Kenma didn't have a lot of insecurities in his life that could be a sore point in his day-to-day banterings with his friends ㅡ especially when you're friends with Bokuto, Makki and sometimes Iwaizumi (Iwa doesn't look like the type but he can diss pretty well) ㅡ but he never knew that his sore point would be the fact that Kuroo and him wasn't a thing... yet.

It's kind of a mutual understanding for them, ever since Kenma and Kuroo started college, even if Kuroo was a year ahead of him. He supported him in the band as well, because unlike what everybody just assumes, Kuroo has a very low self-esteem. He was just pretty good at hiding it in his smirks and those glazing eyes.

But right now, Kenma sighed, it was as if his self-esteem was now the one wounded and depleting. He honestly felt threatened. Which was a whole lot of ridiculous because, Kuroo didn't know that guy. They never knew that guy. And it was impossible for Kuroo to fall in love at first sight. Kenma knew him enough for that.

But why did he feel odd and scared? 

_Oh for goodness' sake, Kozume Kenmㅡ_

"You're friends with him, aren't you? The one with the placid face,"

Kenma went out the kitchen, bringing Kuroo's smoothie. They were still huddled at the counter, Akaashi, Lev, Kuroo andㅡ

"I'm sorry?" Akaashi bit back a laugh to blondie's words, because he didn't seem to be joking with that serious face. "Well, yeah." Akaashi said, "We all know Kunimi," then he looked away and murmured, "But we don't know Pretty Boy that well,"

Blondie caught that. "How'd you know Tooru?" He asked.

Akaashi looked at him again. "Everybody knows Oikawa Tooru. But we don't know him personally. He's just... a dear aquaintance of one of our friends,"

The other guy scowled. "What do youㅡ"

"One of our friends and Oikawa are textmates," Kenma interrupted, handing Kuroo his drink. "They became friends through texting."

Blondie seemed to understand, with the way his face relaxed. "Oh," he said. _"That_ guy." He paused. "Who's that friend, then? Is that youㅡ?" He turned to Kuroo.

Kuroo almost choked on his straw. "God, no. I'm not Iwaizumi,"

"He's not here." Akaashi supplied. "Not for a few days."

Blondie didn't respond at that. Then suddenly, Akaashi spoke again, looking down at his phone, scrolling through his messages. "You're Oikawa's friend, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then I'm pretty sure you know what happened with Kunimi and all that fiasco with Ushijima last year?"

The guy's face darkened. "Do you know that fucker as well?"

Akaashi held up both of his hands in surrender. "We know of him, man. But not personally, no."

They regarded each other, then the blonde visibly relaxed, but his face was still tensed. "I don't like those guys. The lot with that Kunimi."

Kenma scowled. He didn't like them as well.

"No one does, my friend," Akaashi shrugged. "Might as well stay away, though. Especially your friend Pretty Boy," he flicked his head away, as if to indicate Oikawa's presence nearing outside the cafe, "I'm not getting any good vibes with that crowd, though Kunimi isn't that bad at all. Just.. they could be bad news to Oikawa. If you know what I mean."

The guy went imperceptibly rigid, understanding what Akaashi was saying. "Right," he said. "Got it."

A few more moments after that, the cafe entrance bell dinged again.

"Welcome toㅡ" Lev was cut off again, seeing Oikawa looking ashened.

Even Kenma blinked, surprised. There was something very wrong about Pretty Boy wearing a face like... _that._

But he couldn't do anything, he supposed. Even the blond (which earlier became known as Tsukishima Kei when Akaashi asked) couldn't get him to properly talk. He seemed very, very out of it.

Kenma still has a bit of sympathy towards almost-strangers, though it was mostly for the sake of Iwaizumi, (everybody knew Iwa liked that guy) so he put Oikawa Tooru's caramel macchiato on the house.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**10** **June** **20XX**_

_**Wednesday, 06:49** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** Oikawa.

 

 **Me:** Are you okay?

 

[ ~~**Me:** I'm worried. What the fuck ar~~ ㅡ ]

 

[ ~~**Me:** Seriously, Trashkawa. This is insan~~ ㅡ ]

 

 **Me:** It's my birthday

 

 

 

**_10 June 20XX_ **

_**Wednesday,** **07:30** **PM**_

 

 **OIKAWA:** iknow, dimwit

 

 **Me:** Oiukawa

 

 **Me:** Where the fuck havbe you been youi shit

 

 **OIKAWA:** nowhere. just at the dorms. walked around a bit

 

 **OIKAWA:** sorry for last night

 

 **OIKAWA:** i fell asleep i wasn't able to greet u at exact 12

 

 **OIKAWA:** but hAPPY HAPPY BDAY NOW IWA-CHAN ;---)

 

 **Me:** It's ok

 

 **Me:** Thanks

 

 **OIKAWA:** did u wait?

 

 **Me:** What?

 

 **OIKAWA:** did u wait for my text last night after 12?

 

**Me:**

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~Yeah. I~~ ~~was up until 3~~ ㅡ  **]**

 

 **Me:** Not at all. Why would I?

 

 **OIKAWA:** good lol :P

 

 **Me:** Are you feeling okay now?

 

 **OIKAWA:** yea ;--)

 

 **OIKAWA:** golden

 

 **OIKAWA:** why wouldn't i be okk iwa-chan lol!

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:** Your texting seems a little less enthusiastic.

 

 **OIKAWA:** waht

 

 **OIKAWA:** lol!! maybe ur missing some of my jokes then

 

 **OIKAWA:** have itold u already what lol is??

 

 **Me:** A drowning man

 

 **OIKAWA:** ugh bummer

 

 **OIKAWA:** ucould've pretended for me ukno

 

 **Me:** You would have realized it as well then

 

 **OIKAWA:** hm so are u back at tokyo now??

 

 **Me:** I'm still on the bus. An hour to go before the stop nearest to the dorms

 

 **OIKAWA:** so what happened :--)

 

 **OIKAWA:** was it fun? :--)

 

 **OIKAWA:** what cake did ur mom bake?

 

 **Me:** Yeah it was fun. A lot.

 

 **Me:** It was red velvet.

 

 **OIKAWA:** hm why do i feel like u didn't enjoy it?

 

 **Me:** I don't know. I was distracted the whole day.

 

 **OIKAWA:** u shouldn't do that when ur back home, iwa-chan!! ur mom would be worried

 

 **Me:** I know. But I enjoyed it a little bit.

 

 **OIKAWA:** u really don't seem happy?? (´△｀)

 

 **OIKAWA:** or do u wanna hear more PUNS :---D

 

 **Me:** You know what, I could say the same thing about you

 

 **OIKAWA:**  

 

 **OIKAWA:** what do u mean

 

 **Me:** I mean I know there's something bothering you

 

 **Me:** And you wouldn't tell me

 

 **Me:** I thought we're over this stage?

 

 **Me:** Why would you hide something that is hurting you?

 

 **Me:** Just cut the shit out Oikawa

 

 **Me:** It doesn't really suit you to be like this

 

 **Me:** You can't hide everything and push people away

 

 **OIKAWA:** what the fuck do u kno abt me huh

 

 **OIKAWA:** u dont know shit and its not your fucking business

 

 **Me:** See.

 

 **Me:** You're pissed already when I pointed it out

 

 **Me:** You didn't even bother censoring your swearing like usual

 

 **Me:** But I know it's not your true feelings showing so it's okay

 

 **Me:** I understand

 

 **Me:** It's not your fault.

 

 **OIKAWA:** stop it

 

 **OIKAWA:** quit saying things like ukno everything about me

 

 **OIKAWA:** u dont fuckinh understand

 

 **Me:** I may not know everything about you but I know your guilt about Kunimi right now

 

 **OIKAWA:** what

 

 **Me:** I know Kunimi. We're friends.

 

 **Me:** And I'm telling you it ism't your fault

 

 **Me:** Oikawa

 

 **OIKAWA:** since when

 

 **Me:** What?

 

 **OIKAWA:** ur friends w him since when?

 

 **Me:** Since freshman year

 

 **OIKAWA:**  

 

 **OIKAWA:** wow

 

 **OIKAWA:** what the hell

 

 **OIKAWA:** thats why uknew waka

 

 **OIKAWA:** uknew of waka thru kunimi

 

 **OIKAWA:** and i bet u knew me bec of kunimi

 

 **OIKAWA:** wow

 

 **OIKAWA:** icant process this right now

 

 **Me:** Look it's not what you're thinking, whatever it is

 

 **Me:** It's purely a coincidence

 

 **Me:** I didn't know you are that Oikawa last year at the frat party before I texted you

 

 **Me:** I just realized it after a week or so

 

 **OIKAWA:** oh shiut wow

 

 **OIKAWA:** u even know abt the frat party

 

 **OIKAWA:** unbelievable realluy

 

 **Me:** Look. Tooru. I swear to God I didn't know anything before

 

 **Me:** And besides, why does it matter, right?

 

 **Me:** It doesn't fucking matter.

 

 **Me:** I'm his friend, but you're my friend now as well.

 

 **Me:** I don't care about any other circumstances. I chose to be friends with you. I chose you alone

 

 **Me:** I don't get what's bothersome about all of this

 

 **OIKAWA:** you must have hated me so much since the very beginning, huh?

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:** What? No what the fuck I don't hate you

 

 **OIKAWA:** ifeel like laughing now. im going insane

 

 **OIKAWA:** at least now ikno that i really am a trash

 

 **Me:** What the hell Tooru. What are you even sayinh that's just our inside joke okay? I don't hate you

 

 **Me:** I never have and I never will

 

 **OIKAWA:** don't make me laugh. u can't call me by my name when u hated me so much

 

 **OIKAWA:** uknow what fuck this

 

 **OIKAWA:** i fuckinh hate it

 

 **OIKAWA:** ihate all this shit bec i dont even have the right to be mad abt this

 

 **OIKAWA:** its just right that ur mad at me bec fuck

 

 **OIKAWA:** i cant evem think straighyt

 

 **OIKAWA:** ideserve all of this shit

 

 **OIKAWA:** u shouldn't be friends w me

 

 **Me:** Stop that. You're wrong. I get your point okay but its not your fault

 

 **OIKAWA:**  

 

 **OIKAWA:**  sTOP FUCKINH SAYING ITS NOT MYFAULT OK IT IS. IT FUCKING IS

 

 **OIKAWA:** u really think its not my fault at all? considering kunimi right now and all those crap he went through since last year?

 

 **OIKAWA:** i knew kunimi liked me the moment he met me and i still used him to show waka that were done were over wrre fucking finished and to just prove a fuckinh point

 

 **OIKAWA:** ididnt even had the decency to know his name then at first and shit im such a bastard i just literally used him to make waka snap and get over it

 

 **OIKAWA:** and uthink once would be enough right? no. i almost fuck kunimi every friday party iknow waka will attendf to and i made sure he sees us w his own damned eyes

 

 **OIKAWA:** i gotwhat i wanted in the end. ushiwaka snapped one nighyt and had kunimi beaten to a pulp w the help of his satanicv friends. kunimi didnt even kno waka personally that time and he really thought i liked him. that would make sense in a way. im grabbing him everytime waka is around and hes there and he likes me so i fuckimh used him

 

 **OIKAWA:** and u kno whats the most fucked up thing?? when i visited him last yr at the hosp he fucking cried. he cried in relief knowing i was fine and they didnt touch me at all and he doesn't fucking care that i used him and i toldhim everything and he's a fucking saint and he said he loves me and I DONT DESERVE HIS ABSOLUTION OR ANY OF THAT SHIT

 

 **OIKAWA:** and im the most cruel asshole ever bec i told him i cant see him anymore and he stillbfuckinh understands

 

 **OIKAWA:** did you kno why he didn't press charges? bec i fucking told him not to. i begged him not to and he said its ok and he wont but i have to promise him not to go back to ushijima ever again and god. as if that would be in my expense

 

 **OIKAWA:** now i just bumped into him again and i discovered he cant play vball anymore. and vball is kunimi's life did u know that? like what filming and vball is also for me. i fucking ruined it. i fuckinh ruined it and he saID IT WASNT MY FAULT and he cant even walk straight anymore bec of his knee goddamnit

 

 **OIKAWA:** what a fucked up person i am huh

 

 **OIKAWA:** now tell me if everythinhg isnt my fault at all fucking hell

 

**Me:**

 

 **OIKAWA:** im so mad at myselfg right now

 

 **OIKAWA:** dont text or contact me by any means anymore

 

 **OIKAWA:** or iswear to god i'll block you. i really fucking mean it i'll block you

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~Oikawa pleaseㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~Please don't do this.~~   **]**

 

 

 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes painstakingly, unable to summon the strength to send his last message.

_Please don't do this._

_Please._

He leaned his head lightly on the bus window, his head throbbing, and his chest tightening.

 _What pain is this?_  he thought. He can barely breathe. And that's why it was a surprise to find his legs still being able to walk (even if a bit unsteadily) when the bus stopped in his station. He walked with his head hanging, though, until he reached the dorms and headed straight to his own room to fall face-first on his pillow.

"Happy fucking birthday to me," he grumbled.

 

 


	13. Wanna bet?

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**12 June 20XX** _

_**Friday, 01:49 AM** _

 

[  ~~ **Me** : Oikawa~~ ]

 

[  ~~ **Me:**  I don't know how to say this right but~~ㅡ ]

 

[  ~~ **Me:**  Oikawa~~ ]

 

 

 

_**13 June 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 05:09 AM** _

 

[  ~~ **Me:**  I'm sorry~~ㅡ ]

 

[  ~~ **Me:**  I don't know if I should be the one saying sorry but I just know it's not you~~ㅡ ]

 

[  ~~ **Me:**  I think it's me who's fuckep up really~~ ]

 

 

 

_**15** **June** **20XX**_

_**Monday,** **07:54** **PM**_

 

[ ~~**Me:** I'm going nuts~~ ㅡ ]

 

[ ~~**Me:** I keep thinkinh about~~ ㅡ ]

 

[ ~~**Me:** I keep typing all tgese messages halfway then end up deleting them anyway I don't know if I should just sen~~ ㅡ ]

 

[ ~~**Me:** But you'll block my number amd that's fucking wors~~ ㅡ ]

 

 

 

_**16** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **09:12** **PM**_

 

[ ~~**Me:** I'm going insanme~~ ㅡ ]

 

 

 

_**16** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **09:12** **PM**_

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~Oikawa~~ ㅡ ]

 

 

 

 

**IT WAS A SATURDAY.**

Hanamaki can already hear the squeals and squeaks of gym shoes against polished wood. He was nearing the university's gym dedicated for the volleyball team, which was incidentally located at the West wing of the campus. It was a long walk from the East, where the building for his last class of the day was, but he begrudgingly took the path with steady pace and his hands deep in his pockets. Occasionally, he would fix the blue scarf around his neck with nimble fingers, looking around him, inwardly chanting _This scarf looks good. This isn't weird at_ all. _It looks good._

When he arrived at the gym entrance, Hanamaki can already see that there were lots of students inside, watching a practice game. _Hm,_ he thought. _That's why he's here._ He frowned a bit. _Then why did he tell me to come?_

He pushed his tongue against his inside cheek, composed himself first, then made his way inside, going straight for the stairs to locate a certain dark-haired guy with thick brows and half-lidded eyes. He spotted Matsukawa immediately, leaning both of his elbows on the railing. He was watching the game below with that look in his face that Hanamaki couldn't tell if it's curiosity or irritation.

For a moment, Hanamaki watched him closely. It was easy to see where Matsukawa's eyes were trained among the many people below them, andㅡ Hanamaki bristled. There it was again. That sting. He cursed himself inwardly, looking at the crowd below. He thought he's getting good at controlling the sting in the past few days. But well, some emotions were downright stubborn.

A short sound of a whistle sounded. And Hanamaki watched as a familiar figure started to serve the ball. He blinked, seeing Oikawa Tooru jumped, and Hanamaki's mouth twitched. He had seen the guy played before, and nobody would dare argue about the fact that Oikawa was the real deal on court. It was like he was made to fly that high and, _tch._ He looked even more beautiful without the hipster glasses and his face drenched in sweat. It was almost ridiculous.

The serve was out, unfortunately, and he mildly heard Oikawa shouted a _"Sorry!"_ below. Huh. It wasn't obvious for other people but Pretty Boy was also out of it nowadays.

He must've made a sound because suddenly, Matsukawa shifted and turned around. "Hey," he said. "I was waiting for you,"

Hanamaki smiled. "It was fun watching you. You look..." _Fixated._

Matsukawa raised a brow at his unfinished sentence, but he ignored it eventually and held a hand to touch Hanamaki's scarf. "Why are you wearing thisㅡ?"

Hanamaki looked at him and deadpanned, "I can't hide the marks from the other night. I don't own a concealer and my dormmate doesn't, either."

Matsukawa paused, then he bit back a grin. "Oh," he said but then he grabbed a hold of the blue garment and yanked it lightly. "It's okay, take it off. Let them see,"

Hanamaki rolled his eyes, turning away to fix the garment on his neck, "Shut it," he said, "I know it doesn't look good but I have no choice," and Matsukawa laughed lowly, shaking his head. Suddenly, a whistle sounded again below and they both turned to look.

Another score for the other team.

"Geez," Matsukawa frowned. "They're going to lose the first set."

Ever since they started going out, it didn't take Hanamaki that long to realize that Matsukawa was in love with his best friend. His best friend, who happened to be this guy his dormmate was moping about for the past few days, which was a bit pathetic if you'd ask Hanamaki because, seriously, they haven't seen each other yet.

Well, frankly, Hanamaki wasn't the one to comment because he first saw Matsukawa through his facebook profile and secretly wished he'd have a chance meeting him in person, because, Jesus. Those eyes. The first word he'd always offer to describe Matsukawa's eyes (and his entire being, actually) would be _foxy._ Hanamaki was a bit disturbed, really. He's not even sorry.

Luckily, it wasn't long until they bumped into each other in the subway and exchanged numbers and yeah, well, they're obviously attracted to each other so everybody knew what happened next. They weren't even keeping it as a secret, not really. But they just didn't tell it openly. They wouldn't deny it if asked. And Hanamaki was _okay_ in that arrangement. He's glad about it and sometimes, he'd think that maybe, Matsukawa felt the same way, tooㅡhappy and unrestrained.

The thing was, Matsukawa was always Tooru _this_ and Tooru _that._ Usually, when they were together, he felt a bit pissed that Matsukawa would be worried about his best friend because he never eats alone and he can't skip a meal and Jesus Christ. He eventually understood why Iwaizumi called Oikawa Tooru a brat. It hurt, of course. Matsukawa was head over heels in loved with someone he can't be with and Hanamaki realized that he was just someone who can substitute a special role in Matsukawa's life. But he painfully mastered the art of acceptance after a few dates or so, even if he had to practically learn _The Guide to Oikawa Tooru's Immature Life by Matsukawa Issei._

It kind of stung, but what can Hanamaki do? He was also head over heels for this oblivious guy, given the short time they have been together. And still, they're already sort of dating, so Matsukawa was already sort of his. But that's it. Just _sort of._

"So," Hanamaki started. "Why did you text me?"

Matsukawa turned to look at him, scowling. "What do you mean why did I text you? Let's grab dinner together."

Hanamaki blinked. "Eh?" then he looked at the game below. "But you can wait until the game's over. Oikawa willㅡ "

"I'll text Tsukki again, don't worry about himㅡ" Hanamaki almost rolled his eyes because, _really,_ "ㅡI just came by to see how he's doing in this gameㅡ"

"Why though?"

Matsukawa paused, looking at him. _"Haah?"_

His words were slow. "Why don't you want to grab dinner with Oikawa?"

Now it's Matsukawa's turn to blink, a little confused. "Because I want to eat with you," he simply said. "Are you okay?" He began to chuckle, then his hand reached up to ruffle his 'pink' hair, as he usually marveled.

Oh. Hanamaki turned away, but not fast enough to escape Matsukawa grabbing him, playfully hooking his arm on Hanamaki's neck. It stayed there, his right arm hanging limply on Hanamaki's right shoulder, while they stood side by side. "Yeah," he shrugged. "Okay then, let's just finish the first set."

He exhaled slowly through his nose, biting back a smile. And maybe he should be hoping that Matsukawa shouldn't say or do such things again because one day, Hanamaki will just combust. But right now, he didn't care. _It's okay,_ he thought. _I'm alr_ _eady fucking deep to resurface anyway._

 

✖ 

 

"How are things in your end?"

Hanamaki looked up from his phone. "What?"

"How's your roommate?" Matsukawa asked, chewing his dinner.

They wound up eating in Sato's. A tiny food house just four blocks from uni. Hanamaki always eat in Sato's with the rest of his friends but right now, it was Matsukawa who's with him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Iwa seems... fine," _Heh,_ he thought. If _fine_ included staring at his iPhone for long periods of time without moving, and ditching required band practices.

Matsukawa raised a brow.

"Well no, not really. I mean, it's been ten days, yeah? He'll get over it."

Matsukawa paused. "Is Tooru someone he can get over with in ten days?"

Uh-oh. "That's not what I mean," Hanamaki backpedaled, "I mean, they haven't even met each other yet, so that's that. They're just... friends."

Hanamaki waited for Matsukawa to relax, and eventually, he did. "If your roommate isn't so much of an asshole, maybe Tooru wouldn't snap,"

 _"Hey,"_ Hanamaki's tone wasn't condescending, but he suddenly felt the need to defend Iwaizumi at least. "Iwaizumi told me what's the issue here. Oikawa keeps hogging all the blame, he hates himself. And somehow, I guess he felt betrayed because Iwa knows Kunimi, and, like, he thought we should hate him, if you know what I mean."

 _"Tch,"_ Matsukawa looked unconvinced. "I also get the issue here, Makki. And I've read the texts. Let's be honest ㅡ it's partially Tooru's fault. After all, I've warned him about the consequences before. You can't blame Tooru for feeling bad. He already knows what he's done. Thing is, if Iwaizumi hadn't pushed that far, Tooru wouldn't lose it."

"Have Oikawa really _lost_ it?" Hanamaki asked, curious. "Already?"

Matsukawa's mouth contorted. "I don'tㅡ Not really," he said slowly. "Not yet. Maybe your roommate's gonna lose it first."

A laugh bubbled up Hanamaki's throat. "Nah," he shook his head. "Iwa might like Pretty Boy to the extent, but Iwa's always been like that,"

Matsukawa frowned. "What d'you mean?"

"He has a lot of... experiences in... people. So he's cautious enough,"

Matsukawa didn't seem to get it.

Hanamaki cleared his throat. "He doesn't... date. Not really. Not ever. Just, you know. Flings. So he's grown cautious to people."

"What,"

Hanamaki shrugged. "He just doesn't seem like it but trust me, he knows what he's doing."

Matsukawa was still frowning, then he shook his head slowly. "Tooru won't settle for that,"

And Hanamaki stopped himself from saying _Then they'll just be quick,_ because he didn't want Matsukawa to be mad at him about other people's relationships. Especially Oikawa and Iwaizumi's. So he just shrugged, and took a sip of his Coke.

"So you mean, Iwaizumi is just.. _playing..?_ All this time?" It was maybe in his imagination, but Matsukawa's words seemed to be lightly coated with venom.

Hanamaki almost sputtered his Coke out. "He's _not_ a player. He sticks to one person until their link fades. But. He just. Hates labels." He paused again. "You never know, maybe Oikawa is his match. I've never seen him so miserable before, after all."

It was a long moment of silence.

Then, "I still think Iwaizumi will lose it first," Matsukawa said.

He snorted inwardly. "Wanna bet?"

"If I win what would _you_ do?" The guy smirked.

 _Oh no._ Hanamaki saw Matsukawa's eyes glint. He knew that look. He gulped.

Matsukawa leaned closer, his breath fanning Hanamaki's ears, then he said lowly, "If I win, would you do it raw with me?" He practically _purred._

Hanamaki jumped, his knees bumping the table loudly, causing the plates to clatter. Some of the waiters and customers looked over them and he bowed his head a bit, offering a sorry.

Matsukawa was biting back a laughter. And, oh god. How did he look that calm when Hanamaki himself was flustered. _"Youㅡ"_ he started.

"C'mon," Matsukawa began to stand up from his seat. "Let's head home, so we could talk about this bet of ours."

 _Oh, God Almighty,_ Hanamaki thought.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: FACEBOOK <FB_MSSNGR>**

**PROFILE ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

**GROUP CHAT NAME: ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀**

**GROUP CHAT MEMBERS:**

● _Akaashi Keiji_

● _Bokuto Koutarou_

● _Haiba Lev_

● _Hanamaki Takahiro_

● _Iwaizumi Hajime_

⊙ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 

_**21 June** **20XX**_

_**Sunday,** **08:19** **PM**_

 

 _Akaashi Keiji added Kozume Kenma in_   _the group._

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Welcomne back puddingheadf!

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Hey makki are youi ol?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** yussir（⌒▽⌒）

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Heard your screwinh someones brainms now congratys man!"

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** srsly

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Ithought youd be forever usinhg a dildo

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** what the hell bokuto can  you shut tf up

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Im jokinh chill!

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** We got a gig next month

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** YES

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Sweet!!!!! Wherre when?

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** On the 20th. Uni week was moved.council decided to launch a closing party before summer instead

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** We got invited toplay with other bands

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Jul20? Copyu!!

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Roger :-D

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** But before that i heard theres a big house party again at yaku's

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Yeah yaku-san told me that too

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Theres another party in their frat house he said its gonna be smashin

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Oh mannnnnnmn

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Keiji were going to go righyt :-D

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** When is it again ?

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** 22

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Waht the fuck thats tomorow

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Yeah

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Its a moinday _baka_

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** I heard its not just a frat party its like the heads bday or someth

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Shouldf we need invitatiom cards hahaaahagfagagaga

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Yakus our invitation hes with them

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** can we bring some outsider??

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** We AR outsiders we dont even know d name of their head lol

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** At least we knowYaku!!

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Yeah well

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** You gonna bring your guy, makki?

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** WhOAHOHOH ??

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** maybe? if he'd like to come y not yeah

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Makki bring iwa along yeah?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ugh no not him i cant deal wid his mserable ass. nope

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Makki

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ://///

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** goddamt fine

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** but if he doesnt like to go i wont push him

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Thanks :)

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Kenma? Ur ol right? Tell kuroo to come along tomorw night. Ill drive

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** No wait if yoiu drive you casnt drink/!

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** U drive then

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** But keiiji

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** BOOZEW

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:** not sure if ill go

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Dammit we all take a cab then its not a prob tf

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** KENMA

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** We all have togo

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:** ill see tomorrow nite

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I'll go.

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** WOHHOOOOOOOIOOO

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Thats my boiy :-D

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:** Me too :-)

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:** Kenma lets all go

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** KENMMA

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:** ok

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Ifeel tomorw nights gonna be a BLAST

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Lets all meet up first at my place at 8 see you!

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** = ))

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** I suddenly feel nervous idont know why?

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER:** **Oikawa** **Tooru**

 

_**21** **June 20XX**_

_**Sunday,** **09:09** **PM**_

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Tooru

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): U alive?

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Just checking

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Im afraid u'll start cryinhg again for no reason wtf I became paranoid

 

 **Me:** i hate u kei-chan that was only once

 

 **Me:** :---(

 

 **Me:** what do u want tho

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Lets go to a frat party tomorw night. Yachi invited us. She knows someone there

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Quit moping already come om tooru

 

 **Me:** no thanks

 

 **Me:** and tomorow night is monday night i have tues a.m classes are u insane?? :/

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Ok then :x

 

 


	14. Never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the last few scenes in this chap are actually redux of a scene _[in TIF]_ originally written by  **mdasch** and  **everydayslike**  ;)))

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

**_22 June_   _20XX_**

_**Monday, 01:20 PM** _

 

 **Me:**  mattsun

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Tooru

 

 **Me:**  do u have something to do today or tonight?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Why?

 

 **Me:**  kei-chans not home again

 

 **Me:**  can i sleep there?

 

 **Me:**  let's watch some movies

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I'm supposed to go out tonight actually

 

 **Me:**  oh u have a date?? its ok i'll come over nxt time

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : 

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : No wait tooru

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Come over tonight.

 

 **Me:**  i thought u have a date? its ok mattsun :---)

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : No its not a date idiot

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : You can come over

 

 **Me:**  are u sure??

 

 **Me:**  isnt ur bf gonna get mad?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Yeah im sure

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Its no big deal. Hed understand

 

 **Me:**  okkkkk :---)

 

 

 

 **"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON**  with you three?" Bokuto had his both hands on his hips, staring at his three friends, Iwaizumi, Kenma and Makki. "Is this going to be a mopey party? What the fuck, why the long faces?"

They were in front of Akaashi's place now, waiting for the cab to get to the frat house near St. Therese. The night was young but Iwaizumi was starting to get tired. He kept checking his inbox. Like what he always did in the past few days. Bokuto scoffed at him.

"You," Bokuto said, "are moping because of a stranger. Just because he's possibly more emo than Kenma doesn't mean you should also act all emo now, Iwa."

"Oikawa's  _not_  a stranger," he defended.

"Oh, but he is. And you," Bokuto turned to Makki, "I thought your guy's going to show up tonight?"

Makki's eye flashed but he looked away and didn't say a word.

"That is exactly why he's sad, Bokuto-san," Lev supplied. "Because his boyfriend couldn't come,"

Bokuto's face scrunched up, but then he turned to Kenma. "And you pudding head. I know you're usually quiet but what the hell? I don't feel you tonight. Where the fuck did your smart mouth go?"

"Let him be, Kou," Kuroo mumbled from the corner, casually leaning on a wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What is this all about?" Bokuto asked, flicking his head towards Kenma.

But Kuroo shook his head. "He wouldn't tell,"

"Jesus." Bokuto rolled his eyes, looking at the night sky. "Save my friends, please,"

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**22**   **June**   **20XX**_

_**Monday,**   **08:43**   **PM**_

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰**  ﹏ ▰): <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me:**  tsukishima kei can you please stop

 

 **Me:**  if ur going to socialize with them idont care its your business

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰**  ﹏ ▰): Tooru

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰**  ﹏ ▰): Youre the one who should stop

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰**  ﹏ ▰): Being a child and all

 

 **Me:**  continue this and ill block you i mean it

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰**  ﹏ ▰): If you miss him that badly you should make up 

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰**  ﹏ ▰): Dont get me wrong im not so concern about u

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰**  ﹏ ▰):  I just dont want you cryinh at random times bc its creeping me out

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰**  ﹏ ▰): One of them is that iwachan right? Those are his friends fromthe cafe. Told you u shouldve come

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰**  ﹏ ▰): <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

_You temporarily blocked this contact. See settings to modify._

 

 

**IWAIZUMI WAS ALREADY THINKING OF** going back home at the dorms. He really shouldn't have come in impulse. It's making his mood worse.

Iwaizumi was just scrolling down (then up, down, then up, repeatedly) his inbox, mournfully hoping for a new LINE message, sometimes taking a sip from his dixie cup. Makki wasn't any better. He's obviously not in his best mood tonight and that was supported by the fact that he's in his nth can of beer for tonight. He's occasionally glaring at his phone but Makki was still nicely coherent when some random face tried to talk to them. Iwaizumi wondered when will his friend reach his limit. It wouldn't be a pretty sight but somehow, he wanted to witness it.

Iwaizumi actually didn't know what was wrong with Kenma and Kuroo. Those two were usually the most behaved pair among their clique and somehow it was really odd seeing Kenma adamantly ignore Kuroo like he wasn't even there. Kuroo was obviously getting frustrated, downing more and more shots of vodka mix whenever one was passed to him. And Kenma didn't usually drink but Iwaizumi was sure his cup was getting repeatedly refilled. Something's definitely off and he wasn't sure how to point it out.

Lev was actually the only sane one right now. Iwaizumi knew that that liquid in his dixie cup is something without alcohol. Even Bokuto and Akaashi who were animatedly chatting with everyone within their radius were both getting tipsy.

Iwaizumi was about to go out the frat house for some fresh air when someone came. They were just talking about playing a round of beer pong when he sauntered by. Frankly, he didn't exactly know him but it was Akaashi who called the guy out.

"Oi! Oi!  _Tsukki!"_

Tsukki turned to look at them, then he raised his brows. A petite girl was walking beside him and it took a moment to remember why she was kind of familiarㅡ

Oh. Yachi-san. He'd seen her jumped on Oikawa before.

There was a moment of excitement and panic and _shit, is he here, too?_ as Tsukki and the girl joined them.

"Hey," Tsukki smiled at them. "What's up?"

A quick introduction was made because only Akaashi, Lev, Kuroo and Kenma met him before, and eventually, Iwaizumi realized who he was. The Kei-chan.

"So, Tsukki," Kuroo said after a while smiling directly at Tsukishima. "Where's Pretty Boy Oikawa-kun?"

Iwaizumi knew Kuroo was drunk already. For starters, he wouldn't have used  _Tsukki_  and  _Pretty Boy_  in the same sentence if he was still decently sober. For Kuroo to do it, it was borderline flirting. Iwaizumi waited for Tsukki's answer anyway.

"Still holed up in the dorms. He doesn't like to go out tonight." And Tsukki's eyes flickered to Iwaizumi.  _Does he know me?_

Yachi-san pouted. "I texted him earlier. He said he's got a movie night with Mattsun," she scoffed.

Iwaizumi felt Makki went rigid beside him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Makki didn't answer. He snatched Kuroo's vodka shot as he was about to down it. Kuroo began to protest, the same time Kenma stood up and snapped "Bathroom,"

Iwaizumi frowned at Kenma's retreating figure, then he looked back at Kuroo and Tsukishima, still conversing about something which involved their college programs and classes.

It was funny, because Kenma probably didn't notice himself but Iwaizumi can clearly see the tensed set of his shoulders as he was swallowed by the crowd on the way to the bathroom. Way to go sulk, our poor pudding head.

Wait, what?  _Pudding head?_  Oh, dude. Iwaizumi was getting tipsy himself.

A few minutes passed by and Kuroo suddenly noticed that Kenma hasn't come back. You don't usually spend fifteen minutes to take a quick piss. He swiveled his head around to see where Kenma might be, and Tsukishima suddenly spoke.

"You should go look for him," he said.

Kuroo blinked at him. "What?"

Tsukki raised a brow, then flicked his head to the direction Kenma has gone fifteen minutes ago. "Some dickhead might be cornering your boyfriend right now, you know. Or he might've lost his way looking for the bathroom, this house is big,"

Iwaizumi watched as Kuroo opened his mouth, then closed it again and abruptly stood up and went looking for Kenma.

When Iwaizumi turned to look back at Tsukki, he was now talking to Yachi-san in soft whispers. "Are you still sober?" He was asking her.

Iwaizumi stood up, and Lev and Makki looked at him. "I'll take a piss," he mumbled.

The frat house was big, indeed. Many times, he opened some doors which aren't supposed to be opened, mistaking it for the bathroom. Sometimes a random stranger will pass him by and say "Yo," as a greeting, which was either because the stranger was high, or Iwaizumi actually knew them and was just too tipsy to recognize faces.

After a few minutes of looking for the right door, he finally opened one which actually looked like a bathroom door this time. Only to see thatㅡ

Yep, it was a bathroom. And Kenma was pushed back on the wall, Kuroo pinning him. They were kissing and making loud pornographic noises that really made Iwaizumi wondered how the fuck can that small pudding head be a savage like that. Iwaizumi's grand entrance wasn't a silent one, but the two wasn't fazed. They kept going on licking and moaning and Iwaizumi actually stared because what the fuck, this is the bathroom and he needed to take a piss.

"Seriously," he deadpanned, "I was sure I could walk in on Bokuto and Akaashi doing this. But not you, guys."

His words didn't stop Kuroo from dragging his mouth and tongue on Kenma's neck and they were both mumbling and panting "mine" and "yours" and "only me" and Kuroo reached down to palm Kenma over the fabric of his jeans and Kenma just. He fucking sobbed in Kuroo's hand and he wasn't even touching him directly.  _"Need you,"_  he whined. Bleeding Christ.

Iwaizumi sighed, resigned. "Fine. Lock the door then," and he made his way out  looking for a different bathroom on the second floor.

When he finally came back, Yachi-san was nowhere to be found and Makki was still in his place, drinking and texting with his phone. Lev was talking to a girl near the door, all smiles and laughter, still holding his cup. When Iwaizumi flopped back down the sofa, Akaashi stood up to get a few more drinks in the kitchen counter just visible from where they're huddled.

Iwaizumi checked his phone again, and downed Makki's shot in one go. Makki glared at him, murmuring a curse.

"So," a voice started. Iwaizumi looked. It was Tsukki. "You're Iwaizumi, right?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Sup?"

He blinked, confused. "What?"

Tsukki leaned back his chair. "Tooru isn't so good nowadays, to tell you the truth."

He didn't know why Tsukki was saying this to him. But he looked away, seeing Bokuto starting to swivel his head around. Akaashi hasn't come back yet. "I'm not... either,"

"Oh?" Tsukishima raised a brow. "You look fine to me, actually."

Iwaizumi stared. Then he scoffed lightly, laughing a bit. "You don't know anything,"

"I fucking know everything," the blond smirked. "And I know that you're not doing anything,  _Iwa-chan."_

Iwaizumi's mouth twitched. He looked away, seeing Bokuto frowning at the kitchen counter. Suddenly, Bokuto swiftly stood up and sauntered over to where Akaashi was. He was still at the counter, talking to a gothic-looking guy. They were lightly laughing when gothic guy suddenly pinched Akaashi's armㅡ 

Iwaizumi looked at Tsukishima again, then he shook his head. "Look," he paused. "Oikawa pushes people away. He won't listen to me. I told him it wasn't even his fault andㅡ"

His words were cut off when Tsukishima held his smartphone up to show him the screen.

"What's that," Iwaizumi scowled.

"Tooru blocked me." Tsukishima stated calmly, as if that was perfectly fine and normal.

"I don'tㅡ "

"We were inviting him to go to this party, just so he stops being miserable even for a while. It's irritating and it's giving me headaches. So I taunted him. Egged him more. See?" He scrolled down their message box. "I told him you are here and he snapped,"

Iwaizumi opened his mouth in shock. "The fuck, man."

Tsukishima pocketed his phone. "He blocked me in the end," he shrugged.

Iwaizumi might've found this conversation funny, if it wasn't Oikawa they were talking about. "Why are youㅡ "

"What I mean is," Tsukishima pressed, "Tooru has always been like thatㅡwhen someone tries to get in, he pushes them away. When you push his buttons, he snaps; that's his defense mechanism. He's a child, all right. I'm sure you know that. But when he's hurt, he wants to push people away from him, instead of craving for sympathy. He's a bit of a moron, yeah? That fucker."

Iwaizumi was looking at Tsukishima weirdly. _This guy_ , he thought. He couldn't still pin point Tsukishima's message, but then the blond continued.

"So what do people do when they are being pushed? When they are being rejected?" He paused. "They _go away_. They drift away from him and that's what exactly you're doing right now, Iwaizumi-kun. You're letting him get away from you, and eventually, you'll fall apart, and you're gonna forget each other."

 _"No,"_  Iwaizumi automatically responded. "I don't like that to happen, no."

"Then do something, fucker." Tsukishima snapped.

He gulped. "But as you said, Oikawa just pushes people away. I don't knowㅡ "

"Then don't fucking let go." Tsukishima paused. "If he pushes hard, drag him into you. Embrace him. Never let go."

It was silent for quite a while, then Iwaizumi was about to say something when a movement caught his eye. Both he and Tsukishima whipped their heads to look over the counter and saw Bokuto saying something to the gothic guy Akaashi was talking to earlier. The gothic guy tensed, and things happened so fast it was all a blur.

Gothic guy pushed Bokuto so hard he fell over the nearby coffee table littered with beer cans and glasses of alcohol. Iwaizumi and Makki stood up and Lev whirled around to see the fiasco.

"Yachi," Iwaizumi heard Tsukki muttered as he immediately stepped away to look for the girl in all the noise and mess around them.

In a heartbeat after Bokuto slammed on the floor, Akaashi yanked the gothic guy by the collar of his shirt and punched him squarely on his face.

"Holy fucking shit," Iwaizumi was muttering as he made his way towards the scene, all the people around him was quickly running away from the chaos and Jesus Christ, he's going to lose his shit if he didn't get over there right  _now._

Lev was nearest them, so he was the one who first helped to calm the scene by trying to stop gothic guy from throwing the second punch that will lead to a bloody mess, Iwaizumi's sure of it. Unfortunately, no matter how much of a tall guy Lev was, he's still practically a child compared to gothic guy and good God, Iwaizumi was already seeing red when the second punch was thrown by gothic guy and was received by Lev.

Iwaizumi arrived at the scene, panting. "OI YOU  _FUCKERㅡ_  "

Bokuto was standing up now, and was about to attack when suddenly, a splintering crash sounded above all the noise and chaotic mess they got themselves into.

Iwaizumi looked around, and spotted Makki holding a part of a wooden chair he must've thrown against a poor, innocent glass table, its crystalline fragments now shattered on the floor, along with the other parts of the broken wooden chair Makki was holding.

More screams sounded and gothic guy started to look uneasy. "Do you plan to take me with that fucking chair?" He shouted.

And Makkiㅡ Makki threw his head back and laughed hysterically, high-pitched and goading. An  _oh shit_  sounded behind Iwaizumi and he saw Kenma and Kuroo standing by, looking shell-shocked as if to say  _What the fuck happened, man?_

"You wanna fight?" Makki asked loudly, his face manic. "Then I'll give you a fight, you motherfucking dick _ㅡ"_

Gothic guy had the sensibility to look afraid. Iwaizumi was partly scared now, actually, seeing Makki. Gothic guy snarled one last time, looked around and fled. They were still in the midst of the whole chaos and Iwaizumi can hear someone shouting "There's the fucking police, shitheads!"

"We have to go," Kenma said, panicked and wild-eyed. And off they went, all of them. Kuroo and Kenma helping a knocked-out Lev, and Iwaizumi practically dragging a still screaming and thrashing Makki outside the house. Bokuto and Akaashi were arguing, Bokuto wearing an angry mask on his face.

"You didn't have to say those things in the first placeㅡ" Akaashi was saying.

"And then what, you're going to let him fucking talk to you like thatㅡ?" Bokuto snapped.

"You're unbelievableㅡ"

"No,  _Keijiㅡ_  you're more fucking unbelievableㅡ"

Iwaizumi didn't have the fortitude to stop their lovers' spat. Not that he can actually stop them with him still dragging Makki away in a bear hug as he shouted things like, "Let fucking go of me, Iwaizumiㅡif that fucker wants to fight then I'll give him a one hell of a fightㅡ!" Then Kuroo plucked the wooden leg of a chair Makki was still holding, throwing it away. Makki screamed. "Give it backㅡyou fuckerㅡ!"

Iwaizumi was about to lose it, really. Or maybe he has already when he turned around, still holding Makki, and saw Akaashi and Bokuto savagely making out and ohㅡ Damn. He wouldn't want to describe the details anymore, but he took note that they were still more savage than Kuroo and Kenma.

Iwaizumi groaned, and thankfully, Makki calmed down and was now sitting on the pavement with his head hanging, but still muttering things like "best fucking friend" and "pretty fucking boy". Iwaizumi scowled at the latter one.

Eventually, Iwaizumi was able to hail a cab. They really needed to go before the police came and even though they used two taxis earlier on the way here, he couldn't afford to let these friends of his out of his sight, at least until they fled away from the frat house. So somehow, they all managed to escape with a single cab.

Lev was sleeping on the shotgun seat, with Makki beside him. At the back, it was Bokuto, Akaashi, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo and Kenma all cramped in. Akaashi was on Bokuto's lap, his legs on either side of his hips, and, well, they're still savagely making out and moaning and, Christ.

When Akaashi slipped his hand inside Bokuto's shirt and started circling his hips against his, Bokuto let out a long and fully unrestrained moan that made Makki laugh upfront. Iwaizumi turned to look at his right, and said to Kenma (who was curled up on Kuroo's lap), "Don't you fucking dare to move an inch, I swear to God."

Kuroo chuckled, and he shook his head as he put his cheek against Kenma's shoulder and stayed there.

Iwaizumi can still hear Bokuto and Akaashi, all throaty breaths and pants and slick lappings of skin to skin. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore, being sandwiched by two couples at the back of a taxi. And he just closed his eyes in frustration as Bokuto muttered, "I'm going to fuck you raw until you cry, Keiji, I fucking swearㅡ"

Their taxi driver laughed lowly. And he asked if the two needed a condom yet. Makki laughed as well saying, "Nah," he paused. "You heard them boss, he's gonna fuck him raw,"

 _God,_ Iwaizumi could only pray.

 

 


	15. Where the sky hangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x](https://youtu.be/IQ23cIh03vg)

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**23** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **01:50** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** yachi

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** zzz zzZZz  >:))) 

 

 **Me:** what happened last night?

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** ? ? ?

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Didnt kei tell u ??

 

 **Me:** i blocked him

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** What why when :O

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Unblock him now tooru !! :(((

 

 **Me:** it doesn't matter i'll see him at the dorm anyways

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Exactly. U two are so weird ://

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Just go ask him what happened last nite ! Im too hungover for this convo right now

 

 **Me:** yachi darlin

 

 **Me:** why do u think i'm asking you? i'm not talking to him 

 

 **Me:** besides he's still asleep when i left for my am classes

 

 **Me:** i hate am classes fuck a.m classes srsly

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** U hate mostly everything nowadays i wonder whats up wid u

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** And oh my god u just said the f word widout the * who taught u to do that oikawa tooru?!

 

 **Me:** u sound scandalized :///

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** I AM SCANDALIZEDD :O

 

 **Me:** answer my questiom what happened last night?

 

 **Me:** nothing in particular then?

 

 **Me:** yachi

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** <ATTACHMENT: (⇩) 1 MP4 FILE>

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Last nite was a mess actually. A wild fight happened arnd 12 :x

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** It's good u didnt come after all  >:))

 

 **Me:** what vid is this?

 

 **Me:** ihave enough pornvids

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** It isnt porn!!

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Go gowatch it its been uploaded in tokyo uni secret files page anyway

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** In fb

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Those guys are insane lol.kei knows them !!

 

 **Me:** kei-chan knows them ??

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Yes I think  >;))) We chat with them last nite. But im too drunk to remembrr ://

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Just go watch it!! Its a bit blurred but its okk

 

 **Me:** k i'll watch it shoo

 

 

 

_**23** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **02:37** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** yachi

 

 **Me:** yachi u f*cking reply rn

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** What :/

 

 **Me:** you said kei-chan knew these guys?

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** U already watched the vid?

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Wild, eh??  >:)))

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** But I think the guy who punchedf first is hottt♡

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** I think Isat beside him last night~

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** But I think hes gay tho??

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Makes him a no-no

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Like you  </3 </3

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** what makes all u gay lot hot tho? :/

 

 **Me:** good genes wc u don't have ew

 

 **Me:** yachi wait a sec can u calm ur tits down first

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Oh my god ur so rude to me !

 

 **Me:** ithink i know these guys

 

 **Me:** or atleast that guy who threw the first punch and the maniac with the chair

 

 **Me:** but i wanna make sure

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Yeah u might know them bec I think Tsukki mentioned one of them is ur hot thing

 

 **Me:** u don f*cking listen to that asshole

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** But that vid is cropped tho ud have to see tge one posted in fb. That ones noyt cropped and clearer

 

**Me:**

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** ??

 

 **Me:** is someone srsly hurt in the fight? the vid was cut

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** <ATTACHMENT: [LINK] http://fb.com/video.jp/937292.997372%//2282…>

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Idon't know honestly. But theybsaid someone got stabbed

 

 **Me:** are u shitting me yachi im serious here

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Im just saying what i heard :///

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Its all a wild mess srsly the police even came

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** I do hope they're okayyy

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Say, what time ur classes end? Lets grab dinner before practice~

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Heyyy

 

 **Yachi-san♥:**  

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Tooru??

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**23** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **02:50** **PM**_

 

 _You unblocked this contact. You can now send a_ _message._

 

 **Me:** kei-chan

 

 **Me:** hey dipshit

 

 **Me:** wake the f*ck up

 

 **Me:** tSUKISHIMA KEI

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): What the fucks your prob

 

 **Me:** waht happened last nighyt

 

 **Me:** yachi said theres a fighyt

 

 **Me:** is someone really stabbed?

 

 **Me:** is anyomme hutr

 

 **Me:** hurt*

 

 **Me:** or injuredf

 

 **Me:** anSWER ME TSUKISHIMNA KEI

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Why dont you text him yourself if youre that worried?

 

 **Me:** just answer my questiom dammit

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Hmm. . 

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): I dont know i quickly pulled yachi out the house whenm the fight was starting

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): So i dont actually know

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): But yeah I heard someone got stabbed

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): And i just remembered i was talking to iwaizumi-san before akaashi-sanm threw the first punch

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): He was racing towards the sceme when i fled

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): It was pretty crazy really

 

 **Me:** im going to mix up ur laundry if ur shitting on me tsukishinma kei how do u even know their names

 

 **Kei-chan(--▰** ﹏ ▰): Fucker u never do laundry

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**23** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **03:15** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** mattsun have u heard the news

 

 **Me:** theres a fight at the frat party last night

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : What

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : What frat party

 

 **Me:** the one kei-chan and yachi-san went to last night

 

 **Me:** the one near st therese

 

 **Me:** they said someonme got stabbed in the fight

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : Are you shitting me right now tooru

 

 **Me:** mattsun thats what isaid to them earlier!!

 

 **Me:** mattsun

 

 **Me:** iwa-chan and his friemds were in there !

 

 **Me:** did u watch the video in fb??

 

 **Me:** i think that pink haired guy u like was involved too

 

 **Mattsun** ✔ : I swear to god tooru this isnt fucking funny

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:** why are u gettin mad i'm just scared

 

 **Me:** i think one of his friemds in the cafe threw the first punch

 

 **Me:** <ATTACHMENT: [LINK] http://fb.com/video.jp/937292.997372%//2282…>

 

 **Me:** mattsun can u check and make sure nothing serious happened i'm really scared

 

 **Me:** mattsun?

 

 **Me:** !!!

 

 **Me:** where'd u go mattsun :----(

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Tsukishima Kei**

 

_**23** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,** **03:45** **PM**_

 

 **Me:** Yachi did someome really got stabbed in the frat party last night?

 

 **Me:** Tooru said so

 

 **Yachi Hitoka:** Nah i'm just exaggr8ng he sed i got no good genes :///

 

 **Me:** Good thanks

 

 

 

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES AFTER OIKAWA SENT**  that _they said someone got stabbed in the fight_ text message to him, Matsukawa Issei was already on his way to Makki's dorm.

He took the bus; gritting his teeth as he patiently withstood the short ten-minute ride just to make sure he sees Makki right now, in one piece and alright. He hated bus rides as much as subway rides. But since he started dating Makki, those just became a part of his daily routine. Still, that didn't mean he liked it. He just got used to these things because, well. Makki was a bus or train away from Matsukawa. And he didn't want to think about the fact that he didn't own a car.

He knew something was up since last night; Matsukawa already felt a twinge of regret and longing, thirty minutes into agreeing to a movie night with his best friend, but that feeling just doubled when he received an _i h8 u_   _so muchj rigyht now matskawaisseiiiioi_ from Makki around 11 PM.

He was trying to contact him in vain since then. He always got transferred into his voice mail receiver but Matsukawa always dismissed it. He didn't want to leave a voice message ㅡ he wanted him to reply through text or call. But right now, he wanted to see Makki.

Matsukawa _was_ worried. Makki has always been a little on the sly-and-a-bit-adventurous type, but still, he wasn't reckless. That was the similarity and difference Oikawa and Makki has, he thought. Both shone like a bright star, but Makki was more naturally grounded as Oikawa wasn't. Not that his best friend wasn't grounded at all, but most of the times, Oikawa needed someone to keep his feet on the ground. And in the past two-decades, that someone has always been Matsukawa, but now, he was beginning to think that there was someone else more righteous than him in that position.

And seriously, at that moment, even if he was also thinking of Oikawa, he also couldn't keep his cool about Makki. With his palms cold and his heart beating constantly loud, the only thing he could do was to chant a repetitive string of _Please, please let him be home. Let him be_ _home and okay and not stabbed._

Definitely not stabbed.

Eventually, the ten-minute ride ended and he found himself in front of a door labeled **DORM 4C.**

Since Makki lived with a dormmate unlike him, they were always holed up in Matsukawa's place. That's why he has been inside Makki's dorm only once but that didn't stop him from memorizing its interior. He still remembered how cozy the room was and that there was that window right in front of the doorㅡ

The said door swung open, and Matsukawa could only stare, dumbfounded.

Iwaizumi stood, still stoic-faced as ever, a bag slung on one of his shoulders. He was wearing a snapback with the front brim turned backwards.

"ErㅡI was about to knock." Matsukawa defended, hoping for the guy to not think of him as a creep.

Iwaizumi frowned, as if wondering why Matsukawa paid a visit to their room andㅡ

He blinked, whipping his head away to look back at the room and when he looked at Matsukawa again, he has both of his eyebrows raised. Matsukawa knew Iwaizumi realized it by now in a matter of ten seconds ㅡ the guy was smart (even if it's not obvious), after all.

Iwaizumi shook his head slowly. "Unbelievable," he muttered, then stepped past Matsukawa going for the stairs.

Matsukawa invited himself in, stepping out of his shoes. He immediately spotted Makki sprawled on the small couch in front of the TV, his feet dangling from the armrest.

For a moment, Matsukawa just stared, waiting himself to be acknowledged. Then Makki flickered his eyes from the TV to Matsukawa's face andㅡ It shifted back to the TV screen. It was imperceptible, but Matsukawa noticed that tiny furrow which emerged between his brows.

Impatient, Matsukawa walked up to him then he knelt down by the couch, his eyes surveying Makki's face. He seemed fine enough. No blood, no wounds. Matsukawa can now breathe.

"Makki," he started. "Why aren't you answering your phone?"

Makki grunted, "Battery's dead,"

Matsukawa sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't make it last night. I heard what happened. I'm so worried. Did you know how scared I was when I saw that video? And you're not answering your phone, what do you think I'd assume? It was Tooru who saidㅡ"

Abruptly, Makki sat upright from his sprawl, his frown deepening. "Yeah, well, what did precious Tooru say?"

Matsukawa blinked. _Oh._ Now he knew what was off. "Makki," he said cautiously. "Are you jelㅡ"

His words were cut off as Makki stood up, practically ignoring Matsukawa's words. He followed him to the kitchenette, and Makki was still frowning as he obviously prepared for a mug of coffee. He didn't offer Matsukawa any.

"Makki. Listen to me," Matsukawa started again. They were standing only two meters away from each other but somehow, Matsukawa felt like they were miles apart with Makki giving him a cold shoulder. "You don't have to beㅡ"

And Makki set his mug loudly on the small table and Makki just. Exploded. "Shut up! Just SHUT UP!"

Matsukawa shut up.

"I'm not jealous _of_ him. Jealousy is for kids. You know me better than that, _Issei._ And we're not fucking kids anymore. You thought last night's everything I'm insecured about? Then, go to hell."

Christ. "Makkiㅡ"

"I _envy_ him," he paused. What? "I justㅡ Let's just end playing games okay?"

Suddenly, Matsukawa began to be terrified when he heard the word _end._ End? End _what?_ They cannot fucking end, Makki and him. Makki can just yell at him and be mad at him and everything. But they can't _end._ He panicked. "Look ㅡ please ㅡ"

"No," Makki said. He shifted, trying to relax. He was now leaning on the wall with both hands in his pockets, his head leaned back. Matsukawa was sure that Makki's fists were trembling. His face turned to be a lot like Iwaizumi's now ㅡ hard and stoic. "It's you who has to look, Issei. _You are in love with him."_

And, _oh._ Matsukawa wanted to bang his head on the wall. Of course. This was Makki he's talking to. Of course he'd knew. And Matsukawa felt the twinge of pain in his chest increased tenfold and he stared at Makki's unseeing gaze because, he can't find the right words to say. He just. Stared.

Wow. Matsukawa felt so incredibly fucking selfish. He's the biggest asshole _ever_ to exist, really.

"You don't have to ask how did I know," Makki said, his voice cracking twice, still staring ahead, "It's obvious."

And since Matsukawa can't deny it, he whispered, "I'm sorry,"

Makki closed his eyes, but he didn't move.

That's probably Matsukawa's cue to leave because, really, the pain in his chest was suddenly becoming real. But he couldn't leave just like that. He couldn't leave like _this._

So maybe, that's why the words just started pouring out of Matsukawa's mouth. His knuckles were white, and his chest was still hurting. But he couldn't leave. He couldn't fucking leave.

"You're right." Matsukawa started. "I am in love with him. And you know what? That fucking _hurts._ It fucking hurts a lot because we've been best friends since the beginning and he never even considered my feelings. He never looked at me the way I looked at him. And it hurts a lot, Makki. Because I've always been there for him and everytime I tell him I love him, he always replies that he knows. _He just knows._ And that's so fucked up. The pain never gets old.

"And then I met you. And at first I thought I could use you to forget him and to dull the pain, but, it just, it's still there. And then after a while, I realized, of course the pain will always be there. You know why, Makki? Because he's my _best friend_ and he'll always be my first love. No matter what I say, he'll always have a special place in me. And I know you know that. And I understand that it's fucked up,"

At this point, Makki has detached himself on the wall and turned around, his back facing Matsukawa.

"But I got you now." Matsukawa continued. "And I don't know when will this pain for him will stop choking me, but I am the most selfish, stupid, moronic _asshole_ you'll ever have the misfortune to meet because even if I don't know how long that will take, I still want you to wait. I still want you to wait until I heal and I can finallyㅡ"

Matsukawa cut his soliloquy. "I'm sorry," he said again, more softly this time. "I just. I can't lose you, too, Makki. And this is absurd. But I just can't lose you, I _can'tㅡ"_ His voice cracked, stopping him.

Makki hasn't moved yet. And Matsukawa thought, _Well. That's just it. I_   _am still a_   _selfish asshole._ _No matter how much I_   _don't want you to make me go._

He nodded to himself, laughing a bit. He hasn't shed a tear yet but his eyes were already red-rimmed. "I guess that's too selfish of me, huh." He said. "I'll get going, then," He paused. _"Makki,"_

He turned around, padding towards the door.

That's just it? After he poured his heart out like that that's just itㅡ?

But when he was already turning the doorknob that will lead him outside, short frantic footsteps were heard, and a hand suddenly yanked him back, fisting his shirt.

Matsukawa would never _ever_ doubt his honest soliloquys again.

He paused then, and turned around.

"You're not an asshole," Makki finally said. "You're not an asshole, Issei, just don'tㅡ" he breathed a short sob that felt like a knife twisting Matsukawa's heart. "I'm fucking sorry," he said, gritting his teeth, willing himself not to sob again. "I'll _wait._  I don't know how long you'll take but justㅡ Don't go right nowㅡ"

It took only a second, really, right then and there. But it's not the time yet for Matsukawa to realize it by then. So instinctively, he dragged Makki headfirst and they were kissing, their tongues were battling and Makki was also blindingly grabbing him by his neck, by his hips, by his hair. Their faces were wet, but they didn't know already whose tears were those.

Some moments later when Matsukawa woke up with Makki's head on his chest and their clothes strewn all around the room, he turned his head and kissed Makki's hair. He snuggled closer, eyes closed, mumbling something incoherent and Matsukawa smiled, because he thought, _Here. After so many years. There he is. I_   _wouldn't make you wait long, I_ _swear._

And of course, Makki wouldn't have to, not really. Wait, that is.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**23** **June** **20XX**_

_**Tuesday,**_ _**04:05** **PM**_

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Tooruuuuuuu where art thou

 

 **Me:** lib

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** ??

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Why??

 

 **Me:** edit. vids. stuff

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** I thought you usually come to that cafe for that ?

 

 **Me:** coffee tastes shit

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Thats not what you sed before??

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Whats up wid u nowadays u don't even have a uterus ur acting like ur in ur period ??

 

 **Me:** yachi wahts up with u if u won't stop nagging me then get lost

 

 **Yachi-san♥:**  

 

 **Me:** sorry my head's pounding since this afternoon

 

 **Me:** kei-chan is a f*ckinh asshole

 

 **Me:** and mattsun isnot replying to me

 

 **Me:** ur literally the only friend i have left so don't get mad at me

 

 **Me:** im just not in the right mind :---(

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** :---(

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Are u sick ?

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Tooru thats not good u have field trip tomo right??

 

 **Me:** yeah

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** How many days? 

 

 **Me:** until nxt week :/

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** What kindf of field trip lasts for thatlongg??

 

 **Me:** it's not field trip. we're shooting. for 10 days. oNLY. they're evil

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Ohhh

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Ur used to it anyway. Cramminggg

 

 **Me:** yeah its a group requirement anyway. i'd just have to flex some more muscles (｀∀´)

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** Hm yea u can do it

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** What flr are u in the lib?

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** I'll bring u some advil. We still have vball practice tonite !

 

 **Me:** ikno

 

 **Me:** 6th. near thesis shelves. group table 12

 

 **Yachi-san♥:** okk wait for me :" >

 

 

 


	16. Lifted up.

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER:** **Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**23 June 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 04:20 PM** _

 

 **[**   ~~ **Me** :~~  ~~I miss youㅡ~~   **]**

 

 

 

**"HERE,"**

Akaashi threw a small, cold, hard thing to Iwaizumi which he instinctively grabbed with his hands. It was a can of instant brewed coffee. "What's this for?" he asked. "I didn't know this is a thing,"

Akaashi looked at him in pity. "That one's from the cafe." He said. "Drink that up, jackass, that costs some yen you won't be willing to spend for coffee,"

Because Iwaizumi doesn't drink much coffee, he inwardly reasoned. But he knew someone who would actually spend such worth of money for a single grande of coffee. And incidentally, the canned coffee he was holding was flavored caramel macchiato ㅡ that someone's favorite. He opened his backpack, putting the can inside. Then, he stopped walking.

"What?" Akaashi bumped into him. They were walking across the lawn towards the South wing exit of uni, where there was a bus stop literally beside the gate. They usually just walked back to their own dorms, but Akaashi was groaning since this afternoon about how his whole body hurts. "Hung over?" Iwaizumi had asked, mildly sporting a headache himself, but Akaashi shook his head slowly. "Koutarou," he had said simply.

"I need to give these back to the library," Iwaizumi said now, pulling out a stack of books from his backpack.

Akaashi looked unimpressed, then he looked up to the six-storey building near them which was the uni's massive library. "What floor did you borrow that from?"

Iwaizumi blinked. "Sixth," he said.

Akaashi snorted. "I'll wait you up at the bus stop," then he stomped away, leaving Iwaizumi behind.

He didn't want to go up to sixth floor then back down again just to give the books back. But he'll be damned if he let them charge his student account again for not returning loaned books past their due dates when the said books didn't turn out to be much help for his study anyway.

It was a long wait for the lift, but he used it nonetheless, not wanting to give up more energy. When he was already in front of the cute student-librarian, she handed him the books back after clearing his account. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

"Can you please shelve it back in the last row?"

He blinked, but he fidgeted, fixed his snapback on his head and took the books anyway to do as he was asked because, Iwaizumi  _was_  a nice gentleman. Even if it wasn't actually his job to sort these books back.

He stacked the paperbacks neatly in their respective places, and when he was almost done, he saw a shiny book which was not supposed to be there at all, in the engineering books and thesis section. He flipped it openㅡ  _The Untold Stories of the Cosmic Forces of the Universe._  Iwaizumi almost snorted. He wasn't interested in the book, not really. But again, he knew someone who would be ecstatic to read this exact title.

He closed the book, and was about to just chuck it somewhere when suddenly, he saw something.

And really, maybe there was some kind of cosmic force at work here the moment he opened  _that_  book, because right beside the row of bookshelf he was standing by, on the table across, was Oikawa Tooru.

He put the book back carefully on the shelf, and slowly, slowly, he took a few steps closer to him.

Oikawa was asleep. His head was on the table as he sat on a library chair, face turned sideways, those hipster glasses askew. His hands were on his lap, and his back was hunched to the table in an odd angle, as if he didn't mean to fall asleep right then.

Iwaizumi sauntered closely. And when he was already beside him, he could see that he has his earphones plugged in, connected to his iPhone. His laptop was open right in front of him, and some bits of paper and memo pads and sticky notes were strewn across the wide group table. He's alone, it seemed. And Iwaizumi didn't dare make an unnecessary noise that could jolt the sleeping brat awake.

He was peaceful, really. Even if Iwaizumi could see the tiredness in his face. He was peaceful, and beautiful, and gentle.

He almost sighed loudly, but he bit his inside cheek instead, craning his head to see what was this dork up to. Film stuff again, he realized with thoseㅡ

He glanced at Oikawa's iPhone for a second time. It wasn't locked. Rather, the screen was open, and a LINE message box was pulled up. And Iwaizumi let out a tiny exhale of disbelief when he saw his name on the recipient.

Oikawa was typing a message when he fell asleep, most probably. But Iwaizumi was fairly sure that the message would remain unfinished and unsent even if Oikawa woke up.

He straightened up carefully. Somehow, a part of him wanted to smack this brat's head to wake him up and say, _Dumbass. I'm here._  But there was also a part of him, which was more potent, that wanted to just stare at Oikawa's sleeping face. One day, if ever they went back to normal again, he would like to tease him about his sleeping face and maybe joke about some drooling habit.

Noiselessly, he pulled up another chair and sat beside him. He put his head on the table as well, facing Oikawa's sleeping face. He'd like to fix his askew glasses on his face, but that would put him in a lot of risk, so he just looked at him and memorized all the angles and panes of his face.

 _You really_ are _pretty, huh, Trashkawa,_ he smiled.  _Not much people knew how much of a conceited brat you are._

Iwaizumi didn't know how much time had passed while he stayed that way. Unmoving and staring at Oikawa's face. Then suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Ah . . _Um_  . . ?"

He blinked. Then when he straightened up from the table, he saw a blonde girl staring at them in mild confusion.

Yachi-san, Iwaizumi recognized. She fidgeted. "I think I recognize you from last night...?"

"Iwaizumi,"

"ㅡIwaizumi-kun?"

Iwaizumi stared at her, not getting her at first, then he realized, Oh. At the party. "Yeah," he said lowly, glancing at Oikawa then back at her. "You're with Tsukishima, right? Yachi-san?"

Yachi nodded slowly. "Um. Are you okay? I saw you guys with the, er, the fight,"

"We're okay. We fled the scene before the police came."

"Oh," she said, laughing nervously. Then she muttered, "I was beginning to feel guilty about implying one of you got stabbed,"

Iwaizumi frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"Nevermind! Ha ha," she said. "Anyway..." she paused, looking at Oikawa's still-sleeping figure again.

"Uh," Iwaizumi stood up carefully, not making any noise. "I was just about to go, actually." He said. "Then, I saw Oikawa. Sleeping. So I kinda.." he scratched the back of his neck.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Yachi's face. "Oh!" she said, "Are you also a fan?"

He looked at her, a little dumbfounded.  _Fan? Of this brat? My ass_. But he smiled, feigning a low chuckle, "Something like that,"

"I see," Yachi said, sitting across them. "Do you want me to wake him up soㅡ?"

"No," he automatically responded. "I mean. He looked tired and all. But, maybe next time, you know. So,"

Yachi blinked at his rambling, but she nodded anyway. "Actually, yeah. Tooru's a bit more sleep-deprived nowadays. I mean. He usually is. But more than usual. If you do know what I'm talking about?"

Iwaizumi  _did_  know. But, "No," he said.

Yachi-san laughed uneasily, then she looked at Oikawa again.

Then, Iwaizumi blinked, remembering something. "Actually," he said, rummaging his backpack. "I have something here for him." He set the canned macchiato on the table, still deft with his movements. "Does he take too much caffeine nowadays?"

Yachi was looking at the canned coffee. "He needs caffeine, to be honest." she said slowly. "He stopped coming to that cafe by St. Vincent. I don't know why,"

And again, Iwaizumi did know why. But he just nodded. "Give this to him. Say it's from a fan,"

"A fan?" she looked doubtful. "Don't you really want toㅡ?"

"Can I have some of this?" Iwaizumi indicated the stack of purple memo pads.

Yachi nodded, a bit of confusion fanning in her face. "It's Tooru's, anyway."

Iwaizumi swiftly uncapped a ball-point pen from the table, then he began to scrawl a quick handwritten note on the single sheet of memo pad. He tore it from the stack after writing, then set it underneath the canned macchiato, making sure Oikawa will see it when he noticed the coffee.

Yachi was looking at him in awe. And maybe she's thinking he's nuts, but when Iwaizumi fixed his snapback one last time on his head, and put his forefinger on his lips and literally winked at the blonde girl, Yachi could only nod, and she watched the weird guy walked away.

Iwaizumi didn't know if it was the right thing to do. But if there was one thing he's sure of, it was the string of Tsukishima's words from last night, telling him to  _drag him_  and  _never let go._

It's not much, really. But Iwaizumi was hopeful that it will change something.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER:** **Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**23 June 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 04:20 PM** _

 

 **AKAASHI** : Hey fucker how many miles is the lib from here WHEREB THE FUCK R U

 

 **Me** : I'm done. Just bumped into someone

 

 **AKAASHI** : HUrry up!

 

 **Me** : Ok

 

 

**WHEN OIKAWA TOORU GROGGILY OPENED**  his eyes, he was fairly sure he's a bit drooling.

He wiped his mouth with the sleeves of his shirt, and he almost jumped in surprise when he saw Yachi sitting from across the table.

"What's with your face?" Oikawa mumbled, blinking slowly.

Yachi's face was contorted. Oikawa can't fathom whether she's glaring or frowning or just ate something she didn't like. Either way, she composed herself to normalcy and uncrossed her arms in front of her chest to toss something tiny and rattling to him.

It was her own bottle of Advil she promised. Oikawa took a pill in his mouth, then opened the can of drink near him andㅡoh. He almost moaned at that delicious sting of coffee. But halfway his second gulp, he realized something. This coffee tasted familiar.

"Yachi," he said, looking at the coffee in his hand. "Where did you get this?"

Yachi looked away. "He said he's just a fan."

The next few things happened simultaneously.

One, he saw the pastel purple memo sheet lying on the table.

Two, Yachi crossed her arms again on her chest.

Three, Oikawa put the canned coffee back down the table.

Four, the song playing from his iPhone to his earbuds changed to "[Lifted Up](https://youtu.be/YeINWQDg7zg)" by Passion Pit.

Five, he repeatedly read the short string of words written on the memo sheet in his hands.

_I miss you, too, Trashkawa. Forgive me?_

Oikawa suddenly felt his heart beating loudly like a drum. It was so loud he seriously thought it was about to go up his throat, and he felt unnerved, and terrified, and scared out of his wits and so fucking insane of what he was thinking and was about to do that he didn't exactly know how long he had his head on the table again. Just thinking, and contemplating, and vacillating with a million words of excuses that he knew he can never say.

It was absurd, and ridiculous, and maybe it was the song egging him to just go, but whatever it was, he just sat upright and breathed in a lungful of air. He asked Yachi in a low voice, "Yachi. How long since he passed by here?"

Yachi blinked. "Erㅡ Not long. Five, ten minutes or so _ㅡ_ _Tooru!? Where are you going?!_ "

And maybe it was because of the song, really, which honestly, made no sense to him because its English was complicated, but he abruptly stood up. He unplugged his earbuds from his ears and snatched his iPhone, pocketing it swiftly as he ran. He caused a ruckus with his running to exit the library, earning a scandalized "Young mister!" from the librarian. But Oikawa Tooru didn't stop. Oikawa Tooru didn't care. He kept running towards the elevators, towards the exit, towards  _him_.

" _ㅡW-wait_ _ㅡ_ _!"_  He gasped loudly, desperate for the elevator doors not to close because goddammit. He could be outside the school grounds by  _now_.

Unfortunately, the doors didn't stop closing for him. And he almost banged himself on the closing doors, but fuck everything, seriously and ran again on the other side of the hallway to take the stairs from the sixth floor to the ground.

It was dangerous, and scandalous and everything between mess and chaos, to witness the infamous Oikawa Tooru running down the halls and staircases with his face drenched in sweat, and his voice raggedly echoing a constant shout of "Iwa-chan!" He's an athlete, all right, making him easy to maneuver the crowd, but that just added up to the ruckus he's making especially to the passers-by. He was blind and desperate; because one thing was just in his mind right now, and he's screaming his name as he ran for him ㅡ assuming he was still in campus or somewhere nearby that he could hear Oikawa's shouts.

Along the second floor staircase, Oikawa Tooru bumped into a small freckled guy who stumbled and whimpered. He didn't have the time to say sorry, really, but when freckled guy straightened up to see Oikawa running away, he blinked in surprise. "Tsukki, isn't that your dormmate, Oikawa- _senpai_?"

Tsukishima Kei turned to face the freckled guy. Then he looked at what he's pointing out, and surely, he saw a splitting image of Oikawa Tooru running down the stairs, and from here, he heard his one last cry of  _"Iwa-chan!"_  before he dashed out the library building, towards the nearest exit, the South wing.

"Huh," Tsukishima scoffed a breath of mixed awe and disbelief. "I wonder what did Lover Boy do now,"

The freckled guy stared up at Tsukishima, then back at the way Oikawa has been. "What is he doing?"

Tsukishima shrugged. "Running towards his destiny and that shit, most probably." He deadpanned.

Freckled guy's face shone. "Amazing," he whispered. Then, "GO TSUKKI'S DORMMATE! I BELIEVE IN YOㅡ Agh! Tsukki! Why did you hit meㅡ?"

"Dumbass!"

Meanwhile, Oikawa Tooru was already outside the building. He was panting, but his veins are still buzzing, singing for more. Adrenaline was pumping althroughout his body. He was in the middle of the school lawn, just some steps away from the exit, but he stood there first and swiveled his body and sight around trying to find for a certain familiar young guy withㅡ

Some students were watching him with confusion. Some with mild glee. He couldn't find him among them, and his voice was already taken away from him.

But Oikawa Tooru didn't want to give up.  _I have to see him now_ , he kept thinking.

He exited the building, then. Still looking around for a familiar guy with that stoic face and unfashionable taste for monochromatic shirts andㅡ A motorcycle came whizzing by, past him. Jesus Christ. Where the hell did he wind up now?

He pulled out his phone then, and tried contacting him, andㅡ why the fuck didn't he just think of calling him in the first place instead of running amok from the sixth floor of the library building up to where he was now? He really was a reckless dimwit, like Mattsun said. He was kind of honest, sometimes.

He put his phone on his ear, his chest heaving. And as the third ring was cut off to signal a received call, he immediately breathed out, "Iwa-chan! Where the fuck are you right now?"

 

 

 

 **THE BUS DOORS HISSED TO A**  shut. There were no seats left anymore, but it wasn't that cramped. Akaashi and Iwaizumi were standing at the rear end of the bus, holding the high rails above.

"I can't believe my body still fucking hurts," Akaashi whined.

Iwaizumi glared.  _"Tsh,"_  And he turned to help an old woman settling on the nearby seat.

"It was worth it, anyway." Akaashi grinned like a maniac. "Iwa, just hurry up and make up with Pretty Boy so you can ㅡ er ㅡ hang on... is that..?"

And Iwaizumi straightened up, "What?" he snapped.

Akaashi was looking at the rear window of the bus, looking confused, and his mouth a bit opened. "Speaking of Pretty Boy, Iwa, I think that'sㅡ"

Iwaizumi saw him immediately when he turned and looked. It was Oikawa, indeed. He was in front of the gates of uni, looking around him. It was a bit difficult to tell because of the distance, but he seemed.. frantic. What was he doing outside?

At that moment, the bus started to move, the same time when Iwaizumi's phone vibrated. He kept on staring at Oikawa's frantic figure. He was looking at him with his hands gripping the railing so tightly it hurtsㅡ

"Iwa," Akaashi said. "Your phone,"

And it took him a moment to realize that, this must be Oikawa. He noticed his retreating figure as their bus rolled away, that Oikawa was clutching something to his ear. He's trying to call him.

Iwaizumi's heart sank.

He pulled out his phone from his jean pocket, sliding his thumb across to receive the call. He was still looking at Oikawa outside.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa breathed. "Where the fuck are you right now?"

Iwaizumi was taken aback. Because first, Oikawa just cursed out loud like a whiplash. And secondㅡ

"Trashkawa," he said, shock obvious in his voice.  _"What the hell are you crying for?"_

"I'm  _not_  fucking crying," Oikawa defended on the other side of the line. He  _was_  crying, though he's willing himself not to. "I'm asking where the hell are you and what the shit are you doing, leaving me a goddamned note like that and just running away?" He sounded angry above anything else, but there was also a hint of.. hopelessness? Resignation? Iwaizumi couldn't tell. Oikawa exhaled an exasperated breath. "Where are you right nowㅡ Are youㅡ Am I late?  _Are you gone?_ "

At this point, Iwaizumi cannot find the right words anymore. Because, this was real life after all, and he'll be goddamned if he cried for the bus driver to stop the bus for him. So getting out of this fucking vehicle was impossible now. He just stared at Oikawa from afar, his image getting smaller every second. And Akaashi was looking at his friend with a mix of shock and pity.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi said softly, his chest stinging in an unrecognizable pain. And in his tone and voice, he knew Oikawa immediately realized that, indeed, it was too late and Iwaizumi was already gone. For now anyway.

It was quite a moment, and Iwaizumi turned away from the bus' rear window, the image of Oikawa gone completely. Oikawa wasn't speaking on the other end, but he could still easily hear his ragged breathing.

But Iwaizumi knew what to do, really. And the next words that came out of his mouth made even Akaashi smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Oikawa Tooru," Iwaizumi said again. "Let's meet properly already, yeah? You and I,"

At first there was no sound. But after a few heartbeats, Oikawa's voice sounded lowly again. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah."

Iwaizumi closed his eyes. And he felt his knees almost gave out as he leaned on a nearby post.

 


	17. He who's always there.

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER:**   **Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**23 June 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 09:20 PM** _

 

 **Me** : Hey

 

 **Me** : Oikawa

 

 **Me** : Hey

 

 **Me** : Hey

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : hi

 

 **Me** : Hi

 

 **OIKAWA** : hiiiiiiii

 

 **Me** : Hi

 

 **OIKAWA** : h i i i i II ii ;---)

 

 **Me** : Hi

 

 **OIKAWA** : H I I II I I I iii ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ

 

 **Me** : I got scared with your emoticon wtf

 

 **OIKAWA** : (─‿─)

 

 **Me** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : so

 

 **Me** : So

 

 **OIKAWA** : ;---)

 

 **Me** : You seem overly enthusiastic tonight, considering we haven't contacted each other for almost two weeks.

 

 **Me** : And the last text you sent in my inbox is "dont text or contact me by any means anymore; or iswear to god i'll block you. i really fucking mean it i'll block you"

 

 **OIKAWA** : wHOA

 

 **OIKAWA** : who sent that message to u iwa-chan?

 

 **Me** : Yourself

 

 **OIKAWA** : idon believe you

 

 **Me** : <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **OIKAWA** : LOL u rly screencap it

 

 **OIKAWA** : and isee my contact name is back to normal now hmm (‾︶‾)

 

 **OIKAWA** : w ow i was harsh huh

 

 **Me** : Yeah

 

 **Me** : That's quite a birthday for me

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : i'm sorry...

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : okay, i got myself ready for this speech so

 

 **OIKAWA** : i even used google drive formatting for this heh

 

 **OIKAWA** : *savagely breathes in*

 

 **OIKAWA** : *savagely breathes out*

 

 **OIKAWA** : *savagely flexes musclez*

 

 **Me** : You know what it would've been a bit convincing if you don't include unnecessary words like how you savagely breathe and do things for fuck's sake

 

 **Me** : You're really so

 

 **OIKAWA** : i'M NERVOUS OKk

 

 **OIKAWA** : i'm just tryna lighten up the mood bec ugh

 

 **OIKAWA** : so don be hASTY IWA-CHAN

 

 **OIKAWA** : apologies are meant to be perfectly laid out

 

 **Me** : No

 

 **Me** : Apologies are just meant to be sincere. It doesn't have to be "perfectly laid out"

 

 **Me** : But if that's your way then ok

 

 **OIKAWA** : okk

 

 **OIKAWA** : so

 

 **OIKAWA** : first of all

 

 **OIKAWA** : i'm sorry

 

 **OIKAWA** : i'm really really sorry

 

 **OIKAWA** : i mean it

 

 **OIKAWA** : 2nd

 

 **OIKAWA** : im kind of an asshole

 

 **OIKAWA** : a very pretty tiny asshole

 

 **Me** : That's disturbing. Can't you be serious fuck

 

 **OIKAWA** : okokk sorry

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : to be honest like what i said i really don't have the right to be angry AT U

 

 **OIKAWA** : or to anyone else, really

 

 **OIKAWA** : things just happened so quickly ukno?

 

 **OIKAWA** : and the fact that ididn't kno u actually knew me before everything else, it was so surprising

 

 **OIKAWA** : i was kind of hoping u understand where i'm coming from, iwa-chan. my history w waka's crowd is not v good, we discussed it before righy?

 

 **Me** : Yeah

 

 **OIKAWA** : so yeah, i was so surprised

 

 **OIKAWA** : then that thing w kunimi

 

 **OIKAWA** : tbh everytime i think abt it i still feel like punishing myself

 

 **OIKAWA** : udon have to say a lot of sympathizing things to me we all know it. it's my fault

 

 **OIKAWA** : or rather, it's partly my fault

 

 **OIKAWA** : bec truth was, i never forced kunimi to like me or to do things w me

 

 **OIKAWA** : like iknow it's kind of f**ked up but he didn't do every single thing he did before for my own only

 

 **OIKAWA** : he actually liked me, that idiot

 

 **OIKAWA** : and my mistake is, i couldn't like him back

 

 **OIKAWA** : he's a good guy, kunimi

 

 **OIKAWA** : if things were any different, i'd want to fall for him that time instead of waka

 

 **OIKAWA** : that's why i really felt bad knowing i kind of ruined his life

 

 **OIKAWA** : he seems fine now tho

 

 **OIKAWA** : or so i hope he is

 

 **OIKAWA** : it's just that

 

 **OIKAWA** : that day, my shock and pain for him and all these pent up feelings just literally exploded

 

 **OIKAWA** : and u were so annoying bec u kept saying its not my fault and its ok oikawa and its alright oikawa ur my friend oikawa

 

 **OIKAWA** : it isnt really okay

 

 **OIKAWA** : and my mistake again is,

 

 **OIKAWA** : ididn't kno it's ok not to be okay

 

 **OIKAWA** : ...oh waiyt a moment i think that's a song lyric lol

 

 **Me** : I'm still listening here

 

 **OIKAWA** : lol

 

 **OIKAWA** : iwas sidetracked sorry

 

 **OIKAWA** : so

 

 **OIKAWA** : i just kind of lashed out at u

 

 **OIKAWA** : and pushed u away

 

 **OIKAWA** : bec i thought who the f*ck does he think he is?

 

 **OIKAWA** : bec srsly who the fu*k do u think u are?

 

 **OIKAWA** : like who's this guy whom i befriended over line bec of a gpddamed i.d, and he who's always there and always makes me laugh and smile and srsly, i thought who the f*ckk are you ?

 

 **OIKAWA** : you didn't even kno the real deal

 

 **OIKAWA** : heck u havent even met me fOR REAL

 

 **OIKAWA** : u just kno what happened last yr and that even put me in an ugly spotlight

 

 **OIKAWA** : it's so unfair to you, knowing these things

 

 **OIKAWA** : yet you chose to stay

 

 **OIKAWA** : who the hell are you srsly

 

 **OIKAWA** : and why did you stay at my side

 

 **Me** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : it's a rhetorical question obvi u don need to answer

 

 **Me** : I'd like to answer

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Me** : It's because I like you

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : ...im sorryu ?

 

 **Me** :

 

 **[ ~~Me~~** ~~: Shit I~~ ~~meanㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **Me** : I did stay and I will stay being your friend because I like you

 

 **Me** : Okay?

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : oh

 

 **OIKAWA** : u mean as a person lol. as a friend ha ha

 

 **OIKAWA** : ikind of lost my cool there for a sec tbh lol!

 

 **OIKAWA** : goddamn iwa-chan haha choose ur words more carefully (｀∀´)

 

 **Me** : Sorry I kinda got carried away

 

 **Me** : But yeah

 

 **Me** : However you want to interpret it

 

 **OIKAWA** : lol yeah well its kind of surprising rly

 

 **OIKAWA** : bec ur the one who calls me trash and crap all the time

 

 **OIKAWA** : and you ACTUALLY LIKE ME LOL

 

 **OIKAWA** : i once thought you were just using me for my puns and song lyric preferences

 

 **OIKAWA** : yet you're really serious abt being my friend!

 

 **OIKAWA** : i feel so h a pp y ヽ(´▽｀)/

 

 **Me** : Yeah

 

 **Me** : I really do like you

 

 **OIKAWA** : :---)

 

 **OIKAWA** : i like you too iwa-chan! thank you for understanding me and still choosing to be my friend :---)

 

 **Me** : Yeah

 

 **Me** : This is funny. Fuck

 

 **OIKAWA** : ?

 

 **OIKAWA** : i'm not joking this time what's funny (′～`●)

 

 **Me** : Yeah I'm not joking either

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me** : But you know what you're not the only one who has to apologize here

 

 **Me** : I was asking you to forgive me, right?

 

 **OIKAWA** : ?

 

 **Me** : on the memo note

 

 **OIKAWA** : oh

 

 **OIKAWA** : yea i still have it here :--)

 

 **Me** : Does this all mean you've forgiven me as well?

 

 **OIKAWA** : what for? u didn't do anythinh wrong iwa-chan

 

 **Me** : Yeah I did

 

 **Me** : I did nothing at first

 

 **Me** : I almost let you get away from me

 

 **Me** : It's good I went to that frat party after all. A wake up call happened

 

 **OIKAWA** : hm but everything's ok now!! we've forgiven each other :---)

 

 **OIKAWA** : but hey the frat party was a mess they said ! yachi and kei-chan said so

 

 **OIKAWA** : did u see the vid?

 

 **Me** : Yeah I just saw it before I texted you. It was funny

 

 **Me** : But Makki was even more like a maniac in person I'm telling you

 

 **Me** : It sort of scared the shit out of me. He wrecked a fucking chair and saved all our asses with that

 

 **Me** : It was funny when I think about it

 

 **Me** : But poor Lev almost got his nose broken

 

 **OIKAWA** : oh shoot are they ok???

 

 **Me** : Yeah. It's one hell of a night but it was fun I guess

 

 **OIKAWA** : what abt u are u okay?

 

 **Me** : What about me?

 

 **OIKAWA** : yea i mean are u injured or got drunk or anything?

 

 **Me** : I'm fine. I got drunk but those horny fuckers were more drunk than I was so

 

 **OIKAWA** : oh

 

 **OIKAWA** : horny f*ckers? lol y, did u catch ur friends getting it on in the bathroom or somth?

 

 **Me** : Not really but I was sure I could've caught Kenma getting a blowjob from Kuroo if I was a minute late

 

 **OIKAWA** : lol! hahhahah

 

 **OIKAWA** : wait kenma is he that foreigner in the cafe?

 

 **Me** : That was Lev. Kenma is the blond. You haven't seen Kuroo yet but he's kenma's bpyfriend. I think.

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : oh wow

 

 **OIKAWA** : ur really comfortable befriending ppl

 

 **OIKAWA** : esp ppl like me and like, kunimi

 

 **Me** : Hah?

 

 **Me** : I don't think that's surprising?

 

 **Me** : You know that Makki is gay

 

 **OIKAWA** : the pinkhaired cutie? oh srsly???

 

 **Me** : All of them are.

 

 **Me** :

 

 **[ ~~Me~~** ~~: Wait wtf? You mean your bestfriend~~   ~~hasn't told y~~ ㅡ  **]**

 

 **OIKAWA** : oh hah ha

 

 **Me** : This is gettin weird?

 

 **OIKAWA** : ikr! ithought iwas the only one feeling it

 

 **Me** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : hey it's past 11 30!!

 

 **OIKAWA** : i'm sorry for keeping u up iwa-chan! i forgot u sleep early

 

 **OIKAWA** : two wks won't make me forget how much of a grandpa you are lol

 

 **Me** : You know what, I take back everything I said. I don't really like you. Not at all, Trashkawa

 

 **OIKAWA** : hahaahaaahaHAHAH

 

 **Me** : But it's okay.

 

 **Me** : I mean, I'll stay up longer tonight

 

 **Me** : I want to keep talking to you.

 

 **Me** : That is, if you don't have more important matters to do

 

 **OIKAWA** : i have no more important matters to do until tomo!

 

 **OIKAWA** : my college will have a some kind of excursion out of town for our last requirement this sem

 

 **OIKAWA** : we have ten days at most to shoot at the site

 

 **Me** : Wait you mean you'll go out of town tomorrow?

 

 **Me** : For ten days?

 

 **OIKAWA** : yas!

 

 **Me** : Oh

 

 **Me** : But we'll meet soon, right?

 

 **Me** : You agreed earlier.

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : ...eh?

 

 **Me** : Earlier when you called me and you were looking for me outside the uni

 

 **OIKAWA** : oh

 

 **OIKAWA** : how did ukno iwent outside looking for you?

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Me** : I just guessed... Did you really?

 

 **OIKAWA** : ...no

 

 **Me** : Really?

 

 **OIKAWA** : yea

 

 **OIKAWA** : why would i go outside looking for u iwa-chan? i was at the 6th flr of the lib bldg remember?

 

 **Me** : Yeah, that's what I thought myself...

 

 **OIKAWA** : yeaa

 

 **Me** : You're really funny, Trashkawa (‾︶‾)

 

 **OIKAWA** : idon like ur choice of emoticonm

 

 **OIKAWA** : don use emoticons again ever

 

 **Me** : Why? It's perfectly installed in my phone. I'd like to use it

 

 **Me** : (*¯︶¯*) (￣︶￣)/ ╮(‵▽′)╭

 

 **OIKAWA** : :/

 

 **Me** : Why are you getting pissed?

 

 **OIKAWA** : am not tho

 

 **Me** : Ok

 

 **Me** : ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **Me** : Anyway. When are we going to meet?

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **Me** : When do you come back from your college trip?

 

 **OIKAWA** : uh next week i guess?

 

 **Me** : Okay. Then let's meet up when you come back.

 

 **OIKAWA** : but then it'll be finals week

 

 **Me** : Not yet after two weeks actually.

 

 **OIKAWA** : yea but ukno how tHOSE weeks are before the finals!

 

 **OIKAWA** : quizzes and crammed lectures and practical tests..

 

 **OIKAWA** : nOT TO MENTION we have incominhg last match this spring!

 

 **OIKAWA** : so.. whew. but idon think we can... um meet?

 

 **OIKAWA** : heh heh

 

 **Me** : Wtf

 

 **OIKAWA** : hah hhaha! actually we cAN MEET UP!!!

 

 **OIKAWA** : yeah we still can ukno but like after this sem

 

 **OIKAWA** : like after my trip and exams and my match amd all

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me** : I thought you were eager to see me before

 

 **OIKAWA** : i stILL AM IWA-CHAN!!

 

 **OIKAWA** : is2g i still am

 

 **OIKAWA** : it's just.. rly.. exams and all

 

 **OIKAWA** : srsly

 

 **OIKAWA** : but we can meet up on, like, latter part of july

 

 **OIKAWA** : if u still like...

 

 **Me** :

 

 **OIKAWA** : ?

 

 **Me** :

 

 **OIKAWA** :

 

 **Me** : 20th of July

 

 **OIKAWA** : eh?

 

 **Me** : Let's meet up on your birthday. On the 20th of July. That's also the first day of the Uni week grand party before summer

 

 **OIKAWA** : oh wow ididnt kno it was moved

 

 **Me** : So, is July 20 okay?

 

 **Me** : That's a fucking month long from now but I'll wait for you

 

**OIKAWA:**

 

 **OIKAWA** : ok

 

 **Me** : Ok?

 

 **OIKAWA** : ...yea

 

 **OIKAWA** : jul 20 it is :---)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER:**   **Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**24 June 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 08:47 AM** _

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Are you finishedf packing?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Oikawa Tooru

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I thought ur bus leave at 12

 

 **Me** : j ust woke up

 

 **Me** : yeah i finished packing last night

 

 **Me** : im eating

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : What happened last night?

 

 **Me** : say what

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : You sed ur going to text Iwaizumi to apologize did it turn out well?

 

 **Me** : ...yeah :-)

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Good

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : When will u two meet

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me** : we won't...

 

 **Me** : yet

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : ?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I thought you agreed to him yesterday

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : You even flipped out

 

 **Me** : tHATS IT MATTSUN I ONLY FLIPPED OUT LIKE WTHHH

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Whats the matter

 

 **Me** : ithink it was just adrenaline lol

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : But when are you two going to meet?

 

 **Me** : 20th

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Todays 24

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Wtf ?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Are you fucking ridiculous thats a month away

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Are you still in your dorm?

 

 **Me** : yeah?

 

 **Me** : y?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Ill pick u up in 10 ill drop u off in his dorm right fucking now

 

 **Me** : mATTSUN DONYT BE RIDICULOUS

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : No Oikawa tooru YOU should be the one to stop being ridiculous

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : You should stop fucking playing games here i am so tired of seeing you whine and pine for that guy all the damn time so just go meey him please im fucking serious i'll be there in 10

 

 **Me** : hah and how would u even kno where his dorm is dimwit udon even kno

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ :

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : UGH THIS IS ALL ABSURDF

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Can u send ur convo fuck oikawa ur giving me migraine its too early for this

 

 **Me** : idk why ur stressinh urself out :/ its not even ur prob mattsun

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Whatever your problem is my problem dumbass

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : And send me ur convo i want to see something

 

 **Me** : :/

 

 **Me** : <ATTACHMENT: 5 PHOTOS>

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Is this all?

 

 **Me** : no lol why would i send all our convo. consider my p r i v a c y

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Tooru

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Now Iknow whats happening here

 

 **Me** : what where

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : You chickend out

 

 **Me** : lol

 

 **Me** : idid nOT

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Did so

 

 **Me** : did nOT

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Did so

 

 **Me** : i was telling the truth i will be busy from now wth ur supposed 2be on my side

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Yeah I was to be in ur side but ur excuses are way too ridiculous i refuse to be on the dumb side

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : And Im going to bet all my yen in my student acct right nmow that iwaizumi also felt ur scared thats why he just agreed easily

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Poor considerate guy

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : And to think that you actually chased him from 6th flr to south exit and now u chickened out

 

 **Me** : WHERE DID U GETVTHAT HOW DID UKNO MATTSUNM

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Yachi. Tsukki

 

 **Me** : im goinm to kill tHEM

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : U cant kill yachi and tsukki u cant even meet iwaizumi in person youre a baby

 

 **Me** : i already blocked kei-chan once mattsun i have guts to block u now too. don't try me

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : " So whew but i dont think we can uh meet? heh heh" i have a new word for you which i learned today

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Preposterous

 

_You temporarily blocked this contact. See settings to modify._

 

 

 

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU HAS ALWAYS BEEN** a  _lot_  of things. But he was not (and swore never will be) a lame weakling.

And that's why he was secretly nursing his wounded pride because of Matsukawa pointing out that he has indeed chickened out. He denied it, of course. All the time. Because Oikawa Tooru is Oikawa Tooru and chickening out from meeting up a guy he befriended over LINE was something so out of character for himself.

Well, he told his subconscious that this has nothing to do with the fact that Oikawa may or may not be crushing on the said guy or that said guy was everything Oikawa can ask for. (Like, literally, if he was ever a great poet, he might consider writing sonnets and lyrics about those arms  _and_  eyes.) Not that he had already seen aforementioned guy in person at a close range but his Facebook tells him enough and seriously, what more can he offer in real life?

Iwaizumi has never been kind. Or at least not that type of unsubtle kindness which always led Oikawa into thinking that people always have hidden intentions or motives. Iwaizumi has always been blunt and honest. No matter how shitty his words were, they were always true and unwavering. Which, ironically made Oikawa's initial judgment towards the stoic-looking guy faltered.

He liked Iwaizumi. A  _lot_. And he had been thinking about the fact that Iwaizumi at least liked him as a person, and really, that's enough to push past all their misunderstandings and keep going.

The thing was, Oikawa's afraid whether they'd still like each other in person. Will they click? What if they didn't? What if he was just saying that he likes Oikawa that one time and actually hates him? What if he didn't really like gay men at allㅡ?

Oikawa was sure his perspective towards Iwaizumi will not changeㅡthat's one thing certain. But he couldn't be so sure how Iwaizumi's reaction would be. Say, it all turned out wrong, and he got turned off? Oikawa's feelings will crumble. He had just built their foundation back up; he couldn't take it to be put down again. Sure, Iwa-chan has stayed and chose him. But things may take a different turn when they were already staring at each other's eyes, face to face. He was Trashkawa to him, after all.

Still, they have settled (quite reluctantly for Oikawa) to meet up this 20th of July. He thought, maybe he can be less harsh to him if they saw each other on his birthday? And besides, it's University week. Festive and happy mood will be on full swing. Yep, less worries. Most probably.

Eventually, his twenty-six days to compose himself before meeting Iwaizumi rolled off without further ado. At first, he thought that if he got himself thoroughly immensed with his school works and practice trainings (because he  _was_  actually busyㅡhe wasn't lying about that, thank you very much), the days towards their foreboding meet-up will lengthen. But truthfully, that just made the days go quicker. He was so fucked up.

He knew Mattsun was rightㅡhe was downright preposterous. But he didn't understand; Oikawa's youth will be damned forever if this didn't turn out  _right_.

His college excursion rolled off swiftly. As well as those days before their last spring match and finals week for acads. All of these whilst still texting Iwaizumi every now and then. He felt the busy-ness in Iwaizumi's side as well. It lingered in their short convos every other nights or so, so maybe Oikawa's chickening out episode was the right decision. Iwaizumi was studying engineering after all, so his weeks must be as stressful as well.

All in all, everything seemed to be flowing pretty fine. He has envisioned a lot of things and scenarios that were possible enough to happen on the 20th, and he was proud that he has some kind of tactic or strategy on all of them. Everything was fine, really.

But that was to say in Oikawa Tooru's side alone.

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER:**   **Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**12 July 20XX** _

_**Sunday, 07:47 PM** _

 

 **(Unknown Number)** : finals week on the roll? (=

 

 **Me** : I'm sorry, who's this?

 

 **(Unknown Number)** : ))= i was forced to change my number because i think i was blocked, hajime-kun )=

 

 **Me** : I don't know what you're talking about. I've never blocked anyone. I'm sorry

 

 **(Unknown Number)** : it's okay (=

 

 **(Unknown Number)** : this is rika, anyway (;

 

 **(Unknown Number)** : i was helping in managing the bands line up for uni week. i saw illuminae was in (=

 

 **Me** : Oh hey Rika. I think I accidentally blocked you before, I'm sorry

 

 **Me** : Nice. See you soon next week then

 

 **RIKA** : no i think your roommate blocked me in your phone (; he doesn't like me very much, does he? it's okay, send my love

 

 **Me** : Makki won't do that. But I apologize, anyway

 

 **RIKA** : so nice as always, hajime-kun (=

 

 **RIKA** : but sure. we'll see each other next week. see you soon, then. miss you xx (;

 

 


	18. Birthdays and bitches.

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Matsukawa Issei**

 

_**16 July 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 01:57 PM** _

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : issei

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : issseeeeeiiiii

 

 **Me** : What

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : can i come over ?

 

 **Me** : Why? I'm studying

 

 **Me** : Thought ull watch them practice

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : im here in the studio w/ dem

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : and that rika bitch is hir again fuck her srsly

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : she always visits d studio 2flaunt her clvage as if any of the guys will love 2luk at her tits like waht the fuck

 

 **Me** : Rika whos rika?

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : ugh iwa's sort of ex :-/

 

 **Me** : ?

 

 **Me** : Youtold me iwaizumi doesnt date

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : he doesnt

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : she's iwa's "friend" bfore. dey just sort of fell apart

 

 **Me** : Oh

 

 **Me** : One of his flings before?

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : yus. one of his worst :-/

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : i never liked her ! shes evil. i blockd her in iwas fone heh hehhe

 

 **Me** : Sounds like youre the evil one, babe

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : fuck you :-/

 

 **Me** : Why is she always der?

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : turns out shes wd the council whos managng d uni wk event so shes helping illuminae wd d line up next week

 

 **Me** : Thats good then. For connections

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : no ITS NOT

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : shes jus fLIRTING W/ IWA & KUROO BUT MORE ON IWA IH8HER

 

 **Me** : Whos kuroo?

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : Wild hair w/ the smirk. Their keyboard mazter

 

 **Me** : Oh i remembered

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : " oh" ?

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : issei :-/

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : why r u siding wid her? that bitch is eviler than anyone else uve ever met

 

 **Me** : Thats too much makki what did she ever do?

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : she's mean! she was always insulting us whenever iwa's not arnd

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : shes always mooching money off ppl shes a fucking golddgger :x

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : she just likes him bc iwa's cute and she can manipul8 him ughaajskdffhgjkl

 

 **Me** : Iwaizumi is cute?

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : ur cuter. but thats not my point tho

 

 **Me** : I see

 

 **Me** : Evil then

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : :x

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : so can i come over?

 

 **Me** : No

 

 **Me** : Im studying

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : didnt i just tell u d evil spawn is hir & shes gettin on my nerves dont u understand? :(

 

 **Me** : I cant study when ur here

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : i swear ill just watch hannahmontanma seasom 3 i dont want 2go home yet

 

 **Me** : No

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : pls

 

 **Me** : No

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : y :(

 

 **Me** : You distract me

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ :

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : uhuh

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : mmmmmm

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : in what ways...?

 

 **Me** : See this is the exact reasomn why i said no

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : cmon, issei...

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : tell me...

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : how do i distract u...

 

 **Me** : Hey no sexting right now i told you im studying

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : y wud we be sxting if i cud just come over...

 

 **Me** : No

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me** : MAKKI ITHOUGHJT YOURE STILL AT THWESTUDIO

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : bathrum... ;)

 

 **Me** : Fuck dont u need to study too? Its finals week

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : we can study der at ur dorm 2geder...

 

 **Me** : Fuck u we both know we wont be studyinh

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me** : Chrisyt

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : cmonnnn issei...

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : look hes been so lonelyy my poor boi :(

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : what do u think i need 2do...?

 

 **Me** : Shit ok come over fuck exams seriously

 

ツ  **Makki**  ツ : be der in 15 ;)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**16 July 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 2:30 PM** _

 

 **Me** : mattsun is my blue bag der? the one w my school books?

 

 **Me** : i need my books i need to study tonight

 

 **Me** : tomorrow's last day of finals week !

 

 **Me** : im nervous as f*ck!

 

 **Me** : mattsun?

 

 **Me** : is ur battery dead again? :///

 

 **Me** : i'll come over after this class okkk?

 

 **Me** : hey peasant

 

 **Me** : ugh whatever

 

 **Me** : be there in 20

 

 

 

 

**THE DOOR _WAS_ LOCKED.**

Oikawa frowned. Mattsun never locked his door unless he's outside. But he was sure he has no classes today, so Matsukawa should be inside, probably studying.

Oikawa rang the doorbell again. No response.

What the hell? "Mattsun?" he called out, kicking the door lightly. "I'm gonna break your dooㅡ!"

The door swung open. "ㅡpizzaㅡ?"

And Oikawa. Stared. His mouth hung open in shock. He couldn't feel his tongue to speak.

There was a boy on the other side of the door. Oikawa glanced at the room label beside the door.  **MATSUKAWA**. It was Mattsun's dorm. How the hellㅡ?

"Oh. I thought it's the pizza."

Oikawa couldn't find his will to retort. He blinked several times. Things were beginning to be bleak.

The guy was almost in his height. Lean, as he could point out, because his torso was bare for him to see. When Oikawa tried to glance down, the guy was wearing only his boxers. Said guy fidgeted. "Um,"

Oikawa  _knew_  the guy. He knew him very well ㅡ not in person, but in text convos and Facebook profiles. It took Oikawa quite a few seconds to connect the dots and, oh shit.  _Mattsun, you little fucker_.

"Pink-haired cutie," Oikawa said helplessly. "Iwa-chan's roommate," At least he finally spoke.

Pink-haired cutie blinked in confusion. Then suddenly, footsteps thudded from inside the dormroomㅡ

"Makkiㅡ Iㅡ "

Matsukawa appeared behind Makki, his torso also bare. He was breathless and flustered.

"Geez," Matsukawa muttered, staring at Oikawa. He looked back, mouth still hanging open. "I  _knew_  it isn't the pizza,"

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**16 July 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 04:30 PM** _

 

 **Me** : iwa-chaaaan

 

 **Me** : have you ever felt betrayed in your whole life?

 

 **Me** : bec i have

 

 **Me** : :---(

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´)** **:**  Why?

 

 **Iwa-chan(｀^´)** **:**  What happened?

 

 **Me** : i JUST MEYT MATTSUNS BOYFRIEND ALSSWODJ CCHSHS BDHD HDHHHJSK AOS

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  Oh

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  Well, I'd like to enlighten you before but I thought it wasn't my business..

 

 **Me** : i h a t e y o u a l l

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:** Sorryu? I guess?

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me** : (ﾉД`)

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  So what happened

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  Do you like Makki?

 

 **Me** : makki is okkkkkk !

 

 **Me** : ilike him !

 

 **Me** : we took a lotta selfies (・∀・)

 

 **Me** : <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me** : <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  Cute

 

 **Me** : (✿´‿`)

 

 **Me** : at first iwas really shocked i couldnt speak

 

 **Me** : ithink they just finished doinh you-kno-what

 

 **Me** : bec i can still feel the post you-kno aura

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:** Finished doing what?

 

 **Me** : ukno that! they just did the frickle frackle

 

 **Me** : and i just barged in. it was so embarrasng! :---(

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:** The what ?

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:** I'm laughing here alone

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  frickle frackle

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  You can just say they fucked, you know

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:** frickle frackle seriously

 

 **Me** : that's uncouth :///

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  Uncouth your ass, Trashkawa. You have a filthy mind yourself

 

 **Me** : *scandALIZED*

 

 **Me** : (‾ㅅ‾)

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  Don't you think it's unfair?

 

 **Me** : what? the frickle frackle?

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  That they are seeing each other since May. And WE haven't

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  Seen each other, I mean.

 

 **Me** : oh

 

 **Me** : heh heh

 

 **Me** : well it's already thursday...

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:** Yeah. 4 days to go

 

**Me:**

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  And I can already kick your ass

 

 **Me** : (⊙︿⊙✿)

 

 **Me** : ill study now! see u soon iwa-chan

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  Yeah

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  See you soon

 

 

 

 

 **ON THE MORNING OF HIS** birthday, Oikawa woke up with Luck Life still singing in his ears.

Unplugging his earbuds, he glanced down at his phone. Right. He fell asleep with the music on last night, vaguely remembering that he had intentionally put the band's playlist on loop after he downloaded it in iTunes in order to understand Iwaizumi's adoration for the jrock band. It was just a passing topic, just before they both fell asleep. Oikawa was simply asking,  _what's ur fave jrock band iwa-chan?_  and the other guy replied with  _Luck Life_  a few minutes later.

Their music was good, for the record. Oikawa could already find himself humming their songs in the shower starting today.

_Ping!_

_Happy Birthdayyyyyy. Xx_  texted Yachi. There were already a bajillion of messages in his inbox, but the most important ones were pinned; the ones from his Dad, his sisters, Yachi, Mattsun and Iwaizumi.

Tsukki hadn't greeted him. Ofcourse, he rolled his eyes, and he just fought a smile on his face as he smelled something outside his room.

Tsukki has already set the small coffee table for them. It wasn't much for breakfast, but considering the fact that Tsukki never cooks breakfast for them, this was overwhelming enough. Oikawa folded his feet as he grinned on the bowls of rice and side dishes.

"If you're expecting a cake, then fuck you," Tsukki said simply, sitting across Oikawa around the table.

Oikawa shook his head, but he was smiling.

"You're going to see Iwaizumi-kun today, right?" Tsukki raised a brow at Oikawa as they started eating.

Oikawa chewed carefully, mumbling a yes.

"Nervous?"

Oikawa paused. "What if he doesn't like me, Kei-chan?"

Tsukki snorted a low chuckle. "I _knew_ you're nervous." He continued, "Why, do you like him that much?"

Oikawa didn't look directly at him. But he nodded.

It was Tsukki's turn to pause. "That much?"

Oikawa nodded again.

"Like the Ushiwaka-like? That  _much?_ "

Oikawa didn't answer.

Tsukki cocked his head to one side. "Boyfriend material-like?  _That_  much?"

Oikawa set his chopsticks down. "Kei-chan. You're making me more nervous. I already readied myself for the past month. But now I'm tingling with nerves again!"

Tsukki looked at him, still chewing. "I've heard things about him."

"Who? Iwa-chan?"

Tsukki shrugged, then started eating again. "I heard he doesn't date."

"What d'you mean?"

"That he doesn't actually date. Exactly like that." He looked at Oikawa again, who hasn't moved at all. His face was unreadable. "That's why I was asking you if you like him that much. We all know you like an open book, Tooru. So we just want you to be careful. Don't give your one-hundred percent this time. Understood?"

Oikawa didn't answer.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself anymore. I know you convinced everybody your health is ace since you're in the volleyball team, but you can't fool me, fucker. I'm not yet over the trauma of seeing you sprawled on the bathroom floor because of your fucking stomach." He paused. "So, no funny business like that incident with Yachi's pills. Do you understand?"

He still didn't answer, looking away.

"Answer me, or I'll fucking smack your face. Do you understand, soldier?"

Oikawa finally looked at him. For a moment, there was hesitation in his face, but it vanished. Instead, he smiled brightly and imitated a salute.

"SIR! YUSSIR!"

Tsukki might've appeared as a very cold and nonchalant person to most people. But to Oikawa, he's precious this way.

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**20 July 20XX** _

_**Monday, 12:30 PM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:** Happy birthday again

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)**  8 pm on the dot. Uni's north wing grounds.

 

 **Iwa-chan** **(｀^´)** **:**  I'll call you later :)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**20 July 20XX** _

_**Monday, 05:10 PM** _

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : oikawa kun ! where r you? issei & i are alrdy here in uni

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : its makki !

 

 **Me** : i'll go there later tonight :---) see you!

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : ill seeyou at the concert illuminae will play u knw that right ?

 

 **Me** : ...um no?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : well they will! hurry up

 

 **Me** : ...um okk

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~what the f*ckk is illuminㅡ~~   **]**

 

 

 

 ** _07:45 PM._**  Iwaizumi licked his lips.

_Should I go look for him outside now? Maybe he's early._

_Or maybe he's still on his way. I shouldn't appear so nervous, fuck. Calm down, Hajime._

_But he still hasn't texted yet. Why hasn't he texted yet_ _ㅡ_ _?_

"Yo, Iwa." A small voice approached Iwaizumi. He looked up from his phone.

"Kenma. You came." Iwaizumi said.

Kenma blinked. "No need to sound surprised," he shrugged. "Where's Kuroo?"

Iwaizumi flicked his head behind. "He's with Bokuto. They're fixing the drum sets and keyboards,"

Kenma nodded and turned to goㅡthen he paused. "Hey. Makki's looking for you." He jerked his thumb behind him, "He's with his boyfriend, I think."

Iwa raised his brows. _So those two are here. I_ _wonder_ _if they seeㅡ_

"And that Rika is looking for you," Kenma said again. This time, his face turned dark. "She's been asking people where the fuck is her  _Hajime-kun,_ "

Iwaizumi blinked, not sure what to say, but he nodded nonetheless. "Okay. Thanks."

It would be a lie to say that Iwaizumi wasn't nervous as fuck. His hands were clammy, and he's been biting his inside cheek since this morning. He was a bit anxious; and he knew why. He's going to meet Oikawa today.

There were a lot of red lights and warning signs and exclamation marks floating inside his head right now, along with a wailing siren that seemed to say  _Abort! Abort!_ But he kept biting his inside cheek. He kept wiping his palms on his jeans. He kept pacing up and down, thinking of some new retorts and insults. All of those just to calm his nerves down because ㅡ Iwaizumi couldn't afford to lose his shit right now.

He knew Oikawa was a little bit scared and frantic about this whole thing, that's why he has to keep the equilibrium. Iwaizumi has to be the calm one, or else...

He didn't want to think about the alternative. He didn't actually have  _any_  kind of alternative. So if this night turned out to be a mess, then he'd be so, so fucked.

They were supposed to meet on the uni's North wing grounds (where the stage for the night concert was erected). Assuming everything turned okay, they would talk and god knows what else until 09:00 PM, when Illuminae has to perform.

He'd secretly wanted to impress the brat, truth be told, just to shut him up. But partly, he also wanted to impress him because, well. He's Oikawa Tooru. And he just wanted to see his reaction when he realized all those 'street golf' every Sundays were truly band studio practices. Talk about being smug,  _tsh_.

He barely had any time to choose his attire for tonight. So he ended up with a simple navy blue sweatshirt, black jeans and a pair of Chucks. He didn't look like any kind of special at all, he thought mournfully; so he put his black snapback on again, with the front brim backwards like how he always wore it, just to sport some kind of I'm-in-a-cool-band aura. He failed. Miserably.

"Hajime-kun!"

Iwaizumi imperceptibly flinched. "Hey," he turned to look.

"Hey," Rika said, smiling. "I've been looking for you for ages! You look hot, anyway." She looked at him up and down.

Iwaizumi didn't have enough motivation to be flattered, really. So he just shrugged. "I always wear these,"

"Exactly," Rika winked.

 _She's flirting again,_  he thought and almost sighed.

Rika  _is_  nice, he supposed. Nice hair and eyes too. She liked talking about big stuff which sometimes makes Iwaizumi's head spun because he was having trouble keeping up. She's mildly chatty. Nice legs and chest, really. But the only thing was, she can't get along with Iwaizumi's crowd. His queer crowd, to be specific ㅡ especially Makki. Which was borderline ridiculous if you asked him because, he was fairly sure Rika knew that he's bi. But he wasn't complaining, not really. He figured Rika was just lonely, and she just wanted some friends. And truly, she _was_  a friend, even before they became friends-with-a-little-bit-of-benefits in his second year or even so after they eventually fell apart.

Iwaizumi glanced down at his phone.  _1 New LINE Message._

It was Makki.  _wat time are u prforming?_  He sighed.

"So, you're meeting up with your friend tonight, aren't you?"

He looked at Rika and nodded.

"What was his name again?"

"Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru,"

"Hmm..." Rika scrunched up her nose. "I might have heard his name somewhere..."

 _Of course,_ Iwaizumi inwardly smirked.  _He's famous._

"Oh, wait. Hajime-kun, what time are you going to meet up again?" She looked worried.

He glanced at his wristwatch ㅡ five minutes before eight. He has to go  _now_.

"Look, Rika ㅡ I have something toㅡ"

"Yoㅡ! Iwa!" A voice called behind. Iwaizumi turned to look. It was Akaashi.

"What?!" He called out. He really has to go now.

"We're about to perform! Get your ass here now! It's starting!" And Akaashi disappeared behind the makeshift backstage.

Iwaizumi turned to look wildly at Rika, "What the hell, Rika? I thought you said we'll be playing at nine! You are the one lining us up!"

Rika held her palms up. "That's what I was trying to tell you!" She said apologetically. "Two bands can't make it, so you have to start the show! The news came so sudden, Hajime-kun! I'm  _so_  sorryㅡ!"

Iwaizumi was biting his inside cheek again. Then he quickly typed a message to Oikawa.

 _Trashkawa. We'll be performing on stage for a bit. Not joking. Wait for m_ _ㅡ_

"Iwa!" Now it was Bokuto who called him. "What the fuck, get your ass here now!"

Iwaizumi can hear the crowd. They were screaming for the show to start. Naturally, Iwaizumi would be excited to perform. But right now, heㅡ

"Here, let me!" Rika grabbed his phone from him as he just tapped send. "I'll keep this while you guys perform. I'll make sure it goes delivered. I'll check if he repliesㅡgo on stage now!" Then she pushed him to go with the other guys.

Iwaizumi almost stumbled, but he fixed his snapback again, uneasily looking at his phone. He felt so at loss right now. "O-okay," he said. "Thanks, Rika!" Then he was gone.

Rika glanced down at the phone again, seeing that the message was still in the process of being delivered. Then quickly, she tapped on the airplane mode; cutting the message off.

She opened up a new message box with the same recipient, though. And started to type new words. Then she tapped the airplane mode off again and hit send.

 


	19. The town where the wind blows.

**HE NEVER LIKED THIS KIND**  of noises, really.

Usually, these wild and crazed party noises made Oikawa recite a thirty-minute long internal monologue that tackles about the great, great land of Australia. Or maybe Africa. Anywhere but here.

More that these noises he's hearing now were coming from his fellow uni students who were already freed from a month-long of stress and, seriously, that's the only reason why Oikawa can't actually complain. Even if that's exactly the reason why the screams and outraged shouts were doubly deafening ㅡ there's nothing more wild than a college student partying after a hell week.

He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt, that space grey one, with a cartoon alien head at the back. It was his favorite. He paired it with some faded blue jeans ㅡ the average ones, not sagging, not skinny. And to be safe, he wore his pair of Vans.

He kept his hood up ㅡ mildly covering his face. Every once in a while, his numb fingers will fix his hair, or his glasses, and then his hair again. Dammit. He was so fucking nervous. But he couldn't see any way that his nerves could be cured right now, so he kept trudging on the path towards the North wing grounds.

He finally figured out where the noise was coming from. A massive stage was built on the school lawn, and he could see figures moving on it, fixing some equipments and whatnot. Oh. A band. There'd be a band. Of course. He remembered Mattsun telling him that some bands were about to perform tonight. Hmm. Nice.

He glanced at the crowd. It was pretty thick; how the hell can he find Iwaizumi there? But he said he's going to call him when he was already here andㅡ

Someone pushed Oikawa from the back and he stumbled. At that same time, he felt the crowd around him went wild.

"Good evening," a microphoned voice said onstage.  _Great timing,_  he thought sarcastically.  _I can really find Iwa-chan now._ The band members just came up and they were being introduced as the first band to start the night. Oikawa would've had the chance to  _actually_  appreciate the introduction, sure, if only these gits around him were not pushing him everywhereㅡ!

"Oi!" He yelled indignantly, but his shout was hopeless. The crowd's voice was louder than his. "And, Bokuto Koutarou for the drumsㅡ"

 _"Oh, fuck me!"_  A shrill voice on Oikawa's right said, coming from a deluded girl.  _Seriously_ , he thought.

Oikawa was no match for these sweat-cladded people; that's why when he looked around again, he wasn't surprised to see that the crazed crowd managed to steer him in the midst of them all and ㅡ "Honestly!" He shouted when an elbow almost hit his face ㅡ  _yeah_. He was so trapped. He looked around.  _Iwa-chan! Where the hell are you, you lowly peasant!?_

_Ping!_

OIkawa was still clutching his phone, and he'll be damned if he didn't read the message  _right now_ ㅡ

It was from Iwaizumiㅡ!

_can't see you tonight. something came up. go home now._

Something cold dropped inside his stomach.

Oikawa tried to blink several times, and he was sure the crowd was suffocating him because he can't breatheㅡ

 _oh. ok. i understanmd. isiyt an emergency?pls tell me yoiu're okay_ _ㅡ_

Considering the crowd around him, Oikawa managed to type and hit sendㅡ

_Message not allowed to be sent._

What?

 _iwa-chan? didf you blockedf me_ _ㅡ_ _?_

_Message not allowed to be sent._

_hEY I DONT UNDERSTAMND WHAT GOING ON WHY DO U NEEDR TO BLOCKL ME_ _ㅡ_

 _Message not allowed to be s_ _ㅡ_

Eyesight blurring, Oikawa tapped the green button indignantly and put the phone on his ear.

_Sorry, the number you have dialed is temporarily unreachable. Please try your call later._

His heart. Fucking. Sank.

He stood there, for a moment, unaware of what's going on. He was listening to that automated voice in his phone, confirming him that yes, indeed, his number was blocked by Iwaizumi Hajime.

Butㅡ _why?_

 _Sorry, the number you have dialed is temporarily unreachable. Please try your call l_ _ㅡ_

"Ah, fuck," Oikawa snapped at no one in particular. He was sure his knuckles were white already; he's shaking in frustration, willing himself not to cry.  _Dammit_. He was really a baby.

He couldn't understand what's going on. What's the matter? He thought everything's alright? Is a month too much for himㅡ?

Before his knees gave out in frustration, the crowd around him moved again. He let his body be carried with them, having his will stolen from him.

He was looking down, his hood still covering his head and his face, but when the first plucking of guitar and the soft thuds of drums were heard from the stage, he recognized it immediately, making him blink several times.

 _[Kaze Ga Fuku Machi](https://youtu.be/vcJ61mfcK3A). _ He knew the song even before the first lines were sung. If he wasn't blocked by Iwaizumi right now, he could text him that the band onstage was performing a cover of one of Luck Life's best hits.

When the first lines were hit by the lead singer ㅡ Oikawa was startled, momentarily forgetting his depressed manner.  _Wow_ , he thought,  _they_ are _good_ _ㅡ_

He looked up on the stage, seeing it was still a few meters away from him, and ㅡ he blinked. He  _knew_  that vocalist. He'sㅡ he is Iwaizumi's friend in the cafe. The one who threw the first punch in the frat party.

He blinked again as the intro line of the song was being nicely sang, and Oikawa knew it was to be followed by that sweet, sweet guitar riff that he's obsessed about. He shifted his sight to look for the band's lead guitarist, aiming to scrutinize andㅡ

Oikawa Tooru just. Halted. His mouth parted slowly. His head was attempting to combust.

"I'll be goddamned," he whispered, eyes wide.

He was wearing a snapback, but he was 99.99% positive that  _that_  figure slamming that guitar on stage was none other than Iwaizumi Hajime. The Iwaizumi Hajime he was  _so_  frustrated about right now.

But how...? He couldn't understand. He looked at the time the text was sent. It was probably sent before they went onstage. But why? Is it because he didn't want Oikawa to find out that he was in an actual band? But he had told him this before, he remembered. Oikawa was just a prick to not believe him.

Seeing Iwaizumi now, with his face all focused in playing that sick guitar, but still quite unreadable from the distance... sweet baby Jesus, Oikawa couldn't tear his eyes off him. How could he have survived twenty-one years breathing on Earth without  _this?_  Ah, fuck everything, seriously. His mind was spinning right now.

Somewhere along the first or second chorus of the song, Oikawa's legs started to move on its own. He slowly trudged on, following the gaps between the bodies around him that will lead him forward. He carefully put his hood down when he was already a good six or seven meters away from the stage. Away from him. Iwaizumi couldn't obviously notice him right now, but Oikawa kept watching him anyway.

He  _was_  beautiful. Enthralling.

All of his profile pictures in Facebook never once gave him justice.

For a moment, Oikawa stood there, just watching the band play. He was hearing the vocalist drone on and on with the lyrics of the song, the timing so perfect with all of them. The drums, the bass, the lead guitar, the keyboard ㅡ everything. They were a  _team_.

But his eyes were trained on  _him_. And he knew it's not just about the lights hitting all the angles of his face perfectly. It's not about the way those hands and fingers move on his guitar. It's not mainly about those, though, pretty much, they added up to the things which made everything 105% sexier.

But it's just...  _him_. It was Iwaizumi Hajime.

 _Sorry, Kei-chan_ , he thought.  _It seems like I failed you again._

Even so, Oikawa paused. Then somewhere between the second chorus and the bridge, he started to step back.

He stepped back, then turned around completely to weave his way out. When he was out of the crowd and into a faraway spot where the noise was less heard, he turned around again to look at the stage, chest heaving and burning. His palms were on his face, and it took him a moment to compose himself.

 _Okay, Tooru._ He inhaled, exhaled. Took a step back.  _Let's go home right now and_ _ㅡ_

A hand shot forward to grab his left arm, squeezing it and locking him in place. Shocked, Oikawa looked at the moment-intruder.

"Makki?" He asked incredulously. It was indeed Makki. And behind him wasㅡ "Mattsun?" he paused. "Look," he said to Makki, "I don't actually feel good right nㅡ"

"Hey, bitch," Makki spat.

Oikawa blinked, surprised. "E-Excuse me?!"

But Makki wasn't looking at him. He was looking at somethingㅡsomeone on Oikawa's right. When he looked, it was a girl.

The girl was just standing there, leering. It was hard to say because of the dim lights everywhere but Oikawa guessed she was fairly pretty; a cute brunette.

"I knew I didn't like you the moment I met you," Makki sneered. "And  _wow_ , I didn't know I could loathe someone like this before."

Makki was still holding Oikawa's arm. He was internally panicking, but when he turned to look at Mattsun for help, he just mouthed a _S_ hut _up._

"You," the girl said lowly. "Huh," she paused. "Your lot fucking  _disgust_  me," she said. "Hajime-kun will never get corrupted if it wasn't for youㅡ"

Oikawa blinked at the sound of Iwaizumi's name.

 _"Hah!"_  Makki barked a short manic laugh. Oikawa jumped. Holy shit, he's going nuts. "HAH! You really are a bitch aren't ya? God you're so patheticㅡ"

"Fuck you!" The girl hysterically shouted. "Shut up! Fuck you!"

"Ew, no, thanks, I have a boyfriend." Makki drawled.

The girl whipped her head to look at Oikawa. "You." She said.

 _Me?_ Oikawa blinked.

"You think Hajime-kun likes you, faggot? You're wrong. He just usually plays with a lot of brown-haired and brown-eyed beauties," she sneered. "But you'll _never_ make the cut,"

"Oi," This time, it wasn't Makki. It was Mattsun. "I don't hit girls. But I can make an exception this time if you don't shut that hole in your face." He paused. "Makki. Get the phone from her now."

The girl didn't have the time to protest. She was outnumbered after all, so Makki easily got what she's clutching all this timeㅡa black iPhone.

Before the girl scampered away though, she looked at Oikawa. "Wait for me,  _Tooru-kun_." She smiled sweetly, full of poison ivy. "Because I promise I'll ruin you,"

It was a moment before Oikawa came back to his senses again. He looked at Makki and Mattsun. And without preamble, he said, "Who in god's name is that crazy chick?"

Makki sighed deeply. "No one important," he said, doing something at the black iPhone he retrieved. "This is Iwa's," he looked at Oikawa. "Had Iwa's number texted you something odd?"

Oikawa fidgeted but he didn't answer.

"Don't worry; it's not him. It was that bitch."

"But who is she?" Oikawa demanded. "She fucking  _blocked_  me andㅡ"

"And it told you to leave?" Makki snapped angrily. "What the fuck's wrong with you? You saw Iwa right there, and you're going to leave just like that? Iwa fucking waited for a month just to meet you properly! And as long as I'm here tonight, you're not fucking screwing everything." He paused. "Follow me, they're about to end the last song," Then Makki stomped away, with Mattsun and Oikawa following him noiselessly.

"But," Oikawa tried again while walking, "Really, who's that girl?"

There was a pause. Then, "She's an obsessed psycho who doesn't want to accept the fact that Iwa also likes men, for fuck's sake."

And with that, Oikawa stopped walking. "What?" He whispered. "Makki, I think I didn't hear you correctly."

Mattsun and Makki turned around, seeing him rooted in place. "What the fuck's wrong now?" Makki snapped and really, Oikawa Tooru was about to cry in frustration right then and there. He turned to Mattsun for help again, who just shrugged.

"Told you he's bi," and they whirled around and started walking ahead again.

Oikawa followed them after a few heartbeats, a fist on his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

Eventually, Makki and Mattsun left him in some kind of secluded place near the backstage doors.

Oikawa stood there, literally ready to explode.

He didn't want to think of anything right at the moment, and somehow, he felt dizzy.

The major question in his life right now was no longer whether Iwa-chan likes dudes or not. But it shifted into whether Iwa-chan likes Oikawa Tooru or not ㅡ which was so, _s_ _o_ insane and less comfortable to think about.

He turned around from the makeshift backstage door when he heard incoming human noises. He put his hood up again, hastily covering his head and face. And just like a child, his knees wobbled and he decided to sit down on the ground, putting his head between his knees, his eyes closed.

He stayed for quite a while, looking like that.

Untilㅡ

"Oikawa?" A familiar voice sounded.

Oikawa Tooru snapped his eyes open. And when he heard his name being called again at his back, his heart just. Immediately. Stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ the chapter title would make so much more sense if you listen to the song, _kaze ga fuku machi_ (wc means 'the town where the wind blows', thus, the title). just suggesting❤ link's up there. and i lOVE BSD SO, SUE ME lol. dont listen to it if it makes u uncomfortable listening to another anime ost while reading a haikyuu!! fic. this is just how i roll, so. ☆


	20. There are no stars tonight.

 

 **"CAN YOU TAKE IT, LIKE,** easy on him?" Matsukawa said when he talked to (or confronted, more likely) Iwaizumi before he went outside the backstage doors to look mainly for Oikawa, and maybe Rika (for his phone).

Iwaizumi blinked at Matsukawa, confused. "What? Why, who do you mean?"

"Tooru. He seemed nervous," Matsukawa shrugged.

"H-he's here?" Iwaizumi sputtered and looking around, getting nervous himself.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you. But. Take it easy, yeah?" Matsukawa warned again. "To be honest, he has readied himself, but I think your ex made everything worse again."

That halted Iwaizumi. "Whaㅡ Ex? I don't know who you are talking about, I didn't even daㅡ"

Makki suddenly appeared beside his boyfriend. "That Rika bitch," he said, thrusting Iwaizumi's iPhone back to him. "I still don't know why you two became friends,"

"Rika's nice," Iwaizumi defended, frowning at his phone, vaguely remembering it was Rika who's supposed to give it back to him. "And why, what did she do?"

The two stared at him, then Makki turned to Matsukawa. "Sorry, babe. My boy can be sort ofㅡ" he twirled his forefinger on his head, "ㅡstupid sometimes. That's why he looks like that."

"I see," Matsukawa nodded solemnly.

"Oi," Iwaizumi scowled, "The fuck are youㅡ"

"Go on," Makki pushed his chest, causing him to stumble lightly. "I'll tell you what happened about Rika later on. Oikawa-kun's over there, outside that exit. Good luck,"

For a moment, Iwaizumi stared at Makki's grinning face and Matsukawa's placid one. It was hard to tell with the dim lighting, but he thought he can see a beginning of a smile on Matsukawa's mouth as Iwaizumi turned away, towards the back doors.

And then he found him sitting on the ground. His back was turned to him, and his head was between his knees.

Oh.

He really  _was_  nervous.

Well, he can't blame the guy, really.

Because, fuck. His hands suddenly became clammy as well. Oh man, he thought he'd already cured his nerves when they went onstage but obviously, even if that was indeed the case, it seemingly came back within seeing Oikawa Tooru's (broad) back alone.

Frankly, one can't be so sure at this angle if that was actually Oikawa or not, because his head was covered by his shirt's hood, and he couldn't pinpoint his identity by his posture and body because of his sitting position. And because the lights were dimmer here, his outline faintly looked like a massive sack of potatoes from a distance.

But then he caught a glimpse of an alien-head stamped on the back of his shirt.

 _Ah_ , Iwaizumi smirked. That  _was_  him.

"Oikawa?" he called out when he was already only two meters away.

No response.

Iwaizumi scowled. "Oikawa," he tried again.

This time, he knew Oikawa heard because his figure moved, becoming lightly rigid. It took him a moment, but Oikawa's head lifted up from between his knees.

Then slowly, slowly, he stood up.

He was still facing away, though. And that made Iwaizumi impatient.

"Oi," Iwaizumi called out again, feigning nonchalance. "You okay?"

It was a bit funny, when Iwaizumi looked back at that moment.

Considering all those times that he had seen Oikawa in person already ㅡ in the school gym when they had matches, in the cafeteria just loitering and chattering around with his other friends, by an elevator box with a lot of random people inside, in the library dozing off alone ㅡ Iwaizumi was sure he was ready for this.

But that was until Oikawa turned around, facing him.

He realized that his time back then has been so, so young. So limited and underrated. And that he has never once appreciated a single moment of solidarity to actually compose himself within their margin of twenty-six days for this particular situation. And fuck heavens, really. Even if it's his fault anyway.

Iwaizumi was never a dramatic or an artistic person. He's never the one for aesthetics and those shit. He couldn't see the beauty of theatre plays and timing. Of photography and paintings. Of film and art. Mainly, these were mediocre categories for him. Except maybe music, but frankly, music was just an escape. Because, he could never get it all.

But at that moment, he swore ㅡ he  _fucking swore_  ㅡ that everything was in slow motion. And he suddenly remembered all those movies Makki had forced him to watch, especially those sappy ones that involved a lot of cringeworthy lines. And then those just became a backdrop memory now ㅡ because he suddenly felt like he was in one of those movies, where they were both standing like this, face to face, with the camera circling slowly around them, over and over again.

It shouldn't be in any way painful, but Iwaizumi's chest was aching and burning in that sweet pain of longing and awe.

And he was so not ready to own Oikawa's eyes alone. He was so not ready for  _this_.

A flash of white light from a distance hit Oikawa's face. And he saw that his eyes were indeed, brown. And you'd think brown was normal; brown was average. But Iwaizumi would dare you to look at Oikawa's brown eyes right now, and say that brown was normal without hesitation because, there was no normalcy in Oikawa Tooru's eyes. No matter how brown they are.

And honestly, he didn't know why. He didn't even know why he's thinking all these things right now. But that's probably one of the things that will make him wonder as long as he is alive.

Oikawa cocked his head to one side, smiling lightly. "Iwa-chan,"

His hand twitched, wanting to touch something ㅡ maybe Oikawa's hand, or maybe his face ㅡ but he put both his fists inside the front pockets of his sweatshirt. "Tooru," he said.

The other guy grinned widely. "Your forehead is not  _that_  massive, after all,"

Andㅡ Wow.

Something around them snapped; and the magic justㅡ Stopped.

"Haah?" A vein popped near Iwaizumi's temple, threatening to burst.

Then Oikawa laughed, throwing his head back. He laughed a little too loudly, but that's okay; their arrangement was too ridiculous to fathom anyway.

"Sorry," Oikawa said after he calmed down from his laughter. He was still smiling lightly.

"For what?"

Then Oikawa snorted a laugh again, "I swear I was trying to be serious." He said, "But your face is too much to handle."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted."

Oikawa shrugged, then he smiled in a secretive way, and Iwaizumi suddenly wanted to know what was in his mind right then. "Whatever works for you,"

Iwaizumi bit his inside cheek, then he heard some laughter coming from the backstage doors, he panicked, not wanting to let anyone (especially Bokuto) to intrude right now. He moved instinctively, and a couple of heartbeats later, he was pulling Oikawa by the wrist, wandering along the campus' different alleys dedicated for a variety of food stands and game booths.

"Coool," he heard Oikawa said behind him. He was looking around like a child, in awe of the multi-colored fairylights that were strung everywhere. There were music and sounds of chatter. Students and faculty members were mingling around, as well as some curious school-outsiders. It was seeing something like a cross between a High School fair and shrine festival. "The council did a very good job this year,"

"You know anyone in?" Iwaizumi said, Rika passing by his mind, who's a member of The Council.

"Just a few," Oikawa said, ducking from a low wire, "PR council are mostly theatre arts major. We've worked together at some projects before and..." he felt Oikawa went rigid andㅡ oh. He let go of his wrist immediately, tucking his hands again in his sweatshirt's front pockets. He matched Oikawa's pace and they walked side by side in silence.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. "So, you got along with the Public Relations Council?"

Oikawa nodded, "Mm," he said, looking around. "Actually I think they might be somewhere hㅡ _oomngf_ _ㅡ_ "

"TOORU!  _My darlin'_ _ㅡ_!"

When Iwaizumi turned, Oikawa was already in the arms of a blonde and long haired girl wearing a black apron.

"You didn't tell me you were coming! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said the girl loudly, grinning.

"Cindy," Oikawa mumbled through Cindy's mouthful of hair.

"Hah!" Cindy said. "It's Sin-dee. Not Sheen-di. God, Tooru, fix your tongue!"

Oikawa stood upright, "I'm Japanese, so excuse my tongue, Ms. Americana," he scowled. "I knew you lot are here somewhere. What the hell are you doing right now?"

Cindy laughed boisterously, "Refreshments shit, of course. You want some? We have that yogurt drink you likeㅡRYUU! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOT? GO GET TOORU HIS YOGURT RIGHT NOWㅡjust wait a sec,"

Iwaizumi stood dumbfounded, momentarily forgotten. But then Oikawa looked at him and Cindy probably noticed him at last.

"Oh heyㅡOh my god, I didn't notice you. You're friends with Tooru?"

Iwaizumi blinked. "Uh.."

"Yes! He's with me," Oikawa put an arm around his shoulders. "This is Iwaizumi Hajime, Cindy. Iwa-chan, this is Cindy."

Cindy grinned, then she pulled Iwaizumi and hugged him. "It's Sin-dee. Nice to meet you, buddy,"

Iwaizumi was surprised at the sudden contact but he didn't have any time to react as Cindy pulled away almost immediately.

Cindy grinned at him again, all teeth and glinting eyes. "You smell fucking awesome! Nice pick, Tooru." She said manically, bumping her hips to Oikawa's (who blushed a horrible tomato red).

"Oh, shut up," Oikawa mumbled.

Soon after Cindy shouted a "RYUU BRING ONE MORE YOGURT HERE AND HURRY THE FUCK UP," their refreshments arrived from a nearby food stand brought by a scary-looking bald guy wearing the same black apron as Cindy's.

"Ryuu," Oikawa said in lieu of greeting. "I thought you said you'll stay home tonight,"

Ryuu grunted looking at Iwaizumi. "Yeah, but my sister forced me to sub her here and, you know her. Happy fucking birthday, anyway."

"Oh poor you." Cindy mocked a coo, kicking Ryuu's shins. "Go show Oikawa those pig anuses and stuffs to eat."

 _"Eh?"_ Oikawa looked scandalized, glancing at Iwaizumi with a  _Save me!_  expression while being dragged by the scary baldie.

"ㅡWaitㅡ" he started, "Tooruㅡ"

Then a hand grabbed his shoulders and hooked its arms on his neck, pulling him on a crouch. " _Tooru_ , eh?" Cindy smirked at him.

"What?" He touched the girl's arm around his neck. It was surprisingly tight.

"First name basis already, eh,  _Iwa-chan_? Back at home, I only let my boys call me by Cindy after a few dates or so, but I know it's kinda different here in Japan,"

"I don'tㅡ" Iwaizumi gasped, looking back blindingly for Oikawa.  _This girl is insane!_

Cindy snorted a laugh. "Calm the fuck down, Iwaizumi-kun. You're so tensed, what's the problem?"

A hand crept up on his abdomen. " _What_ _ㅡ_!" He thrashed.

"I'm gonna get things straight, okay? You fuck Tooru up, then I'll fuck  _you_  up. Understand?"

 _You're already fucking me up!_ "Yes!"

"You see that guy over there? Tanaka Ryuu? He's also friends with Tooru. He's with him in the volleyball team. He's scary, yeah?"

A hand twisted his left nipple. "Yeah!" He huffed.  _What the fuck!_

"Yeah he's already scary, but you don't want to have problems with his sister." she paused, hearing Oikawa's nearby Iwa-chan! "Is everything clear?" Then she completely let go of Iwaizumi, who was sweating and gasping.

"Crystal,"

Cindy grinned again, then clapped a hand on his back. "Good boy,"

Five minutes later, Oikawa and him were walking side by side again, away from Cindy and Tanaka's yogurt stand. When Oikawa asked him what's wrong, he said nothing and slurped quietly his yogurt drink.

They spent the remaining time of the night shooting dart balloons and eating cotton candies. They earned a few more free refreshments and even some hotdogs-on-stick because of Oikawa's fame and charm. Oikawa seemed to be enjoying it, the conceited child. And Iwaizumi was just watching it all. Just watching him. He always smiled at how Oikawa would grin and pose his signature peace-sign whenever a freshman would come, asking for a picture. At times though, when the horde of girls became too much, he'd pull Oikawa out immediately and guide him away, Iwaizumi dragging him by the arm. Oikawa never protested, though. So he figured it was okay.

Later on, they found themselves inside one of the defective photobooths, trying to hide from Oikawa's perverted professor last semester. The booth looked okay but a label said  **NOT WORKING.**  They sat inside the crammed space while the festive noises and music outside carry on. For a moment, there was nothing but their low breaths and heaving lungs from running and laughing all the way.

"So," Oikawa started after a while. "What did Cindy say?"

Iwaizumi hesitated. Then, "You got interesting friends,"

Oikawa laughed at his lack of answer, but he seemed to know anyway. "She's a bit insane," he nodded. "But she's nice and kind. Also Ryuu and his sister. They always take good care of me."

"You're close with your team," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa looked at him. "That isn't a question,"

"It's not supposed to be, Trashkawa," Iwaizumi said.

And Oikawa just chuckled. "I'm very close with my team, yeah."

A few minutes passed by again, and Iwaizumi realized Oikawa was leaning his head on his right, towards his side of the booth, away from him. He kind of wanted to pull him in, but he bit his cheek and leaned his head back as well. He sighed.

"Are you bored?" Oikawa asked mildly, his arms crossed on his chest, his eyes closed.

"Nah,"

"I just heard you sigh,"

"S'not because I'm bored,"

Oikawa opened his eyes, then he sat straight up, looking directly at him. "Well, I am  _not_  bored," he said promptly.

Iwaizumi looked at him, but he didn't move. "I know," he said lowly. "We're not bored,"

Oikawa smiled slowly, not breaking eye contact. "I'm glad I came here, Iwa-chan,"

He snorted a short laugh. "Well, fuck you if you hadn't. It's about time you know,"

Oikawa didn't answer. He kept looking at him.

Iwaizumi was so used to them always joking and fooling and just shitting around. Like their banterings for example. Even a bit earlier, when they were wandering around eating hotdogs and shooting ducks, a string of insults were constantly there. Trashkawa, Shittykawa, grandpa, meanie-face, and etcetera, etcetera.

But still, Iwaizumi realized that when both of them were serious, it could be dangerous.

 _Very_  dangerous.

Both of them has this kind of look in their eyes that seemed to whisper,  _What the fuck are we doing right now, just staring at each other?_

And to be honest, Iwaizumi was feeling a bit insane, because there was this tiny bubble of laughter threatening to come up from his chest. This was so ridiculous. Why was he restraining himselfㅡ?

_You fuck Tooru up, then I'll fuck you up. Understand?_

_Can you take it, like, easy on him?_

Oh.

Well, he wasn't that bad of a person, after all.

He could just end it all in one swooning kiss but, remembering those words, he just. Couldn't.

Iwaizumi blinked, turning away.

 _No_ , he thought.  _This person has everybody caring for him. And what he needs is someone offering him something real._

 _Can you give that committment for him?_  His subconscious mocked.

"What's wrong?" Oikawa noticed.

_Do you like him that much to actually commit?_

"I," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa looked at him worriedly, leaning closer. "Iwa-chan?"

_You're not even so sure of yourself. How can you take care of him?_

Knuckles white, he abruptly came out of the booth, feeling distressed and flustered.

He was taking deep breaths when Oikawa stomped at his side. "Iwa-chan? Are you sick?"

 _No._  Iwaizumi's back was facing Oikawa.  _I just wanted to kiss you so badly you'd think I_   _am a_   _bad person._  "I'm okay," he said lamely, voice constricted. "I just don't like.. small places.."

 _Liar_ , his subconscious chortled.

"Oh." Oikawa seemed to understand. "I'm sorry! But you are the one who pulled us inside!"

"I know." Iwaizumi retorted. "Just give me a minute, yeah?"

He can't see Oikawa, but he heard him muttered an okay.

A few minutes later, both were sitting side by side on the grassy lawn, a meter away from each other. The surroundings have quited for a while now, and Oikawa spoke again. "You okay?"

Iwaizumi didn't have the heart to turn and face him. But he said, "Yeah,"

"Good," He paused. "There are no stars tonight," he murmured.

Iwaizumi looked up, seeing no stars indeed.

"Will it rain? I wonder if there are really no stars tonight or those are only rainclouds."

"It's almost summer. It wouldn't rain,"

Oikawa smiled. "I hope so," he paused. "I don't like it when it rains so hard. The ones with thunder and lightning?" He shuddered.

Iwaizumi  _tch_ ed, "You're a baby,"

"Yeah I might be," he agreed. "I get sick unreasonably when there's a thunderstorm,"

Incredulous, Iwaizumi whirled around, "Are you fucking kiddingㅡ"

"I'm not," Oikawa answered smiling, head tilted up and eyes closed. He was leaning backwards, both his arms supporting his weight.

Iwaizumi stared. He liked it when they were this close. It was dangerous, but he liked it very, very much. He stared at Oikawa's face, and he suddenly thought of all the things he was afraid of, and realizing that Oikawa Tooru was the perfect personification of all those things combined that scares Iwaizumi Hajime shitless the most. He was so damned, he knew it. But until he can't handle himself anymore, he thought that maybe, he can just find a way to not lose this person in front of him without pushing both of their limits. He wondered when he'd snap.

He'd never wanted to kiss anyone so badly like now.

And Iwaizumi Hajime was so fucked.

He swiftly grabbed Oikawa's hood from behind and pulled it up and and low on his face, jerking an undignified squawk from him. Then Iwaizumi stood up, brushing dirt off his jeans. "It's getting late." He said. "Let's go home, c'mon up,"

Oikawa was glaring at him and mumbling insults under his breath until he fell asleep at the bus, his head thudding lightly at the glass window. But still, those insults didn't stop Iwaizumi from shifting lightly and putting the brat's head on his shoulder, securing it there.

"Happy birthday," he just mumbled, and turned his head slightly to kiss his hair.

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**20 July 20XX** _

_**Monday, 10:45 PM** _

 

 **Me** : I went home already. I'll pick up my guitar at the studio. Thanks

 

 **AKAASHI** : Was it good ? Pretty boy? :-D

 

 **Me** : Fuck off

 

 **AKAASHI** : I didnt mean it like that did you kiss him <3<3

 

 **Me** : No

 

 **AKAASHI** : Knew youd have second thoughfs this time. I know u

 

 **Me** : Again, fuck off

 

 **AKAASHI** : U can just end it immdiatly. Just fuck him already nxt time to resolve ur tensionm

 

 **Me** : Oikawa's not like that

 

 **AKAASHI** : Yeah

 

 **AKAASHI** : GOODLUCK

 

 **AKAASHI** : Youll need it

 

 


	21. You'll always be my best friend and first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i named tooru's siblings as teru and mayu since there are no given canon/official names for tooru's family; don't get confused!!

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**20 July 20XX** _

_**Monday, 11:59 PM** _

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Are u home already?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Tooru

 

 **Me** : yea

 

 **Me** : :---)

 

 **Me** : hby?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Yeah me too.

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Just dropped makki at their dorm

 

 **Me** : lol watta good boyfie ikennot

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : How did it go with iwa?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Are you still alive ?

 

 **Me** : har de har

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : What happened?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Come on spill

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Me** : mattsun

 

 **Me** : i forgot in all the daze but he's in a b a n d

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Wtf you didnt know?

 

 **Me** : ...i did

 

 **Me** : he told me before

 

 **Me** : he actually told me he wanted a new frickin guitar for his bday

 

 **Me** : but ididn believe him

 

 **Me** : heh heh

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Of course you will not blv him :-/

 

 **Me** : no it's just

 

 **Me** : so out of char for a grandpa like him >///<

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Do u also know he smokes?

 

 **Me** : that i blvd

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Are you turned off?

 

 **Me** : nah

 

 **Me** : y would i be

 

 **Me** : its normal, were adults

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Then what's thw problem?

 

 **Me** : nothin

 

 **Me** : what made u think there is a prob?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I know you

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : You didnt immediately launch in a gush of texts talking abt Iwa's gloriousness and shit

 

 **Me** : lol! i lit laughed out loud at that mattsun

 

 **Me** : well he IS glorious

 

 **Me** : he's perfect, even

 

 **Me** : i'm all moonyeyed tbh

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : But..?

 

 **Me** : but..

 

 **Me** : idon think he likes me that much?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ :

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : What

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : What the fuck are you talking abt

 

 **Me** : idk i just

 

 **Me** : at first ithought we're just awk bec it's the first time we're meeting

 

 **Me** : i actually didn tease him that much ukno

 

 **Me** : but i still did

 

 **Me** : can't help it lol

 

 **Me** : but idk something's weird

 

 **Me** : like, idon think he'll ever like me in that way...

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Jesus christ

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Ur so full of shit

 

 **Me** : i'm serious

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Seriously tooru what makes u think all those things?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Did he actually say no, oikawa tooru i dont think ill like you that way or its just ur gut feeling?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Because if its only ur gut feeling then ur wrong

 

 **Me** : look

 

 **Me** : it's not only my gut feeling okk

 

 **Me** : like we're inside a photobooth earlier and its dark and ikinda leaned closer to see his face amd he panicked and turned away hastily and wont look at me fpr a long time!

 

 **Me** : im not an idiot ukno to think i'd believe him he hates small places wtf

 

 **Me** : ithink he got scared if i was abt to kiss him or not lol!

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Were you abt to?

 

 **Me** : i'd like to

 

 **Me** : but nOO! i like iwa-chan yes but i'd never grab him in a dark booth w/o thinkinh!

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Hmm

 

 **Me** : he asked us to go home soon after he calmed down

 

 **Me** : ╮(╯_╰)╭

 

 **Me** : but don worry ithink ikinda kept my cool the entire time ;---)

 

 **Me** : bec id be damned if, like, my knees gave out lol!

 

 **Me** : but thats just it

 

 **Me** : i can't tell if he likes me :---(

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : He does

 

 **Me** : howd ukno? bec makki sed so? that doesn't count even if he is his dormmate

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : No but anyone will not meet up a random stranger if he doesnt like him in the firstplace

 

 **Me** : ikno but im not a random stranger!

 

 **Me** : im oikawa tooru! ( ´ ▽ ` )y

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Well exactly

 

 **Me** : no udon understand

 

 **Me** : he doesn acknowldg my beautiful self as the oikawa tooru. not at all! he even calls me names

 

 **Me** : like trash and crap </3

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : You kind of are

 

 **Me** : WAHT

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I'm kidding

 

 **Me** : :////

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : But anyway

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I think this is probably for the best

 

 **Me** : what do u mean?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I mean, if youre not so sure abt him liking you in that way then why continue liking him right?

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Me** : are u tellin me to stop liking iwa-chan?

 

 **Me** : i thought u said he likes me

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Yeah but

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I don't know. Were still not sure of him

 

 **Me** : ur d one who actually pushed me to him

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Thats before we met him

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Look im not saying i dont like him in any way ok

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I think hes a nice guy

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : But i heard he has issues

 

 **Me** : issues even shittier than mine?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Thats different

 

 **Me** : my issues are way shittier than anyone else's

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : What im saying is just be careful yeah?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I cant look after you all the time now so i want u to be extra careful

 

 **Me** : :---)

 

 **Me** : wow :---)

 

 **Me** : for the first time i was kinda jealous of makki

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ :

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Tooru . .

 

 **Me** : don worry mattsun :-) i still got kei-chan to take care of my whiny butt ( ＾∇＾)

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Tooru

 

 **Me** : yeahh ? :---)

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Youll always be my best friend and first love. Nothing will change that you know that right?

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Me** : cut the crap out mattsun hah hah i hate dramas and all~

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ :

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ :

 

 **Me** : yeah

 

 **Me** : ikno that mattsun :---)

 

 **Me** : u'll always be mah best m8 (^O^)y

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**21 July 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 12:09 AM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan★:**  Hey

 

 **Me** : iwa-chan~

 

 **Me** : u should go to sleep :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Can't sleep

 

 **Me** : miss me already? lol

 

**Iwa-chan★ :**

 

 **Me** : hey its past 12 now u didn even greet me a happy bday in person earlier!

 

 **Me** : u forgot!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I didn't forget, idiot

 

 **Me** : yes yes u did :---( u didnt greet me at all

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I did greet you a happy birthday, dumbass _._ You just didn't hear

 

 **Me** : :---(

 

 **Me** : when was that? idon remember!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Goodnight, Trashkawa

 

 **Me** : heyyy i thought u cant sleep?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I already texted you a goodnight so now I can

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Gn

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Me** : eh?

 

 **Me** : what dyou mean by tgat?

 

 **Me** : iwa-chan? :///

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I'll call you right now. Pick up

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**21 July 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 02:01 AM** _

 

Call Ended:  _Iwa-chan_ ★

Call Duration: 01:36:02

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**21 July 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 11:59 PM** _

 

Call Ended:  _Iwa-chan_ ★

Call Duration: 02:46:18

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**22 July 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 02:07 PM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan★ : <** ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me** :  **<** ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**   **<** ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me** :  **<** ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**   **<** ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me** : is that makki?/ lol

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**   **<** ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me** : lol!

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**24 July 20XX** _

_**Friday, 08:17 PM** _

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : When r we planning to go home for summer?

 

 **Me** : do u wanna go home? lol

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Well kind of

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : But i also kind of want to stay

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : But a month is too long not to go back to miyagi

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : How about you?

 

 **Me** : ofc i'll go home :---)

 

 **Me** : i'll visit mum when i got home!!

 

 **Me** : teru-neesan and mayu said they'll go w me!

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : How abt takeru?

 

 **Me** : nah he's still scared of mum

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Well ur sisters are always home so

 

 **Me** : yeah :---)

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Friday next week sounds good?

 

 **Me** : 31st?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Yeah

 

 **Me** : okkkk! go hang out w makki lots before we go home!

 

 **Me** : i'll let my sisters and dad kno we'll be back friday!!

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Okay

 

 **Me** : oh hey mattsun u didnt tell them my stomach was pumped again.. right??

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ :

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Who do u think paid ur bills?

 

 **Me** : BETRAYAL SRSLY WPKDODKEOSPA KSKZK SWO

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Only teru

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : You think i paid ur bills last time? Idiot

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I told her everythings fine thats y she didmt need to rush here or to tell ur dad

 

 **Me** : :///

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Chill, its ok trust me

 

 **Me** : i h8 u

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I know ;-)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

_**25 July 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 09:16 AM** _

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Toooooru! !!!!!

 

 **Me** : yes darlin

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Have u gone bak home alrdy?

 

 **Me** : not yet y?

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  When r u going bak home? Noya and tanaka has some frendz over the nxt wk they wanna play and they want to play with u!

 

 **Me** : what play i don play yachi i'm a decent person i only have 1 person in my ❤

 

 **Yachi-san♥** : Tooru :"/ Im serious hir!

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  And ugh I knw that already hows u and iwaizumi-kun btw? ❤

 

 **Me** : ididn mean him :///

 

 **Me** : but yea we're okkkk

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Okk your ass

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Is he ur bf now? ❤

 

 **Me** : yachi r u mocking me?

 

 **Me** : or ur just jealous i'm more of a fine specimen than u are

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Say that one more time and Ill tell tsukki ur the one who broke his headfones last wk :"/

 

 **Me** : what tge f**ck are u sayin my gorgeous, sexy pretty, tiny friend? IT WASNT ME WAS IT?

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Hmm okay no its not you

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  ANWY

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Are u in?

 

 **Me** : when's the game?

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Not so sure bec of the weather ugh

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  But Wed nxt wk! :))) Still tentative tho

 

 **Me** : what's w the weathr it's cloudy its perf

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  News said itll rain smashin hard but not yet sure global warming effin suckz

 

 **Me** : oh

 

 **Me** : but wed is sweet! mattsun and i will be goin home friday so im in!!

 

 **Me** : who else r in anyway?

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Dunno but som of them went home alrdy for summer we wil see this wed

 

 **Me** : okkk

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**26 July 20XX** _

_**Sunday, 10:26 AM** _

 

 **Me** : busy ?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah. Not really

 

 **Me** : ur at uni?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah. Why?

 

 **Me** : nothin just wonderin

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I swear to god if you're here somewhere stalking me I'll punch you

 

 **Me** : excUSE ME

 

 **Me** : i AM oikawa tooru y would i stalk u grandpa lol!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Well I don't know about you but

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  If you miss me already and there's no helping it, you can just see me anytime

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Maybe you're already getting tired of hearing only my voice on the phone

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Just saying

 

 **Me** : c o c k y

 

 **Me** : u think i miss u iwa-chan?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Maybe

 

 **Me** : hmm

 

 **Me** : well ur right

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Whayt

 

**Iwa-chan★ :**

 

 **Me** : hah meh idk maybe? (‾︶‾)

 

 **Me** : but im not the one who's gonna be the first to crack and head to see u so soon~

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~idon wanna appear so clingy n desperatㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Oh wow

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Hah

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  As if that would be me

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  And why would I want to see you again so soon

 

 **Me** : idk to hang out?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Hang out

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  You can swing by the studio and watch us practice. Makki is always there if he's not with Matsukawa

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  After all you still can't believe I'm in a band

 

 **Me** : oh my god ur so full of urself

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Again, i'm just saying.

 

 **Me** : hmm

 

 **Me** : well okk next time lol! and u can introduce me to ur other friends amd bandmates!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah

 

 **Me** : do u think they'll like me?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  They'd be ecstatic

 

 **Me** : uh what d'you mean?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Nothing. But they like you already so I know you'll be friends with them. They met Matsukawa last Monday and they got along pretty well

 

 **Me** : nothin less from mattsun! he knos how to pick good ppl as friends

 

 **Me** : just look at me, his best m8 aye

 

 **Me** : even if he looks like a hermit and im a bae

 

 **Me** : we complment each other

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Rude

 

 **Me** : oh mattsun knos that alrdy lol :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Got to go I need to do something

 

 **Me** : lab thingy and all?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Yeah. I'll text you later

 

 **Me** : chem engineering is sure tough, eh

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**27 July 20XX** _

_**Monday, 05:59 PM** _

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Dad was rushed to hosp

 

 **Me** : oh shiut what happened is he okkk?

 

 **Me** : mattsun

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : I think so. Mom called me andsaid he collapsed im going home tonight tooru im sorry we wont go home together im really sorryu

 

 **Me** : waht the hell are you sayin sorry for? pack ur things now and gO don worry abt me u idiot!!

 

 **Me** : hurry up so you can catch the 7pm bus!!

 

 **Me** : gogoGO!

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**27 July 20XX** _

_**Monday, 07:52 PM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I heard from Makki that Matsukawa's dad was rushed to the hosp. Is everything ok?

 

 **Me** : yea :---)

 

 **Me** : we don kno what happened yet but don wprry mattsun's strong. he went home rightaway after auntie called him. tell makki not to worry as well

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Aren't you guys supposed to go back to miyagi on Friday?

 

 **Me** : yeah well but things happen. it's okk i'll go back alone don worry abt me

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah just be careful on Friday. It's a long ride to travel alone

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**27 July 20XX** _

_**Monday, 11:52 PM** _

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  Dont wait for me. I wont be goin home tonite

 

 **Me** : y?

 

 **Me** : oMG DON TELL ME U HAVW A GORLFRIEND

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  Shut the fuck up my boss put me in night shift the whole summer

 

 **Me** : oh ur not goin home all summer?

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  Idont know yet

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  But for now I have night shift at 711

 

 **Me** : I thought u work at that gas station near uni?

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  Yeah that too every wkends

 

 **Me** : wow my roommate is a workaholic im so proud of u baby thas my son *kisses*

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  Fuck you if theres a baby among us it should be you. Go to sleep

 

 **Me** : aYE AYE CAPTAIN

 

 **Me** : aND CN U PLS BUY ME SOME MILK BREAD SINCE U WORK AT 711 thanks kei-chan luv u

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**28 July 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 06:30 AM** _

 

 **Me** : mattsun is everything fine? are u home now?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Yeah I go straight at the hosp from the terminal

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Dad is stable now. Minor heart attackl

 

 **Me** : oh shit is he gomma be fine?

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Yeah the doctor said not to worry anymore its just built up stress

 

 **Me** : ok okk don stress urself as well mattsun tell auntie i said hi and take care

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**28 July 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 11:02 AM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Are you busy?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Where are you?

 

 **Me** : nope just here at the dorms y?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I'll call you again. Pick up

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**28 July 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 01:30 PM** _

 

Call Ended:  _Iwa-chan★_

Call Duration: 02:27:02

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**28 July 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 07:02 PM** _

 

 **Me** : is the practice match still on for tomo?

 

 **Yachi-san♥** : YES! its not raining so hard and were indoors after all :)))

 

 **Me** : okkk see you

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**28 July 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 07:30 PM** _

 

 **Me** : are u goin to uni tomo? we have practice match w some frendz at gym 2 :--)

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  No I'm not stationed at the labs tomorrow. Kenma and I will be doing some research on line.

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** We think there's something wrong with the variables

 

 **Me** : oh okk i thought we can see each other again at uni tomo lol

 

 **Me** : well goodluck w ur research! (❛∀❛)/

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah you too goodluck with your match. Bring some umbrella tomorrow it's drizzling tonight. News said its gonna rain hard

 

 **Me** : okkKKK ｡^‿^｡

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**29 July 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 04:30 PM** _

 

 **Ryuuuu(•˘v˘•):**  OIKAWA R U OK

 

 **Me** : whats w the all caps don shout at me

 

 **Ryuuuu(•˘v˘•):**  FONE S BROKE SHUT UP R U OK

 

 **Me** : ew peasant

 

 **Me** : but yeah im fine y?

 

 **Ryuuuu(•˘v˘•):**  WELL WE LOST THE LAST SET NOYA THOUGHT UR NOT LOOKIN GOOD

 

 **Me** : excUSE YOU

 

 **Ryuuuu(•˘v˘•):**  I MEANM U DONYT LOOK LIKE U FEEL WELLK

 

 **Me** : lol. i may or may not be feelin the weather today

 

 **Ryuuuu(•˘v˘•):**  WHAT DOS THAT MEAN

 

 **Me** : it means im home now and im gonna sleep bec im tired lol

 

 **Me** : don worry ryuu! nxt time we'll win

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**29 July 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 04:45 PM** _

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :** THAT was AGOOD GAME!

 

 **Me** : whats w ppl using all caps now ugh dont shout

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Sorry :)))

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  But Tooru that is a one hell of a game :))))

 

 **Me** : we lost the last set. ryuu's a bit pissed i cud tell

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :** Tanaka-senpai is always pissed :"/

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :** That last toss is weird though. Are u ok? I actually think ur a bit pale :(((

 

 **Me** : im ok i just need some sleep :---)

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Hm okk But srsly, nice game tho!

 

 **Me** : thanks yachi zzzzZ

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**29 July 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 07:45 PM** _

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  Are you sure ur fine

 

 **Me** : :---)

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  Your meds at the coffee table. Theres food I left as well eat it up when u get hungry again

 

 **Me** : its just headache kei-chan don nag too much wtf im not a baby iM FINE

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  Just call me

 

 **Me** : whatever lol

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**29 July 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 10:30 PM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  What happened at the game?

 

 **Me** : we lost

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Oh

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Seriously?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  That's too bad

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  It's not an official game though, so it's okay.

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I'm still at Kenma's, doing shitty research. I'm starting to hate our thesis topic

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Oikawa?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** You asleep?

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS LINE**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**30 July 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 12:30 AM** _

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  Tooru

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  Are u still holding up?

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  This is one hell of a storm tonite are u okay?

 

 **Kei-chan(-▰** **﹏ ▰** **):**  Can u reply I fucking hate u

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Matsukawa Issei**

 

_**30 July 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 01:01 AM** _

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:**  issei are u still in the hosp?

 

 **Me** : Yeah. You should sleep now its late

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:**  hm but im all aloooone :( i miss you

 

 **Me** : Why wheres iwa?

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:**  kenma's. thesis shit

 

 **Me** : Even at summer? Thats too much

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:** well their thesis nid progress report shits. he's alwys in d uni labs entire wk dosing up drugs and xploding livers bleggGH

 

 **Me** : Thats unfortunate

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:**  he enjoys it d moron. i bet hell just make som advnced cocain after he passd d board lol :9

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:**  but for now im gona hog all his pillws and blank8s from his room hAHAH

 

 **Me** : What for you have your own take that back

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:**  dont be jelly babe i just want xtra covers its cold 2nite w/o u :( and i dont lyk wen its lightning

 

 **Me** : Is it raining there?

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:**  raining? lol its fuckinh pouring hir! and theres thunderstorm im fucking jumpng every fuckng time its ridiculous

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:** i hope d electrcty wont get cut :(

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Matsukawa Issei**

 

_**30 July 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 01:13 AM** _

 

Call Ended:  _Tooru ✔_

Call Duration: 00:00:04

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Matsukawa Issei**

 

_**30 July 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 01:13 AM** _

 

 **Me** : Wtf tooru are u ok?

 

 **Me** : Hey

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Matsukawa Issei**

 

_**30 July 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 01:15 AM** _

 

 **Me** : Tsukki is tooru ok i heard theres a thunderstorm in tokyo right now

 

 **Tsukki:** Matsukawa Im sorry im at work right now i was put in night shift last monday. Tooru is alone at the dorms. He's not answering his phone

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS LINE**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Matsukawa Issei**

 

_**30 July 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 01:17 AM** _

 

 **Me** : Makki u said iwa's not there? Where is he exactly?

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:**  kenma's dorm 10 mins away from here y?

 

 **Me** : I just need a favor from him right now can u give me his number its kind of an emergency

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:**  waht why ok w8

 

 **ツ** **Makki** **ツ** **:** 031-9376-###2

 

 **Me** : Thanks babe. Give me a sec

 


	22. Stay.

 

 **HIS CONSCIOUSNESS WAS AWAKENED EVEN**  before the dream ended.

Somehow, Iwaizumi could still smell the hotdogs wafting through the air, the fragrance of mild dew and green grass lingering just under his nose, and that faint yet distinct scent of autumn and dry ink and vanilla coming off _himㅡ_  from the boy with the chocolate brown eyes and hair.

 _There are no stars tonight,_  he had said.  _Will it rain? I wonder if there are really no stars tonight or those are only rainclouds._

 _It's almost summer. It wouldn't rain,_  is what he remembered he responded.

The boy smiled.  _I hope so. I don't like it when it rains so hard. The ones with thunder and lightning?_

_You're a baby._

_Yeah I might be,_  he agreed.  _I get sick unreasonably when there's a thunderstorm._

As if on cue, a thunder boomed from a distance. And because Iwaizumi's senses were already switched on, the next thing he did was open his eyes.

It was dark, the only thing illuminating the room he's in was the screen of his laptop, which was currently showing his screensaver. Looking around, he remembered he was still at Kenma's dorm, and by the looks of it, he fell asleep with his head on the table, still researching on line about their damned thesis subject.

He leaned back on his chair, his neck stiff from sleeping at an odd angle.  _Where's Kenma?_  And he spotted him sleeping like a cat on the small couch, the bastard.

He started to clear up the study table, wanting nothing but to sleep on a nice, comfy and warmㅡ

Iwaizumi's phone rang along with a clap of a thunder outside. Lightning flashed momentarily from the curtained windows as Iwaizumi glanced at the caller ID.

Unknown Number.

Huh. This actually looked like a scene from a thriller movie. Dark room. Pouring rain. Thunderstorm and lightning. An unknown number calling him on his phone. Not to mention it was almost thirty minutes after one in the fucking morning. Honestly.

But because Iwaizumi didn't know any better things to do, he answered the call on the fourth ring anyway.

"Yes," he snapped. To be honest, he wanted to be polite. But it was the middle of the night and he's cold all over in the middle of a summer thunderstorm; so what he said after a heartbeat was a groggy, "Who the fuck are you?"

Iwaizumi was a decent guy, really. He's not just in his best mood right then.

"Uh.. Iwa?" a cautious voice said on the other line.

"Sorry, who's this?" Iwaizumi said slowly.

"Man, I'm really sorry to bother you this time of the night. This is Matsukawa, but I really need to ask you a favorㅡ"

His senses doubled in Matsukawa's tone. His spine went straight. "What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

"Well, yeah, I  _am_  okay, but Tooru isㅡ"

"What happened? Is he okay? Where is he?" Iwaizumi was suddenly standing. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed again.

"Damn, that's a freaking thunderstorm you got there," Matsukawa muttered, hearing the thunder through the connection.

"Matsukawa," Iwaizumi pressed, "What are you saying about Tooru, is he okay?"

"Iwa, calm down. Okay. Thing is, this topic's really sensitive. I don't really want to mix you up with this but I have no choiceㅡ"

"Just tell me what the hell's happening,"

"Right," Matsukawa said. "Tooru's alone in his dorm right now because Tsukki has work."

"Okay?"

"Thing is, there's a thunderstorm right now in Tokyo, right?"

Iwa blinked. "What, does Oikawa have phobia or somethingㅡ?"

"No, not really, but it's much... complicated than that. He has this.. episodes everytime there's a thunderstorm. He gets very sick and.."

"Whatㅡ?" Iwaizumi glanced at the window outside, panicked. "Is this something to do with his stomach again?"

"Whㅡstomach? No, Jesus, that's a  _completely different_  issue. You see Iwaizumi, my best friend has a lot of things about his health that needs to take care ofㅡ"

Then suddenly, it clicked.

_Yeah I might be. I get sick unreasonably when there's a thunderstorm._

The dream he had.

No, not a dream. A memory.

Iwaizumi drew a sharp intake of breath.  _"Fuck,"_

"WhㅡI'm sorry?" Matsukawa said.

"I think he mentioned that to me. He mentioned that he gets unreasonably sick when there's a thunderstorm, that's why he hates this kind of weather,"

"It's not really unreasonable. It's more of, psychological, actually. Some kind of trauma or.."

"Matsukawa, are you being serious right now? Was Oikawa, like, abused before? Because, Jesus help meㅡ"

"No," Matsukawa said. "God, it's  _not_  like that. It's, it's about his mom, okay? But it's not my right to tell. Can you just calm the fuck down for a second? I'm getting nervous because of you and I'm fucking miles away and I can't do anything so I need you to focus. Do you understand me?"

"Okay. What do I need to do?" Iwaizumi willed himself to calm down.

"I want you to go to that 7-11 right in front of Sato's. Do you know where is that?"

"Yes, I know." Iwaizumi snapped. "What am I going to buy there?"

"You don't need to buy anything. Tsukki is already waiting there, he'll give you some spare keys to the dorm so you can get inside in case Tooru locked it. I'll text you the address rightaway. Do you copy?"

"Yes," Iwaizumi said, putting more layers on, his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"When you get there, there are only two things that I need you to do,"

"I'm listening," he hopped on one foot, pulling his jeans over his shorts.

"First is to do anything to keep his temperature down to normal," Matsukawa said. "And second, never leave his side. Do you understand?"

"Right," Iwa said, grunting. "Keep his temperature normal and never leave his side. Roger that." He paused. "I'll be leaving now. I'll text you later, yeah?"

"Okay," Matsukawa said. "I trust you with Tooru, Iwaizumi. Don't let me down,"  _Click_.

Iwaizumi was about to shove his phone in his back pockets when he heard someone spoke.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped, not expecting Kenma to be awake.

"Kenma, Jesus, don't scare me like that and go back to sleep,"

Kenma watched him from the couch with curious eyes. "Are you planning to go outside right now?"

"Yes," he said simply, looking for his backpack.

"Why?"

And because it was too complicated to explain, he just said simply, "Tooru," as he rummaged for his wallet and shenanigans in his bag.

Iwaizumi thought Kenma went back to sleep again with his lack of response, but when he looked over the guy, he was surprised to see him all ready and set to go ㅡ currently pulling his short dyed locks in a low ponytail.

"W-what are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked Kenma, dumbfounded.

Kenma simply looked at him. "D'you have a car?"

"Well, no. I'll take a cab or bus." Iwaizumi said.

Kenma glanced at the clock on the wall. "At one-thirty in the morning?"

"Well, yㅡ"

"In the middle of a thunderstorm?"

Iwaizumi paused. "Do _you_ have a car?"

"No," Kenma said. "But I can drive and I know where to get one."

Iwaizumi tried to come up with a cool retort ㅡ like how he could also drive because he actually can ㅡ but he failed. And besides, he felt like he didn't need to have the last word then, that's why fifteen minutes later, Kenma was driving them to that 7-11 in front of Sato's, using his own roommate's beat-up Toyota.

Kenma was a quiet companion. He didn't speak when he didn't see the necessity, but somehow, that's what exactly Iwaizumi needed right now ㅡ a few silent minutes of quiet time in order to not think of anything that could make him panic. Kenma didn't even ask questions; but there's something telling Iwaizumi that he knew what's happening already. Or at least the gist of it.

When they arrived at 7-11, Iwaizumi was the only one to meet Tsukishima inside, leaving Kenma with the idling car.

He came back almost immediately though, with the set of keys rattling in his jacket pocket, not wanting to waste any more seconds. He told Kenma Oikawa's dorm address and within fifteen more minutes, they arrived at the dorm complex.

It was cruel, really. How time flies when you didn't want it to flow. But as Iwaizumi jammed the keys inside the door knob of DORM 5-02, he thought,  _Hold on, Oikawa. I'm almost there._

"Where is he?" Kenma asked behind him, also glancing around. The mini living room was dark and empty, but he could hear faint music coming from somewhere.

"There," Iwaizumi said, walking towards a door that seemed to look like a bedroom. Kenma followed him after closing the main door behind.

When they opened the door, the first thing that Iwaizumi noticed was the song playing. His mouth contorted in a grimace, but he immediately went over Oikawa's figure on the bed, covered in layers and layers of blankets.

"He's got a.. er, morbid choice of song, huh," He heard Kenma muttered as he scrolled down Oikawa's iPhone on the bedside table. "The Smiths is great, but I won't listen to  _this_  song on repeat when I'm alone and sick,"

"Shut up," Iwaizumi said to Kenma, "Turn that thing off."

Kenma shrugged, but he just lowered the volume of the song on loop, which was something about singing someone to sleep.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa's sleeping face. His head was the only thing visible from his nest of blankets. His cheeks were flushed, and he's trembling.

Iwaizumi's chest constricted.  _You fragile person. What the hell am I going to do with y_ _ㅡ_ _?_

"Shit," he hissed, feeling Oikawa's forehead. Now he knew what did Matsukawa mean by his first task.

"Kenma," Iwaizumi called out, trying to keep his voice steady. "He's burning,"

Kenma turned around from observing the series of photo prints hanging on the wall. "Well, yeah, obviously, he's sick."

"No, I mean, he's fucking  _burning_ ,"

Kenma blinked. Then immediately, he went over Oikawa and put a hand on the guy's forehead and neck. For a moment, he didn't say anything. But after a few seconds of his eyebrows scrunching and pursing his lips, he was suddenly jerking the sleeping guy awake.

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi said, stopping Kenma from rousing Oikawa up.

"Oikawa-san," Kenma shook the guy. "Oikawa-san, can you hear me?"

"Kenma, what the  _fuck_  are youㅡ"

"He can't be unconscious," Kenma said, slapping the guy's face lightly. "Or else we'll be in trouble," he paused. "Oikawa-san, wake up, you have to take some meds so your fever will go down,"

Iwaizumi stared, not knowing what to do. His heart beat faster on the words  _or else we'll be in trouble._

After a few slaps, Oikawa groaned.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi called. "Can you hear me? It's me, Iwaㅡ"

"Mm.." Oikawa moaned weakly.  _"M-mum.."_

Iwaizumi gulped. Kenma paused. The sound of thunder cackled around them, vibrating through the walls. A flash of lightning created grotesque shadows from the windows. Then the low humming of the song from Oikawa's phone lingered at the background.

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep... I don't want to wake up on my own anymore..._

"It's me.." Oikawa's eyes were still closed, but he was mumbling the words faintly. "Mum.. I-it's me..."

Frankly, Iwaizumi didn't know what was happening, or what was Oikawa talking about. But for now, he can't be rooted and useless. Oikawa needed him.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi held the guy's hand over the blankets. "Wake up, yeah? You have to take your meds,"

" _Mum_ ," Oikawa now has tears from his eyes, rolling down his face, to the pillows.

Iwaizumi felt like crying as well. He just. He didn't know what to do. This was the first time he's been in this kind of situation. This was the first time he felt this kind of fear and.. despair. Not for himself, but for someone else.

"Oikawa Tooru," he wiped the tears off Oikawa's face, "Wake the fuck up," he shook him lightly.

"Make way," Kenma suddenly said, having a basin of water and some kind of cloth in his one hand, and a glass of clear water on the other.

"Where'd you get that?" Iwaizumi asked.

Kenma didn't answer, but he moved Oikawa's phone away from the bedside table (while finally cutting off The Smiths) and put the basin on it. He scooted closer to Oikawa and produced some meds he probably found somewhere inside the dorm.

"Get him to sit up," Kenma said to Iwaizumi.

He obliged, heaving Oikawa up to support him against his own chest. Oikawa's breathing was becoming shallow.

Kenma touched Oikawa's face again. "Oikawa-san," he said, waking him up from his delirium.

Three times they tried to make him take the meds through his mouth, but three times it was a failure. Oikawa kept spitting everything up.

Before the fourth try though, Kenma sighed. He put the glass away and shoved the pill inside his own mouth.

Iwaizumi blinked, realizing what his friend was about to doㅡ

Then Kenma swiftly kissed Oikawa, locking their mouths together for mere seconds. Except, they weren't kissing, not really. But still, Iwaizumi looked away, gritting his teeth.  _Get a grip, Iwaizumi Hajime._

After a long moment when they've finally shoved the pill down Oikawa's throat, Kenma and Iwaizumi sat on each side of Oikawa's bed.

"Sorry," Kenma muttered, licking his lips. "Should've warned you,"

"It's.. nothing,"

Kenma looked at him, his face passive. "You wouldn't do it, I know you, and we needed to take action."

"I said it's  _fine_ ," Iwaizumi said. "Really,"

Kenma shrugged. Then, "Okay." A heartbeat. "His lips are soft, though."

Iwaizumi threw a punch on Kenma's shoulder, which he dodged, chortling lowly.

"Go use the towel on him," Kenma instructed Iwaizumi. "Just run it all over his face and arms. That should break the fever down."

The fever didn't break down.

Iwaizumi was beginning to panic again, looking at Oikawa's still flushed face. The thermometer in his mouth said 41.0°C.

"Kenma," Iwaizumi almost whined. "It's been thirty minutes. The pills should've kicked in."

Kenma didn't answer though. He took away the thermometer from Oikawa's mouth, staring at it. Then, "This is bad," he finally concluded.

"Should we bring him to the hospital?" Iwaizumi asked him, staring at his face.

Kenma blinked, looking at Oikawa's tossing and turning figure. "This  _is_  bad," he said again.

 _"Kenma!"_  Iwaizumi said, then abruptly, Kenma bristled.

"Fuck," his friend hissed, bending over Oikawa's face.

When Iwaizumi looked, his heart dropped in his stomach.

Oikawa's nose began to bleed.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi said as well.

"Quick, fill the bath tub with cold water," Kenma said, swiftly wiping the bloody mess on Oikawa's face, then peeling all the blankets and covers from his body.

"What?" Iwaizumi said for the umpteenth time that night.

"Fill the fucking bath tub with cold water!" Kenma snapped.

He scampered towards the bathroom outside, doing as he was told.

When he came back inside the room, Oikawa was only left with a thin white tee and grey pajamas, still unconscious, and Kenma was pulling the guy's socks from his feet.

"I'd do it myself but this guy's much bigger than me. Carry him up and put him in the tub,"

Iwaizumi nodded, understanding what Kenma was intending to do. He grunted under Oikawa's limp weight, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. With his arms under Oikawa's knees and back, he carried him towards the bathroom and gently set him down the tub filled with cold tap water. Oikawa moaned at the sudden sensation, his nose flaring and eyelids fluttering, but his eyes remained closed.

Kenma followed, bringing some ice cubes in his hand. He dumped it all into the tub and settled to sit on the covered toilet seat.

Iwaizumi sighed when everything quieted. He was still holding Oikawa's hands, their fingers tangled together. Oikawa's head was leaning sideways, and Iwaizumi shifted, making their foreheads touch. He could feel the heat radiating off Oikawa's body, and slowly, slowly, his temperature was dropping.

After a few moments, Iwaizumi felt Oikawa moved. He opened his eyes lightly and breathed a short exhale.

"What are.. you doing.. here... Iwa... chan..?" Oikawa's lips were trembling because of the cold water. But  _more_ , he needed to stay soaked more for his fever to subside.

Foreheads still touching, he held their tangled hands up and kissed the back of Oikawa's palm. "You're okay now," Iwaizumi assured. "Stay with me. You're okay now, yeah?"

It took him a moment to respond, but Oikawa suddenly breathed a short and shaky laugh. "I feel like.. Rose,"

"What?" Was he still delirious?

"I feel like... Rose.. in... Titanic,"

When his words sunk in, Iwaizumi could only nod and smile, "You're okay now,  _indeed_ ," he said, lightly kissing Oikawa's closing eyelids and misty forehead.

 

 

 

 

"Thank you so much," Tsukishima bowed deeply in front of them.

"Hey, man. No need for that," Iwaizumi said, forcing Tsukishima to stand straight.

It was five-thirty in the morning, and Iwaizumi, Kenma, and Tsukishima were huddled in 5-02's small living room. Oikawa was still asleep (again) in his own bed after Iwaizumi and Kenma helped him changed into a new set of dry clothes.

Oikawa's fever had gone down immediately after he was soaked in the tub. He stayed there with Iwaizumi for a few more minutes until the thermometer indicated that his 41.0°C went down a few degrees. It must've been surprising for Oikawa to see Kenma and Iwaizumi in his own dorm, helping him in his most distressed and vulnerable state, but somehow, he managed to mumble a faint  _thank you_  to Kenma considering it's their first official meeting and all. It sucks, but Kenma smiled knowingly.

Iwaizumi, however, stayed. His second task was to never leave Oikawa's side, after all, so that's that. But even if he kept reminding himself and chanting over and over again that  _it was just Matsukawa's task, it was just Matsukawa's task_ _ㅡ_  he can't help the smile tugging on his lips when Oikawa's mouth ghosted his neck when he lifted him back up from the tub to his room to dry. The guy was in a daze, and didn't know what he's doing, but Iwaizumi's heart won't sit still when Oikawa refused to let go of their tangled hands even when he's about to fall asleep again.

"Iwa-chan," he faintly whispered.  _Stay_ , he meant. And stay Iwaizumi did, lying over the covers and letting Oikawa rest his head on his right arm.

The position was new, and Iwaizumi didn't miss the faint hesitation on Oikawa's movement. But that was until Iwaizumi sighed and thought,  _just this once, god,_  and he shifted, embracing the still-shivering guy completely and letting Oikawa's feet tangle with his.

They stayed that way while Kenma dozed a bit outside the room. Until Tsukishima Kei arrived.

And there they were.

Mumbling  _thank you_ 's at five-thirty in the morning.

"And uh, I borrowed some shirt from his dresser. Mine got soaked." Iwaizumi was saying to Tsukishima.

"He wouldn't mind, trust me." Tsukishima reassured.

"Right," he paused, looking back at Kenma, who's leaning against a wall while picking at his nails, ready to leave. He looked back at Tsukki. "Say, how do you manage everytime he's like that?"

Tsukki blinked.

"I mean," Iwaizumi continued, "it was scary. I  _was_  scared. I thought his fever will never go down. I was ready to rush him in the hospital,"

"I think you just witnessed his worst state," Tsukki said. His face was impassive but Iwaizumi saw a glint of sadness in his eyes. "He's not.. always like  _that_. For now, I'm sure you know that was only psychological, right? Everytime there's a thunderstorm. Matsukawa calls them his episodes. It's.. scary, yeah." He shook his head. "My roommate is a  _lot_  to handle but.. that is what makes him precious," he paused. "Don't tell him I said that."

Iwaizumi nodded. "Did you know what happened to his.. mom?"

Tsukki didn't answer. "Yeah. Kinda hard to ignore things when that child's your roommate but. Er, I think you should ask him yourself."

Iwaizumi nodded slowly again. "Okay," he said. "We'll get going, then."

Later on, while Kenma was driving them back to his dorms, the blond spoke. "Your boyfriend is _so_ high-maintenance,"

Iwaizumi didn't say anything. He just sighed, his whole body aching. He looked outside the window; the thunderstorm has passed. The skies were clear again in the dawn.

"You didn't deny it," Kenma said.

"He's not my boyfriend, shut the fuck up,"

Kenma didn't respond.

"Thank you, I guess,"

Kenma huffed an amused  _hm_.

Iwaizumi glanced at his friend, he could see the bags under his own eyes reflected on Kenma's face. "If you weren't there I'd definitely lost it. I didn't know what to do,"

Kenma was still staring ahead at the road. Then on a red light he said, "It's okay," he looked at Iwaizumi. "If Kuroo becomes sick like that, I wouldn't know how to handle it as well." He paused. "We go crazy and irrational over people we love."

Neither of them spoke again after that. But Iwaizumi's mind was still reeling, thinking about Kenma's words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> CHAPTER PLAYLIST:[x](https://youtu.be/MjlSvtivLP0) / [x](https://youtu.be/cBVyZ8pv_Yo) / [x](https://youtu.be/W3JJxS0gNkE)


	23. I'm glad I met you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- song for this chapter: [x](https://youtu.be/YfzTCp7lIls)

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**30 July 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 08:17 PM** _

 

 **Me** : iwa-chan! !

 

 **Me** : iwa-chan! !

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Me** : ?

 

 **Me** : it says seen 08:18

 

 **Me** : iwaizumiiii

 

 **Me** : hajimeweeeee

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Me** : if u keep ignoring my texts i'll flood ur inbox w my jokes and song lyrics

 

 **Me** : in 3...

 

 **Me** : 2...

 

 **Me** : 1...

 

 **[ ~~Me~~** ~~: what do you call aㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  You should still be resting

 

 **Me** : iwACHAAAN"!

 

 **Me** : :---)

 

 **Me** : i'm ok now!!

 

 **Me** : thanks to a certain someone who nursed me back to health last night

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah you should thank Kenma

 

 **Me** : I already did :---) I got his number from makki and i texted him earlier

 

 **Me** : itold him i'll bring him lotsa stuff from miyagi when i got home (´ヮ`)

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Good

 

 **Me** : you too iwa-chan ( ´ ▽ ` )

 

 **Me** : thank u so much!!

 

 **Me** : srsly thank you

 

 **Me** : i'll also bring u lotsa souvenirs back home :---) what do u want?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Nothing. Don't bother to get anything for me, Trashkawa

 

 **Me** : but ur d one who stayed w me thru d night!!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Kenma was there too.

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Technically

 

 **Me** : but kei-chan sed you held me so lovingly while i fall asleep huehuehue

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  The fuck?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Tsukishima is just kidding then

 

 **Me** : (・へ・)

 

 **Me** : oh

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Me** : i thought so too heh heh

 

 **Me** : itold him i dreamt that u even stayed beside me last night lol!

 

 **Me** : then he sed no, he rEALLY stayed beside u last night

 

 **Me** : lol

 

 **Me** : i thought its tru

 

**Iwa-chan★ :**

 

**Iwa-chan★ :**

 

 **Me:**  ?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  It's true

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:** (‾︶‾)

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Ugh fuck no, it's not. I'm taking that back

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  You should still be resting right now, really

 

 **Me** : i AM resting

 

 **Me** : ill go back home to miyagi tomo so i lit need to rest for the long ride. it's exhausting u don even kno

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  That's why you should be sleeping. Not texting or anything

 

 **Me** : but i wanna text you!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  You brat

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Go to sleep now

 

**Me:**

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~i miss youㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **Me** : :---(

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  What time are you leaving tomorrow?

 

 **Me** : eh?

 

 **Me** : 8 in the morning.

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  How will you get home?

 

 **Me** : ill take the short train ride to the terminal. then the bus from there. then mattsun will see me in miyagi's bus terminal. then ill be hOME :---)

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I see

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  You'll be alone?

 

 **Me** : yeah lol no choice~

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I'll drive you until the terminal at least

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  So you won't have to take the train

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  If you want to

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:**  i want to!

 

 **Me** : i mean that sounmds good!

 

 **Me** : hah hah

 

 **Me** : wait u have a car?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  No but Kuroo's chevy is always available

 

 **Me** : sweet

 

 **Me** : i mean the chevy ukno lol

 

**Iwa-chan★ :**

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  So, I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow?

 

 **Me** : brilliant!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Then if that's the case. I want you to sleep now

 

 **Me** : what the

 

 **Me** : it's barely 9 pm! are u kidding me?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Then I won't drive you tomorrow

 

 **Me** : yOU ARR SO UNFAIR

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Go to sleep now. For real

 

 **Me** : how would ukno if i'd really sleep or not

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I have my own means. Don't test me, Trashkawa. I'm telling you

 

 **Me** : (─‿─)

 

 **Me** : tbh idk whether i'll be glad or not now that ur being like that lol

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Like what? I'm not being any different now I just want you to rest okay

 

 **Me** : okayyyyyy

 

 **Me** : if u say so

 

 **Me** : i'll sleep now

 

 **Me** : gnight :---)

 

 **Me** : see u tomo

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Goodnighyt

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**30 July 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 08:57 PM** _

 

 **Me** : <ATTACHMENT: 3 PHOTOS>

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : You shouldve asked him to drive you all the way here

 

 **Me** : are u insane mattsun!

 

 **Me** : i'm already scrEAMING he's gonna drive me to the terminal tOMORROELELDDDKEJDKDDDK

 

 **Me** : thATS LIKE BOYFROEND STUFF

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Tooru

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Oh god dont get ur hopes up

 

 **Me** : y bec he's just being a friend?

 

 **Me** : idon think iwa-chan is very friendly to other ppl ukno lol!!

 

 **Me** : heh don worry ikno what im sayin im just being delusional lol

 

 **Me** : iswear isound a lot like mayu sometimes ugh

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Calm the fuck down is what im saying and hes right. Go to sleep now dont think of the reason why hes going to drive you tomorrow

 

 **Me** : ughh but im goin nuts here

 

 **Me** : im so happy

 

 **Me** : my episode had a good effect for once

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Go to sleep now tooru

 

 **Me** : okkkkkokkkkkkkk

 

 **Me** : goodnight see u soon :---)

 

 

 

 

 **"DO YOU REALLY NEED TO**  bring all of these?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa for the third time, as he hauled his massive stroller bag at the back of the truck, gingerly covering it up with wide plastic sheet in case it rains. "You're not going abroad, you know that, right?"

"They're mostly laundry. Kei-chan didn't do mine last week, the moron." Oikawa reasoned, hopping on the passenger seat.

"If that was all laundry, then what the hell was that?" Iwaizumi said, as he started the ignition, pulling the truck out from being parked.

"Uh, more clothes. And my camera. Can't leave this baby behind, you know." He lightly tapped the bulky backpack on his lap.

Iwaizumi grunted, shifting from reverse, then after a few seconds, they're already speeding up the high way.

Oikawa was careful to be subtle, but he still can't help staring at him. He looked good today, wearing a plain grey v-neck tee matched with a pair of normal jeans and sneakers. Well, to be honest, Iwaizumi didn't look any different than before. He was actually so goddamned plain, and his entire being screamed _college guy._ But Oikawa could feel it. The oozing charisma this plain college guy was giving off. It was maddening. He thought he's going insane.

"What are you grinning about?" Iwaizumi broke his reverie.

"Nngh?" Oikawa tried to school his face, his mouth against one of his fists.

"You're trying hard not to smile. What's so funny? You're creeping me out," Iwaizumi scowled.

"Nothing," he said. "I just. Remembered a joke. You wanna hear it?"

That shut Iwaizumi up, making a disgusted face.

The drive from Oikawa's dorm to the designated bus terminal routed to Miyagi was a short thirty minute ride. Despite his giddiness, he found out that being with Iwaizumi like this was still not awkward. Even though they bantered a lot through texts and phone calls, and threw a bajillion of insults to each other, Oikawa was glad that Iwaizumi was one of the few people he can be daringly comfortable with, no matter what the atmosphere.

Like at that moment. No one was particularly talking, and Oikawa just turned up the car stereo in a mild volume, opening the window and staring outside, seeing all the passing cars, houses and buildings and skyscrapers near and far away that were almost a blur to his eyes. The July wind was warm to his face, and he suddenly smiled at the clear sky above because yes, he's going home, and summer wind in Miyagi wasn't at least this scorching.

"Hey. Don't lean your head outside too much, dumbass."

Oikawa suppressed the urge to stick his tongue out at his companion and he leaned back down his seat again. He grinned widely, mildly stretching his arms. "Ah, I'm excited to go home!"

Iwaizumi didn't respond but his eyes were soft as he focused on the road ahead.

"How about you, Iwa-chan? Aren't you going home for summer?"

"Maybe," Iwaizumi started, "But the labs needed manning up for the whole summer and . . . "

At times like this, Oikawa couldn't actually believe that they were once strangers. He felt this deep connection with Iwaizumi that he, himself couldn't quite explain. It was odd, because he felt like they've known each other before ㅡ like, in one of their past lives ㅡ and that recognition didn't break, making themselves tethered to one another in this life.

And maybe, that was the reason they met again. He knew that Iwaizumi wasn't much of a believer in those kinds of things. But Oikawa was, and Oikawa is. And even secretly, he'll still believe that Iwaizumi and him was meant to at least  _meet_  each other.

He's just crossing his fingers that Iwaizumi felt the same way, all right. Because Oikawa might be a huge tease and flirt, but he'd never do the first move.

Pride, and all.

 _Or, you're just a dimwitted pussy,_  said a voice inside his head.  _Except you do not have a pussy._  Not surprisingly, it was Mayu's, his younger sister. He internally rolled his eyes, promising to grab the girl in a headlock first thing when he gets home.

" . . . will be okay before the semester starts and I think you're not really listening to me at all, right now, Shittykawa."

Oikawa bristled, dumbfounded. "Eh?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Nothing," he muttered. "Are you sure you slept well last night? You're spacing out,"

"You tell me," Oikawa raised his brows, "You have your own means of knowing, right?"

The other guy's mouth twitched, but again, he didn't offer a reply.

This was one of the many, many things that Oikawa found amusing (and attractive) about Iwaizumi Hajime. He was a man of few words, the complete opposite of himself, who's mildly chatty and prideful but good with people. Iwaizumi was mostly grunts and stares and inside-cheek biting, could be humble and a perfect gentleman; he easily shut up when the conversation's spotlight turned to himself. But he always, always asked and said the most unexpected things that you thought he'd have the consideration to ignore. Like the question he asked after a moment, for example.

"Do you miss your mom?"

Oikawa paused. Even his humming of the song playing on the radio momentarily stopped. Slowly, he turned to look at Iwaizumi. And internally, he smirked. _This guy. He really likes to push my buttons._ But he's not mad, or insulted, or anything like that.

"Yeah," he answered slowly after a while, "I heard Mattsun told you. That's why you came the other night,"

Red light. Iwaizumi floored the brakes gently. "Yeah," he said. "Not really, though. He didn't tell me everything. I just know that it'sㅡ"

"About my mom and it's purely psychological," Oikawa supplied, nodding.

Iwaizumi glanced at him momentarily. "Are you mad?"

He shook his head quickly. "Nope,"

Iwaizumi looked back at the road, watching some children and pensioners walk across the pedestrian lane. "Do you mind telling me what happened before?"

It was a long while and the light turned green. Iwaizumi shifted the gears from neutral, stepping on the gas once again, "Or not," he muttered.

Oikawa almost laughed. But he just smiled. "T'was okay," he said. And it really was. "I was just thinking where to start,"

Iwaizumi looked at him sideways, and he waited.

"I was ten. Mayu, my younger sister, was six. Takeru, my nephew was five." He paused. "Dad and Teru, were still at work, and Mum was sick. She had these.. headaches sometimes, you know? Like, migraines. Her health was pretty delicate," Oikawa paused and laughed bitterly, "Well, at least I know whom I got my shitty health issues from,"

Iwaizumi didn't say a thing, but he knew he's still listening.

"Long story short. She kind of.. collapsed. And imagine, I was just ten, and Mayu and Takeru were crying like the children they were. I panicked, but I managed to call the ambulance. It was all messy. I kept trying to wake her up and..."

"Hey," Iwaizumi said softly, "It's okay, you don't have to continue."

"No, you deserve to know," Oikawa said, continuing, "So, I tried to wake her up. But she wouldn't. I was also crying that time because, fuck. Who wouldn't right? I thought she's dead because I couldn't tell if she's still breathing or not. I don't even know how to feel a pulse.

"Later in the hospital, she eventually woke up. But she wouldn't speak. She can't recognize faces. She'd scream and cry and wail if someone approaches her." He sighed. "Cerebral aneurysm," he paused again. "And we had history of schizophrenia in her line, after all, so." He smiled sadly. "There was a freaking thunderstorm that day when it happened."

Oikawa will never ever be surprised to find out that this pain inside his chest whenever he reminisced his mum will never fade or get old. It will remain eternally in his being, like how his love for his mum will be constant forever.

He looked at Iwaizumi. He couldn't tell what he's thinking, but he suddenly wanted to lace their fingers together. It would be easy, seeing Iwaizumi was steering with a single hand, the other resting near the gear, just a few centimeters away from Oikawa's fingertips. He wanted to let him feel that, he's okay, and everything's fine.

But still, he wouldn't.

"I see now why you're so strong," Iwaizumi suddenly said.

And again with this guy's unexpected words. Oikawa almost snorted a disbelieving laugh. "Iwa-chan," he said. "You just saw me in my most vulnerable state the other night, whining for my mum, and you still think I  _am_  strong?"

Last red light before the bus terminal. Iwaizumi looked at him directly. "Yeah," he said seriously, eyes unwavering in the morning light. "You don't know how strong you are, Tooru. It's impressive. Fascinating, really."

And he was a man of few words, all right, because Iwaizumi didn't say anything after that until they reached the terminal. And surely, that's how Oikawa found himself thirty minutes later, still tongue-tied and detached, with his ticket in his hand, about to go on the soon-to-leave bus.

"So," Iwaizumi started again. They were standing face to face, on one corner of the terminal. Oikawa has his backpack slung on one shoulder, and his stroller bag leaning on his good knee. Iwaizumi has his hands deep in his pockets, a usual habit of him that Oikawa noticed. "I guess you gotta leave, then?" He flicked his head lightly towards Oikawa's designated bus.

Oikawa nodded mutely, still staring at Iwaizumi's face. And he knew he had to leave right at that second, but somehow, he couldn't.

It was only past nine in the morning, and the shadows on Iwaizumi's face were soft and tranquil and perfect. He wasn't speaking either, but Oikawa could see a hint of a smile, and he was seriously losing his goddamned mind.

It must've been only an entirety of a minute, but all the silhouettes around them seemed to blur in Oikawa's vision.  _Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him,_  they all urged, and  _Damn you. Damn you. Damn you all,_  he internally murmured at them.

It was indeed maddening, to think that he's the only one losing his cool right now. Because still, he  _is_  Oikawa Tooru, and he was his mother and father's only son, no matter how gay he was, so he took a deep breath and was ready to turn away andㅡ

"I'm glad Matsukawa lost his ID," Iwaizumi said, fidgeting, but honesty was alive in his eyes. "That was the best mistake one can ever commit." He paused. "It led me to you."

And fuck him, honestly. Fuck him and his ability to make Oikawa Tooru feel like his chest and palms and feet and face were all about to burst.

_Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him!_

Oikawa laughed, his lungs lightly wheezing with lack of air. "It's you who said I'm not going abroad, Iwa-chan. What are you saying?"

The other guy shrugged. "I know. I just want to say it. That I'm glad I met you."

Suddenly, he thought of being ten again. Wailing and crying for his dying mum. He thought of emerald eyes and strong arms and perfect hands. Of bright stage lights and bold scrawls on purple memo pads. He thought of one cool spring afternoon. Of that single ding of his phone signalling a new message from a stranger.

And he was glad as well. He was so glad for the gods for making interstates with his and Iwaizumi Hajime's soul.

With one last nod, Oikawa smiled tightly, gritting his teeth, wanting to scream. He shifted his stroller bag and turned on his heel, towards the bus routed home.

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**31 July 20XX** _

_**Friday, 05:27 PM** _

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Where are you

 

 **Me** : inside ur heart❤

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Fuck you where are you srsly

 

 **Me** : i saw u already!

 

 

 

 

"Maaaaattsun!" A nearby voice shouted, and a few seconds later, a tall figure collided with Matsukawa he almost stumbled.

"What the fㅡ!"

Oikawa grinned. "Did you miss me?"

Matsukawa smacked the back of his head as Oikawa shouted an indignant yell. "Lower your voice, people are staring! God, why did you fucking bring this stroller bag, you idiot,"

"That hurts, Mattsun!" Oikawa pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're such a . . . " Matsukawa's voice trailed. "What's wrong?"

Oikawa perked up, fixing his backpack on his one shoulder. "Eh?"

"Did something happen with Iwa?"

Oikawa blinked. Then he laughed. "What are you talking about? Let's go now, I want to go home. Did you borrow your brother's jeep?" Then the brat excitedly turned away to exit the terminal, probably to look for the familiar Wrangler owned by Matsukawa's older brother. He sighed, but he carried Oikawa's stroller baggage nonetheless, unable to interrogate him further.

There  _was_  something wrong with Oikawa's face, he knew it. Their fifteen years of friendship wasn't just for nothing. Being Oikawa's best friend, he knew immediately if there was something off going on just by the look on his face. But it wasn't particularly wrong. It's just.. something that bothered Oikawa and made him waist-deep in his own thoughts. And these were all eventually supported by the fact that the brat was silent on their drive home to the Oikawa residence. Usually, he would have his camera on by now, recording the boring fields and mountains and skies for the whole thirty-minute drive for his next vlog. But this time, Oikawa was just curled up in the passenger seat, staring blankly outside.

The jeep's soft roof was folded off, making the atmosphere spacious. But somehow, Matsukawa felt like the air was cramped and humid, considering the rural summer wind mildly slapping on their faces. He was sporting a pair of tinted sunglasses and secretly, he was waiting for Oikawa to tease him about it because it was nearing dusk and it was nonsense to wear one already, but the other guy was adamantly silent.

Matsukawa wanted to ask him what's going on, or what happened because surely, there was something. But he figured, it wasn't still in the red level alert if Oikawa wouldn't want to confide to him. His best friend wasn't much of an introvert; he shared everything with Matsukawa from his first kiss to his first blow job so if this was something very bad, Oikawa would tell him about it eventually. But for now...

Matsukawa put on more gas, accelerating their speed. The wind around them became more wild and Oikawa shifted. Through the tinted glasses, Matsukawa looked at him sideways, then he turned the stereo's volume up, the song playing loudly as they drove through Miyagi's roads along these boring fields. It worked; Oikawa was now up and sitting straight. With a smirk, Matsukawa steered the jeep on the center lane, realizing no other vehicles were driving with them.

Then gingerly, Oikawa stood up; his knees were almost perched and balanced on the dashboard. Matsukawa glanced up at him, grinning, and he almost forgot how he missed this moment ㅡ Oikawa, with his eyes closed, standing up on this jeep while Matsukawa drove, hair and clothes flapping wildly with the air that smelled strongly of green grass and dried crops. Then suddenly, in those few seconds of glancing up, he remembered why everyone loved Oikawa Tooru. He was beautiful; so free and so precious. Matsukawa wanted to bottle that moment and keep it in a treasure chest, because he didn't know when they can do this again.

Slowly, Oikawa lifted his arms, and spread them wide, feeling the nearing dusk around him, the soft yet bright light of the setting sun. He still had his eyes shut when he threw his head back, shouting a whoop of laughter. When he opened them again, he cupped his palms around his mouth then shouted gleefully. "I'm home!" he said. "I'm hooome!"

And Matsukawa guffawed, because this was Oikawa's thing ever since and he didn't know how seriously nuts he was for tolerating him. They were just a pair of idiots, it seemed.

And  _yes_ , Matsukawa thought wistfully as they chased the sunset.  _They're home._  They're finally home.

 


	24. I miss you. So much. It hurts sometimes. Like Now.

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**04 Aug 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 08:17 PM** _

 

 **Me** : <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Are those your sisters?

 

 **Me** : yeah :---)

 

 **Me** : the midget brunette w long hair is mayu. the shorthaired one is teru-neesan

 

 **Iwa-chan★** : She's not that small to be called midget. Mayu-san

 

 **Me** : she's 5'4

 

 **Me** : senior hs!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  You're not comparing your height to hers, are you?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Because she's a girl

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Of course she'd be shorter than you

 

 **Me** : :////

 

 **Me** : i reached 6 feet when i was 17 lol!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Can we please not talk about height

 

 **Me** : LOL!

 

 **Me** : sore point sore point

 

 **Me** : mah apologies milady

 

 **Me** : (≧▽≦)y

 

**Iwa-chan★ :**

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  She's pretty, though

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Mayu-san

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:** wth im prettier than mayu!!!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  She's a carbon copy of you. Girl version

 

 **Me** : waht no!!!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** So if you're pretty then she's pretty as well

 

 **Me** : iwa-chan

 

 **Me** : she's only 17

 

 **Me** : don u dare!

 

 **Me** : sHES STILL A VIRGINM

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Jesus christ

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I literallyu spit my drink right now

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  What the fuck Trashkawa what do you think of me

 

 **Me** : hahahahahHAHAAHAAAH HAH

 

 **Me** : lol i'm kidding!!!

 

 **Me** : i actually don kno if she's rly still a virgin or not lolol

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I seriously don't think you're a good brother to your sisters

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  It makes me feel worried about them, honestly

 

 **Me** : (￣∀￣)

 

 **Me** : i already know i am not a good example to mayu lol

 

 **Me** : but that started w teru-neesan she got knockd up at 17 lol

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Really?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Oh well your nephew is only a few years younger than you

 

 **Me** : yeaaah

 

 **Me** : ididn kno if mayu broke teru's record of losinh her v at 17 (゜,_ゝ゜)

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Huh I thought you'd be the one breaking it

 

 **Me** : (￣◇￣;)

 

 **Me** : waht

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  What

 

 **Me** : what

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  ?

 

 **Me** : w h at ?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Wait

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Don't tell me you're a virgin because I sure as hell won't believe you, with that filthy mind of yours

 

 **Me** : (〒▽〒)

 

 **Me** : im not...

 

 **Me** : lost it w waka freshman yr in college

 

 **Me** : lol

 

**Iwa-chan★ :**

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Ushijima Wakatoshi. You're comfortable talking about him with me now?

 

 **Me** : ...yea. w you and mattsun only not w any other ppl

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I see. So, he's your first boyfriend?

 

 **Me** : ...yeah

 

 **Me** : he's all of my firsts. except my first kiss

 

 **Me:** my first kiss is a girl, wc ew but meh hahahah

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Seriously

 

 **Me** : yeahh

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I mean with Ushijima

 

 **Me** : oh um yeah im serious

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I don't know how to feel about that

 

 **Me** : what udon need 2feel anything abt that that's ages agoo lol

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  But it seems like you're the kind of person who cherishes his first time in everything

 

 **Me** : hm well yeah. first times are important after all

 

 **Me** : so iguess its only fair waka-chan is kind of unforgettable to me, don uthink so?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  No, Oikawa I don't think so

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:** are u ok? whats with the sharp tone lol

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  It's nothing. Don't mind me

 

 **Me** : ?

 

 **Me** : well

 

 **Me** : hby, grandpa?

 

 **Me** : when did u do the deed for the first time lol

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  At 16

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:**  sRSLY?!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah. Why?

 

 **Me** : that's like, 2nd yr hs, iwa-chan!

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah. She's a college student

 

 **Me** : oh

 

 **Me** : w a girl

 

 **Me** : first girlfriend?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  No

 

 **Me** : oh

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~that's weirdㅡ?~~   **]**

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~but ur bi, riiighytㅡ?~~   **]**

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I just realized I'm bi in college

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:**  that must be confusing...

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Not really

 

 **[ ~~Me:~~** ~~lol do you usually top?ㅡ~~   **]**

 

 **Me** : lol do you usually top?

 

 **Me** : WAHT TGE F*CKKL IT WS SENT HAHHHHHAOHWELL

 

**Iwa-chan★ :**

 

**Me:**

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Are we really having this conversation right now?

 

 **Me** : lol! whassa matter its not a big deal friends talk abt their friends sexual escapades all the time hHAHAH

 

 **Me** : like, mattsun pretty much knos everythinh that transpiredf bet waka and i before so HAHHHH

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Are you serious?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Jesus you're so cruel

 

 **Me** : what why who how lol

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Nevermind

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  But to answer your initial question, yes

 

**Me:**

 

**Iwa-chan★ :**

 

 **Me:**  (‾︶‾)

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** I really don't like that emoticon especially when you use it

 

**Iwa-chan★ :**

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :** Anyway...

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Your sisters are pretty

 

 **Me** : eh?

 

**Me:**

 

 **Me:**  oh hahha. ikno ikno lol!

 

 **Me** : but

 

 **Me** : mum is still the prettiest among us❤

 

 **Me** : <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me** : see?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Your mother is beautiful.

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  I see now where you got your eyes

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  You visited her?

 

 **Me** : yeas! w my sisters :---) dad visits more often. his office is near the mental institute

 

 **Me** : i can only visit every break since i went 2college :---(

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  She seems pretty calm in the pic

 

 **Me** : yeah she stopped flipping out when she sees us arnd my 2nd yr hs so shes calm

 

 **Me** : but she also has her episodes

 

 **Me** : like me

 

 **Me** : siiigh

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Can I call you again?

 

 **Me** : righyt now?

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Yeah

 

 **Me** : um wait im near the living room they're all watchinh tv

 

 **Iwa-chan★ :**  Oh

 

 **Me** : i'll go to my room upstairs wait a sec

 

 **Me** : okkkkkk now!

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**04 Aug 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 11:55 PM** _

 

Call Ended:  _Iwa-chan★_

Call Duration: 03:01:11

 

 

 

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU'S SEMBREAK WAS BASICALLY** an array of midsummer nights' phone calls and texts between him and Iwaizumi. It's not easy to be honest, more that Oikawa has two nosy sisters, one naughty nephew, and one curious father inside their household to hide from.

It's not that he wanted to keep Iwaizumi as a secret. He was never the one to keep secrets though, even from his dad. All of them actually knew  _of_  Ushijima Wakatoshi, because Oikawa didn't feel the need to hide this kind of things from them. They were family, all right, and they accepted him for being who he really was, so, what more could he ask for?

But still, there were things that needed to be kept as secrets. They didn't know about Kunimi. They didn't know about him being diagnosed anorexia (a few years back). They didn't know about the bad stuffs that he decided has to stay in Tokyo alone. Yes, they were family, and that was solely the reason why these things needed to sit still under the category Classified Information. The didn't need any more things to worry about.

Like this thing about Iwaizumi. Not that Iwaizumi fell under the  _other_  category (Oikawa Tooru's life was divided in a hundred categories.) named Worrisome to Process; it's just that, even Oikawa himself did not know what was going on between them. But surely, there  _was_  something.

They only have a week left through their summer break and so far, the most remarkable thing in his everyday and every night here was not Dad's American-style breakfast every mornings. Not Mayu's long chat about their new routine at her cheering squad. Not Teru's drawls about her lame senpais at work, and especially not Takeru's whiny voice every afternoons asking Oikawa to please, please teach him the right way to jump serve the ball (because his nephew was also in Seijo Volleyball Team like him before). Although those things made Oikawa's heart happy everytime they happen because of how much he missed those trivial matters, still, they weren't in his number one spot in his list of  _Most Anticipated Things in Oikawa Tooru's Summer Life Back in Miyagi._

That number one spot was owned by those sometimes-short, sometimes-long text convos every mornings, every noons, every nights. Those text messages came sparsely throughout the week, mostly just random timings, but they all seemed to put a small smile on Oikawa's face. (And yes, sometimes, those smiles turned into full-blown screams against his pillows when he was alone in his room afterwards.)

Every once in a while, those convos were accompanied by phone calls. Usually those calls were long, and lasted for hours, the shortest would be for thirty minutes, and that was still depending whether any other human presence was around. Oikawa was creative, though. He sometimes used the roof or the back patio for privacy. Once, he took a walk at the playground at eight-thirty in the evening just to sit on the swing, and talk about the latest album of Luck Life with Iwaizumi. They were just talking about random things, really. And a lot of times, he questioned himself if he was still sane. Imagine taking a walk at the goddamned park just to talk to this person privately for an hour. About a jrock band. Honestly.

But Oikawa was rational enough. It was his summer break at home after all, and he was a total jackass if he spent all of his 24/7 hunched over his phone, texting. So even if his summer was 40% texting and calling Iwaizumi Hajime, the remaining 60% was devoted to visiting his mum at the mental institute, shopping with Mayu, hitting the nail salon with Teru, weekend morning jogs with Dad, volleyball practice with Takeru and yeah, of course, Xbox over Matsukawa's place. (Sometimes Matsukawa joined in practicing Volleyball with Takeru since his dad was recovering and pretty fine now. He was a middle blocker before, after all.)

"When are you going back to Tokyo?" Iwaizumi asked him on his last Friday night in Miyagi. Oikawa has just finished packing his clothes and when he heard his phone ringing and the caller ID saying it's Iwaizumi, he immediately scampered outside towards the back patio, sitting on the top step of the lowly rickety stairs, his back on one column.

"Tomorrow?" Oikawa answered slowly, smiling. He waited for Iwaizumi's reaction.

He heard a creaking of a bed, as if someone just sat bolt upright on the mattress. "Seriously?" Iwaizumi almost gasped.

"Yeah," Oikawa smiled. "What about you? You went home for a while, right?"

"Yeah. And I just fixed all my sched on line earlier, so I can go back on Sunday evening."

"Hmm," Oikawa mumbled, shifting himself to lie on the dry wooden floor, his feet sprawled on the steps, the phone still pressed on his left ear.

"Hmm," Iwaizumi mumbled back. Sometimes they're just like this. Mumbling and humming incoherent things to each other but somehow, it lasted longer, their talking. No one wanted to hang up.

"I'm still hung up on this break, though. But I want to go back to Tokyo soon." Because there, I could see you.

"Me too," Iwaizumi agreed in a low voice. He paused, heaved a deep sigh. Then, "I miss you," he said, an octave lower but still clear and coherent.

Oikawa was a statue. "Yeah?" he breathed.

"I said," Iwaizumi said more slowly, "I miss you."

He lifted his one arm to hide his face at the crook of his elbow, still sprawled on the floor. "I heard," he sighed happily.

Iwaizumi didn't reply.

"I miss you too, Iwa-chan." He murmured lowly.

"I miss you," Iwaizumi whispered again.

"I miss you,"  _So much. It hurts sometimes. Like now._ Oikawa tried hard not to think of anything else.

"What do you miss about me, then?" Iwaizumi asked in a tone he couldn't decipher.

"I don't know. Just.. you. Your enormous forehead, included."

"You, jackass," he paused. "Oikawa. Are you fucking crying?"

He wanted to bury his face on the floor. "No," his voice cracked. "Why would I?"

"Jesus, I just told you I fucking miss you and then you'll cry? Don't torture me,"

"Sorry," he laughed shakily, wiping snot on his face. "I don't know why I cried." He paused. "Oh, man, I'm a mess here."

"Don't you dare cry, Trashkawa. I'll kick your ass when we see each other if you do."

Oikawa laughed again. "You are soㅡ" He filled up his lungs. "Okay," he agreed, willing his tears to dry.

"You're okay, yeah?"

And "Yeah," Oikawa smiled.

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**24 Aug 20XX** _

_**Monday, 05:17 PM** _

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  iwa-chan!

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  do u have classes today??

 

 **Me** : Yeah I'm here in uni

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  im here in uni too! but we're kinda leaving campus

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  first monday this sem and coach arranged a practice match!!

 

 **Me** : What time is your match?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  right now lol i just ended my classes today and half the team was literally dragging me w them

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  ikinda flipped out wthhhh

 

 **Me** : Why do they need to drag you?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  bec itold them icant join them practice match and i wAS JOKING

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  iswear daichi's face darkenedf it was scary lol

 

 **Me** : Who are you up against?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  yoshiki college

 

 **Me** : Your team is going to Yoshiki right now?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  yeaaah u wanna watch? i practiced my jump serves all summer it's worth watching ;---)

 **Me** : Nobody asks about your jump serves, Trashkawa

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  mean ･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･

 

 **Me** : And I'd like to watch your team but I have evening classes a little later, so

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  saaaaad

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  well then see you when i see you iwa-chan!!

 

 

 

 

 **"AH, MAN. PM CLASSES SUCK."** Bokuto whined, sprawled on the soft couch.

"I thought you're not going to enrol this semester, Bokuto-san?" Lev asked, sitting on another couch, his chin on his palms. "What happened to your plans being a rockstar?"

Akaashi groaned from the armrest of the couch near Bokuto. "Not that again, please."

Bokuto could only pout while Kenma murmured across them, his nose still glued to his PSP, "Rockstar, my ass."

Kuroo just chuckled, leaning on the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

The whole troop (except for Makki) were languidly hanging out in the lobby of Building 3, waiting for their respective PM classes to start. Technically, the couches were not supposed to be sat on, except for school guests and VIP's, but Iwaizumi glanced around them once and saw no signs of any faculty members so it was all clear.

It was five-thirty in the afternoon and for some reason, he wanted to bum a smoke, but everybody knew that he would be in deep shit if someone saw him lighting a stick in the lobby. He has manners, all right.

Iwaizumi gingerly stood up to exit the building, when a loud  _ding!_  resonated the almost-deserted lobby of Building 3. He reached for his backpack on the floor, but when he heard a sound of thundering footsteps on his back, Iwaizumi has only time to straighten up and turn aroundㅡ

And had his arms full of Oikawa Tooru. The guy was six-feet of pure smiles and flowing energy, so the collision made Iwaizumi stumbled back a bit, his hands flying on Oikawa's hips on pure instinct. (The move was on reflex indeed, but later on, that hands-on-Oikawa's-hips instinct wouldn't allow him to sleep at night.)

"Iwa-chan! I  _knew_  it was you!" Oikawa gasped, eyes shining and grinning with all his teeth; his glasses were askew. Iwaizumi was fairly sure some of Oikawa's hair was in his mouth, and he couldn't make himself care. "Sorry! It's been a long while!"

Iwaizumi's heart was still beating raucously. "I thought you're going to Yoshikiㅡ"

"Mm!" Oikawa nodded like the child he was. "We were actually on our way outㅡ" he paused, seeing Iwaizumi's other friends in the background, their mouths gaping open at their little scene. "Oh," he said, steadying himself and stepping back from a still-bewildered Iwaizumi. "Hello!" He smiled confidently, fixing his glasses on his nose. "I'm Oikawa Tooru. I believe I still haven't met you lotㅡ whaㅡ  _Kenma!_ " Oikawa's eyes shone, grabbing and dragging Kenma into a genuine hug. "My little kitten!" Oikawa ruffled the small guy's blond hair. "How have you been?!"

"I am fine a moment ago. Now, I feel violated," Kenma deadpanned, massaging his ribs from Oikawa's ministrations.

Oikawa giggled, taking a look at the rest again. "I wanna hang out with you, guys, but my captainㅡ"

"Your captain," A kind yet serious voice said behind Oikawa, "is going to put you in a sack if you keep dawdling and bragging your ass all over the campus,"

Oikawa went rigid, his confident smile frozen. "Hah hah!  _Captain!_ " he greeted behind him, then turned to look at Iwaizumi's lot again. "Daichi here likes to jokeㅡ"

"Do you know them?" The guy named Daichi asked Oikawa, and for a nanosecond, Iwaizumi  _was_  intimidated. Who wouldn't be? The team captain was flanked by a horde of tall and scary-looking guys wearing the same varsity jackets as Oikawa. Iwaizumi recognized Tanaka Ryuu who gave him a manic grin, eyebrows deeply furrowed, his eyes glinting wildly. He wasn't talking, but his face was glowering at Iwaizumi's friends. He saw Lev gulped, and he had to suppress a laugh ㅡ based on his experience, Ryuu was always like that, but he was harmless.

"Of course!" Oikawa answered Daichi, lifting his nose in the air, ever-bragging. "And even if I don't, I'm sure they  _do_  know  _me_ ㅡaaugh!

"I'm sorry," Daichi said kindly, bowing lowly as he dragged Oikawa's neck down to do the same. "Tooru is being a nuisanceㅡ"

"N-no, not at all," Akaashi laughed uneasily. "You don't need to do that, man,"

"Still," Daichi paused. He was a humble man; his presence was kind yet powerful. And Iwaizumi was still looking at Daichi's hand on Oikawa's neck. "But, we have to go now. I apologize for the intrusion,"

"Captain-kun!" Oikawa protested mildly. "They're Iwa-chan's friends!"

"C'mon, c'mon, we still have a match to win," Oikawa's teammates were murmuring as they started to disperse towards the exit.

"Let's go," Daichi grunted, putting his arms around Oikawa's neck in a light headlock as he dragged him away.

"Ahhhㅡ" Oikawa yelled, turning to look at Iwaizumi who was rooted on the spot. "Iwa-chan! See you later, okay? Bye byeㅡ"

"ㅡC'mon  _now_ _ㅡ_ "

And then they were gone.

For a minute, the only sounds that can be heard are Kenma's PSP and the usual mild chatter of the people in the campus.

It was Lev who spoke first, of course. He looked at Kenma. "How the hell did you get close with Pretty Boy that much, my  _little kitten_?"

Kuroo choked on his laughter, and when Kenma didn't offer an explanation, Iwaizumi's friends turned to look at him, expecting an answer.

"Oh, shut it," he huffed, and proceeded to light a Marlboro stick, damning all the  _no smoking inside the campus_  rules, but still found himself exiting the uni after a moment or so.

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**24 Aug 20XX** _

_**Monday, 05:59 PM** _

 

 **Me** : Goodluck

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  (´ヮ`) thaaaaaaanks

 

 

 

_**24 Aug 20XX** _

_**Monday, 09:29 PM** _

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  we won <(‾︶‾)>

 

 **Me** : Good

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  miss you

 

**Me:**

 

**Me:**

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  lol was that too straight forward iwa-chan

 

 **Me** : No

 

 **Me** : I miss you too

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: FACEBOOK <FB_MSSNGR>**

**PROFILE ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

**GROUP CHAT NAME: ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀**

**GROUP CHAT MEMBERS:**

●  _Akaashi Keiji_

●  _Bokuto Koutarou_

●  _Haiba Lev_

●  _Hanamaki Takahiro_

●  _Iwaizumi Hajime_

⊙  _Kozume Kenma_

●  _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 

_**26 Aug 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 03:29 PM** _

 

_Bokuto Koutarou sent a gif to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀._

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Hey hey heuyyyyy

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  What is that

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Idonyt know i think its a dog

 

_Bokuto Koutarou sent a gif to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀._

 

_Bokuto Koutarou sent a gif to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀._

 

_Bokuto Koutarou sent a gif to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀._

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  the fuckl

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** stop flooding d chatbox :/

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Hellop makki havent heard from you in a while

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Hows you and matsukawaq❤

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** same

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** still inloved as always

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  Ugh im outta here

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Yiu know what i dont knowq why were friends with lev the fuck dude

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  Im going offline because i know youll talk abt your boyfriends and stuff and i dont want to hear that bokuto-san

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Becausew you dont have a boy friemsd?

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  :-/ Because i domt have a girl friend

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  God i reallywonder when will it dawn on youi

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  What will dawn on me?

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** That youre also apower ranger jesus chrost lev get offline now youremakinh me frustrated kid

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  hahahHAHAAHAHAHAHAH holyu shit

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** KOUTAROU STOP CORRUPTINGH LEV

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Hello babew hows your back and shoulder

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** :-/

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  what happened 2ur back and shoulder?

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Heheh he

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Keiji is realluy flexible

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  But i forgopt everyone has limits

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  oh my god im not reading this

 

_Akaashi_Keiji sent an image to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀._

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  oh mY GODF

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** im outta here bye

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** I tjink makki and his bboyfriend arepretty vanilla heh he

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** No Kou. Youre just extreme

 

_Kuroo Tetsurou sent an image to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀._

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  Whoa akaashi is that you?

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  You guys are pretty wild

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Yeah thats me

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** And kuroo is that who i think it is?

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** What is pretty boydoinh there? and where isthat man?

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  I dont know that's why I sent that here for Iwa

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  I was going back to the dorms when I sawhim. He didnt see me though. It's pretty funny LOL

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  What the fuckl is he carryimg?

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:** Camera i think

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Where did you see him?

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  And theresd the boyfriemd alright

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:** That park a few blocks away from my dorm. The one near the riverbanks. Youknow that one?

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Yeah

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  What is he doing there HAJHAH

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:**  Filming, probably

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:** Alone?

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:**  I don't know...

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Oooh bnice nice

 


	25. Can't believe I captured your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter playlist: [x](https://youtu.be/oJHxk-P3q8w) / [x](https://youtu.be/I-JbSG2zx7c)

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**26 Aug 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 03:47 PM** _

 

 **Me** : Yo

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  hey

 

 **Me** : What are you doing

 

 **Me** : Hey

 

 **Me** : Oikawa

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  hey sorry lol

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  kinda busy

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  ive been busy since noon!

 

 **Me** : Because of?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  uh i saw these birds from the bus, on my way home

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** i thought wow theyre prettyyy i have to take pictures amd lucky i have my baby canon w me!

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  so i followed a flock of them and idk it just led me somewhere here lol

 

 **Me** : What the hell

 

 **Me** : Do you know where you landed yourself right now?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  hahahhhha no

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  but i'll think abt getting home later

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  oh my god look

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** <ATTACHMENT: 1 PHOTO>

 

 **Me** : They're not even that pretty the fuck

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  u have no taste iwa-chan :///

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** theyre almosy as cute as those baby turtles!!

 

 **Me** : I don't know what I'm going to do with you, seriously

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU** : ?

 

 **Me** : Do you need company?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  eh?

 

 **Me** : Do you need help or whatsoever?

 

 **Me** : I can head over there

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  oh uh don't u have class??

 

 **Me** : I have a.m classes on Wednesdays

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  a.m classes poor youu

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  and um

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** actually idon need help lol!!

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** ican handle thiz :---)

 

**Me:**

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  but idon kno how to get home hahahaahahha where the hell am i right now

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** <ATTACHMENT: 2 PHOTOS>

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** do u kno this place?

 

 **Me** : Yeah

 

 **Me** : Stay where you are. Don't follow those fucking birds until I get there

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  don call them f***ing birds :// theyre even prettier than u lol

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  hey are u serious ur coming here?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** lol idon even kno where this is how did u recognize the pic its just a pic of a post and a sky hahaahahha wthhh?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU:**  iwa-chan??

 

 

 

 

 **THERE WAS A REASON WHY**  Oikawa followed the birds.

It wasn't just because they're pretty, or cute or whatever reason that made people think Oikawa was just a petty child. The birds reminded Oikawa of Miyagi, that's why he almost literally jumped off the nearest bus stop to chase the beautiful birds back at that park where a few of them flocked. It reminded him of home. Of pastel blue houses and ever-clear afternoon skies and pure morning breeze. It even made everything more poignant when he heard them chirped, because  _ah,_  those sounds. He always heard them every morning in Miyagi even before he opened his eyes. Those mild and gentle tweets that were so unlike the car horns and impatient shouts of their dormmates here in Tokyo every break of dawn.

It wasn't easy, more that he'd just went back from his hometown. The feeling of homesickness was so strong he actually missed Mayu, which made Oikawa think (for the nth time, really) he's going nuts because  _ugh, no. Not Mayu. Please._

Also, it was nearing September. Which just doubled the nostalgia he was feeling because fall was Oikawa's favorite season, especially when he thought of all the things that made that time of the year when the trees start to go bald, special: his father's homemade milk bread every mornings, Teru and Mum's birthday, Mayu and Takeru's bickerings about whomever can knit scarves better and of course, those nights that Oikawa would secretly anticipate for when he was still in High School ㅡ the day when the temperature would start to drop. Winter, spring and summer contained a lot of fond memories of Oikawa's youth. But still, for him, fall would forever remain his favorite. Fall in Miyagi. Fall back home.

It took him a long while, maybe. It took him quite some time to get used to the raucous and urban life in Tokyo. But even little by little, he felt himself belonged.

Now even if autumn and birds still reminded Oikawa of all the pretty things he would be missing out in his hometown, he was not terribly sad at all like before, because Tokyo has also become home now after the past two years. And even if these birds and the time-of-the-falling-leaves  _were_  Miyagi, Tokyo on the other hand, was his team and their shouts of  _Fight!_  right before every match they have. Tokyo was Matsukawa and Tsukishima and Yachi waiting for him at the end of his class so they could eat ramen together. Tokyo was the flash and click and roll of his camera and the smell of drying ink from photo prints and Polaroids hanging on his dorm walls. Tokyo was a ding of his phone signalling a message from a guy with perfect hands and lopsided smirks and scary scowls.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realize someone's presence joined his. Oikawa was just sitting on a swing, his eyes focused down the dirty gravel when he saw a pair of Chucks-cladded feet. When he looked up, Iwaizumi was standing in front of him, impassive (or scowling) as always.

Oikawa smiled tightly. There it was. One of his few reasons why Tokyo has become home. "Hey," he said as a preamble.

Iwaizumi didn't respond, just looking around, scowling "How did you wind yourself up here?"

Oikawa shrugged, looking around as well. "No idea," he said truthfully because, seriously. He had no idea. He was just following those flock of birds without realizing that he was already trudging on an unfamiliar neighborhood. "How did you find me, though?"

Iwaizumi looked back at him, his hands tucked deep in his pockets, a familiar gesture. "You sent me a picture,"

Oikawa blinked. Hmm. Something  _was_  fishy. He could feel it. He turned his eyes into slits. "Are you stalking me?"

He waited for the other guy to balk, or to at least scratch the back of his neck, a sign of guilt, but he didn't even bat an eyelash. "Are you crazy?" He asked mockingly.

Rude. Oikawa snorted, standing up and picking up his backpack containing his Canon. "Well, the birds already flew away. Pity you didn't see them in person." He paused. "How'd you even get here?"

"Bus," Iwaizumi said simply.

"Let's go home, thㅡ oh my god don't make any sudden move Iwa-chan please I'm begging you." Oikawa abruptly said because a few meters away from them, behind Iwaizumi, were the birds again.

Very slowly, Iwaizumi turned around. Then seeing the marvelous beings, he snorted. "Good god," he said. "Seriously?"

"Shh!" Oikawa was already pulling his camera out from his bag. "Shut up or you'll scare them and they'll fly away again. I just want to take a couple minutes of good angle and some nice shots . . "

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, settling himself on the other swing while Oikawa tip-toed towards the birds.

 

 

 

 

Oikawa Tooru in his filming-mode was different. Odd, impressive and sometimes, borderline ridiculous.

Oikawa already has these eyes that will absolutely make you feel _something._ But seeing those same pair of eyes in this particular time was utterly treacherous. It's glazing and fierce and foreboding. Iwaizumi could only lick his drying lips as he watched the brat practically lie and roll on the ground just to do whatever he was doing with his camera and those damned birds. He might never understand Oikawa's fascination towards the flying chirpies but he understood the guy's tendency to adore such things. He had spent his entire summer talking and texting with him almost everyday so he kind of already knew his quirky antics and tastes. And usually, eccentricity was not a turn on for Iwaizumi Hajime but this time, he found it charming. Oikawa Tooru was so quaint.

He has his elbows propped on his knees, looking bored as hell, just watching Oikawa. But he was _not_ bored. Not at all. He realized long ago that he will never feel bored whenever he's with this guy.

"Oi," he suddenly called out. "The fuck are you going?"

"Shh!" Oikawa said again, moving his legs while on a squat, following those little blue thingies around as they lured him outside the park.

"Oi," Iwaizumi called out again, scowling at Oikawa's retreating (and squatted) figure.

This time, Oikawa completely ignored him and continued following the chirping demons.

Heaving a deep sigh, Iwaizumi stood up, picking up Oikawa's discarded enormous camera bag. Then he slowly sauntered to follow him.

"You know what, Shittykawa, if I had known I would spend the rest of my afternoon following you around like this, I wouldn't have come." Iwaizumi said. This was an absolute and a hundred percent flat-out lie. Iwaizumi would've come today no matter what Oikawa was doing. Lucky Oikawa was not familiar with this area so he found an excuse to come.

Oikawa grunted, standing up. A few of the birds went up, flying over to a nearby high fence. "Well nobody told you to come anyway. So I don't know why you're here."

 _Well, I want to see you, just because._ But Iwaizumi kept his mouth shut.

For a moment, Oikawa just stood there, unmoving and staring up at the fence. It could be only Iwaizumi's imagination but when he turned his eyes to focus on Oikawa again, Iwaizumi felt his heart stuttered. His face and arms were painted with the afternoon light. Shadows danced on his neck, and his brown hair ruffled by the autumn breeze. He still had the bulky camera slung around his neck and for a goddamned moment, Iwaizumi was seeing some kind of holy art. Beauty and wonder.

_You are so cruel. You are so damn cruel, Oikawa Tooru._

And not for the first time since the brat's birthday, he wanted to kiss him so badly.

But then Oikawa blinked, and after a side-to-side flex of his neck, he filled up his lungs and walked towards the fence with solid determination. Iwaizumi blinked as well, and when he realized what Oikawa was planning to do, he almost choked in his own saliva.

"Oi!"He called out, watching Oikawa climbed the fence. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"It's okay, you don't have to climb as well," Oikawa grinned down at him, waving a peace sign.

"You littleㅡ"

At the end, Iwaizumi can't stop him. So he ended up climbing over the three-meter wired-fence as well.

Their chests were heaving when they landed on solid ground again. Iwaizumi scraped his palms on their way down but he ignored the sting.

"What the fuck," Iwaizumi panted, looking around. "What place is this?"

Oikawa grinned. "No idea." He said. "It just looks like a typical private lot to me. But I think they should build an indoor gym here. Sports and stuff for the public,"

Iwaizumi just shook his head. "You might want to write a strongly-worded letter to the owner about that," he pointed ahead. "They seemed to like keeping things on their own,"

**PRIVATE LOT. NO TRESPASSING.**

Oikawa huffed a disgusted  _heh_. "Who cares. No one's around, though. And I'm just here for the birds. Where art thou my lovely little birds?" He looked around.

_"Shut up!"_

Oikawa ignored him and sashayed farther up the lot, having seen the flock of his blue darlings perched on a set of piled road culverts. "There you are!" He practically bounced because he was a man-child excited with the idea of blue birds. He walked carefully towards them, armed with his camera around his neck.

He stared at his retreating figure for a moment. Then he just shook his head as he observed his surroundings.

The lot was approximately four hundred meter square, based on his calculations through his pace. It was fit for a public gym, yes, but he doubted the site and location. This neighborhood was almost-deserted, and it wasn't near the town square.

The area was bound and locked by scraps of massive aluminum roof tiles and curling barbed-wires as walls; there was only one entrance, which was beside the high fence that served as their only opening to the place. The gate was locked, of course, but there was a small open slot beneath. Iwaizumi blinked, becoming suspicious at the lack of people and even kids near the place. He looked at the sign again.  _No Trespassing._ How odd. If this was a private lot, surely there has to be someone securing the placeㅡ

" _Aughk_ _ㅡ_ " Iwaizumi grunted an indignant yell as a figure ㅡ Oikawa, for sure ㅡ pushed past him into a panic shove. "The hell are you playing atㅡ!" And Oikawa was nowhere to be seen because he continued running away, towards the fence.

Iwaizumi scowled, and when he turned to the place Oikawa came from, he staggered for a nanosecond before turning to a run-or-die sprint along him.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT!" He shouted at him. "There's a motherfucking dog!" He cried, running for their lives. The hellish barks were loud. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE'S A MOTHERFUCKING DOG?!"

"IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa shouted as well. "I shoved you out of the way! That means RUN!"

_"YOUㅡ"_

"You can't catch me, bitchㅡ" Oikawa muttered, then he shifted his arms to fix the camera still strapped to him. And because it was mere panic and adrenaline, the demonic thing accidentally clocked Iwaizumi's mouth, making it throb.

" _Oomng_ _ㅡ_  You motherfuckingㅡ  _bastard!"_ He roared, screaming for murder.

"I'm sorry!" Oikawa yelled again, shouting an uneasy laugh, "I didn'tㅡ mean to!"

When they reached the fence, it only took them five seconds to climb up and over. But that was enough for Iwaizumi to glance back at the massive wild dog with the broken chains and collar rattling behind it chased them andㅡ

"Go fucking runㅡ holy shitㅡ" he shoved Oikawa, no time to catch their breaths, because the satanic dog came out of that little opening on the entrance and was still chasing after them, willing to bite their asses off. Now Iwaizumi knew what the opening was for.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shouted, and for a second while they're still panting and running, Iwaizumi thought he's crying. He's laughing, the bastard. They were currently being chased by a wild dog and it was Oikawa's fault and he was actually laughing his head off.  _"Wait!"_

It was the most terrifying ten minutes of his life. They only finally escaped when Iwaizumi remembered a shortcut to the riverbanks and he pulled Oikawa by the wrist and pushed him to a narrow alley between two brick houses. They had to squash themselves sideways to go through the other side of the alley and it's cramped and uncomfortable but effective. Because a few moments later, the sounds of low growls and sharp barks chasing them vanished.

It took them quite a few minutes to get through the narrow space. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and Oikawa's camera was digging on Iwaizumi's hip. Still, it was a relief when they found air at the other side of the alley again and holy shit, the river looked so gratifying in the nearing twilight. Sparkling and everything in the pale yellow light.

Nobody has the energy to say some words, so they just trudged down the low steps of the riverbanks, and when Iwaizumi felt the grass tickling his ankles, he extracted Oikawa's camera bag from his body and tossed it aside, lying on his back to the sloping panes of the riverside.

Oikawa, however, knelt beside him for a moment. He looked wrecked and flushed and sweaty, his face was glistening. He took the camera off his neck and secured it first inside its bag before tossing it aside to lie beside Iwaizumi, his chest still heaving.

Twenty heartbeats passed.

"That was fucking insane," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa didn't answer. When Iwaizumi looked sideways, he saw that the other guy has his eyes closed, grinning.

"You're fucking crazy," Iwaizumi said again.

Oikawa laughed, his eyes still closed. "That was fun, though."

"If that was your idea of fun, I refuse to have fun with you anymore,"

Oikawa shook with laughter. "At least I got what I wanted," and he shifted to pat his camera bag. Iwaizumi felt him go rigid.

"What," he asked.

Oikawa sat bolt upright. And then he groaned.

"What?" He sat up as well, and saw the bagㅡ rolling down the slope. Rolling towards the river. "The hell, man." He actually deadpanned as Oikawa stood up swiftly.

The bag eventually fell and floated on the river. It flowed with the current, and Oikawa was jogging to follow the bag's pace in the water.

"Oi," Iwaizumi called out, his legs still shaking to keep up. "It's already in the water,"

"My bag's waterproof," Oikawa reasoned. "I just need to get it before the currents wash it further,"

"Don't consider drowning yourself for the camera, moron."

Oikawa didn't answer and jogged further on the edge of the river.

Sighing deeply, Iwaizumi sat down momentarily. He wasn't an athlete anymore like Oikawa, so he didn't have his resistance and strength. He watched the other guy from a distance, and when he paused by a massive tree with thick branches drooping low by the water, Iwaizumi scowled.

"Oi!" He called out, not liking what he was thinking. He stood up, and jogged towards him.  _"Oi!"_

Oikawa started hooking his arms on the nearby branch, testing it first. When he was convinced it was safe for his weight, he began climbing the trunk towards the branches.

Iwaizumi was a few paces from the tree when Oikawa caught the bag strap. "Gotcha!" He grinned, and maybe the tree branch he was hanging from can support Oikawa's weight, but when he added the weight of the bag ㅡ wet and sagging ㅡ that's when the branch creaked and cracked.

Oikawa had only time to gasp "Iwa-chan!" before he fell down the river. And Iwaizumi stood with his eyes wide and his jaw slacked at Oikawa's falling figure.

Oikawa eventually resurfaced, screaming loud profanities. Iwaizumi just stared. "I'm not helping you up, no,"

"Iwa-chㅡ _bleghmmngh_ _ㅡ_ " He managed to say before he sank, froth and bubbles leaving his wake.

Iwaizumi still refused to move, his hands on his knees, back hunched. "Wow." He marveled, "It's fucking deep, yeah?"

"I FUCKING HATE Yㅡ _BLGHMNGHGGGH_ _ㅡ_ "

He waited for ten seconds before realizing Oikawa wasn't resurfacing anymore, and he was  _not_  actually joking that he couldn't float.  _Today was so insane,_  Iwaizumi thought, and then he muttered "Christ," before diving towards the river.

 

 

 

 

"I told you to not consider drowning yourself for the camera!" He shouted at the still hunched and coughing Oikawa, clutching his camera bag like dear life. "Are you really  _that_  insane?"

Oikawa didn't answer immediately, still panting. When he spoke, his voice was small. "I thought it was only a few meters deep,"

Iwaizumi stood up, running his cold hands on his face, exasperated.

They were both cold, wet and shivering. Their hair were sticking on their faces. And worst, their phones and metro cards were soaked.

Iwaizumi sighed, his clothes dripping. "Now how are we going to get home?"

Oikawa looked up his face slacked. He opened his mouth, probably to say sorry, but that's when their savior appeared.

A sound of a car honking broke the scene.

"Hey," A familiar voice called out. When Iwaizumi looked, it was Kuroo. He was driving his Chevy, an elbow sticking out the window. "Sup,"

A smaller figure in the passenger seat appeared behind Kuroo. "What happened to you two?" Kenma asked, his tone somewhere between curious and disgusted.

And Iwaizumi could only look at the sky above.

 

 

 

"Are you still mad?" Oikawa asked timidly.

He was covered in several layers of blankets they found bundled and stagnant in Kuroo's dashboard. It was clean enough, saved from the faint smell of cigarettes.

Kuroo and Kenma, happened to be passing by ("Seriously, we're just driving around and happened to pass by, Jesus," Kuroo defended when Iwaizumi threw a suspicious look.) the riverbanks when they saw them. At first, they thought they were someone else because _nope,_ they wouldn't be those two pathetic, wet morons. But yeah.

There were several fabrics, and Iwaizumi and him were supposed to share, but when Iwaizumi saw him still shivering under his share of quilts, he wordlessly handed his to Oikawa instead. He tried to protest, but Iwaizumi said it's fine, even if the pads of his fingers were white and wrinkled.

"I'm not mad," Iwaizumi grumbled, finally answering his question. He was sitting on the other edge of the truck bed, on the passenger seat side of the Chevy, just across Oikawa. He was staring at his side, towards the setting sun.

Oikawa hugged his knees tighter. He looked down at his side, where his camera bag was settled. "I wasn't thinking sometimes," he sighed. "It's just.. adrenaline and all,"

"I don't think so,"

Oikawa perked up, confused. "I'm sorry?"

Iwaizumi looked at him. "I don't think it was just adrenaline and all," he paused. "I think it's just because it's  _you_  that's why you did those..."

"Those..?"

"Those... things," Iwaizumi said. "You're fucking crazy," he added helplessly.

Oikawa suspected it was only a euphemism. He clucked his tongue, feeling the soft rocking of the truck underneath them. "Oh," he said. "Are you.. turned off or something?"

It was bold, he knew. The question. But he waited for Iwaizumi's answer anyway. "Why would I be?" he finally said, scowling at him.

Oikawa chewed his lower lip, not responding.

"It's just," Iwaizumi looked away again, "You took me by surprise." He paused. "You keep surprising me, you don't even know."

Oikawa stared, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't, he decided to ask, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

 _Thud_. Iwaizumi has his eyes closed as he lightly bumped the side of his head to the truck cab, leaning there. It was a long moment before he spoke again that Oikawa thought he was not going to answer at all. But he did. "Sometimes.. no. A lot of times, I thought I already know you. I thought you are just this conceited brat who likes milk bread and filming and plays Volleyball a lot. I thought you're just this Oikawa Tooru who always texts me and likes to crack jokes and puns and likes to censor the word fuck even though he has a dirty mind himself,"

At this point, Oikawa was already staring, listening carefully to the low drawl of his voice.

"I thought," Iwaizumi continued. "I thought I've already figured all your layers out. But then you do this sort of things that makes me wonder just.. how many layers are really there? So much colors. So much substance," he paused, opening his eyes. "It makes me crazy," he said softly, "You always surprise me.

"Like today. I didn't think you're that insane to actually do those kinds of things. Like, fuck. I didn't know you have the guts, being the child you are. Maybe it was all stubbornness or whatever _will_ you have to do what you wanted to do but." he breathed deeply. "I've told you before, haven't I? You're... fascinating."

And Oikawa just. Stared. He smiled sadly, then shifted to an indian sit, his legs crossing. He counted to sixty before speaking but he barely made it to forty.

"One, my past and only relationship  _was_  fucked up." Oikawa started, "Two, my stomach  _is_  fucked up. Three, my knee  _is_  fucked up. Four, my mind  _is_  fucked up." He paused. "Even my conceited attitude is sometimes fucked up, so that makes it five.

"And you mentioned," he continued, "Maybe it was all stubbornness, or just the will to do what I wanted to do, but you know what? There's just one thing in my mind ever since. My life is made up of all those fucked up things. And somehow, they might.. hinder me from doing things I actually wanted to do. It limits my own actions. My own will, my own dream. Even my feelings, if you know what I mean?" He stared at him. "And it's like, I thought,  _yo, if you are_ this _fucked up and limited, why would you restrain yourself_ more?

"If you love filming; enrol in a theatre and filming degree. If you love to chase those birds that reminded you of home; why not? If you want to play Volleyball; what's stopping you?" Oikawa inhaled a ragged breath. Then he looked down at his lap, still smiling lightly. "I refuse to have limits. I hate it. That's how I am, no matter how.. bad and childish it looks. If I want to do something, I'll do it without doubt and hesitation." he paused. "Sorry for too much cursing." He added hastily.

When Oikawa looked up, Iwaizumi was already staring back. It was hard to tell because of the tangerine light but he might have seen a beginning of a smile on his face.

"Again," Iwaizumi finally said, "Fascinating. So much surprises,"

Oikawa raised his brows. "It's not only me who can be  _fascinating_ , Iwa-chan." He said. "Say, why don't you pull up that bold card today and do something you wanted to do for a long time now?"

Iwaizumi raised a brow, his one hand barely covering his mouth. "Right now?"

Oikawa inwardly smiled.  _Oho_. It seemed like someone wanted to shout some profanities from the back of a moving truck like in the movies, is what he thought. "Like, right now," he nodded. "Go on, I won't laugh. No matter how cliche and weird and funny it is,"

Iwaizumi looked away.

Oikawa was almost positive the guy was hiding a smile.  _Oho._ He knew it _._   _Heh_ , if his lucky stars approved of it, he might witness today that scene where the character just stripped naked at the back of a pick-up truck and be like  _I'm free!_  and all. Oikawa pursed his lips, stopping himself from grinning.

"Do something I've been wanting to do for a long time now?" Iwaizumi shook his head, staring back at Oikawa. "You don't want me to do that," He has a lopsided smile.

Oh-godly-ho. "Why?" Oikawa goaded.

Iwaizumi was definitely smirking now. This boy. "You might not like it,"

Oikawa widened his eyes, as if understanding. He nodded solemnly. "Grandpa,"

Iwaizumi's smirk was smug. How does he do that, the bastard?

"Oh well." Oikawa looked away, towards the passing buildings and houses, shrugging. He already knew this route. They're a few miles away from his dorm. "Once a grandpa,  _always_  a grandpa. I thought that was not always true, but, meh, I guess that also includes yㅡ"

There was a swish of movement. Then a hand touched Oikawa's chin and swiftly turned his head to look forward again, and Oikawa Tooru wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Iwaizumi didn't even give him time to react when he tilted his own head and locked their lips together. The initial movement was fast and smooth, and Oikawa had his eyes wide open while Iwaizumi's were closed shut.

It was approximately seven seconds of nirvana. Iwaizumi smelled strongly of moss because of the river water, but somehow, he could still smell a faint trace of sea breeze, firemints and musk. Their lips were not moving. Oikawa came back to being a statue.

When Iwaizumi pulled away, Oikawa's eyes were still open in shock, his hands on his own lap. Iwaizumi opened his eyes and he blinked at him.

"I told you," he said lowly. "You might not like it."

And Oikawa is. He's going to die, really.

"M'sorry," Iwaizumi mumbled again when Oikawa didn't respond. But when he began to retract his hands and body away, Oikawa blinked andㅡ He snapped awake.

He grabbed Iwaizumi's neck by hooking his arms to it and, it's a mess, maybe, but Iwaizumi was obviously waiting and they were kissing and their heads were tilting, noses bumping and Iwaizumi's hands were roaming.

They breathed each other in, and for a long while, there was no other sound in Oikawa's ears but the sound of their mouths opening and closing and attaching and re-attaching with each other. Oikawa's hair was damp, but so was Iwaizumi's and fuck it, really. Nobody cares. Oikawa Tooru was kissing Iwaizumi Hajime and holy shit. Holy shit and Jesus Christ and Virgin Mary and Joseph.

The kiss was long. Long and chaste and hungry and sensual. But there were no tongues nor teeth. It was somehow shy and innocent and not-so-R-18.. yet. One of Iwaizumi's hands was digging on Oikawa's hips, the other on the back of his neck for security and leverage. When they both detached momentarily for air, Oikawa's eyes now were closed. He sighed. Iwaizumi touched their foreheads together.

"You've been.." Oikawa panted, "wanting to.."

"Do that for a long time, yeah," Iwaizumi's voice was hoarse, then his lips were ghosting Oikawa's jaw line. Up and down, up and down.

Oikawa shivered, almost choking on air. _"Whaat.. the.."_

He  _was_  good with words, honestly. But right now, he's at loss of them.

Iwaizumi pulled him closer and kissed him on the mouth again. And again and again. "Is this okay?" He mumbled, and then he opened Oikawa's mouth with his tongue.

Oikawa smiled against his mouth, moaning incoherently. _Yeah,_ he seemed to say.

And then he went pliant against the boy who smelled and tasted like ocean and fire. It was cliche, as Oikawa initially thought.  _But who cares anyway?_ He loved it.

 


	26. If you don't let go, you're gonna break me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from [this](https://youtu.be/lNtMRtmWgMU) (which is another bleachers song bec ima sucker for indie shit❤)

 

 **IWAIZUMI HAS A THING IN**  having his own hair pulled.

Oikawa wasn't sure at first because Iwaizumi was fairly good in taking the lead, and taking the lead meant being the one who was still able to think coherently while making out. (Not that he was complaining after all, because Oikawa became all mush and boneless the second Iwaizumi's lips attacked him so he knew he couldn't actually take the lead.)

But when Oikawa's hand thoughtlessly roamed Iwaizumi's jet-black hair and unconsciously pulled it in the heat of the moment.. Boy, he lost it. Things just went.. berserk. And that's when his theory became concrete; Iwaizumi  _definitely_  has a thing in having his hair pulled.

Oikawa heard ㅡ and felt ㅡ this low and hungry moan coming from the other guy and then that's just it; Iwaizumi began pushing him down gently until he was lying on the truck bed with Iwaizumi practically on top of him. He attacked his jawline and throat with his teeth and lips and  _damn_. Such bruising force. Oikawa wouldn't be surprise if he discovered later that his throat was already littered with purple marks.

But when Iwaizumi's hand started to dip down on Oikawa's jeans, his eyes went wide.

"I-Iwa-chan," he panted, and Iwaizumi opened the top buttons of his shirt. "W-wait. What are you.. doing?"

Iwaizumi didn't answer; his palms were dipping lower and lower and Oikawa knew he must  _not_  lose it right now.. but he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. It's just. The combination of Iwaizumi's mouth on his collarbones and a hand palming him over his jeans were amazing.

"I-Iwa-chan," he whimpered. "We can't... do this.. here.."

"Why?" Iwaizumi panted at his ear, his palms now dancing on Oikawa's hips and pectoral muscles, roaming under his shirt.

"Kuroo-san and.. Kenma.. they're.."  _They're here._  "We'reㅡ weㅡ"  _We're at the back of their pick-up truck._  "Iwaㅡ chanㅡ mnghhㅡ"  _We're in public!_

"Then stop saying my nameㅡ like thatㅡ" Iwaizumi grunted with the effort, his face buried on the junction of Oikawa's neck and shoulders, fingers ghosting over Oikawa's nipples. "I can't stop if you keepㅡ"

Oikawa let out a little sob from the first pinch. He forgot his nipples were  _that_  sensitive, and Iwaizumi kept tweaking them when he saw his reaction.  _"Oh my god,"_  Oikawa sobbed. "Oh my God. Stop.. please,"

"Sensitive," Iwaizumi marveled, "Nice," then his lips slowly travelled down.

Oikawa swallowed, "Please," he said, "But not.. here.."

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi's breath was fast and shallow, and Oikawa could combust just with the sound of Iwaizumi's obvious desperation. "I've been holding back for God knows how long and if I don't touch you right now, I swear I'm going to lose it. I'm going to fucking dieㅡ"

 _Jesus Christ._  It's a surprise Oikawa haven't come from that, right then and there. He writhed wildly though, and Iwaizumi, the bastard, smirked, licking his lips as he held him down. Oikawa touched the crooks of Iwaizumi's elbows, a gentle plea. "Pleaseㅡ" He said again. "Can you.. Can you hold it.. Until weㅡ"

Then abruptly, the truck came to a sudden brake. Iwaizumi straightened up, pulling away. Then when he saw where they already were, his eyes glinted, quickly helping Oikawa to sit up. "C'mon," he urged.

"W-where are we, exactly?" Oikawa glanced around as well, squinting; his glasses have gone missing somehow while they were making out.

"My dorm," Iwaizumi said and Oikawa was surprised when he pushed his glasses on his face, carefully fixing it on his nose.

Oikawa half-closed his eyes at the gesture, then he looked up at him worriedly. "But. We can't. Makki is. He isㅡ"

Then Iwaizumi swallowed his words as he kissed him softly on the mouth, mid-sentence. "It's okay," he said when he pulled back. "Makki is always at Matsukawa's every Wednesdays. Just go, get your bag," Then he helped him climb down the truck as fast as possible. He was obviously getting impatient, but the glint in his eyes and that lopsided smile never left his face. It made Oikawa's knees weak, like he was just suddenly feeling the strain from all the running earlier.

Surely, Oikawa wobbled lightly when his feet hit the ground, and Iwaizumi steadied him, his hands on his waist. Oikawa started to glance back at Kuroo and Kenma to say some goodbye and thank-you, but Iwaizumi really seemed to hate wasting time because he quickly caught and slung Oikawa's camera bag on his own shoulders and he pulled him by the hand, grunting a "C'mon,"

"Butㅡ" Oikawa glanced over his shoulder while being dragged away towards a certain apartment complex. "We didn'tㅡ"

It was surreal, to be honest. Surreal and unbelievable and downright crazy. Oikawa was already hard and uncomfortable in his boxers right now and they were going in Iwaizumi's dorm! Their fingers were laced together and red lights flashed and sirens wailed and  _they were going to be alone inside Iwaizumi Hajime's dorm!_  Good Lord. His lucky stars must've all aligned at fucking last.

They were still damp and shivering, considering they both took a dip in the river (which was Oikawa's fault, yeah). But Iwaizumi didn't obviously care at whatever circumstances they were in because he was the one who kissed Oikawa earlier and he kissed him first,  _he kissed me first and does it mean he likes me too_ _ㅡ_ _?_

When the elevator doors closed and they were alone again, Iwaizumi resumed at his assault in Oikawa's neck, pinning him on the corner.

Oikawa almost giggled at him because, so impatient, god, but he just tipped his head back, vaguely seeing the CCTV above. "There are.. cameras," he panted.

"Don't care," Iwaizumi breathed and let his hips fall along Oikawa's, moving it in filthy circles.

 _How could he be so good at this?_ Oikawa wondered as he moaned again, finally giving up and instinctively rubbing his crotch with Iwaizumi's. He tasted the smirk on his tongue, but he was guilty as well. It was dirty and shameless. But Oikawa was liking it so damn much.

"Iwa-chan," he sobbed, just as the elevator dinged and the box opened.

Luckily, there were no other tenants. But seriously, Oikawa couldn't care less anymore. He was  _so_  damn hard already and he's fairly sure the dampness he was feeling wasn't from the riverwater anymore. He didn't even know what floor they were. Their lips didn't part but somehow, they managed to get inside Iwaizumi's dorm, almost stumbling on top of each other as they stepped out of their soggy sneakers.

Once inside, Oikawa was led into a bedroom. It was a haze. Right then, he couldn't register the white walls and beige curtains hiding the windows. All he could register in his mind was the creaking bed when he was thrown at it, and the feeling of Iwaizumi's deft hands setting his glasses aside and completely discarding his damp shirt.

For a moment, Iwaizumi stared. He was straddling Oikawa, knees on either side of the other guy's hips. Oikawa didn't know how but somehow, the weight on top of his crotch wasn't crushing. Then Iwaizumi shifted, leaning in, until he was hovering on all fours above Oikawa, still fully clothed.

"What?" Oikawa panted.

Iwaizumi swallowed. Oikawa could see his Adam's apple moved. "I," he panted. "I don'tㅡ It'sㅡ"

Oikawa frowned at Iwaizumi's face above him. "What's the matter?"

"It's just," Iwaizumi said. "Is this  _really_  okay?"

It took three heartbeats for his words to sink in, and Oikawa threw his head back on the mattress, laughing. "Oh my god," he said. "We made it on your bed and I'm shirtless and waiting and you're just gonna ask me that?" He laughed harder. "You're unbelievable."

Iwaizumi was stunned, just looking at Oikawa's laughing face.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, his voice soft, then he reached his arms up to loop around Iwaizumi's neck, pulling his head down to whisper in his ear.  _"I like you,"_  he said.

Oikawa wasn't able to clearly see Iwaizumi's face afterwards but maybe his words made it, because a minute after he said those words lowly to his ear, Oikawa was a gasping mess. All in his naked glory.

There was no room for shame or embarrassment, even if Iwaizumi was still fully clothed unlike him. Oikawa actually didn't know he could be this lewd he was rock-hard and leaking against his own stomach, precum flowing and sullying the bedsheets. He didn't care; all he knew was the burst of pleasure and warm emotions coiling from his chest and stomach. It was dangerous, and he was careful to guard his words again in order not to say something more huge and terrifying than a single _I like you._

When he felt Iwaizumi's bruising mouth on his chest wandering south, south, south until he stopped and sucked at his left hipbone, Oikawa let out a strangled wail.

He sensed Iwaizumi's smug smile on his skin. "You're so loud," he said, clearly pleased. "I haven't even done anything yet and you're a mess."

 _Haven't even done anything?_  Oikawa hid under the crook of his elbow.  _Right, he wasn't even touching me_ there _yet, but how does he do this to me...?_

"I don'tㅡ I can'tㅡ " Oikawa breathed. "Please,"

"Don't cover your face," Iwaizumi said, pulling his arm away from his face. Oikawa groaned, looking down at him. "I wanna see you,"

 _Holy sh_ _ㅡ_

Iwaizumi licked his lips, his tongue so pink and inviting. Then when he took him all the way in one full, smooth, and slick motion, Oikawa has to bite his lower lip to keep himself from screaming. He fisted the sheets beneath him as Iwaizumi bobbed his head. He didn't know what to expect at first, but seeing Iwaizumi being godly and expert and so fucking unearthly at this, Oikawa felt a little terrified because, he was  _just_  giving him a blowjob, and God Almighty, he seemed to feel his back hole throb with excitement. He was so shameless it's scary.

In the midst of all the bursting pleasure, Oikawa felt a laughter bubbling up from his core. It was ridiculous, maybe, but still, this  _was_  Iwaizumi Hajime. His textmate-slash-friend-slash-savior. The guy he always called  _grandpa_  and such prude names. The guy who was constantly there, by his side. The guy who chose and never left him.

"Iwa-chan," he breathed as the laughter began to surface, but Iwaizumi's nose was suddenly touching Oikawa's stomach and fuck, there was a flick of his wet tongue and he arched his back and Oikawa cannot laugh anymore. "Iwa-chan," he sobbed instead. "I'm gonna cㅡ"

Swiftly, Iwaizumi pulled away, leaving Oikawa hanging and disappointed.

 _"Whaat..."_  his voice trailed, seeing Iwaizumi beginning to unbuckle his own belt, lowering his jeans and boxers enough to let him spring free and oh. Goddammit. Oikawa was sure he could think of a lot of literary god-like characters he could compare with Iwaizumi but he couldn't, for the love of all that's holy, find any grasp of will to think about that right now. "Take off your shirt, too," he pleaded.

Iwaizumi grinned, the braggart, but at least he didn't need to be told twice as he fully discarded his jeans, boxers and shirt off, which were all damp anyway.  _And now we're even,_  Oikawa thought.

"Do you bottom?" Iwaizumi asked lowly, kissing him again.

Oikawa didn't answer, just nodded his head eagerly, sending the  _yes, yes, yes_  through their tongues and lips.

At this point, Oikawa was getting more and more turned on and amazed by Iwaizumi because when he pulled back, he noticed the other guy has already conjured a bottle of lube and a thin foil packet in one hand. Then he blinked several times, thin traces of saliva shining from his mouth.  _Oh_ , he thought.  _This is happening. This is totally happening. Between me. And Iwa-chan._ He didn't want to be discovered but something in him gave away.

Iwaizumi seemed to notice it in his face. "Hey," he pulled him closer, dragging his thumb on Oikawa's lower lip. "Are you.. Is there something wrong?"

"I just.." Oikawa's eyes fell half-shut. "It's been so long," his voice was small.

Iwaizumi paused, taking a deep breath. It looked like he understood, so he kissed Oikawa's forehead and eyelids. There was deja vu in that single move, and Oikawa felt his heart stuttered when he remembered Iwaizumi kissing him on the forehead and eyelids back when he was sick during the last thunderstorm that hit Tokyo. He stared at him, blinking, but Iwaizumi began to pull away. "Oh. We don't have toㅡ

 _No!_  Oikawa caught his hand, stopping him from retracting. He laced their fingers together, "No, I. I want to. But.. I'm just.." His voice trailed. Fuck his nerves, really.

Iwaizumi was immobile for a few seconds, then he nodded slowly. "Okay," he said, kissing him chastely. "Let's take it slow. I got you, yeah?"

So half-a-moment of hesitation and nervousness later, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi's palm tenderly and said, "Yeah," he looked at him, eyes sure and unwavering. "Iwa-chan," he whispered.

There was really something in invoking someone's name, because right then he realized that everytime he said Iwaizumi's name, he always lost it as much as when he had his hair pulled. After this, Oikawa thought, he's going to tease him about all his kinks. Well, if he survived, that is.

He felt Iwaizumi's lubricated fingers ghosting his entrace while his breath fanned his inner thighs up to his hipbones, "It's okay," he said, Iwaizumi's mouth near his still leaking member, "I got you, it's okay," he assured.

 _I know,_ he thought, breathing deeply as Iwaizumi's finger went in slowly.

"Iwa-chan," he breathed, getting bold and impatient, "I'm not fucking fragile," he said. "I'm not a girl. What do you take me for?" His voice was strained.

Iwaizumi just licked his shaft, smirking. Oikawa whimpered. "I never told you before but you're fucking sexy when you curse,"

"More," Oikawa begged, feeling hollowed. "Just.. please.. Iwa-chan.. fuck," and his hands moved down and pulled Iwaizumi's hair. Hard.

If Oikawa thought the combination of moaning Iwaizumi's name, cursing and pulling his hair would do the trick, then he's so not wrong. He just didn't see, but Iwaizumi's eyes flashed, his persona fully transitioning into something primal and instinctive.

He added a finger, pushing in further, past the second knuckle; then he began to scissor them, his other hand pouring more lube. His fingers made such filthy and obscene squelching sounds which combined with Oikawa's whimpers as he pumped in and out, in and out.

Iwaizumi was so damn hard as well, Oikawa could see it. And he'd be goddamned if he let them both suffer further.

"Iwa-chan," he whined, "I think.. I'm good now," he said after some moments of letting him fuck his hole with three fingers.

Iwaizumi licked his lips, and Oikawa shut his eyes, anticipating. He couldn't see a thing, but he could feel and hear Iwaizumi everywhere. The crackle of a foil. Iwaizumi's warm tongue dragging around the pink ring muscle of his entrance, making him shiver. Every pore of his body screamed for him.  _I'm all yours,_  they seemed to shout. And it's true. He may have appeared so besotted at the moment but Oikawa could never deny it; he was all Iwaizumi's ever since. Today was just a resulted explosion of accumulated and pent-up emotions. Hmm. Maybe this was why people always tell him to never bottle-up feelings.

He felt Iwaizumi lace their fingers, and he could feel his body hovering him. When he slammed himself inside Oikawa, the latter let out a long, loud moan. Sweet baby Jesus.

Maybe Iwaizumi has initially planned to take it slow, and right then, he might've realized Oikawa was pretty sensitive to all things not vanilla, so being rough should have been opted out for now, considering it  _was_  their first time having sex.

But still, sex was sex. And Oikawa didn't know how much Iwaizumi has been restraining himself for  _weeks_ , so the initial plan was shattered.

Iwaizumi painted a bold stripe on Oikawa's neck with his tongue before drawing blood to the milky surface, accompanying Oikawa's wails and sobs as Iwaizumi started ramming into him up to the very hilt, over and over again.

 _"Ungh_ _ㅡ_ _ungh_ _ㅡ_ _ungh_ _ㅡ_ _ahh_ _ㅡ_ _mngh_ _ㅡ_ _oh god_ _ㅡ_ _"_  Oikawa's back was arched, and his head was thrown back the mattress again, his eyes blind with white stars and cosmic flares. Iwaizumi shifted, draping Oikawa's one leg on his shoulder and Oikawa just. He sobbed in ecstasy, tears falling down his face.  _"Unghk_ _ㅡ_ _umnhgg_ _ㅡ_ _ungh"_

"Shit," Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, willing himself to stop. It wasn't impossible, maybe. But it was not easy. More that he was in the midst of his most animalistic state. "Tooru," he panted. "I'm sorryㅡ Iㅡ"

"Don't stop," Oikawa sobbed in pure pleasure. "Oh my god please  _don't stop_ _ㅡ_ "

It only took them three more push-and-pull's until both of them came hard that Oikawa literally screamed as he squirted an incredible amount out. Iwaizumi tried to muffle the volume by kissing him and battling their tongues together for dominance. He won. He always won, but it was a losing battle for Oikawa anyway, since he felt like he's already dead to fight.

He winced when Iwaizumi pulled out. And it was suddenly cold and empty and incomplete until he felt hands pushing his hair back and kissing his nose. "You're amazing," Iwaizumi whispered lowly. "I didn't know you could take it,"

Oikawa shook his head.  _No. It's you who's amazing, Iwa-chan._  He has that whole sentence to say, but "..Iwa-chan..." was the only thing that came out.

He felt Iwaizumi laughed, which was good, because Iwaizumi's laugh was rare and genuine. And hearing it was one of his favorite things in the world. "Let's take a bath, yeah?"

Oikawa nodded, too sated to answer.

"Don't fall asleep," Iwaizumi said, his voice weak as well. "I'll fill up the tub,"

Oikawa vaguely heard the bed creaked as a thick comforter was draped on him. Then a few moments later, Iwaizumi came back, waking him up. "Hey," he said. "You need to take a shower at least, you'll catch a cold if you don't. You fell in the river, earlier, come on up."

Oikawa opened his eyes, blinking. "My glasses," he murmured.

Iwaizumi fixed Oikawa's glasses on his nose again before grunting and picking him up carefully and gently setting him down in the tub. When Oikawa was more than half awake, he saw Iwaizumi staring back at him, his chin perched on his arms which were resting on the edge of the tub. He was crouched beside him, just watching Oikawa.

"What?" He asked Iwaizumi curiously, doe eyes blinking.

The other guy hid his mouth by pressing it on his arm, blinking back at him.

Oikawa stared back for quite a few seconds, and when he realized that he himself was naked while Iwaizumi was wearing his boxers with a towel draped on his shoulders, their situation began to sink in his mind.  _He had sex with Iwaizumi Hajime._  Holy fucking shit. Mattsun would be so proud.

He searched for some words to say because he felt like he needed to say something. But when he can't think of any, his mouth started to speak on its own. "I like you," he said lowly but clearly. He already said it earlier, before Iwaizumi started ramming into him, but they were high in libido back then, and he was worried he might take it  _only_  as a result of lust. And it's not.

Iwaizumi blinked dazedly back at him. His lips slightly curved upward and he opened his mouth slowlyㅡ "Let me wash your hair," he said.

Oikawa internally paused, because he was sure he's going to say it back. But oh well, you can't have it all in one go, so, "You want to shampoo my hair?" he smiled fondly.

Iwaizumi nodded once, and reached up to get the shampoo on its rack.

 _Soon_ , Oikawa thought.  _You'll say it back soon._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u have spotify, i made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ellesanmiguel/playlist/0SDEExmXUoj7Br9lWdMZlq) yay!! this is basically just a playlist of all the songs mentioned and used in this fic, and some other songs which i got my plot ideas and stuffs from. just a heads up, this doesn't have a particular genre/theme; my music taste ranges from disney/korean osts to blastin' rock/edm, so yeah. go figure. i'll add up more songs in the next few updates. love u lots!! Xo


	27. Are you taking pictures of me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- chapter playlist: [x](https://youtu.be/vQ-9Mgizpf0)  
> \- complete spotify playlist [here♬♪](https://open.spotify.com/user/ellesanmiguel/playlist/0SDEExmXUoj7Br9lWdMZlq)

 

**CONVO VIA: FACEBOOK <FB_MSSNGR>**

**PROFILE ACCT OWNER:**   **Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

 **GROUP CHAT NAME:** **❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀**

**GROUP CHAT MEMBERS:**

●  _Akaashi Keiji_

⊙  _Bokuto Koutarou_

●  _Haiba Lev_

●  _Hanamaki Takahiro_

●  _Iwaizumi Hajime_

●  _Kozume Kenma_

●  _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 

_**25 Aug 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 09:29 PM** _

 

_Kozume Kenma sent an image to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀._

 

_Kozume Kenma sent an image to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀._

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  Kenma i told you not to send it here

 

 **Kozume Kenma:**  ┐(‾︶‾)┌

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Oh MYGOD

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  OH MYBGODF

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  O H MY G O FD

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  Whats up

 

**Haiba_Lev:**

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** Who are those ?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  IMSCREAMINHG

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  THANKL GOD IM NOT HOME EH IWA ლ(๏‿๏ ◝ლ)

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  oh my god u guys b8r stay lockd in ur rOOM OK NO FUNNUY BUSNESS

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  What funny business

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  oh god tHE COUNTERTOP IS OFF LIMITS U TWO IM TELLIN U NOW

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  HAHAAHAHHAAHHA

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** It looks like a paparazzi shot wtf

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  it IS a paparazi shot duh! hhaahha

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Congrats Iwa

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  FINALLY U MAN UP

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  thats our boiiiiiiii❤

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Took him months tho

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  at lst he pluckd up d courage thats a rcord

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  But wait we still dont know if hes the one who actually man up

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  oh he is

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  lol ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  How did u know?

 

_Hanamaki Takahiro sent an image to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀._

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Yo Matsukawa

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  issei sed oikawa never does the first move huehue

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Oh wow really

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  But Iwa never does too does he now?

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Well if he did, this is a first

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Wait till kou sees this hahahaha

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  hahahahhahHAHAHGAGA

 

 **Haiba_Lev:** I don't get it

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  Hes just holding Oikawa-san's hand

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  oh com on u naive boy

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  hes fuckin draggin him by d hand

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  towards our dorm bldg

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Rather impatiently i might add

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  You cant tell that. Theyre not even facing the camera. Youre getting ahead of urselves

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  hey w8 how did kenma capture dis anyway

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Wheres that fucker hes on line

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  kenmaaaaaa

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  yooohooooo

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  We saw them earlier by the riverbankls while kenma and i were driving around

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  OhHHH

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  What are tgey even doing by the riverbanks?

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  I dont know but iwa seems to be a bit pissed at oikawa-san

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  Theyre both wet

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  lol was d sexual tnsionm so obvs? oh my poor boi iwa (￣∀￣)

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  No I mean theyre literally dripping wetbfrom the river. They didnt tell us what happend and kenma sed its better not to ask

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Whoa whoa wait

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Oh shit hahahhhahha what the fuck happened

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  We dont know either but nxt thing that happend iwa dragged him away to his dorm bldg without even saying goodbye

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Well shit give the guy some slack he looks like hes been jackimg off by himself the past few weeks haahahhaaagaga

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  Iwaizumi-san is not like that I think

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  lev bby iwa and i have been dormmates for too long and blv me when i say hes not a fucking angel

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  LOL !

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Dont ruin Iwa's image hahahahahah

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Hey heu heyyyyyyyyyuyy whats all this noise

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Here he is

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Hi babe

 

**Bokuto_Koutarou:**

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  wait till he backreads lol

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Oh fuckl

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** IWAIZUMI HAJIMNE

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  YOUI MOTHERTFUCKER

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  YOIU DO KNOW HOW TO USE A CONDOM DONT U U BETTEWR BE USING IT

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  IM SOP PROUDOF YOU FUCKERT

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** YOU REALLUY ARE MY FRIEND

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Holuy fuck makki i bet a tjousand yen he fuckedf him on thethreshold

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Right wen they entered the dorm oh shit thatd hot

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  So u dont meed toworry about your countertop

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Youir carpets more prone to dangert hehejehheee

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  hahaahHHAHAAAHHHHHA IM FUCKIMH CRYIN

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  we dont have a carpeyt bokuto hahhahahhhhahhahha fucking shit haaaahah

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  ICANJTTYPE IM LAUGJING YTOOMUCH

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  GIVBE JUSTICE TO THE THREAHOLD

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** hahahahhahahaha oh mygod

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Whems the last time iwa got laid ehj?

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Ages ago

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  a year or so

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  God oikawa-san wil sure get iyt

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  The thiurst heheheheheh fuckl

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  How could you all be so sure ?

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Bec we kmow Iwa hahaahah that fucker

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Where is he amyway is he on line? Everyoneson line

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Yo iwa! Supp kid. Any news hahahaaa

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  Hes on line

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  didnt his fone got soaked too?

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  oh right he might be using my ipad

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  hey iwa! <(‾︶‾)>

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Seen

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Hahahhaahaha

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Hey fuckerd!

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  The fuck I wanttokmnow what hapeninh hehehhe

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Everyome wantsd toknow whatys happening!

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  Not me

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Shuyt up

 

_Iwaizumi Hajime sent an image to ❀MOTHERF▼CKERZ❀._

 

**Kozume_Kenma:**

 

 **Kozume_Kenma:**  (- _-') d

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  Is that ..?

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  OH SHIYT

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  im fuckimg speechles

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  OH SHIYT

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  You fucker

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  OH SHIT

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  Wow

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  So its true then

 

 **Haiba_Lev:**  I thought theyre only making fun pf you Iwaizuni-san!

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  Nice one Iwa

 

 **Iwaizumi_Hajime:**  Don't fucking save that pic Makki

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  wow im not planing 2! xcuse me (─‿─)

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  issei saw the pic hehehe✌

 

 **Hanamaki_Takahiro:**  he just smirked lol

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  He has nice colarbomes

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Tell oikawa-sanm he has nice colarbonesd

 

 **Akaashi_Keiji:**  Kou

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  IMONLY JOKINH KEIJI

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Well Imnot but

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  You kmow hehe

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:**  Keiji

 

 **Bokuto_Koutarou:** Oh comne on babe IM JOKING

 

 **Kuroo_Tetsurou:**  LOL !

 

 

 

"Awoo faking weeshures oh me?" Oikawa said through the thick toothpaste froth in his mouth, brushing his teeth using the spare toothbrush from Iwaizumi and Makki's rack.

He was now sitting on the covered toilet seat, newly bathed and partially clothed (Iwaizumi's freshly-folded pajamas; no shirt). His hair was still disheveled and glistening from the water, and his head was slightly cocked on the side.

Iwaizumi hid a smile through his own toothbrush, and he lifted Makki's iPad higher to cover his mouth. "Hm?" he mumbled.

Oikawa momentarily put the toothbrush out of his mouth. "I said, are you taking pictures of me?" He said, white froth flying everywhere.

"Maybe," Iwaizumi shrugged. Huh.  _Of course_  he was taking pictures of him. He even sent one to their group chat. Iwaizumi didn't need to backread everything to know what his friends were currently gossiping about, and he was fairly sure they were losing their minds right now when he sent that picture of Oikawa taken in his own bathroom ㅡ shirtless, freshly showered, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. The post-sex aura  _was_  strong, and Iwaizumi believed he has every fucking right to be smug about it. So, a single picture, it was.

He was sitting on a small bathroom monoblock chair just across Oikawa. They both had no slippers on, which actually didn't bother Iwaizumi because he was used to it already but then he forgot, with him was Oikawa Tooru: The Ultimate Brat.

"Iwa-chan," he whined a few minutes earlier, "The tiles are cold! I can't brush my teeth like this, it's freezing!"

It's not  _that_  freezing, all right, but Iwaizumi couldn't resist Oikawa's pout. That's why thirty seconds later after rolling his eyes and huffing a "Fucking brat," under his breath (just to throw a very unnecessary insult-slash-endearment) he found himself sitting across the said brat, Iwaizumi's feet underneath Oikawa's and wow, something was telling him how perfectly domestic their arrangement was, and in normal circumstances, he would put a stop to it ㅡ Iwaizumi never did domestic and couple-ish things. But hey, he never did the first move in the first place before ㅡ until Oikawa goaded him, so, there's that.

Oikawa  _hmm_ ed at his shrug, continuing to brush his teeth.

A few moments later when they're watching the TV together, Oikawa sitting on the floor in between Iwaizumi's legs while he was lounging on the couch, Oikawa started. "Don't you think I need to go back to my dorm?" he said, eyes trained on the TV. "It's just 10 PM, I can take the bus. And I have AM classes tomorrow, poor me."

"I think you should stay, Trashkawa," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa tilted his head up so his smirking face was looking at Iwaizumi upside down. "I think you  _want_  me to stay," he said.

Iwaizumi didn't answer and just let his fingers roam over the shirt Oikawa was wearing (his again) and pinched his nipple.

The other guy yelped and slapped his hand. One of Iwaizumi's few discoveries that night was Oikawa's sensitive chest. (It's not the only extra sensitive area in his body, mind you.)

"You fuckeㅡ" Oikawa said, feigning anger but Iwaizumi immediately covered his mouth.  _Nope, you don't get to curse a lot again._  Not when Iwaizumi's physical strength was zapped out. Not after they just had taken a bath. And not after what happened with the Nutella. It was sexy but literally dirty so, nope, not again.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's tongue darted out to lick his palm covering his mouth. "Agh!" he swiftly pulled away his hand. "Tsk," he said and paused. "Makki won't be here until tomorrow afternoon so don't bother going back tonight," he paused. "And I also have AM classes tomorrow so we can go to uni together."

He couldn't see Oikawa's face upfront so he couldn't tell if he liked his suggestion. He bit his inside-cheek. Will he still refuse? Iwaizumi waited.

Then, "Okay," Oikawa voiced out after a minute, and Iwaizumi relaxed. "But that's because I won't be able to text you for a few days. My phone's not working. I don't have any spare ones or a tablet,"

Iwaizumi didn't answer, but he was thinking if not texting Oikawa when they were apart would be okay. He paused. Ah, damn. He should stop thinking and acting all clingy because what the fuck. Iwaizumi Hajime was  _never_  clingy. That's why he just grunted. "Okay, yeah,"

Oikawa didn't answer back but he snuggled closer afterwards.

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**27 Aug 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 12:47 PM** _

 

 **SHIMIZU KIYOKO:** was that u i saw this morning?

 

 **Me** : Where?

 

 **SHIMIZU KIYOKO:**  with oikawa tooru

 

 **Me** : Maybe. Why?

 

 **SHIMIZU KIYOKO:**  nothing

 

 **SHIMIZU KIYOKO:**  the last time i heard abt him from u, u weren't talking

 

 **Me** : That's last semester

 

 **SHIMIZU KIYOKO:**  i know

 

 **SHIMIZU KIYOKO:**  well congrats

 

 **Me** : It's not what you think

 

 **SHIMIZU KIYOKO:**  yet?

 

 **Me** : It's just not what you think

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**28 Aug 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 04:57 PM** _

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Toooru!

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  I have somethin 2 tell u omg!!!!

 

 **Yachi-san♥** : Its urgent!!!! reply asap!!!

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  TOORU

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Dont u have a fone yet?

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Ugh h8 u

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**28 Aug 20XX** _

_**Monday, 02:10 PM** _

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Teru called me last night she asked why youre fone was off for a few days now

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Shes worried. Chat her in fb or something

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: FACEBOOK <FB_WEB>**

**PROFILE ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

●  _Oikawa Teru_

 

_**28 Aug 20XX** _

_**Monday, 10:59 PM** _

 

 **Oikawa_Tooru:**  neesan i have no fone. cant answer ur calls lol sorryyyy

 

 **Oikawa_Teru:**  Why what happened 2 ur fon

 

 **Oikawa_Tooru:**  got soaked in the tub lol

 

 **Oikawa_Teru:**  Cant u borrow somethimg from ur frnds dad's worried we can't contact u

 

 **Oikawa_Tooru:**  idk but i'm already asking them for any spare :---)

 

 **Oikawa_Tooru:**  neesan iwant new iphone the rosegold one

 

 **Oikawa_Teru:**  Do u want 2 die

 

 **Oikawa_Tooru:**  iM JOKNGG LUV U

 

 **Oikawa_Teru:**  Give us a call imd8ly when ur fones fixed or u hav 2 change nos.

 

 **Oikawa_Tooru:**  roooooger that

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**01 September 20XX** _

_**Friday, 10:59 PM** _

 

 **Makki** **ツ**  : ey

 

 **Makki** **ツ**  : do u have new fone yet

 

 **Makki** **ツ**  : i thought u guys went downtown 2hav it fix 2day?

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**02 September 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 08:59 AM** _

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : Tooru

 

 **Me** : yep my fones working !

 

 **Me** : ah the glory of txtng rly ヽ(´▽｀)/

 

 **Mattsun**  ✔ : K

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**02 September 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 09:15 AM** _

 

 **Me** : ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ ( ＾∇＾)

 

 **Me** : hey bish tell neesan and dad my fones alrdy workin❤

 

 **Mayu** : we dont care

 

 **Me** : f*ck u

 

 **Mayu** : t(￣◇￣;)t

 

 **Mayu** : ❤❤❤

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**02 September 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 09:20 AM** _

 

 **Me** : iwaaaaaaachhaaaaaan

 

 **Me** : ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

 **Me** : fones working!

 

 **Me** : miss uuuuu (●´∀｀●)

 

 **Me** : heyyyyyyyeekdmswkksskksookkjjjdj

 

 **Me** : are u at the labs?

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:** Yeah

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Bit busy. Sorry

 

 **Me** : figures... (─‿─)

 

 **Me** : its okkkkkkkkkkkkk ;---)

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Miss you

 

 **Me** : (✿´‿`)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**02 September 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 01:20 PM** _

 

3 Missed Calls:  _Waka-chan_ ♣

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**03 September 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 05:20 PM** _

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  iwa chaaaaaan

 

 **(Unknown Number):** ichanged my number! :---)

 

 **Me** : What's wrong with your old one? I thought it's working fine

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  idkkkkk

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  ijust wanna change nos lol :---)

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  are u still busy?

 

 **Me** : Just got out the labs. Have you eaten?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  not yet! im waitinhg for makki and akaashi they sed they know a good ramen house :--9

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  The rest of them still have classes

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  whyy does everyone's sat night suddenly become fully bookd ugh

 

 **Me** : I know that ramen house. I'll pick you up on the way. Be there in 10

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  what abt makki and akaashi?

 

 **Me:**  I already texted them. We'll meet them up there

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  oh okkkkkkkk (´ヮ`)

 


	28. Maybe we'll turn to gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- songs for this chapter: [x](https://youtu.be/Tjh9Pbjqgao) / [x](https://youtu.be/K82PMd-i4Lw) / [x](https://youtu.be/LFhEBmNwX_E) / [x](https://youtu.be/WmsKqfxTwcE) / [x](https://youtu.be/kAplLy3tzmI) / [x](https://youtu.be/jx3mRXZEg20)  
> 

 

 **FOR OIKAWA, DATING IWAIZUMI HAJIME** was the next big thing, really, if it wasn't already. If Oikawa Tooru would be asked to describe it, it was thrilling but low-key complicated.

It's not that he has some parts inside him which didn't want to date Iwaizumi ㅡ that would be ridiculous because Oikawa has been practically (and literally, just recently) salivating after him all these weeks. The thing was, it's overwhelming. It's  _I-miss-you_ 's and  _Fuck-you_ 's combined. It's starlight and supernovas and blackholes.

But he loved it, really. He loved every second of it as much as he loved their first kiss ㅡ which, incidentally, led into their first time sleeping together. It was unexpected, maybe. The sex. And Oikawa knew it was downright absurd that until now, he still didn't know what Iwaizumi thought of it. Not about the sex itself because he was sure they both enjoyed it, but the idea of having sex and kissing and going out with him.

Iwaizumi didn't seem to be so much fond of talking about that topic as it turned out, which made it harder for Oikawa to ask. It was also nerve-racking, to be honest, because seriously, why would he feel the need to ask? Oikawa Tooru thought the commitment  _should be_  automatic. It has to be. It's obvious they both liked each other; they kissed; they had mind-blowing sex (four times now, three times the first night and once again the next Wednesday, still at Iwaizumi's dorm); they texted  _I-miss-you_ 's constantly. So, they have to be a thing already... right?

But ㅡ there's always a  _but_  ㅡ if Oikawa was being completely honest with himself, he'd say that he's scared. Terrified, really. Something was off. Something was missing. And it wasn't just because Iwaizumi hasn't said that he liked Oikawa back yet. He understood that it might take a while to actually say it out loud but what if he didn't actually like him back? What would that make him?

Ah, shit. He couldn't be just a good fuck. He refused to be just a good fuck. Oikawa Tooru deserved more than that. He might not be a real princess but he was Oikawa Tooru. There was a reason why his teammates branded him The Grand King in and out of the court.

The paranoia was eating him alive, making him anxious. Sometimes he has to say to himself out loud and in front of a mirror, "He likes you. Of course he likes you. He wouldn't make you moan for him like that if he doesn't." It's a bit vulgar but it was a hundred-and-ten-percent true.

And, yeah. Maybe Iwaizumi did like him not only because the sex was great. Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's silent craving everytime they were together. He could feel it in the warmth of his palms against his own. He could feel it in his stares across the street when Oikawa was just about to cross the lane, waving in excitement. He could feel it in the shivers on his nape when he sensed Iwaizumi's lips on his hair. Iwaizumi liked him too. Maybe not as much as Oikawa liked the guy but at least the feeling was mutual, and that's already a hundred points for him.

Still, even with all those things, liking one another wasn't the only thing that mattered. He knew their incoming problem. He knew it like a constant whisper at the back of his mind. Like a low coiling in the pit of his stomach. He knew it all along but Oikawa wasn't ready to delve on it yet.

And why feel worried? They were just starting. It's too early.

But sometimes he would forget.

 _Let me feel this euphoria quite a bit longer, oh god,_  He would inwardly chant.  _And after that, please, please, make him mine._  Sometimes he'd think he's overestimating the power of 11:11 wishes and his sole faith for a shooting star but, god. Forgetting things made him desperate it's scary.

He already met Iwaizumi's friends and bandmates. At first he thought it's going to be hard, getting along with them. But huh, he didn't even need to put effort. The moment he stepped on the studio and Iwaizumi introduced him to this group of unbelievably goodlooking weirdos, everything just clicked. He felt like he's one of them, like family. They even called him Pretty Boy.

"Pretty Boy?" Oikawa had laughed, but secretly, he's flattered.

Bokuto, a guy with his grey-dyed hair gelled and spiked upwards, grinned. "I don't know who started it, but that's what we call you when we talk about yㅡ"

The jaunty drummer wasn't able to finish what he's saying, because Akaashi smacked him on the back of the head.

Akaashi was the lead singer. He also did a bit of guitar, but not usually. He and Bokuto were dating. Which was insane. Because he couldn't imagine Akaashi ㅡ who can pass for being the-boy-next-door ㅡ dating a wild guy like Bokuto. But hmm. Maybe opposites really do attract, realizing Iwaizumi and him were practically North and South as well.

"I'm not really the instrument type of guy. I just sing," Akaashi shrugged. "But yeah, I do some basic guitar sometimes, but that's mainly for show. Lead guitar is actually Iwa's job. Lev's bassist."

And wow, Oikawa felt giddy. He secretly swore to himself he'll make Iwaizumi play for him one of these days. But not now. He's pretty sure they weren't in that stage yet.

But he loved it. He really, really loved it. The newfound friends. The excitement of being in a relationship again. The freedom of moving on from the past. (And okay, the unearthly sex.) He felt like he's seeing all of this from a beautiful dream. Only, he hoped the reality was also the same for when he woke up.

Is there a way to not wake up? He hoped so.

 

 

 

 

 **FOR IWAIZUMI, BEING WITH OIKAWA TOORU** was the next big thing, really, if it wasn't already. If Iwaizumi Hajime would be asked to describe it, it was thrilling but low-key complicated.

He was confident Oikawa would get along with his friends when he introduced him to them. Well, he's Oikawa Tooru in the first place, so that's an advantage. As the brat pointed out before, everybody loved Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa  _was_  a very good charmer. A people-pleaser. Even if he has this air of conceit around him, it seemed like everybody did love him. If Iwaizumi was a cynical jerk who didn't know better, he'd assume people were nuts for liking him. But Iwaizumi knew a  _lot_. And even if he couldn't pinpoint what was this thing that drew people closer to Oikawa, he was sure it was not feigned nor malicious. Oikawa Tooru was six-feet beauty and sunshine. Precious and golden.

 _Precious, huh,_  his subconscious mocked.  _For you, maybe._

_Fuck off._

_How's last Wednesday, buddy? Enjoying it too much?_

Iwaizumi almost snapped. It's frustrating, honestly, because he's arguing with himself. Which was absurd. Jesus Christ.

To be frank, the sex was absolutely fucking  _great_. An eleven out of ten. He hadn't met someone before who can actually get along with him when he loses control and became feral and rough. Oikawa was superbly submissive, which seemed to be a perfect arrangement for them since Oikawa was made to be able to take him.

But, that's just not it.

Oikawa was.. Oikawa. He knew he wasn't just for that. And that's what making Iwaizumi anxious when he thought about it. How did he even landed himself in this situation? Everything with Oikawa felt so new and surreal but at the same time it felt like he was cheating on himself.  _Goddammit_ , he would think.  _Why am I like this?_

 _But you liked it,_  his subconscious smirked again.  _And you liked him,_  it said.  _What's the matter? It's the same as before. You like someone, you fuck them._

Iwaizumi willed the thoughts to go away.

"You're good for each other," a voice near Iwaizumi said while he's setting up the synthesizer. The rest of his friends were goofing around with Pretty Boy. Oikawa loved the attention.

The voice that amplified his subconscious' words was Kenma's. (Though his real subconscious' voice might've come out less tactful.) "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

He felt Kenma smirked, his nose still stuck in his PSP. He was sitting on one of the stools in the room. "I'm just telling you that you seem to be good together. No need to sound defensive."

Iwaizumi didn't reply immediately; he kept fiddling with the sound equipment. Then, "I'm  _not_  defensive."

"Okay."

Iwaizumi paused and turned to look at Kenma. His hair was clipped on one side, a new style. He didn't say a thing.

Kenma glanced at him. "What? I said okay."

"What the fuck's that clip for?"

The blond fidgeted but he ignored him, turning back to his game. "Oikawa gave it to me. He said I look good with it."

"What?"

"Fuck off,"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He needed new friends.

He sighed deeply. But secretly, he  _was_  happy. Oikawa might've hogged all his friends' attention to himself but Iwaizumi was absolutely fine with it.

He was still busy with the wires when he heard the keyboard keys. When he looked, he blinked.

Oikawa was beside Kuroo by the keyboard, his fingers dancing on top of its keys.

"You know how to play, huh?" Kuroo smirked.

Oikawa shook his head slowly, eyebrows scrunched up, his fingers struggling to move. "My younger sister had lessons. She taught me a thing or two. I'm not great, really. I'm quite rusty.  _Eck_ ,"

It might be true, because his rendition of  _Heart and Soul_  was pretty slow, and his rhythm stumbled often. But at least you can hear what it was supposed to be, so, sue everyone, honestly. Oikawa could play a piano piece. Iwaizumi wanted to laugh.

"Here," Kuroo suddenly rescued. And he made Oikawa's fingers paused. "Play this partㅡ" And he showed him to play a short piece of the same song. Oikawa nodded, copying him.

"Like this?" Oikawa asked, his fingers dancing again.

Kuroo nodded. "Just play it on loop," he smiled.

And he did. After the second loop, Kuroo already figured out how slow Oikawa's tempo was, and he suddenly nodded, fingers poised on the other end of the long keyboard.

"Continue playing. Don't get distracted," Kuroo said.

"Whㅡ?"

And suddenly, they were both playing  _Heart and Soul_  together. Oikawa was smiling broadly, continuing to play the same background melody over and over again while Kuroo played the part which transitioned a lot. It was pretty amazing, yeah. And pretty cute. He saw Lev with his mouth hanging a fraction open. And Iwaizumi smirked, shaking his head slowly.

When the piece ended, everybody whooped. Oikawa blinked, startled. Then he took a step forward, taking Kuroo's hand and bowing deeply, as if they just performed in a Broadway show.

And maybe Oikawa was actually from a faraway dream. He couldn't be real.

"Didn't expect you to know a classic," Kuroo said, still smiling.

A corner of Oikawa's mouth curved up, the moron. As if he really played the whole fucking piece all by himself. But oh, Iwaizumi knew that smirk. It held the secrets of the universe.

"That's one of the two songs my sister forced me learn aaages ago," And he flicked his fringes away from his face, imperceptibly throwing a wink to Iwaizumi's direction. "Never knew I still have it memorized."

Iwaizumi wondered what's the other piece Mayu taught his brother to play in the piano. Apparently, the subject was never brought up again. Up until a fortnight or so.

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**17 September 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 07:28 PM** _

 

 **Me** : Oikawa

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  iwa-chan! are u done? :---)

 

 **Me** : I don't think I can eat dinner with you guys tonight

 

**OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  (´△｀)

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  but whyyyyyy

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  ihaven seen u since tuesday

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  and utold me we'll eat korean  _gimbap_  tonight with mattsun and makki :---(

 

 **Me** : I did?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  yeaaaah

 

 **Me** : Can we eat it next time?

 

 **Me** : Or you can just eat it with them tonight. We can eat  _gimbap_  together next time. Just the two of us

 

 **Me** : I don't think I can leave the labs until midnight. Lots of stuff to do. Kenma and I miscalculated the amount of things we haven't done yet.

 

 **Me** : I'm sorry

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  idon want to eat  _gimbap_  now w/o u (>_<｡)

 

 **Me** : Then order anything. Just eat

 

 **Me** : Okay?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  idon want to

 

 **Me** :

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  iwant to eat  _gimbap_  tonight but iwont eat it w/o u

 

 **Me** : The fuck. You have to eat

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  no

 

 **Me** :

 

**OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**

 

 **Me** : Tooru

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  nO

 

 **Me** :

 

**OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**

 

 **Me** : Don't give me the attitude right now please, I'm really sorry

 

**OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  k

 

**OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  (.﹒︣︿﹒︣. )

 

 **Me** : You eat tonight, okay?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  k

 

 **Me** : I'll see you tomorrow.

 

 **[ Me** : Miss you.  **]**

 

 

Iwaizumi's thumb hovered over the  _send_ button.  _Miss you,_  he had typed, and he was thinking, would this lessen Oikawa's tantrum just now? Maybe, he thought. So he hit send and waited two minutes for his reply. He didn't, so.

"Iwa," Kenma called out. "Have you finished mixing that up?" He jutted his chin towards the tubes on their respective racks which were all containing different kinds of colored liquid.

Iwaizumi started. "Oh, uh, not yet," he said, pocketing his phone in his jeans backpocket beneath his white lab gown. "Wait a sec,"

"Tsk, tsk," A very attractive bespectacled girl with dark hair that falls just past her shoulders said. Shimizu Kiyoko. She was smiling lightly, the mole on her side-chin prominent. "No texting inside the labs, Iwaizumi-kun. Mr. Boyfriend can wait until later."

Iwaizumi didn't reply; he continued mixing up colorful liquids, some with incredibly pungent smell, wondering if one of them will eventually explode at his face. He was doing his job very intently so. This thesis was important to him. They were all aiming for the Best Thesis Award, and if they all have to sacrifice a couple of dinner dates for it, then they have no choice. He knew Oikawa looked like it but he wasn't outrageously petty. But still, Iwaizumi detested the idea of Oikawa pouting, sad and dejected at his ruined  _gimbap_  night.

Iwaizumi felt himself sighed, and he kept waiting in case his phone vibrates.

 

 

 

 

"Iwaizumi," Shimizu called out.

He looked up from the microscope. "What?"

Shimizu flicked her head lightly, her arms folded across her chest. "Go on break. Eat something. One person at a time."

"Can't we eat together later after this?" Even though Iwaizumi wouldn't say it out loud, he still didn't like the idea of eating alone.

Shimizu shook her head, smiling sadly. "We have to work double time, sorry. Unless you want to spend the night here recording bacteria count,"

That was way worse, Iwaizumi agreed. So he stood up to take off his gown and hang it on the rack on his way out the laboratory.

It was 8:30 PM in his phone as he walked down the halls of sixth floor, building 2, thinking of korean  _gimbap_  and japanese  _sake_  and a certain brown-eyed guy whom, he hoped, has eaten already.  _Have you eaten?_  he texted Oikawa. He still didn't reply.

He was waiting for the elevator when he heard it. For three horrifying seconds, he thought he was being haunted because  _Who plays the piano in the engineering building? Where would you even find a fucking instrument here?_ Then he remembered, the seventh floor was a storage floor. But that  _was_  deserted. Who, in the right mind would wander there?

But then he was inside the elevator box going down when he recognized the song. He immediately punched the open button of the elevator door, stopping it from shutting close.

It was wishful thinking, maybe. But he couldn't help wondering. He stepped out the lift, thinking,  _What would I have to lose?_

He climbed the few steps of the nearby staircase leading towards the seventh floor, the piano piece getting louder. He knew the song. It was modern and familiar, having used to hear it often a few years back in an online radio which features a lot of Western music. The gut feeling sitting in his stomach went heavy. He was remembering the translated meaning of the English lyrics and... it's not a happy song.

His suspicions became clear when he paused in front of the door where the music was coming from. It was slightly ajar, and he slowly took a peek inside, confirming whether he's right. And he was. Iwaizumi smirked. Noiselessly, he leaned on the door sill, folding his arms across his chest, just watching Oikawa play the piano across the dark, dusty room. It smelled faintly of decaying paper and rotten wood, and he could see dust motes flying around from the rays of moonlight through the window panes.

Oikawa haven't noticed him immediately; he continued playing the piece for a few seconds more before he realized the presence of another silhouette leaning by the door.

His unsteady fingers paused, looking up. He blinked, surprised. "Um. Hi?"

It was in that moment Iwaizumi realized the terrifying situation he got himself into. He felt it from the center of his bones, seeping through his nerve endings towards his chest, pumping and beating loudly like a drum.

He lifted his back from the sill, uncrossing his arms. Then slowly, he sauntered towards the guy bathed in moonlight.

Oikawa moved, standing up from a discarded wooden chair. "I used the elevator to get to the sixth floor," he reasoned, "But I missed it and I landed myself here. I was about to go down to find you but I found this room and," he laughed uneasily, "I'm a bit curious. So I wandered. A bit. Just a bit. I actually wanted to surprise you. Kenma saidㅡ"

He didn't get to say what Kenma said because Iwaizumi finally reached him, trapping him to the dusty piano with his hips.

"The piano  _is_  missing a leg. It's just leaning on the wall to stand upright, see? Andㅡ"

Iwaizumi smirked. "Why are you nervous?" He hooked his thumbs on Oikawa's belt loops.

Oikawa flushed. "A-aren't you mad at me? I literally didn't eat and went here toㅡ"

 _I should be_ , Iwaizumi thought, but Oikawa looked cuter than usual tonight, seeing he was clearly flustered. He began to lean closerㅡ

"ㅡbring you food!" Oikawa said a bit louder than usual, his hands bringing up a paper bag between them that smelled strongly ofㅡ

"You brought  _gimbap_  for me?" Iwaizumi blinked.

Oikawa shrugged, and he's like, Yeah? "So let's eat?" He shook the paperbag lightly, emphasizing it.

Iwaizumi, shaking his head, withdrew, and Oikawa visibly relaxed. But before he stepped farther away, he stole a bruising kiss to his lips, locking his head by holding the back of Oikawa's neck in place. Swiftly, he became pliant before he can even protest. His arms snaked around Iwaizumi, and their kiss deepened.

Before they broke apart for air, Iwaizumi sucked Oikawa's bottom lip, making his knees buckle. He held him firmly, leaning away. "Let's eat it outside, yeah?" And he pecked his lips one more time before pulling him outside the room.

They ate on the stair landing between the sixth and seventh floor. It seemed Oikawa has bought a lot, not only korean  _gimbap_  but  _kimchi_  and  _sushi_  and canned Cokes as well. It was satisfying seeing Oikawa eat while they talked and, Iwaizumi was enjoying it, really.

"So that's the other song Mayu taught you?" he asked with his mouth half-full. "To play in the piano?"

Oikawa's nose scrunched up. "Don't tell her I said that! I don't want to acknowledge in front of her that she taught me anything! Like, ever!"

Iwaizumi chuckled lowly, "Fucking brat," he paused. "I kind of knew it was you. So I just followed the song playing till I found where you're at,"

Oikawa stared, still chewing lightly, chopsticks held aloft. "How so?"

Iwaizumi shrugged. "Nobody plays a morbid song in the piano like that. Only you."

Oikawa put a hand over his heart, acting like he was offended. "Iwa-chan!" He said. " _Mayday Parade_  is so cool! How could you? And it's melancholic! Not morbid!"

Iwaizumi shrugged again, finishing a mouthful of kimchi. "Never liked them that much," he reasoned, but secretly, he spent three nights after that incident listening to all of Mayday Parade's albums and EP's over and over again, and yeah. They were fine. Great, even. Fuck Oikawa Tooru for introducing him to more distracting music.

It was usually like that, being with Oikawa. Laughter's and pun jokes and _gimbap_ nights and Hollywood movie dates. They texted a lot. Called each other on the phone a lot. Have sex a lot. It was impossibly great, all of it, and sometimes, Iwaizumi wanted to punch himself in the face from smiling too much when he remembered a certain joke Oikawa threw one night. He always said his jokes weren't funny because truthfully, he didn't get the humor of it. But later on, he'd smile. Seriously.

But it's not going to be always like that, especially when you're with Oikawa Tooru.

And he might have had to deal with his dark moods sooner than he expected.

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**22 September 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 07:15 PM** _

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Tooru! Why didn't u tell me u changed nos?! Mattsun just told me :(( That's why i can't reach ur cell :/// Text me back asap! YH. Xo

 

 **Me** : yachi!

 

 **Me** : sorry darlin havent seen u in a while now

 

 **Me** : and idon answer calls and txts from unknown numbers nowadays :--p

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Look are u busy? I've been meaning 2talk to u for a long time now

 

 **Me** : um a bit? im out w iwa-chan

 

 **Me** : i'll call u later yeah?

 

 **Yachi-san♥ :**  Dont u dare forget okk? It's important

 

 **Me** : lol yeah okkk :---) gtg

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**22 September 20XX** _

_**Tuesday, 09:05 PM** _

 

1 Missed Call:  _(Unknown Number)_

 

 


	29. I haven't stopped. You know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x](https://youtu.be/SLYhr11Exhg) / [x](https://youtu.be/IS730CFFLZg) / [x](https://youtu.be/aFdIVZ1oSsM)

__

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**23 September 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 02:19 PM** _

 

3 Missed Calls:  _(Unknown Number)_

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**23 September 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 02:25 PM** _

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Tooru

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Please answer the phone

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  I just want to talk

 

 **Me** : who the fuck is this

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  You wont ignore my texts and phone calls since last semester if you dont know who I am

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Why cant you be honest in yourslef for once

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  I dont know why youre ignoring me I know you also want to talk

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Dont you want to see me?

 

 **Me** : i know you have a girlfriend ok dont fucking use the just want to see u excuse if u just want to get laid while ur bitch is on her period

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Its not like that. And besides Hori and i broke up ages ago

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  I just really want to talk

 

 **Me:**  well lucky for hori

 

 **Me:** and i dont fucking care whether ur in a rlationship or not just leave me alone pls i already have someone right now ok

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Who says I care whether ur dating some fucker right now

 

 **Me:** wow

 

 **Me:**  ihonestly don kno how all of them can call me cocky and conceited when someone like u actually exists

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Both of us know we havent settled everything yet last year when you broke up with me

 

 **Me:**  yeahwell

 

 **Me:**  why did that happen anyway?

 

 **Me:**  maybe its cuz U AND UR MOTHRFUCKING SATANICV FRIENDS BEAT UP KUNIMI TODEATH. DONT FUCKING WONDRR WHY EVERYGHINH WASNT SETTLED LIKE HOW U WANT IT TO

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Well he's not dead is he?

 

 **Me:**  you unimaginable son of a bitch

 

 **Me:**  FUCK U

 

 **Me:**  SERIOUSLY FUICK YOU

 

 **Me:**  DONY EVER TEXT OR CALL ME AGAIN I DONT EVEN KNO WHER DID U GET MY NEW NUMBER FUCK URSLRF AND GO TO HELL

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Youre not yourself right now

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  I know you Tooru

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Dont pretend youre mad at me when youre crying like that righyt now. I know you miss me too

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Lets just meet and talk for once pls I have a lot to say

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  I miss you

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  I love you

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  I still love you

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  I havent stopped. You know that

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  And I know you. You wont be ignoring me like this if you dont still love me

 

 **(Unknown Number):**  Please. Tooru, baby

 

_You temporarily blocked this contact. See settings to modify._

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Matsukawa Issei**

 

_**23 September 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 02:50 PM** _

 

 **Tsukki:**  Yo Matsukawa

 

 **Tsukki:**  Did something happen with Tooru and Iwaizumi?

 

 **Me** : What why?

 

 **Tsukki** : He's fucking crying in his room for almost 30mins now

 

 **Me** : What the fuck

 

 **Me** : What happened

 

 **Tsukki** : I dontknow? That's why Im asking you right?

 

 **Me** : Is he ok

 

 **Tsukki** : I think so but I dont know for sure

 

 **Tsukki** : Oh wait he came out his room already

 

 **Me** : Well?

 

 **Me** : Is he fucking ok?

 

 **Me** : Tsukki

 

 **Tsukki** : Well thats weird

 

 **Me** : ?

 

 **Tsukki** : I dont think he knows Ive heard him cryinhg. The walls are fuckinh thin in this household wtf

 

 **Tsukki** : I asked him if hes ok and he fuckinh smiled at me and sed kei-chan ill go out for a bit u want me to buy something outsidfe?

 

 **Tsukki** : And i stared at him like the hell are you playing at? He literally still has snot on his face

 

 **Tsukki** : Then he shruggedwen i just stared. I think he went to get his bike to go around the block

 

 **Me** : Tsukki

 

 **Me** : I think he knows that you know

 

 **Me** : He just doesnt want to talk abt it

 

 **Tsukki** : Tsh

 

 **Tsukki** : Thats Oikawa tooru for you

 

 **Me** : Just let him be. Ill talk to Iwa later

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Matsukawa Issei**

 

_**23 September 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 03:20 PM** _

 

 **Me:**  Yo

 

 **Iwaizumi H:**  Ow

 

 **Iwaizumi H:** What's up

 

 **Me** : Is everything ok between u and tooru

 

 **Iwaizumi H:** What?

 

 **Iwaizumi H:**  I mean why?

 

 **Iwaizumi H:**  Yeah we're good. Why?

 

 **Me** : I think you should check up on him

 

 **Iwaizumi H:**  What?

 

 **Iwaizumi H:** Did something happen?

 

 **Iwaizumi H:**  Matsukawa

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**23 September 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 03:33 PM** _

 

3 Missed Calls:  _Iwa-chan_ ❤

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**23 September 20XX** _

_**Wednesday, 04:00 PM** _

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :** hi

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  sorry didnt realize ur calling

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :** i was out. on my bike

 

 **Me** : Where did you go?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :** just places

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  around the block

 

 **Me** : Are you okay?

 

**OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  why wouldn't i be

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :** yeah im fine :---)

 

 **Me** : Are you sure?

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  yea

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :** look i need to do something

 

 **OIKAWA TOORU♔ :**  ttyl

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Matsukawa Issei**

 

_**24 September 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 12:00 PM** _

 

 **Tsukki:** I'm goin fucking insane

 

 **Tsukki** : Ysterday toorus been all laugh&grin

 

 **Tsukki** : Now he snaps at me 4 no fucking reason

 

 **Tsukki** : God help me or im going to hit him 4 real

 

 **Me** : Hey chill

 

 **Tsukki** : Im kidding, matsukawa

 

 **Tsukki** : It's just odd seeing him agen like this.

 

 **Tsukki** : Like a bitch on her period.

 

 **Me** : Maybe he is

 

 **Me** : On his period.

 

 **Tsukki** : Even metaphorically its fuckinh disgusting. Good lord

 

 **Tsukki** : But hey seriously

 

 **Tsukki** : I thought you'll talk 2 Iwaizumi?

 

 **Me** : Yeah but I don't think its because of Iwa

 

 **Tsukki** : The fuck?

 

 **Me** : I think I have to leave tooru in iwa's care for now

 

 **Me** : If he cant handle tooru like this then i don't think he can handle tooru in the future at all

 

**Tsukki:**

 

 **Tsukki:** Tsh

 

 **Tsukki** : But why d fuck is he acting like his pantys on a twist

 

 **Me** : I'm his best friend and ur his roommate but we dont know the fuck

 

 **Tsukki** : Tsh whatever

 

 **Tsukki** : As long as i wont find him sprawled on the bthroom floor again were all goodf

 

 **Me** : Hmm ?

 

 **Me** : Funny

 

 **Me** : Why do u act so nonchalant but ur actually concern for him

 

 **Me** : Is that actualy a crush Im feeling

 

 **Tsukki** : Is that actually a question ur asking?

 

 **Tsukki** : Good lord

 

 **Me** : Im joking tsukki :-D

 

 **Tsukki** : Piss off

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**24 September 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 12:37 PM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:** Have you eaten?

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Hey

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**24 September 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 03:38 PM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Oikawa

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**24 September 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 07:16 PM** _

 

1 Missed Call:  _Iwa-chan_ ❤

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**24 September 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 09:58 PM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Goodnight

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  I miss you

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**24 September 20XX** _

_**Thursday, 12:01 PM** _

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:** Oikawa

 

 **Me** : hey

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Let's have lunch together

 

 **Me** : i already ate

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Oh

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  What did you eat?

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Look, are you okay?

 

 **Me** : yea im a bit busy + bit migraine

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Take some meds

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Do you want me to come over right now?

 

 **Me** : no

 

**Iwa-chan❤:**

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Okay

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  You take care, understand? You fucking eat on time

 

 **Iwa-chan❤:**  Trashkawa

 

 **Me** : don't worry :--) im fine :---) miss you

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**26 September 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 02:10 PM** _

 

 **MAKKI** : <ATTACHMENT: [LINK] https://m.facebook.com.jp?/Tokyo-University-Secret-Files/live?video.33919.?%/9226/92...>

 

 **Me** : The fuck is this, Makki?

 

 **MAKKI** : pretty boi is LIVE !

 

 **Me** : What do you mean?

 

 **MAKKI** : open d goddamn link y don't u ehhhh?

 

 **MAKKI** : u brought my ipad didnt u? watch d livestrm there

 

 **Me** : I did

 

 **Me** : Is this Oikawa? I can't see clearly

 

 **MAKKI** : well blame d admin's low qlty cam ugh. theyre sorta fans of oikawa huehue i heard the admin loves him

 

 **Me** : This is fucking stalking what the hell.

 

 **MAKKI** : hey chill iwaaa

 

 **MAKKI** : theyre just filming

 

 **MAKKI** : im pretty sure u know theyre filming huh

 

 **MAKKI** : im just showing u how much of a celeb oikawa can b unlike u lol

 

 **MAKKI** : impressive

 

 **MAKKI** : i wish issei also have fangirls of his own thatd be gr8 ahhhh

 

 **MAKKI** : fuckibg fantasy

 

 **Me** : What are they filming?

 

 **MAKKI** : thr descrption sed a music vid in collab w/ d guys doing theatre arts

 

 **MAKKI** : but wait didnt u know?

 

 **MAKKI** : i thought u shud know that

 

 **Me** : I didn't know. He didn't tell

 

 **Me** : I thought he's back at his dorm

 

 **MAKKI** : d hell. wat a good boifriemd u are sriousluy

 

 **MAKKI** : i min friend

 

 **MAKKI** : or whatever d fuck u call urself

 

 **MAKKI** : lol!

 

 **Me** : I think something's wrong

 

 **MAKKI** : with d live stream or with ur rltionshp with him rn?

 

 **Me** : Both

 

 **MAKKI** : hah?

 

 **MAKKI** : well d stream is working prefectly finme n

 

 **MAKKI** : oh shiyt

 

 **MAKKI** : i think pretty bois pissed

 

 **MAKKI** : r u seeing this rihgt now iwa

 

 **MAKKI** : that fuvking actor cant follow drections lol!

 

 **MAKKI** : theyve been at iyt doing d same scene since it startd damn. drecting dumb freddie is sure tough he sure cant follow drections wow

 

 **MAKKI** : its understandable y oikawa wud look pissed like th

 

 **MAKKI** : DID FREDDOIE JUSDT PUSH HIM

 

 **MAKKI** : WHPO WHOA WHOA

 

 **MAKKI** : WHY ARENT TJEY STOPPING THEM

 

 **MAKKI** : HOLY SHIYT OIKAWA CAN RLY PUNCHK

 

 **MAKKI** : HOLY SHIYT R U SEEING THIS RIGHT NOW IWA ITS FUCKING LIVE

 

 **MAKKI** : OMG THIS IS FUCKIMG AMAZING NEVER THOUJT PRETTY BOIO CAN FIGHYT

 

 **MAKKI** : IWA ARE U THERE

 

 **MAKKI** : OH SHIYT THAT FUCKINH HURTD

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi thought ahead of time. He recognized the filming-turned-brawl site was at the South East wing of the uni, which was far from where his current class was when Makki sent the livestream link. But he did not go straight there. Instead, he went directly to the university infirmary. It took him three minutes in his fast pace, since he's on the North wing.

Outside the infimary was perfectly normal though some students already started milling outside. But the moment he pushed the double doors, the noise startled him. Which was to be expected, actually. The theatre-major guy Oikawa just punched has a loud mouth; it was clear in his pathetic moans and protests ("Man, that guy's fucking  _mad!_  I wasn't even doing anything ㅡ he attacked me!") towards Oikawa's assault while his bloody nose and black eye were being mended. And aside from the fact that he really looked like a dimwitted egg, he was also a goddamned liar. He goaded Oikawa first by that shove. Plus, he's fucking dumb, so.

But still, that didn't give Oikawa any fucking right to clock him squarely on his perfectly straight nose, damaging his only asset. He hoped theatre guy wouldn't push an assault report.  _Seriously_. What was Oikawa thinking?

He spotted him three beds away from theatre guy. His back was turned to him, just sitting on the edge of the bed, his head hanging, looking defeated.

Iwaizumi clenched his fists as he walked up to him. This was the first time he's seeing him face-to-face in like, three days, and he couldn't believe the reality of this situation Oikawa landed himself into.

When he was already standing directly in front of him, Oikawa didn't look up. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, suddenly lifting Oikawa's chin up to examine his face. The other guy immediately swatted his hand, looking away with a  _tsk_ , but not before Iwaizumi saw the corner of his lower lip busted ㅡ the only damage theatre guy could inflict. At least physically.

Iwaizumi took a restrained breath. "What do you think you're playing at?" He said lowly, trying to be calm.

Oikawa didn't answer. His fringes were covering his face.

"I said," Iwaizumi said slowly through gritted teeth, then forcefully yanking Oikawa up by the front of his shirt.  _"What do you think you're playing at?"_

"S-sir," a female voice interrupted. "I'm sorry but, can you let go of the patient? We have to treat his wound before his meeting with the disciplinary bㅡ"

"What the hell are you thinking?" Iwaizumi snarled. "Did you see the guy you just hit? What the fuck!"

"Sirㅡ Iㅡ Pleaseㅡ Let go of him!"

Oikawa's eyes flashed, shifting to look back at him. "He deserved it. He's fucking dumb." He grinned. "You're asking me what the fuck I'm playing at? He can't follow directions and I was pissed so I hit him. That's what I was playing aㅡ"

The beds and IV posts shook, threatening to fall as Iwaizumi tightened his grip in Oikawa's front shirt, shaking him lightly. "You can get expelled," his face contorted, "You can get expelled and get thrown out your team and be forced to switch schools for your film degree. And you think some good university will take in a fucking expelled student with a record like that? I thought you're so much better than this."

_"Oh my god, sir! Please calm down!"_

"Yeah," Oikawa kept on smiling at him, eyes wild and glassy. The smile was wide and mocking. Broken and heart-wrenching. "Everybody thought I'm so much better at everything. Knows everything. Can figure out everything.  _Everybody_. And of course that includes  _you_ , Iwa-chan,"

The petname made Iwaizumi's heart constrict. "Stop it," he said. "Stop that, Tooru. What's wrong? I know something's wrong. I wouldn't know if you don't tell me what's wroㅡ"

"Everything's fucking wrong." Oikawa whispered, and Iwaizumi realized that the other guy was shaking. He's trembling all over from head to toe and oh. He was scared. Of course Oikawa was scared. What was he thinking? "I don't even know why I'm soㅡ" Oikawa said helplessly. Defeated. Lost.

Iwaizumi's grip on his front shirt loosened, and Oikawa almost stumbled back the bed. "Tooruㅡ"

"You motherfucking dick!" They heard Freddie (not his real name, but he's not relevant, anyway) shouted three beds away. "I'll make sure you get expelled! My uncle is a board member of the university! I'll fucking make you regrㅡ"

Iwaizumi abruptly yanked the curtain divider to create an illusion of a barrier.

"A-are you guys o-okay now?" A nurse whimpered near them. "C-can I mend his w-wound now before his m-meeting withㅡ"

"There's no need for that," Oikawa suddenly said, then he looked at the whimpering nurse, flashing a grin and a peace sign. "I'm prefectly fine, see?"

"E-eh?" The nurse said. "But I was told toㅡ"

"It's okay, really." Oikawa gingerly stood up moving his head side-to-side.

"But sir, it is my job toㅡ"

"I said it's fucking fine! Don't you get it?" Oikawa snapped and the girl jumped, petrified at his sudden outburst. He filled up his lungs for a moment. "I'll go straight to the disciplinary office." He paused. "That's in the building 1, right?"

Iwaizumi was surprised to hear his voice like that considering everything. Even after the sudden outburst, it seemed normal. It's making him insane. "I'll go with you," he said, feigning calmness.

"You don't need to," Oikawa said lowly, shoving his shoulder to walk past him to exit the infirmary.

"I want to," Iwaizumi insisted when they were already outside. Students were whispering and staring at Oikawa as they walk. Gossips and rumors sure flew fast.

Oikawa paused, turning to look at him directly. "Yeah, but I don't want you to." He said, eyes hollowed.

Iwaizumi still wanted to protest, really. But at that moment, the fire inside him hissed and sputtered out. Ah shit, why was everything so fucked up?

That's why when Oikawa turned on his heel again and walked away, he didn't even make a move to follow anymore. He stood there, rooted as Oikawa's brown head disappear from view.

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Matsukawa Issei**

 

_**26 September 20XX** _

_**Saturday, 03:59 PM** _

 

 **Tsukki** : <ATTACHMENT: 3 PHOTOS>

 

 **Me** : Poor window

 

 **Tsukki** : I know

 

 **Me** : How the fuck did that shatter ur landladys gonna cost u a bajillion yen for the repair

 

 **Tsukki** : I don't know exctly. Ask your best friend why dont u?

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Me** : Oh shiyt

 

 **Tsukki** : <ATTACHMENT: [LINK] https://m.facebook.com.jp?/Tokyo-University-Secret-Files/?video.40919.?%/9226/92...>

 

* * *

* * *

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**28 September 20XX** _

_**Monday, 11:01 AM** _

 

 **Me:** Is his phone still off?

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Yeah

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : I tried to switch it on last night but he snapped at me

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : He said to let it be

 

 **Me** : Is he ok?

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : I dont know

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : But lets just be grateful he only got suspended for two weeks

 

 **Me** : They have a match tomorrow

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Hes also banned from joining any official or practice matches for a month

 

 **Me** : The fuck

 

 **MATSUKAWA:** His current filmn project was also taken from him

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Are u guys still not talking?

 

 **Me** : He doesn't even want to see me. How can I talk to him?

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : I dont think he doesnt want to see yoy

 

 **Me** : He keeps his phone shut off

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : So you assume he doesnt want to see u?

 

 **Me** : I know he doesn't want to see me

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Fucktard. But do u?

 

 **Me** : What kind of question is that

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Yourw both fucktards

 

 **Me** : Fuck you

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : No thanks.

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Did u know he shattered their kitchen wndow last Sat?

 

 **Me** : Whayt the fuck? How? Is he okay?

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Aparently no

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : He punched a hole on it

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : With his hand

 

 **Me** : Fuck

 

 **Me** : WHY DIDNT U MENTION THAT TO BEGIN WITH

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : You didnt ask I just remembered

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : And u shouldve known that

 

 **Me** : He's NOT TALKING TO ME JESUS

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Well if that didnt make u move ur ass up to go see him i dont know what will

 

 **Me** : I'm already on my way to their dorm

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Oh thats fast less than ten minutes. Good

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : But hey Iwa I know my best friend

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : And you know how he is

 

 **Me** : I know

 

 **Me** : To be honest I don't really think he wants to see me. But I'm going to see him anyway

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Of course he wants to even if he doesnt look like it

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Hes just beinh a jerk u know that

 

 **Me** : Something's wrong. He's not telling me something

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Thats bc he pushes ppl away thank u very much

 

 **Me** : You don't understand, Matsukawa. He's not telling me something

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Well were all in the same boat

 

 **Me** : You know what, you're not helping

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : The hell I just literally made u run to see him right now

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : If thats not helping i dont know what is

 

 **Me** : Matsukawa

 

 **Me** : It's Oikawa Tooru we're talking about

 

 **Me** : Your best friend

 

 **Me** : You want to make it all better for him don't you?

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Well yes of fuckingh course

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : But don't u think its ur job to actually handle him right now?

 

 **Me** : Are you doing this just to test me out?

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Wow makkis right ur really sharp

 

 **Me** : Look, I'm concerned about Oikawa, okay?

 

 **Me** : I'm fucking worried I'm going bonkers

 

 **Me** : Matsukawa

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Iwa I know my best friend

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Im not taking this issue lightly if tgats what u think. If u think Im not worried abt him at all then fuck urself

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : But I just know if theres someone who can fix it it is you

 

 **Me** : Jesus christ. Don't put so much faith in me

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : My faitg in u may not be important here

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : But my best friend's is

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Again do u copy?

 

 **Me** :

 

 **Me** : I'll go try calling him again

 

 


	30. The fear of falling apart.

 

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Oikawa Tooru**

 

_**28 September 20XX** _

_**Monday, 11:20 AM** _

 

Incoming Call:  _Iwa-chan_ ❤

 

 

 

 

The moment Oikawa switched his phone on again, it began to ring.

He was just staring at it for a long moment, the sound of his ringtone washing out a foreign (Chinese? Korean?) rap song playing softly from the speakers.

"The total is two thousand yen, please,"

_Ooh-wee-ooh-wee-ooh!_

"U-um . . ?"

 _Ooh-wee-ooh-w_ _ㅡ_

"Sir!"

Oikawa blinked, muting the call and putting his phone inside his coat pocket. "I'm sorry?"

The usual guy manning the register fidgeted, looking awkward. This guy wore a lot of pitiful outfits everytime Oikawa sees him when he buys a CD. This time, he's wearing a horrifyingly ugly and fraying sweater. "The total is two thousand yen." He said. "Sir," he added. He has nice hair-coloring, at least. Silver-blond. That saved his dignity from wearing the horrendous grey (which was obviously an original black) clothing.

Face impassive, he paid for the CD. "You don't have to call me  _sir_." Oikawa deadpanned. "I think we're about the same age."

Silver-blond blinked, surprised. "Oh, um. Okay." He paused. "What would I call you, then?"

Oikawa's phone began to ring for the second time. He ignored it. "I thought you're also a student in my uni? Don't you know me?" He didn't want to brag, honestly. But it was odd meeting someone in the same uni who didn't know him.

Silver-blond's ears turned pink, and Oikawa noticed a beauty mark near his left eye. "Ah, I'm so sorry!" He bowed deeply, looking flustered. "I'm being rude, Iㅡ" he stood back straight, hesitating. "Don't you need to answer your phone, sir?" He paused, "Ahㅡ I meanㅡ Oikawa-san!"

 _See? He knows me._  Oikawa had his phone out again, but he was still staring at it, not doing anything. "Don't you think Walk The Moon is so underrated?" he whispered.

Silver-blond's head slightly tilted sideways. "'Different Colors' is good."

That made Oikawa perk up. Oh, wow. He didn't expect him to recognize his ringtone. "I know right?" He said, smiling a bit. He felt relieved this guy knew what he was talking about. He was working at a vintage music store anyway, so.

"Um." He glanced at the ringing phone again. "But. Like. Don't you thinkㅡ"

"Can't talk to this person right now," Oikawa smiled tightly, looking directly at the guy and cutting the call once again. He shut it off entirely afterwards.

Silver-blond was tragically polite despite his obvious curiosity; he didn't even ask why even if Oikawa practically offered it. He just pursed his lips, looking troubled.

That might be the best for now, however. Because the  _why_ 's and  _how_ 's and  _who_ 's would just lead Oikawa to rambling about self-inflicted pains from broken and unresolved past and present relationships. Which was pretty moronic yet strangely refreshing ㅡ the idea of confiding to a stranger.

The other guy looked quite shy. But, "Did that hurt?" he suddenly blurted out. He was looking at Oikawa's poorly bandaged right hand. Tsukishima can't, even for his life, dress up wounds using bandages. What a pitiful guy.

Oikawa looked down at his own hands, smiling wistfully. He sighed. "A lot." He said. "So don't go punching windows as wellㅡ " his eyes flicked on the boy's name tag, "Suga-chan,"

Suga blinked in surprise, mouth falling open in Oikawa's openness. Oikawa, on the other hand, winked. Then he gently plucked up his CD and receipt from Suga's hand. "See yah," he said, exiting the record store.

"You got what you want?" Tsukishima met him outside _Urban,_ the record store he just came out from. Oikawa was eyeing his own red scarf around Tsukki's neck.

"What?" Tsukki said.

"That's mine," Oikawa deadpanned, pointing out his scarf.

Tsukki huffed, fixing the scarf to cover his mouth. "I like red,"

Oikawa snorted, but he started walking away, Tsukki trailing behind.

The one thing he liked about hanging out and just wandering around with Tsukishima Kei was that the guy didn't ask questions. He didn't invade his internal monologues; he didn't hover around things Oikawa was still uncomfortable to talk about. It's not that his roommate wasn't curious or concerned. He was, like everybody else, but he's just the sort of person who knew exactly whether it's time to let Oikawa succumb to silence or to snap him awake.

Like now. Hanging out downtown. Maybe he thought it'd be nice if Oikawa would go out for a while. Or maybe he's just guilty he didn't know how to properly dress up his split knuckles. Either way, Oikawa was thankful. He didn't want to be alone at the moment but at the same time, he wanted to have space. And Tsukishima knew that exact blend.

They went inside a comic shop next. And Oikawa forgot to turn his phone on again.

 

 

 

 

 **IT WAS AFTER WAITING TWO**  hours when Iwaizumi finally gave up.

He didn't know why the occupants of dorm 5-02 were not here. And he doubted they would want to tell him where they were.

He stood up, brushing dirt from his jeans from sitting on the top step of the stairs towards Oikawa and Tsukishima's floor. But that's when a companion arrived.

"Iwaizumi-kun?" A female voice said, startling him.

"Yachi," he said in lieu of greeting. "What are you doing here?"

Yachi blinked, climbing up the stairs. "Um, isn't Tooru or Tsukki at home?"

Iwaizumi shrugged. "Been waiting for them for two hours and it's a no-show. I've been waiting for Oikawa. He's kind of.. odd nowadays," he paused, looking down at the plastic bag the girl was carrying. "What about you?"

Yachi pursed her lips, tightening her hands against the plastic bag. "Peace offering. It's milk bread, you see."

Iwaizumi blinked. "Milk bread.. you mean for Oikawa?"

Yachi didn't answer, but she walked towards the front door of 5-02, hanging the bag on the door jamb. Iwaizumi followed.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you and Tooru.. fine?"

Yachi looked at him meekly. "I don't think he even knows I'm at fault here."

Iwaizumi was confused. "Wait a moment. Back up. I don't get it." He paused. "He's been off lately, and I sure as hell don't know what's happening here. He even got into a fight last Saturday and he got suspended. Did you know any of that?"

Yachi bit her lip. "Kei told me." she said, "And words fly fast about Tooru."

"Do you know why he's like that?" He ran a hand on his face. "I  _am_  worried. And he won't tell me anything."

The girl looked away.

Iwaizumi touched her shoulders. "Yachi-san." He pleaded.

Yachi looked back at him, eyes glassy. "It's my fault!"

"Why? Why are you at fault?" He shook her lightly. "Yachi,"

Yachi really looked like she might cry now. "I-I gave Ushijima-san Tooru's new number,"

And Iwaizumi paused. What? "Ushijima?" He asked, confused. "How did that fucker get himself into this?"

She swallowed. "Ushijima has been contacting Tooru since last semester, I think." She paused. "Then a few weeks ago, I spotted him after practice hours waiting for Tooru outside the gym. But luckily, he's already gone. Tooru's excited after every practice because you usually eat together, right?"

Iwaizumi didn't answer.

"So, I texted him to warn him but he has no phone that time, so I never got to tell him and I kind of forgot it afterwards. The thing was, a few weeks later, Ushijima came back. And he cornered me instead after class, asking me where's Tooru and what his new number is, because apparently, he can't contact his old number anymore."

"That's why he changed numbers," Iwaizumi murmured. "So, you told him?"

"I-I had no choice! I told him I have no idea what his new number is because I actually don't know! But he told me to ask anyone, so I texted Matsukawa andㅡ I'm awfully sorry! He won't leave me alone!"

"So what happened next?" Iwaizumi pressed. "Did he come back after that?"

Yachi seemed to be chewing her tongue. "No." she said. "Not after the last time."

Iwaizumi visibly relaxed a little. "But.. why do you think he's been contacting Tooru all this time? And he never even told me.."

Yachi stared. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course he wouldn't tell you." She reasoned. "If the situation is reversed, would you have the heart to tell him?" She paused. " _Hey, babe, my ex is texting me again since last semester. Wanting to get back together._  It's not easy, you know."

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth at the words  _get back together_ , but he just took a deep breath.

"What are you planning to do now?" Yachi asked him. "Are you planning on telling Tooru that you know?"

Iwaizumi looked at the girl. "No." He said. "Things will just get more.. complicated." He paused. "I'll just apologize for being a jerk. It was me who didn't understand all this time.." He thought of the time they had a row back at the university infirmary. Iwaizumi cringed. Why didn't he know then?

Yachi nodded slowly. "Well.. I was.. actually.. rooting for you.."

Iwaizumi looked at her. "What?"

She laughed lightly. "It's just, you're much better for Tooru than Ushijima. That guy is..." she shook her head.

"You know what, I don't really want to know." Iwaizumi laughed lowly as well. "But thanks, I guess."

 

 

 

 

**CONVO VIA: SMS <LINE>**

**SIM ACCT OWNER: Iwaizumi Hajime**

 

_**28 September 20XX** _

_**Monday, 03:10 PM** _

 

 **MATSUKAWA:**  Did you see each other?

 

 **Me** : No

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : The fuck

 

 **Me** : He's out with Tsukishima, I think

 

 **MATSUKAWA** : Well goodluck chasing him

 

 

 

 

It could've been hard chasing him. But right the next day, Iwaizumi got lucky. He knew Oikawa would come to their match, even if he can't play.

He already spotted him at the locker rooms before the match started, apologizing to his captain about his suspension. He earned a sour face from his coach, but the captain seemed to understand him.

"It's okay," Sawamura Daichi said, if he remembered the name correctly. "Our team is strong. We'll win this one!"

They didn't win this one at the end. Which gutted Oikawa, obviously. Iwaizumi can feel his defeat across the court. He's been hiding on the top bleachers.

Oikawa hid in the comfort room for a long time, probably holed up in self-hate and disappointment. Iwaizumi wanted to come in and drag him outside. To shake him awake and to tell him he understood now and he's sorry and  _please don't be like this because I'll never let him be near you again._

But he didn't have the heart to add up to his complications. So he just stood there leaning on the wall near the comfort room, waiting for him to come out.

The hallways were quiet when he finally came out. He's not wearing a fancy face mask anymore which served as a disguise (technically, his suspension didn't allow him to watch the official game live). His shoulders sagged, and he looked so, utterly defeated.

"Hey," Iwaizumi said when Oikawa paused, seeing him.

Oikawa stared at him for a long time. Then, "We could've won," he said, his voice small. "It's my fault."

Iwaizumi didn't know what to say. "It's  _not_  your fault," he said, "You don't know what could've happened. Don't underestimate your team."

Oikawa didn't lose a beat. "And don't underestimate me."

"It's not like that. It's justㅡ" Iwaizumi didn't have an answer to that, really. Nothing would make him feel better right now. And before he could think of anything to say, the other guy started to walk away. Iwaizumi sighed, wanting to talk it all out. But seeing Oikawa like this, he didn't have a choice but to follow him in silence.

 

 

 

 

It was five minutes past six. Dusk. Oikawa kept walking. And Iwaizumi kept following a pace behind, hands deep inside his coat pockets. They were walking in silence, Oikawa's head hung low. Luckily, the streets weren't too busy at the time, not swarming with people. But the noise was still loud.

All around them was the glimmering urban life of Tokyo, but Oikawa was dragging his boots down the pavement, all gloom and disappointment. Iwaizumi didn't leave him alone though. So they're a pair of sad blokes walking on the sidewalk like a zombie.

They waited for the bus silently, side-by-side. Oikawa was still not talking but he's letting out a deep sigh every now and then, puffs of breath ghosting from his mouth because of the cold.

The bus arrived eventually, and Oikawa went straight at the rear, standing and leaning by a post and closing his eyes, earbuds plugged in. His hands were buried in his jacket pockets, fisted and trembling.

Iwaizumi was leaning on the other post across him, just watching him closely. Oikawa was mildly impressed at Iwaizumi's patience, really. But that was only up until two bus stops.

There was space between them and suddenly there wasn't. It was only a matter of two seconds. Oikawa was slouched and he was standing on the non-elevated part of the bus, which gave Iwaizumi a boost of height, making it easy for him to take his own scarf off from his neck and wind it around Oikawa's. His eyes opened at the sudden move, looking up at Iwaizumi, but he didn't say anything.

"Idiot," Iwaizumi grumbled, now pushing his grey beanie on Oikawa's head, covering his hair. "You know it's fucking cold. Why didn't you wear more layers?"

Oikawa didn't answer, just staring up at him with unreadable eyes.

Iwaizumi paused for a moment, looking back down. Then, " _Tsh_ ," he grunted, and pulled Oikawa's earbuds out of his ears, replacing it with his own, cutting a song mid-chorus. Iwaizumi fiddled with his connected phone for a moment until he found a track and hit play.

For a few seconds, nobody was talking. It's just the two of them and the mild lurching and swaying of the bus. Until, "I was listening to a song, moron." Oikawa grumbled.

Iwaizumi was looking at the window outside as he absent-mindedly laced their fingers together, gently kissing Oikawa's bandaged knuckles. "What was the song about?" He asked against the white fabric.

A pause. "Incest,"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Don't fucking listen to morbid songs, dumbass," And he pulled the beanie lower on Oikawa's face, covering his eyes. "It's fucking creepy," He put a hand on the back of Oikawa's head, forcing him to bury his face on his own chest. "It's okay," Iwaizumi paused. "You don't have to keep yourself from crying. You can cry now in front of me, Trashkawa."

Oikawa wanted to punch him at that moment, but at the same time, his words hit straight home. Right at his chest.

So he just. Broke down. Oikawa sobbed silently, and Iwaizumi hugged him tighter with one arm, the other gripping a handrail above. He was still looking outside, and Oikawa was gritting his teeth to keep himself from screaming, the song in his ears shattering his stone-cold pride.

_Cause these words are knives and often leave scars, the fear of falling apart; Truth be told I never was yours; the fear, the fear of falling apart..._

 

 

 

 

Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi's apology through their laced fingers inside the other guy's coat pocket. Slightly, he felt guilty because he should be the one apologizing right now.

They continued their shameless PDA even as they walked back Oikawa's dorm. He tried to pull his hand away, honestly, right when they get off the bus but Iwaizumi wouldn't let go.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa hissed, pointing out their hands.

Iwaizumi didn't say anything, but he tightened his grip.

"People are staring," Oikawa protested.

"I don't care. Do you?"

"Yes. No. I mean. Ugh."

Iwaizumi paused, "If you keep whining I'll kiss you right here, in the middle of the street,"

Oikawa rolled his eyes, thinking quickly. Then, "I want some milk bread. We ran out of milk bread. Can you buy me milk bread?"

Iwaizumi stared at him, contemplating.

" _Plee-ease_ ," Oikawa pouted, dragging the word in two syllables.

Iwaizumi sighed. "It's cold outside; go ahead. I'll buy you some." And he let go of Oikawa's hand, turning to go buy some milk bread at a nearby convenience store.

Oikawa watched him disappear from view, smiling lightly. His throat was still hurting from all the suppressed sobbing, his eyes were red-rimmed. But he felt a lot better now.  _How lucky am I?_  He thought.  _Thanks to my lucky stars for giving me that patient boy who can withstand all my issues and attitude._

For a long moment, he kind of forgot the real issue and the real problem. He was still smiling lightly as he went back alone to his dorm, thinking of some new jokes and insults that he can throw when Iwaizumi came back with his milk brㅡ

"Tooru,"

Abruptly, he stopped. His head was down, gaze drawn to the pavement so his fringes can cover his face and giddy smile. But his happiness was cut short when he heard the voice ㅡ  _that voice_  ㅡ calling his name. He stopped walking and looked up.

There was a sting in his chest, caused by the whiplash of nostalgia and deja vu of a past relationship he was trying hard to forget.

But, no. How could he easily forget it all? Their time together wasn't only composed of painful memories.

He thought of the first time they saw and met each other. Of sharp disco lights and the vague thumping of music while he was sitting drunk and dizzy outside a bar. He thought of strong arms and repeated  _are-you-okay_ 's. Of dark denim jackets and deep laughs. They were  _so_  naive back then. So innocent and clueless about the pain of heartbreaks and possessiveness.

He thought of black coffee's and skinny dipping at 2 AM. Of impromptu drives in the middle of the night. Of all of his rough and gentle and sweaty first times with  _him_.

Oikawa stared back at Ushijima Wakatoshi, who's standing in front of him. They were in front of Oikawa's dorm complex, and for a moment, he couldn't move. He was trembling he's rooted on the spot. But  _shit, Tooru, move!_

He tried to take a clumsy step back. But Ushijima shifted, also taking a single step towards him, face serious.

Oikawa started to panic. He heard voices in his head, and he blinked back dry tears.  _I still love you. I haven't stopped. You know that. I haven't stopped I still love you I love you I miss you You know that I haven't stopped_ _ㅡ_

 _Thump_. His back hit something hard. Someone. Could it beㅡ? Oh, God please  _no_ _ㅡ_

"I-Iwa-chan," he breathed, turning to look up at Iwaizumi, who's staring down at him.

"Oikawa." He said calmly. "Are you okay?"

Oikawa felt like his knees would buckle.  _You can't cry in front of them, Tooru, you can't!_  "Iㅡ"

"Tooru," Ushijima said again. And Iwaizumi's head snapped up to look at their audience.

It was terrifying, seeing the collision of his past and present. Oikawa wanted to scream. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying.

Ushijima, face sculpted from ice, walked up to him, ignoring the fact that Iwaizumi was  _there_. "Tooru. I've been waiting for you. We need to talk,"

Oikawa was looking at him with wide eyes. "W-Waka-chan," his voice above whisper. "W-what do you think you're doing? Why are you here?" He asked, voice trembling.

"What do you mean?" Ushijima said, grabbing Oikawa by the wrist. "I came here to see you. Let's go,"

"W-what?" Oh, shit. "What the hell? Why are you suddenlyㅡ Don't touch meㅡ!"

" _Tooru_." Ushijima said sternly. And that shut Oikawa up because, god. It brought back a lot of memories. "You know I'm not going anywhere right now without you." He tightened his grip in Oikawa's wrist.

He winced. "Waka-chan," he pleaded, terrified of his words, knowing they were true. "Let go of meㅡ"

"Then you'll go with me right nㅡ"

"Oi," a new voice interrupted. Iwaizumi.

Oikawa almost forgot that he was there. His eyes widened.  _Iwa-chan._ He can't see Iwaizumi's eyes but his voice was so icy even Ushijima paused.

Ushijima turned to look at Iwaizumi like he was vermin waiting to be crushed.

"Haven't you heard what he said?" Iwaizumi continued, lifting his face. "Get your fucking hands off him before I make you,"

 _God Almighty,_ Oikawa prayed. He wanted to scream. It was incoming chaos of fire and ice, and he was in the midst of it all. He turned to look at Ushijima and Iwaizumi and slowly, slowly, the fire and smoke of their gazes washed everything out.

It was a mess, truly.

Everything was ablazed.

His throat constricted. Pulse quickened.

And suddenly, all he could only see and hear were two pairs of blazing eyes and three erratic heartbeats.

 

*** END OF BOOK 1: **TEXT** ***

 

* * *

* * *

 

\- chapter 30 playlist (idk abt u but these songs are sickkk boi):

     [▶](https://youtu.be/m_1rdGXXaas) that rap song at _Urban_

     [▶](https://youtu.be/2QjqCJOPu-M) Oikawa's ringtone

     [▶](https://youtu.be/_mTRvJ9fugM) that incest song (bus)

     [▶](https://youtu.be/_3sJV9adUXo) Iwa's alternative song (bus)

     [▶](https://youtu.be/sgBTrjGshTA) tooru x waka theme

     [▶](https://youtu.be/yfwjtBFBce0) that last scene 

\- complete spotify playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/ellesanmiguel/playlist/0SDEExmXUoj7Br9lWdMZlq)!  


 


	31. ADDTN'L CHAPTER: An Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's eliminate all logic in how did this interview even come to life lol! just roll with it hah luv u❤

 

**CASTS PRESENT ARE:**

**Oikawa Tooru [OT]**

**Iwaizumi Hajime [IH]**

**Matsukawa Issei [MI]**

**Hanamaki Takahiro [HT]**

 

_You guys look good today._

 

 **OT** : Thanks. I always look good.

 

_Oikawa-san, everybody loves your hair. What's your secret?_

 

 **OT** : I don't know, really. But, like, dry shampoo, I think? L'oreal Paris dry shampoo!

 

 **IH** : (To Oikawa) Are you fucking serious?

 

 **OT** : I.. think so? Iwa-chan, what's so funny?

 

_Makki-san, we all thought your hair is pink?_

 

 **HT** : Everyone says that! But it's fine, yeah?

 

_It's dashing. You look really good._

 

 **OT** : How about me?

 

_You look divine, Oikawa-san._

 

 **OT** : Thank you!

 

 **IH** : (To Oikawa) Will you behave?

 

_What are you guys studying?_

 

 **HT** : Information Technology.

 

 **MI** : Business.

 

 **OT** : Film!

 

 **IH** : Chemical Engineering.

 

_Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa mentioned before that you "screamed History major". How will you react about that?_

 

 **IH** : Fuck him, seriously.

 

 **HT** : (Mumbles) You already did.

 

 **OT** : Oh my god, Makki.

 

 **IH** : It's because he thinks I'm sort of a prude. No offense to, you know, all the History majors out there because, History  _is_  fun. But sometimes this brat's brain cells degenerate. He used to call me  _grandpa_ , actually.

 

 **OT** : (To Iwa) I still call you  _grandpa_ , grandpa. And why, do you prefer  _daddy?_

 

 **MI** : Good God. Next question, please.

 

_Matsukawa-san, how did Oikawa-san become your best friend?_

 

 **MI** : I have no idea. (Laughs) Maybe it's because our parents are really, really good friends, so I think their children are required to be friends with one another. To be honest, none of us were like,  _hey, you're my best friend, and I'm your best friend_ , no. It just kinda happens as we grow older, being each other's first playmates and all. Then everybody started to assume he is my best mate just because we're always together. Sometimes it suck ㅡ

 

 **OT** : I do not suck ㅡ !

 

 **IH** : ㅡ Will you shut up? The question isn't even for you ㅡ !

 

 **MI** : ㅡ because, it's kind of hard to deal with him. He's really popular ever since we were kids and he's like a cross between the-boy-next-door and the-sports-guy. He always makes all the girls squeal, even after everybody accepted he's quite gay. Scratch that. Really gay. So, yeah. Sometimes his popularity irritates me.

 

_How did you guys come out, anyway?_

 

 **MI** : It's crazy. (Laughs) My mom cried. Like, a lot. But they've always been so supportive, including my dad and older brother.

 

 **HT** : My parents knew before I knew it myself. I don't know how it happened. I don't know if it's normal but when I came out, they're just like,  _okay, honey, so, when are you going to be pregnant?_  (everybody laughs) And I was like, that's it? It's crazy as well. In a way. But I got pretty lucky, I guess.

 

 **OT** : Same as Makki. Though I never really knew what my mum would've reacted but I'm pretty sure she'll be supportive like everybody else.

 

_How's your mom, by the way?_

 

 **OT** : She's fine (smiles). I haven't seen her since last break but my sisters are always looking out for her. Thank you for asking!

 

_Back to coming out, Iwaizumi-kun._

 

 **HT** : (Laughs) Oh, I love his coming out story. Go Iwa!

 

 **IH** : (Smiles) I was straight. Before college at least.

 

 _So you_ did _have past girlfriends?_

 

 **IH** : Uh, not really. I . . (Glances at Oikawa briefly) I was straight, yeah. And it all fucking started because of that wanker over there (points out Makki).

 

 **HT** : Dude, you liked it. And all I ever did was give you unlimited beer!

 

 **IH** : He was my assigned roommate at freshman year. We were at the uni dorms back then, which fucking sucks so we kinda look for another student flat around campus the next year after the first lease. Anyway. Yeah, uh. How do I start? (Laughs)

 

 **HT** : Start with the first frat party.

 

 **IH** : Yeah. That one. So. I never liked him (Makki) that much before, to be honest.

 

 **HT** : (Whispers) ㅡ He's just not a people-person.

 

 **IH** : And I think that kind of pushed him to develop some kind of personal responsibility to befriend me. So one night he invited me to a frat party. I was super suspicious, because I don't even like him. But. Like. He said  _Dude. This is college. There's free alcohol. We should go._  And I kinda felt pressured, so I was just,  _fuck, okay._  It's just a party. He seemed tolerable, I thought. Never would've thought he's gay, though. He could pass as a straight.

 

_You can all pass as a straight, honestly. So, what happened at the party?_

 

 **IH** : I got drunk. Seriously drunk. Like bonkers, y'know? And I didn't know that in that house were mostly gay people, so. Uh.

 

 **HT** : Iwa has this habit of hooking up with a random brunette everytime he got drunk.

 

 **IH** : Fuck off, seriously.

 

_Is that true?_

 

 **IH** : (Pause) Yeah. I mean before. But I didn't know I was already hooking up with a _guy_ back then. Like I said I was really fucking drunk. It's crazy. It's even crazier the next morning. (Laughs)

 

_That's crazy, indeed. How come you didn't know? With all due respect, did you top or bottom?_

 

 **IH** : The first time? (Everybody snickers) Wait, is this even a legal topic? We're being recorded right?

 

_This is going to be a classified information, don't worry._

 

 **IH** : I somehow don't believe you but okay (laughs). But, uh. I think I did top. That night.

 

_Oikawa-san, you look like you have something to say?_

 

 **OT** : I'm sorry? (Laughs) Well, I might or might not have a thing or two to say but. He'll kill me.

 

 **IH** : Just don't mind him. Anyway, after that incident, I finally got along with Makki. Surprise. Then he introduced me with his friends. We made a band. We're all queers.

 

_Good-looking queers._

 

 **IH** : Thanks?

 

_How was it with your parents?_

 

 **IH** : (Laughs) Like Matsukawa, I think. Only, my father almost punched me. I don't have any siblings. I'm an only son. So, it's kind of tragically unexpected. (Shrugs) But eventually they just got along with it. We don't talk about it much anymore, to be honest.

 

_Since we're already on the roll, can you tell me about your kinks?_

 

 **HT** : Holy shit. (Laughs) Where did that question even come from?

 

_All usernames are subjected to anonymity, I'm sorry!_

 

 **HT** : Whoa. But. (Looks at Matsukawa) Oh my god, are we even talking about this?

 

 **IH** : What's the matter? I just told them I top for fuck's sake.

 

 **HT** : I'm not embarrassed, but this is really funny.

 

 **OT** : Can I go first? We like hair pulling and name praise. And cursing.

 

_"We?"_

 

 **OT** : Well, we're a package. (Laughs)

 

 **IH** : (Shrugs) That's true, though.

 

 **HT** : Issei, you answer.

 

 **MI** : Bondage.

 

 **Everybody** : Whoaaaa!

 

_Seriously?_

 

 **HT** : No!

 

 **MI** : Yes! Why are you embarrassed now?

 

 **HT** : I think it's nerves. Oh my god.

 

_Matsukawa-san. Why aren't you Oikawa-san's roommate?_

 

 **MI** : I enrolled late. Simple as that. I initially never planned for college in Tokyo, honestly. I never wanted to go that far but, Tooru convinced me. He's the one who filled up my regisration papers when we learned I miraculously passed the last batch of entrance exam, but by that time, he already had an assigned roommate who is Tsukki.

 

_How about second year?_

 

 **OT** : Kei-chan fell in love with me and refused to let me go.

 

 **MI** : He'll clock you in the face if he hears you.

 

 **OT** : I'm kidding. I don't know. At first I don't like Kei-chan and I think it's mutual but he's a good guy. We've grown in each other. And it's not really a big deal, I think. I love Kei-chan. Hi Kei-chan! (Laughs)

 

_What's your first impression of Makki-san in one word only._

 

 **OT** : Gay. He has pink hair.

 

 **IH** : Annoying.

 

 **MI** : Cute.

 

 **HT** : Aw.

 

_Of Matsukawa-san?_

 

 **OT** : I.. don't remember. (Laughs) We were kids when we first met! But, I guess it'd be  _steady_. He looked steady. Right?

 

 **IH** : Fuck boy.

 

 **MI** : What the hell? Seriously, man?

 

 **IH** : Yeah. It's a first impression.

 

 **HT** : Hot. (Pause) Hey, aren't you flattered?

 

 **MI** : I know that already.

 

_Of Iwaizumi-san._

 

 **OT** : Pass.

 

 **IH** : What the fuck? Is it that lewd?

 

 **OT** : What, no! (Laughs) Okay, it's  _brooding_. Hah. Sorry, Iwa-chan.

 

 **MI** : Scary.

 

 **HT** : Goody-two-shoes.

 

_Of Oikawa-san._

 

 **MI** : Brat.

 

 **HT** : I'm biased because I heard a lot from Iwa before actually seeing him. So,  _conceited brat._

 

 **IH** : Livid.

 

 **OT** : You flatter me.

 

_Iwaizumi-san, can you sing?_

 

 **OT** : He can!

 

 **IH** : The fuck, no. I can't.

 

 **OT** : (Whispers) He can...

 

_Again to Iwaizumi-san, will you marry me?_

 

 **OT** : Excuse you?

 

_It's listed in the questions here, I'm really sorry!_

 

 **OT** : Oh, wow. (Pause) What's the username?

 

 **IH** : (To Oikawa) Hey, shut up.

 

 **OT** : (Laughs) Kidding, though!

 

 **IH** : But, yeah. Sure. (Grins) Let's go to Vegas and get married.

 

_Batman or Superman?_

 

 **OT** : Superman.

 

 **IH** : Batman.

 

 **HT** : Superman.

 

 **MI** : Batman.

 

_Books or Movies?_

 

 **OT** : Both!

 

 **IH** : Movies.

 

 **HT** : Movies.

 

 **MI** : Movies.

 

_Favorite Hollywood actor?_

 

 **OT** : Leonardo DiCaprio hands down.

 

 **IH** : Uh. I don't know many foreign actors, I'm sorry.

 

 **HT** : Hannah Montana. Is she counted? I don't know.

 

 **MI** : George Clooney.

 

_Favorite Food?_

 

 **OT** : MILK BREAD!

 

 **IH** : Agedashi tofu.

 

 **HT** : Cream puffs.

 

 **MI** : Steak.

 

_Secret dream?_

 

 **OT** : To be an astronaut.

 

 **IH** : Well, my childhood fantasy is to be an adventurer. Or a pirate, so.

 

 **HT** : To be in a circus. I can juggle.

 

 **MI** : (Shrugs) To graduate.

 

 **OT** : Excuse him, he's quite lame.

 

 **MI** : Fucker. But, uh, to be an environmentalist? Ah, fuck, I don't know.

 

 **OT** : See? Lame.

 

 

**☆ INTERVIEW ENDS HERE. NOTHING FOLLOWS. ☆**

**Author's Note:**

> i lurk at: [twitter](http://twitter.com/fireflavoredwhiskey) / [tumblr](http://ellesanmiguel.tumblr.com)  
> i make mixes at [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/ellesanmiguel) :)  
> 


End file.
